Des intrus dans le futur
by Maria Winchester
Summary: 5e année de Harry à Poudlard aucun spoiled du tome 5, de nouveaux personnages et des anciens, des secret à volonter, chap 22 en ligne et en plus les résumer des 21 premiers chap aussi j'ai fais la correction des 8 premiers chapitres, je continue pour les
1. Introduction

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartiens sauf quelque nouveaux personnages mais a part ça tout est à JKR

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction  
**  
A Poudlard en 1965, Lily Evans et James Potter sont connue comme le chat et la souris, car leur haine envers l'un au l'autre est bien plus grande que la haine qui oppose les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Mes quelques personnes gardent encore espoir, ses personnes sont Amy Johnson la meilleur amie de Lily, Sirius Black le meilleur ami de James et Remus Lupin l'autre meilleur ami de James, ils pensent que l'amour est toujours plus près de la haine, mais c'est a voir pour Lily et James. Lily est née d'une famille de moldue et est du genre à avoir le nez fourré dans tous les bouquins de l'école. James pour sa part est né d'une famille de sorcier très puissante et est du genre à faire des farces à tout ceux qui croisent son chemin, mais la personne qu'il adore faire enragée est bien sur Lily. Un jour peut être l'amour les réuniras, c'est ce que tous le monde qui les connaît espère.  
  
A Poudlard en 2003 tout commence à se compliquer pour Harry et ses amis, Voldemort est de retour et n'est pas près de repartir bientôt. Harry Potter venait d'avoir ses 15 ans il y quelque semaine et maintenant il commençait sa cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ou il s'est toujours sentit chez lui avec ses deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Hermione vient d'être nommer préfete et ceci ne plaît pas du tout à Ron, car il pense que puisque Hermione est préfète ils ne pourront plus faire de blague au Serpentard ou faire leur petite sortir nocturne mais elle lui a dit que même si elle était préfète tout ce passerait comme avant. Harry était au ange pour sa part car il sortait avec la fille de ses rêves Cho Chang, mais se sentait toujours un peu coupable de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Cho lui avait assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien et Harry essayait de ne pas trop ce faire de soucis même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Son parrain Sirius Black était toujours en fuite, car ils n'avaient pas réussis à attraper le vrai traître mais Harry ce promis de le faire délivrer le plus vite possible. 


	2. Voyage dans le temps

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Voyage dans le temps**  
  
3 Octobre 1965 Dans les cachots de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard tout paressait tranquille, le noir total régnait, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre mais quelque part près du bureau du professeur, deux jeunes filles se cachait. La première avait les cheveux auburn et lisse et avait des yeux couleur émeraude. La deuxième quand à elle avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et avait les yeux d'un brun noisette. C'étaient deux jeunes filles extrêmement magnifiques alors la fille au cheveu noir dit :  
  
« Lily qu'est ce qu'on fait ici au juste? »  
  
« Nous allons faire tomber le plan des maraudeurs à l'eau. »  
  
« Ils vont nous voir s'ils font un peu de lumière! »  
  
« Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. »  
  
« Tu n'as pas osée? »  
  
« Si Amy, je suis aller fouiller dans ses bagages, je crois qu'ils arrivent cachons-nous. »  
  
Lily et Amy se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et quelque minute plus tard des voix se firent entendre :  
  
« Cornedrue c'est mon pied mais ouach!!! »  
  
« Désolée Patmol mais il fait noir et je n'y voie rien, en plus je n'ai pas trouver ma cape d'invisibilité. »  
  
« On pourrait avoir de gros ennuie vous savez les gars! »  
  
« On sait Queudver, si tu as si peur que sa retourne au dortoir, on se verra plus tard. »  
  
« Non, je suis un maraudeur moi aussi alors je vais vous aider. »  
  
« Ouais bon maintenant au boulot! »  
  
Sirius aussi alias Patmol eu juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'au même moment Lily et Amy sortirent de leur cachette et Lily dit :  
  
« Pas question que vous vous mettiez au boulot vous m'avez compris. »  
  
« Evans, Amy que faites-vous ici? »  
  
« Désoler Sirius mais je pense que Lily ne rigole pas alors.... »  
  
« C'est ma cape ça ou la tu prit Evans? »  
  
« Je te les emprunté un point c'est tout. »  
  
« C'est à moi alors tu vas me la redonner où sinon... »  
  
« Ou sinon quoi tu vas me faire du mal, tu peut rêver si je te la redonne tous suite. »  
  
James se tourna vers Remus, Sirius et Peter et tous les quatre partirent à courir après Lily et Amy. Peter n'était pas vraiment intéresser de courir mais le fit quand même. Après quelque minute de poursuite dans tous le cachot les filles finirent par se retrouver coincer entre l'armoire à potion du professeur et les quatre garçons alors James dit :  
  
« Rendez-vous les filles vous ne pouvez rien contre les maraudeurs. »  
  
« Contre un as à l'école, un trouillard, un séducteur et toi tu veux dire, vraiment arrête tu vas me faire rire. »  
  
Remus sourit en entendant la remarque de Lily, Peter quand à lui resta de marbre mais il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, quand à Sirius il se sentit insulter par la remarque du séducteur, c'était vrai que toute les filles craquaient devant lui mais se n'était vraiment pas sa faute. Amy et Lily ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les garçons leur sautèrent dessus et ils perdirent tous l'équilibre et ils renversèrent toutes les potions de l'armoire sur le sol, ce qui eu pour effet de former un immense vortex qui les avala sans oublier la cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

Bientôt ils se retrouveront plonger au cœur des évènements les plus drôles et les plus dramatiques qu'ils auront pu vivre dans leur temps. 


	3. Poudlard 2003

* * *

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard en 2003**  
  
3 octobre 2003 Un immense vortex s'ouvrit et recracha 6 personnes un peu sonnées par le voyage, quand ils réussirent enfin à se lever on entendit des ouch, c'est mon pied, alors une voix dit :  
  
« Lumos »  
  
La lumière apparue au bout de la baguette de Lily et celle-ci aida Amy à se lever sans tomber sur les garçons, alors elles regardèrent ou elles se trouvaient alors Amy dit :  
  
« Où somme nous? »  
  
« Où penses-tu que nous sommes, dans les cachots du cour de potion comme tantôt »  
  
« Ferme là Sirius c'est pas à toi que je posais la question, mais au moins je voie qu'une partie de ton cerveau fonctionne toujours. »  
  
« Tu insinue quoi en disant ça? »  
  
Amy vient pour répliquer mais Lily la coupa et lui fit signe de la suivre, ensemble elles allèrent explorer les cachots en profondeur pour savoir s'ils étaient bien dans ceux du cour de potion. Remus qui n'avait pas suivit la discution c'était avancé devant un calendrier et l'examina alors il s'exclama :  
  
« Les gars, les filles vous devriez peut-être venir voir ça! »  
  
Sirius s'avança le premier suivit de James, Peter et les filles, il examina à son tour le calendrier et conclut :  
  
« Ce n'est qu'un calendrier Lunard, qu'est ce qu'il a d'exceptionnel? »  
  
« Regarde l'année et tu verras par toi-même Patmol. »  
  
Sirius regarda l'année et blanchit au point qu'on aurait crue qu'il avait vue un fantôme alors il s'écria : « 2003! Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ici, pourquoi nous ne sommes plus en 1965? »  
  
Personne ne répondit à sa question, ils essayèrent tous d'analyser la situation et de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais quand Sirius pinça James et que celui-ci lâcha un petit cri, ils commencèrent tous à paniquer, alors Remus s'écria :  
  
« Mais taisez-vous, vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi, à vous entendre on dirait un troupeau d'ogre. »  
  
« Comment veux-tu qu'on se calme quand nous ne sommes même plus dans notre espace temps? »  
  
« On se calme c'est tout Peter, premièrement nous devons trouver une solution à tout ça. »  
  
« Dumbledore! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il a Dumbledore, Evans? »  
  
« Il est peut-être encore à l'école qui sait il ait peut être devenue directeur depuis le temps, nous devrions aller voir au bureau du directeur et si ce n'est pas lui alors nous parlons au directeur quand même. »  
  
« Très bonne idée Evans et comment on fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer? »  
  
« Ta cape idiot!!! »  
  
Amy cacha son sourit devant le visage que James affichait mais avant qu'il ne réplique Remus dit :  
  
« C'est d'accord direction le bureau directorial. »  
  
Ils se cachèrent tous les 6 tant bien que mal sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. En arrivant devant la statue qui montait au bureau, ils enlevèrent la cape et regardèrent pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les parages alors ils se regardèrent tous et James dit :  
  
« Maintenant que nous sommes arrivé quelqu'un peut me dire le mot de passe? »  
  
Personne ne parla alors James se tourna vers Lily et dit :  
  
« Nous sommes bien partie Evans personne ne sait le mot de passe alors par ou on commence mademoiselle je sais tout »  
  
« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et pour ton information Dumbledore adore les bonbons. Alors nous commençons à nommer tous les bonbons qu'il existe et on verra après. »  
  
« Et si c'est pas Dumbledore le directeur qu'est ce qu'on fait? »  
  
« N'y pense même pas, maintenant met toi au travail. »  
  
« À vos ordres mademoiselle je sais tout. »  
  
Les garçons partirent tous à rirent au dernier commentaire de James, mais Lily ne l'écoutait plus elle avait déjà commencer à nommer tous les bonbons qu'elle connaissait autant sorcier que moldue. Après avoir nommé tous les bonbons qu'il existait James dit :  
  
« Bravo Evans aucun des bonbons qu'on a nommé est le mot de passer alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? »  
  
« J'en sais rien il n'y a pas d'espoir... »  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que le phoenix qui servait d'entrer pour monter au bureau du directeur pivota pour laisser apparaître les marches alors Amy dit :  
  
« Lily tu es la meilleure. »  
  
Ils montèrent tous dans le bureau ou les anciens directeurs dormaient dans leurs tableaux alors Sirius se tourna vers Amy et dit :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire? »  
  
« J'en sais rien, pourquoi pas toute la vérité? »  
  
« Tu es folle ou quoi et si il décidait de nous mettre en retenue parce que nous étions dans les cachots de cour de potion? »  
  
« Il découvrira par lui-même de toute façon. »  
  
« Ouais je sais bon, qui cogne et ne me regarder pas je ne le ferais pas. »  
  
« J'y vais moi. »  
  
Lily s'avança tranquillement devant la grosse porte qui gardait le bureau et cogna, quelque seconde plus tard la voix du directeur se fit entendre :  
  
« Entrer »  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et entra suivit des cinq autres personnes, quand le directeur les virent il s'exclama : « Si je m'attendait à une telle visite, si je me souviens bien il y ici présent Lily Evans, Amy Johnson, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow me suis-je tromper quelque part? »  
  
« Eh non professeur Dumbledore, vous vous souvenez encore de nous? »  
  
« Bien sur comment vous oubliez, mais que me vaut cette visite? »  
  
« Nous nous sommes perdue dans l'espace temps ou plutôt c'est une histoire de cape mais on voudrait savoir si vous pouviez nous renvoyer chez nous? »  
  
« J'aimerais bien vous aidez mais ce n'est pas dans mon domaine, mais si je me souviens bien quand quelqu'un est projeter d'un espace temps à l'autre les effets partiront par eux même, mais ça dépend des potions mélanger bien sur, vous souvenez vous qu'elle potion vous avez mélanger? »  
  
« Pas vraiment, à vrai dire c'est l'armoire à potion au complet qui nous ai tomber dessus c'est tout ce que je me souviens et toi Lily? »  
  
« La même chose »  
  
« D'accord là sa complique un peu les choses, vous retournerez chez vous que lorsque les effets des potions seront parties et je ne vous le cache pas sa peu prendre quelque temps. »  
  
« On non et moi qui est oublier d'emmener du linge de rechange. »  
  
Dumbledore partie à rire à la remarque de Sirius mais ce calma alors il dit :  
  
« Puisque c'est comme ça vous continuerez votre scolarité avec nous, mais il va falloir vous faire changer d'apparence bien sur. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Quelque personne ici on des enfants et même une personne travail ici, mais il ne faudra en aucun cas révéler votre vrai identité, bon par ou commençons-nous à oui vos nouveaux nom. »  
  
Dumbledore les regarda attentivement et s'exclama :  
  
« Bien sur pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, bon monsieur Potter vous serez Jamsie Corwal, mademoiselle Johnson vous serez Amélie Corwal, monsieur Black vous serez Sin White, mademoiselle Evans vous serez Liliane White.... »  
  
« Dites moi que je ne suis pas supposer être le frère de Evans. »  
  
« Bien sur monsieur Black, bon continuons monsieur Lupin vous serez Rémi Patterson et monsieur Pettigrow vous serez Patrick Patterson. Vous êtes tous des amis d'enfance qui viennent de déménager d'Australie et vous êtes en 5ème année si je ne me trompe pas! »  
  
« Oui nous commencions notre 5 avant de venir ici. »  
  
« Bon je croie que vous devriez repasser sous le choixpeau mais je ne doute pas qu'ils vous envoiera tous à Gryffondor, bon maintenant passons à vous apparence. Vous connaissez la potions de Jouvance? »  
  
« On en a parlé dans le cour de potion mais à part ça on connaît pas grand- chose. »  
  
« Bon cette potion est comme le Polynectar, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'en reprendre à chaque heure pour garder notre apparence et nous pouvons choisir l'apparence que nous voulons bons mesdemoiselles Evans et Johnson avancer vous et buvez ceci. »  
  
Le directeur leur tandis chacune une chope de la potion de Jouvance et elles la burent d'un trait car ce n'était vraiment pas bon, elle se regardèrent et rien n'avait changer elle voulurent parler au directeur mais il était occuper avec les garçons. Quand ils eurent tous bu la potion de Jouvance Sirius dit :  
  
« Professeur nous n'avons pas changer du tout!!! »  
  
« Bien sur mais vous, vous vous voyez comme vous êtes. »  
  
« Pouvons-nous voir notre nouvelle apparence? »  
  
« Bien sur. »  
  
D'un coup de baguette, ils se regardèrent tous et ils avaient tous changer d'apparence, Lily avait maintenant les cheveux blond friser et des yeux bleu, Amy avait des cheveux brun lisse et des yeux brun. James n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes et n'avait plus ses cheveux en bataille il était lisse et noir et ses yeux était brun, Sirius avait perdue ses yeux bleu maintenant il était rendue avec des yeux vert et des cheveux blond qui partait d'un bord pis de l'autre comme James avant sa transformation. Remus n'avait pas vraiment changer il était pareil sauf pour la couleur de ses cheveux qui était rendue couleur sable mais Peter était celui qui avait extrêmement changer il avait perdue sa graisse et avait les cheveux d'un brun foncer et les yeux brun noisette. James était émerveiller pas la beauté de Lily, Sirius aussi mais par celle de Amy alors Sirius dit :  
  
« Ca alors c'est Lily qui a la couleur de mes yeux et moi j'ai les siens. »  
  
Tout le monde fut étonner d'entendre Sirius prononcer le nom de Lily car d'habitude il l'appelais toujours par son nom de famille alors le directeur dit :  
  
« Je voie que vous êtes tous satisfait de votre nouvelle apparence alors maintenant vous devriez aller vous coucher car demain vous commencerez vos cours avec les autres élèves. »  
  
« Professeur est-ce que Voldemort est toujours vivant? »  
  
« Plus puissant que jamais James, plus puissant. »  
  
Le directeur prit un air sombre, mais après quelque minute il dit :  
  
« Bon venez vous serez dans la chambre d'amie pour cette nuit et demain vous pourrez aller dans le dortoir de votre maison et ne vous inquiété surtout pas pour vos livre et votre linge je les fournirais. Et je veux juste vous dire que des choses douloureuse pourrons être découvert mais ne vous inquiéter surtout pas tous s'arrange avec le temps maintenant suivez moi. »  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous car ils n'avaient pas très bien compris ce que le directeur avait voulue leur dire mais quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau d'une jeune demoiselle le directeur dit :  
  
« Chocogrenouilles »  
  
Le tableau pivota et laissa voir un dortoir qui était immense alors le directeur dit :  
  
« Ceci est ou vous dormirez pour la nuit et ne soyez pas en retard pour la répartition de demain matin car vous n'êtes pas les seuls, une jeune fille est arriver un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui et celle-ci est nouvelle à l'école, elle n'ai pas avec vous dans le dortoir si c'était la question que vous vouliez me poser monsieur White. »  
  
Sirius sourit il aimait déjà son nouveaux nom, le directeur partie et nos 6 intrus allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir. La journée avait été longue et celle du lendemain le serait encore plus.

* * *

J'aimerais avoir des review please. 


	4. La répartition et une découverte

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Merci à Hermione Potter pour tes deux reviews, je sais que les premiers chapitre sont petit mais les prochains seront quand même assez gros comme celui-ci alors bonne lecture.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La répartition et une découverte**  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever et tout le monde dormais encore sauf une jeune fille qui avait déjà commencer à ce préparer dès la première heure du matin. Hermione était toute exciter à l'idée de recommencer les cours, car le premier mois de l'année scolaire il n'avait presque rien eu à faire, mais aujourd'hui les cours recommençait régulièrement et elle aurait enfin des devoirs à faire. Elle adorait son poste de préfete, mais elle adorait encore plus avoir le nez fourré dans ses bouquins même si elle les avaient déjà tous lut sa l'intéressait encore. Elle fini de se préparer et alla réveiller Ron et Harry. Quand elle arriva dans le dortoir des garçons elle fut vraiment surprise de voir que Harry était déjà bien réveillé, mais il avait un air sombre alors elle dit :  
  
« Harry sa va? »  
  
« Oh Hermione je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer et je vais très bien je t'assure, j'allais réveiller Ron mais si tu veux tu peux le faire. »  
  
« Je ne te crois pas Harry que se passe t'il? »  
  
« J'ai un pressentiment c'est tout mais je ne sais pas s'il est mauvais ou bon et c'est ce qui me tracasse depuis que je suis réveiller c'est tout, mais s'il y a quelque chose je suis sur que Dumbledore l'annoncera au déjeuner. Bon je le réveiller vue que tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. »  
  
Hermione rie et aida Harry à réveiller Ron qui dormais comme un bébé quand ils eurent réussi à le réveiller Hermione repartie dans son dortoir et commença à préparer son sac pour la journée quand elle remarqua une chouette de couleur blanche et noir prêt de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre mais la chouette se sauva, elle trouva sa bizarre sur le coup, mais quand elle remarqua l'heure la chouette lui sortie de la tête et elle courra avertir les garçons que le déjeuner allait commencer dans 2 minutes.  
  
James et Sirius dormaient comme des loirs quand ils reçurent un saut d'eau en pleine face et la première chose qu'ils virent fut Lily qui leur souriait alors elle dit :  
  
« Enfin vous êtes réveiller, sa fait plus de 15 minutes que j'essaye de vous réveiller et rien ne fonctionnait alors j'ai prit la méthode du saut d'eau et je voie que sa à fonctionner. »  
  
« Sort d'ici Evans!!! »  
  
« White, mon nouveaux nom est White ne l'oublie pas, aller debout en va être en retard pour la répartition et j'ai hâte de voir les personnes de 2003 pas vous? »  
  
Sirius était debout en deux trois mouvement ce qui inquiéta un peu Lily alors il dit :  
  
« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve nous sommes vraiment en 2003 et tu es supposer être ma sœur, mais pour répondre à ta question j'ai très hâte de voir les personnes de 2003 moi aussi alors maintenant chère sœur dehors pour qu'on s'habille. »  
  
Lily sortie en riant et laissa les garçons s'habiller, quelques minutes passèrent ou le groupe attendaient James et Sirius. Le tableau pivota pour laisser apparaître le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall et une jeune fille de leur âge mais celle-ci resta en retrait alors le professeur Dumbledore dit :  
  
« Je voie que vous être tous près il ne manque plus que monsieur White et monsieur Corwal. »  
  
« Nous sommes là professeur et nous sommes prêt. »  
  
« Bon, je vous présente le professeur McGonagall elle sera votre professeur de métamorphose cette année et si vous êtes à Gryffondor elle sera aussi la responsable de votre maison. Nous allons commencer la répartition bientôt le choixpeau vous attend tous dans la Grande Salle alors suivez moi. »  
  
« Enchanter professeur. »  
  
« Miss White, Miss Corwal. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle ou tous les élèves de l'école attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du directeur. Dumbledore se tourna vers McGonagall et celle-ci hocha la tête et fit signe aux nouveaux d'arrêter. Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'installer, quand il eue fini il commença à parler.  
  
« Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui les cours normal recommence, mais avant tout nous accueillons 7 nouveaux élèves c'est pour sa que le choixpeau est installer ici. »  
  
Harry se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci lui dit de ce calmer car les nouveaux entraient dans la Grande Salle. L'inquiétude de Harry disparue quand il remarqua la première jeune fille elle avait les cheveux d'un noir vif mais ce qui le frappa le plus c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu ciel mais en même temps d'un bleu foncée on aurait dit que ses yeux changeait de couleur. Cho avait remarquer que son petit ami avait les yeux rivé sur la nouvelle au cheveux noir et se promis de mettre sa au clair tant avec son chum que la nouvelle fille. Harry était son petit ami et personne n'allait lui enlever il lui appartenait. Sirius avait aussi remarquer la nouvelle et chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de James et celui-ci lui fit signe de la tête que oui. Amy vint pour dire quelque chose mais le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :  
  
« Dès que je nommerais votre nom vous vous avancerez et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Liliane White »  
  
Lily s'avança et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et elle entendit :  
  
« Ah Lily Evans c'est égaré de son temps, alors je n'ai pas besoin de te redire ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que tu ma mis sur ta tête. »  
  
Le silence régnait quand le choixpeau dit :  
  
« GRYFFONDOR »  
  
La table des Gryffondor applaudi bruyamment alors McGonagall continua :  
  
« Sin White »  
  
Il mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et le choixpeau dit immédiatement :  
  
« GRYFFONDOR »  
  
La table des Gryffondor applaudi encore plus fort suivie des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle alors McGonagall dit :  
  
« Jamsie Corwal »  
  
James mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et il commença à parler :  
  
« Un Potter égarer, je n'ai jamais casser la tradition des Potter et ton meilleur ami Sirius serais mécontent alors je te redis la même chose que la première fois. »  
  
« GRYFFONDOR »  
  
La table éclata encore avec des applaudissements mais c'est Sirius qu'on entendait le plus car il criait :  
  
« Comme avant Jamsie, il ne reste plus que Rémi et Patrick ouach et Amélie. »  
  
Lily venait de prendre l'oreille de Sirius et tirait pour le faire se rassoire et en même temps elle dit :  
  
« Sin boucle là un peu tu es en train de me faire honte. »  
  
« Mais..... »  
  
« Chut je veux savoir ou Amélie sera. »  
  
Sirius arrêta de parler et fit des grimaces à Lily qui ne le regardait pas, James était plié en deux et les jumeaux Weasley avaient déjà projeté de les connaître plus. McGonagall reprit son parchemin et recommença sa lecture des noms :  
  
« Amélie Corwal »  
  
Celle-ci mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et il répéta :  
  
« GRYFFONDOR »  
  
La table des Gryffondor étaient en feu tellement les élèves applaudissaient. Le professeur McGonagall ne pue reprendre la parole que lorsque le bruit des applaudissements s'arrêta.  
  
« Rémi Patterson »  
  
Remus s'avança confient et mit le choixpeau, juste avant qu'il ne le mettre sur sa tête il s'écria :  
  
« GRYFFONDOR »  
  
La table était extrêmement bruyante mais le professeur Dumbledore fit revenir le calme alors Minerva pue continuer.  
  
« Patrick Patterson »  
  
Peter s'avança petit à petit et faillie même tomber, mais quand il eue mit le choixpeau il entendit :  
  
« A voici le vrai traite mais je ne peux pas casser se que j'ai dit la première fois alors »  
  
« GRYFFONDOR »  
  
Les maraudeurs étaient content ils se retrouvaient encore tous ensemble alors Fred Weasley dit :  
  
« Désolé je suis Fred Weasley, mais quand Sin a crié tantôt il n'y avait que trois personnes, la fille la bas vous la connaissez? »  
  
« Non on ne sait même pas son nom, mais partie comme sa j'espère qu'elle sera à Gryffondor elle aussi. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas on dirais qu'elle a les qualités pour aller à Serpentard, c'est ceux qui n'applaudissent pas depuis le début de la cérémonie, c'est nos ennemie jurer en tout cas surtout ceux de Harry. C'est le gars avec les lunettes et les cheveux noirs assis à côté du gars avec les cheveux roux c'est notre frère Ron. »  
  
« Fred mais tu ne vas jamais arrêter de parler, il reste encore une personne si tu ne l'avais pas remarquer. Comment j'ai fait pour avoir des frères bavard et un qui à toujours faim. »  
  
« Désoler Ginny je me tait. »  
  
Le professeur McGonagall vient pour dire le nom de la jeune fille mais resta boucher en relisant bien le nom, elle se tourna vers Albus qui lui fit signe de continuer.  
  
« Maria Johnson »  
  
L'attention de tout la Grande Salle était sur Maria, mais surtout celle des maraudeurs, Amy et Harry car les maraudeurs ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait le nom de Johnson et c'était Amy. Quand à Harry il était encore hypnotisé par la beauté de celle-ci. Quand Maria mit le choixpeau elle entendit :  
  
« A enfin celle que j'attendais. J'ai souhaiter ta venue depuis longtemps, tu sais tes parents on fait leur étude ici, mais bon allons voir au plus profond de toi, je voie qui tu est très intelligente et que tu a une soif du savoir, mais pas pour faire du mal plutôt pour venger une personne qui est chère à ton coeur, je pourrais t'envoyer à Serpentard mais ta place n'y ai pas ton destin appartient à une plus grande maison et surtout je ne voudrais cassé la ligné des Johnson et des Black alors ce sera..... »  
  
La Grande Salle était silencieuse on aurait pue entendre une mouche volée car pour les 6 personnes avant sa n'avait pas été aussi long alors la petite bouche du choixpeau s'ouvrit et cria :  
  
« GRYFFONDOR »  
  
Les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor faisaient un bruit infernal tous ensembles, car c'était du jamais vue 7 élèves un après l'autre se faire envoyer à Gryffondor. Juste avant d'enlever le choixpeau sur sa tête Maria dit :  
  
« Merci! »  
  
Elle alla s'assoie avec les autres et se fit féliciter de partout alors Fred et George crièrent en même temps :  
  
« Vive Gryffondor »  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole quand tout ses élèves se furent calmer et dit :  
  
« Merci pour votre patience à tous et bonne appétit. »  
  
Tout le monde se régala et parla avec les nouveaux, Lily avait fait la connaissance de Maria et la trouvait super sympa. Vers la fin du déjeuner Hermione vient donner l'horaire des nouveaux et George dit :  
  
« Hermione dit à Harry et mon frère de venir ici c'est pour la sélection du nouveaux batteur, tu sais vue que je ne peux pas jouer cette année. »  
  
« HARRY, RON VENEZ ICI!!! »  
  
« Pas si fort Hermione tu es quand même préfète à ce que je sache et les Serpentard te regarde comme si tu était folle. »  
  
« Ils m'ont toujours regarder comme ça et tu le sais comme moi je m'en fou. »  
  
Fred et George partirent à rirent et Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelque minute plus tard ils saluèrent tout les nouveau et Ron dit :  
  
« Tu sais tu aurais pue être plus discrète Hermione ça ne se fait pas déranger quelqu'un qui mange. »  
  
« Arrête de penser à ton ventre, c'est pour parler de Quidditch que je vous es appelé. »  
  
« Je n'es plus faim aller c'est quoi? »  
  
« C'est pour choisir un nouveau batteur tu te rappel. »  
  
« Ouais, maman t'a presque arracher la tête. »  
  
« Je vais commencer la sélection bientôt et tu viendras m'aider à choisir le bon batteur d'accord George. »  
  
« D'acc Harry. »  
  
Maria les regardait parler Quidditch alors elle dit :  
  
« Une fille comme batteur sa ferais l'affaire? »  
  
« Il n'y a jamais eu de fille comme batteur, elle sont trop fragile mais tu peux d'inscrire à la sélection si tu veux, mais je dit toujours que ce n'est pas un travail de fille. »  
  
« On verra quand tu m'aura vue à l'œuvre Fred. »  
  
Au même moment Drago Malefoy passait par là et avait entendue la conversation alors il dit :  
  
« Alors Potter on va prendre une fille comme batteur, c'est sur que Serpentard va battre Gryffondor cette année alors. »  
  
James allait répliquer mais vit Harry se lever et prendre la parole :  
  
« On ta pas sonner Malefoy alors fait du vent. »  
  
« Oh Potter est en colère, je suis fière de moi j'ai mit Potter en colère. »  
  
Il partie en riant suivit des ces deux complices. James examina Harry de la tête au pied et n'en reviens pas c'était son fil, mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus ce fut les yeux, Amy avait remarquer aussi et elle se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :  
  
« Tu ne trouve pas qu'il a les yeux de Lily. »  
  
La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, Harry Potter était le fil de Lily Evans et James Potter. Lily aussi eu le même pressentiment, elle se tourna vers James. Tout les deux se regardèrent longuement mais Hermione cassa l'ambiance en disant:  
  
« Bon c'est le temps d'aller en cour! »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Première journée mouvementer.  
  
J'espère que vous aimer alors envoyer moi des reviews. 


	5. Première journée mouvementer

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Merci à **Hermione2005** pour tes encouragement et j'espère que tu aimera le reste et à **Lexyann** je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil merci!!  
  
Mais un immense merci à **Marilyn Miller** une très bonne amie à moi qui m'encourage à continuer ce chapitre c'est toi qui ma inspirer car tu est la dernière à m'avoir envoyer des encouragement pour continuer.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Première journée mouvementer.  
**  
Après avoir fini de manger ils se rendirent tous à leur premier cour, Hermione les pressait et n'arrêtais pas de chialer pour que tous les Gryffondor se dépêche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en retard et qu'ils fassent perdre des points à leur maison. Harry et Ron étaient pliés en deux devant le comportement de la préfète, mais les nouveaux qui avaient les même cours que eux se demandaient plutôt si elle n'était pas folle. Harry les rassura en leur expliquant :  
  
« Hermione a toujours été une fille qui adore l'école et tout le tralala, en plus depuis qu'elle a été nommée préfète, elle n'arrête plus de donner des ordres à tout le monde. Vous, vous habituerez j'en suis sur, bon maintenant direction le cour de Métamorphose avant que notre chère préfète ne fasse une crisse d'hystérie. »  
  
« Je t'ai entendue Harry et maintenant en cour tout suite. »  
  
« Oui madame, à vos ordres madame! »  
  
Ron et Harry partirent d'un fou rire en entrant dans la classe de métamorphose, même les nouveaux rirent sauf Maria qui restait de marbre devant l'attitude des garçons. Quand ils furent tous assis deux parts deux, le professeur McGonagall commença son cour. Le cour portait sur la métamorphose humaine, ce qui était très difficile pour des élèves de 5 années, mais surtout très dangereux. Elle expliqua tout ce qui comportait à la métamorphose humaine et demanda à quelques élèves de la classe si ils connaissaient des personnes qui étaient animagus alors elle demanda à Maria :  
  
« Mademoiselle Johnson connaissez-vous des personnes qui sont animagus? »  
  
« Oui ma mère!!! »  
  
« En quoi se transforme t'elle? »  
  
« En lynx des neiges et oui elle est sur la liste si s'était votre prochaine question professeur, elle était directrice adjointe au ministère de la magie alors elle ne pouvait pas leur passer une petite vite comme on dit. »  
  
« Amy Johnson était une très bonne directrice adjointe, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle se transformait en lynx des neiges c'est très rare ce transformer en cette animal vous savez? »  
  
« Oui je sais professeur. »  
  
Minerva continua son cour tout en pensant à ce que Maria lui avait dit. Harry et Ron qui était assis derrière Maria se regardèrent et Harry se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami et chuchota :  
  
« Elle est bizarre cette fille tu ne trouve pas? »  
  
« Ouais, mais je voudrais en savoir plus sur sa mère. Pourquoi McGonagall a l'air si triste quand elle prononce le nom de la mère de Maria c'est bizarre tu ne trouve pas? »  
  
« Nous devrons faire une petite recherche sur la famille Johnson, peut-être que Sniffle sais c'est si ils sont suspects, on lui en parlera quand on le verra tu en pense quoi? »  
  
« C'est une bonne idée, mais on devrais demander à Hermione d'en savoir plus sur Maria aussi tu ne crois pas? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Monsieur Weasley et Potter vous avez quelque chose à partager avec la classe? »  
  
« Non professeur!!! »  
  
Le reste du cour se passa s'en encombre, sauf peut être quelque remarque du professeur envers Sin et Jamsie qui avaient parlés la moitié du cour. Quand ils sortirent de la classe Hermione dit :  
  
« Maria je peux te poser une question indiscrète? »  
  
« Ça dépend c'est quoi! »  
  
« Ta mère travaille toujours au ministère ou elle a changée de boulot, car vous parliez au passée toi et le professeur McGonagall. »  
  
Maria prit un air sombre en entendant Hermione posée sa question et les 6 intrus le remarquèrent autant que Harry et Ron alors elle répondit :  
  
« Elle est morte il y quelque semaine, Voldemort la tué pour des raisons personnelles. »  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ron faillirent tomber à la renverse en entendant Maria dire le nom de Voldemort, mais en voyant l'air qu'elle venait de prendre, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire d'autre. Amélie faillit s'écrouler en entendants dire qu'elle était morte, car s'était bien sa fille, mais qui était le père? Personne ne le savait, mais ils comptaient bien le découvrir bientôt. Sin prit Amélie dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles douces à l'oreille ce qui la fit sourire un peux alors Ron regarda son horaire et s'exclama :  
  
« Oh non pas la vieille folle se matin!!! »  
  
« Nous avons bien la cour de Divination Ron et je doit me préparer mentalement pour un autre prédiction de mort, alors allons y et on verra ce qu'elle me dira en arrivant dans le cour. »  
  
Ron rie à la remarque de Harry et ils décidèrent de prendre le chemin de la tour qui menait au cour de Divination. Hermione et Liliane prirent le chemin du cour d'Arithmancie, car il n'avait pas Divination. Hermione avait lâcher en 3 année et Liliane quand à elle n'avait jamais aimer le cour de Divination dans son temps et avait décider de prendre Arithmancie. Maria marchait plus à l'arrière du petit groupe qui riait d'une connerie que Sin venait de dire alors elle entendit :  
  
« Monsieur Potter venez ici quelques minutes, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »  
  
Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où, elle se tourna et fit face à face avec le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, celui-ci la reconnue aussitôt et s'exclame :  
  
« Maria c'est bien toi? »  
  
« Remus au moins dieu que je suis contente de te voir. »  
  
Harry c'était arrêté en entendant son nom et fut étonner d'entendre parler Maria et Remus Lupin ensemble alors il dit :  
  
« Oui professeur vous vouliez me parler? »  
  
« Oh oui Harry, je voudrais que tu viennes dans mon bureau après les cours en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. »  
  
« Nous viendrons après le dîner, nous n'avons pas cour cette après midi. »  
  
« C'est d'accord, Maria je ne savait pas que tu avait changé d'école! Comment va ta mère ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue, elle travaille toujours au ministère et ta grand-mère Cassiopé comment va-t- elle? »  
  
« Grand-mère va très bien, je vie avec elle maintenant. »  
  
« Alors c'est vrai les rumeurs que j'ai entendue? »  
  
« Je croie que si, en tout cas si c'est celle que je pense c'est bien vrai. »  
  
« Je suis désoler, tu sais ta mère était merveilleuse, je voie pourquoi ton père la épouser maintenant, oh je vais te mettre en retard aller va y et tu viendras me voir plus tard je crois que nous avons des choses à se dire n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Oui bien sur, oh revoir Remus oups professeur Lupin! »  
  
Remus rie à la remarque de Maria. Elle partie rejoindre les autres qui avaient prit beaucoup d'avance sur elle, mais malheureusement elle croisa Drago Malefoy et ses deux condisciples. Celui-ci la dévisagea mais s'exclama :  
  
« Ah c'est toi Johnson j'avais hâte de te rencontrer, tu voie de quoi je parle n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Laisse moi passer Malefoy, je n'es rien à te dire. »  
  
« Ah non je pensais que tu aurais des tonnes et des tonnes de choses intéressante à me dire, tu sais comme de ta mère! Oups j'avais complètement oublier qu'elle s'était fait tuer bêtement il y a quelque semaine. »  
  
Crabbe et Goyle partirent à rirent mais furent couper par Maria qui répliqua.  
  
« Tu n'est qu'un sale con Drago comme ton père et son maître, tu sais de qui je parle n'est ce pas? Je suis sur que tu portes la marque toi aussi. »  
  
Une foule d'élèves s'étaient entassés près de Maria et Drago et parmis eux ils y avaient le trio et les intrus qui regardait la conversation de très près.  
  
« Tu vas me le payer Johnson, tu ne parles pas à un Malefoy comme ça. »  
  
« Je ne serais pas fière d'être un Malefoy à ta place, ta famille n'est formé que de traître et de sale assassins. »  
  
Tout le monde retenait leur souffle, car la famille Malefoy était très puissante et faisait très peur à la plupart des élèves. Maria regardait Drago droit dans les yeux sans ciller, mais celui-ci ne répliqua pas à la place il souriait d'un sourire diabolique. Maria tourna les talons mais fut arrêter par la voix de Drago.  
  
« Tu finiras comme ta mère et sans parler de ton père n'est ce pas. STUPÉFIX »  
  
Maria n'eu même pas le temps de lancer un sortilège que le sort de Drago le frappa de plein fouet, à la place d'être stupéfixier une sorte de bouclier se forma à l'entour d'elle et on pue apercevoir un cerf, un chien noir, un loup, un tigre et un lynx. Drago recula en voyant le chien noir et le lynx venir vers lui et regarda Maria qui souriait alors elle dit :  
  
« Ne me relance jamais un sort dans le dos Malefoy, tu as compris, moi au moins je protège mes arrières ce n'est pas comme les imbéciles de ta famille qui ne compte que des pacotilles pour ne pas aller à Askaban. »  
  
Elle tourna les talons et passa devant des élèves de 2 années qui était stupéfié par l'audace de la nouvelle fille. Maria rejoingnie les garçons et Amy, car Hermione et Lily s'étaient sauvés pour ne pas être en retard à leur prochain cour alors elle dit :  
  
« Désoler un petit contre temps, on peux y aller maintenant. »  
  
Harry, Ron, Sirius, James, Peter et Remus ne bougèrent pas d'un poil tandis que Amy commença à suivre Maria. Sirius, James et Remus n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, car les animaux qui avaient former le bouclier était leur forme d'animagie, mais ils trouvèrent bizarre de ne pas voir vu celle de Peter et en plus il en avait deux nouveaux alors Harry s'exclama :  
  
« C'était quoi le bouclier Maria? »   
  
« Un bouclier de protection pourquoi? »  
  
« Pourquoi tu as un bouclier de protection à Poudlard et ou a tu trouver la formule pour le faire je ne l'ai jamais trouver nul part? »  
  
« Premièrement j'ai sûrement du oublier de l'enlever quand je suis arriver à Poudlard et deuxièmement il n'ai dans aucun livres, on peux y aller je n'ai pas le goût d'aller en cour mais il le faut je veux passer mon année. »  
  
Amy rie devant le visage des garçons alors elle dit :  
  
« Whoa Maria tu a réussi à clouer le bec à 6 garçons à la foie, il va falloir que tu m'explique comment faire, car je n'arrive même pas à faire taire mon propre frère tu imagine. »  
  
« C'est facile je t'expliquerais dans le cour si c'est comme mon ancienne école le cour doit être aussi plate. »  
  
Elles montèrent les marches jusqu'au cour suivit des garçons encore bouche bée par la remarque de Maria, mais quand ils arrivèrent la trappe n'était pas encore ouverte ils attendirent quelques minutes et elle s'ouvrit et ils montèrent tous. Ils s'installèrent tous à leur place et Amy et Maria se mirent ensemble proche de Harry, Ron, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter. Dès que Harry fut entrer dans la classe il eu un coup de fatigue comme la plupart des élèves, personnes ne vit le professeur Trelawney. Mais tout d'un coup ils entendirent les bracelets du professeur et sa voix.  
  
« J'avais prévenue l'arriver de 6 personnes et je voie qu'ils sont ici aujourd'hui, monsieur Corwal, mademoiselle Corwal, monsieur White, messieurs Patterson et mademoiselle Johnson, mais je connais se nom vous êtes certainement la fille d'Amy Johnson. »  
  
« Oui c'est moi et pour vous dire le professeur.... »  
  
Elle fit couper par le professeur Trelawney qui lâcha un petit cri, tous les mondes regardaient Harry, car à chaque fois qu'elle lâchait un de ses cris c'était toujours pour annoncer la mort de celui-ci. Ron et Harry riaient comme des fou car ils s'avaient très bien que le professeur Trelawney allait prédire la mort de quelqu'un et sûrement celle de Harry. Ils furent très étonner d'entendre :  
  
« Mademoiselle Johnson vous allez mourir bientôt. Je suis vraiment navrer, mais je viens de voir que votre vie ne s'améliora pas, car vous aller mourir d'un mort affreuse, ne me demander pas comment je suis incapable de vous le dire, mais vous aller souffrir beaucoup mon enfant. La mort est proche vous êtes en danger. »  
  
« Merci de m'avertir, mais je ne croie pas mourir bientôt, j'aime la vie et je ne veux pas mourir et surtout suivre les visions d'un professeur.... »  
  
« J'avais prévue que vous alliez dire ça, mais la mort est bien proche de vous et j'en suis vraiment navrer, mais vous aller mourir et vous aller perdre vos parents aussi, eux aussi mourrons bientôt. »  
  
« Merci de m'apprendre la mort de ma mère quand sa fait 2 semaine que je le sais et mon père ne moura pas de si tôt lui non plus. De toute façon vous ne savez même pas qui c'est alors je ne veux pas savoir si je vais mourir, mais je suis dans ce cour pour en avoir un. »  
  
« Je voie monsieur Potter et vous allez peut-être vous retrouver dans l'au- delà bientôt alors. »  
  
Après avoir dit ses mots elle commença son cour qui fut très ennuient, les garçons n'avaient rien suivit du cour, car ils avaient parlés comme Maria et Amy. A la fin du cour ils allèrent rejoindre Hermione et Lily qui sortaient les bras charger de livre. Ron prit quelque livre des bras d'Hermione et Sirius prit ceux de Lily ce qui étonna le plus les maraudeurs et les deux jeunes filles. Il fit mine de ne pas les avoir vue et continua son chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor, en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celle-ci dit :  
  
« Le mot de passe. »  
  
Les nouveaux se regardèrent et entendirent Ron dire :  
  
« Hermione qu'est ce que c'est le mot de passe déjà? »  
  
« Tu es pire que Neville, je te l'ai dit hier c'est GARDY »  
  
Le portrait pivota pour les laisser entrer et Maria regarda la Salle Commun d'un air émerveiller alors elle dit :  
  
« C'est magnifique je voie pourquoi mes parents m'en parlaient souvent quand j'étais bébé. »  
  
« Tes deux parents étaient à Gryffondor? »  
  
« Ouais pourquoi ça cause un problème? »  
  
« Non mais je me disais .... Oh laisse faire. »  
  
« C'est correct Hermione tu pensais que mon père était dans un autre école c'est sa? »  
  
« Oui vue que tu n'as pas commencé ta scolarité à Poudlard. »  
  
« Ah je voie alors ou son les dortoir des filles j'ai hâte de voir la salle de bain moi. »  
  
Les filles rirent à la remarque de Maria, car son comportement avait changé maintenant c'était celle d'une petite fille qui venait de découvrir ses cadeaux sous l'arbre de Noël, tandis que les garçons soupirèrent et dirent en même temps :  
  
« Les filles. »  
  
Ce qui eux pour effet des regards de questionnement des filles. Ils allèrent ranger leur chose dans leur dortoir et remarquèrent que Maria, Amélie et Liliane étaient avec Hermione tandis que Jamsie, Sin, Rémi et Patrick étaient avec Ron et Harry. Quand ils eurent finit de montrer la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et les dortoirs, ils descendirent tous dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner ou presque tout les élèves étaient déjà assis et attendaient le dîner. Quand tous le monde fut arriver le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
« Bonjour à tous j'espère que vous avez aimé vos petites vacances supplémentaire, car les cours on vraiment recommencé et les prochaines vacances seront ceux de Noël maintenant bonne appétit. »  
  
Les assiettes se remplirent et tout le monde commença à manger tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Cho vient voir Harry vers la fin de repas et elle s'assis à la table des Gryffondor et parla avec les nouveaux sauf Maria qu'elle regardait comme si elle lui avait volé quelque chose. Alors elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry et celui-ci s'excusa auprès de ses amis (es) et sortie de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cho.  
  
Quand ils eurent quitté la table Maria dit :  
  
« C'est quoi son problème à elle? »  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Maria et Hermione dit :  
  
« De quoi tu parles? »  
  
« Tu n'a pas vue la façon qu'elle me regardait, je te jure si je n'avais pas sue que s'était la petite amie de Harry je lui aurais sauter à la gorge. »  
  
« Elle est sûrement jalouse que tu lui vole Harry je ne sais pas, mais je trouve vraiment que c'est une chippie je me demande comment Harry a fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle, je le verrais mieux avec toi tu sais. »  
  
Maria viens pour dire quelque chose, mais réalisa ce que Hermione venait de dire et secoua sa tête, pourtant rien ne sortie de sa bouche alors Sin s'exclama :  
  
« Je dois dire que Hermione à raison, je ne vous connais pas tout les deux depuis longtemps, mais je dirais que vous formeriez un merveilleux couple, comme ma sœur et Jamsie quoi. »  
  
James et Lily crièrent en même temps :  
  
« JAMAIS!!! »  
  
Maria sourit mais perdit son sourire en voyant Malefoy et compagnie approcher alors elle dit :  
  
« Sin comme la dit Jamsie et Liliane, jamais, d'accord Harry est avec Cho et moi je n'est pas le temps pour les garçons, en tout cas désoler j'ai des chose à faire. »  
  
Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Au même moment proche des portes de la Grande Salle Cho et Harry se disputaient alors Cho dit :  
  
« Tu n'as pas arrêter de la regarder se matin, c'est moi ta petite amie et pas elle, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais regarder comme ça moi eh pourquoi? »  
  
« Cho je viens de te l'expliquer, je t'ai toujours regarder comme ça quand nous n'étions pas ensemble et avec Maria ce n'est pas pareil elle est bizarre cette fille, elle a une personnalité que je connais, mais que je ne suis pas capable de replacer et même je pense que je les déjà vue quelque part. Je ne sais pas ou et maintenant arrête d'être jalouse. »  
  
« Je suis sur qu'elle veut te voler à moi. »  
  
Harry perdie le contrôle et s'écria :  
  
« Cho quand tu seras moins jalouse tu viendras me revoir si je ne suis pas prit compris. »  
  
Cho était bouche bée, Harry venait de la larguer, elle viens pour dire quelque chose mais vie apparaître Maria alors elle s'écria :  
  
« Tu vas me le payer la nouvelle, tu as compris, tu as réussis ce que tu voulais Harry et moi ne sommes plus ensemble à cause de toi. »  
  
« Elle n'a rien a voir la dedans Cho c'est de ta faute, je t'avais avertie avant qu'on sorte ensemble, je n'aime pas la jalousie alors laisse Maria en dehors de ça. »  
  
« Oh que si elle a quelque chose à voir la dedans attend que je t'étripe toi. »  
  
Elle vient pour s'élancer vers Maria, mais un immense faucon blanc vola entre les deux et vient s'installer sur son épaule celle-ci sourit et le caressa et dit :  
  
« Kira que je suis contente de te revoir, alors tu me rapporte des nouvelles de où? »  
  
Cho n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un faucon était à l'école et en plus il appartenait à la nouvelle, mais pire encore c'était le messager de la nouvelle comme Hedwige la chouette de Harry. Le faucon étira sa patte au même moment et Maria prit la lettre, elle continua son chemin vers le portrait de la grosse dame pour se rendre dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor. Cho se tourna vers Harry mais celui-ci était retourné dans la Grande Salle, elle décida d'y retourner aussi mais alla retrouver ses amies de Serdaigle pour leur raconter sa rupture avec Harry. Quand Harry s'assis à la table, il avait un air sombre et triste en même temps, alors Sin s'exclama :  
  
« Et bien revoilà celui de qui on parlait, alors avec cette pétasse... eh non c'est pas sa que je voulais dire, je voulais dire Cho bien sur je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. »  
  
« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis maintenant 5 minutes et pourquoi on parlait de moi? »  
  
« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble alors sa veux dire.... »  
  
« Sin arrête de parler immédiatement. »  
  
Sirius regarda Amy et baissa la tête, Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent Amy et celle-ci sourit Lily regarda sa meilleur amie et dit :  
  
« Whoa comment tu as fait pour faire taire mon frère Amélie d'habitude c'est un vrai moulin a parole. »  
  
« C'est même pas vrai. »  
  
« Q'est-ce que je t'ai dit Sin? »  
  
« Désoler. »  
  
« Je vais devoir remercier Maria pour les petits trucs qu'elle ma donner pendant le cour de Divination, ça fonctionne vraiment bien. »  
  
« Maria encore Maria quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi c'est toujours de elle qu'on parle depuis ce matin. »  
  
« Harry qu'est ce qui te prend? »  
  
« C'est à cause Maria que je ne suis plus avec Cho d'accord, Cho pense que Maria a essayer de me voler à elle et j'ai perdue le contrôle, je lui ai dit de revenir me voir quand elle serait moins jalouse si j'était encore seul. Mais à chaque fois qu'on parle de quelque chose c'est le nom Maria qui vient toujours dans la conversation, il m'énerve ce nom.»  
  
« Je suis contente de l'apprendre. »  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix et se trouvèrent face à face avec un Maria très en colère Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais elle continua :  
  
« Je suis contente d'apprendre que mon nom t'énerve, y a-t-il juste mon nom ou moi aussi, tu peux me le dire vue que tu as déjà commencer, de toute façon tu ne me connais même pas alors tiens c'est ce que je suis venue te donner il t'appartient maintenant. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce... »  
  
« Laisse faire prend ça que je m'en aille. »  
  
Elle lui donna un livre envelopper dans un drap de velours bleu et partie, mais au dernier moment elle se retourna et reviens sur ses pas quand elle fut en face de Harry elle dit :  
  
« Je veux r'avoir le drap, c'est un souvenir de mon père et surtout il est unique je ne pourrais pas en r'acheter un autre, alors tu le donneras aux filles, elles me le rendront. »  
  
Elle partie sans dire rien d'autre, Harry était décourager ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il voulu la suivre mais Sin le dissuada :  
  
« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais y aller, elle est assez en colère comme ça tu devrais plutôt regarder ce qu'elle ta donner. »  
  
Harry enleva soigneusement le drap de velours et découvrit un livre d'or avec 6 animaux dessus, il reconnue un cerf, un loup, un chien et un rat mais ne reconnue pas les deux autres, mais les maraudeur et les jeunes filles les reconnurent, car c'était le livre des maraudeurs. Harry dit :  
  
« Vous savez ce que c'est ces deux animaux? »  
  
Tout le monde se pencha sur les animaux que Harry montrait et Lily et Amy faillirent s'étouffer sur leur jus de citrouille alors Amy dit :  
  
« C'est le tigre des montagnes et le lynx des neiges. »  
  
« Comment tu sais Amélie? »  
  
« J'en sais rien je suis sur je les déjà vue en photos mais jamais en gravure. »  
  
« Aller Harry ouvre le livre qu'on voit ce qu'il a dedans. »  
  
Sirius connaissait le livre, car il était un des fondateur, mais il n'avait jamais mit le lynx des neiges et le tigre des montagnes dessus, il se souviens de ce que Maria avait dit en cour de Métamorphose sa mère était un lynx des neiges alors sa Amy chérie pour qui il cachait son amour depuis longtemps était un lynx des neiges et son animagie était graver avec le siens et celui des maraudeurs. Harry était le fils de James et Lily ce qui voulait dire que le tigre des montagnes était Lily. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus c'était le drap de velours il en avait un pareil quand il était à Poudlard et avait promis a sa mère de faire très attention, car il le donnerais a ses enfants plus tard c'est là qu'il réalisa que Maria Johnson était sa fille, car sa mère lui avait dit un jour que ce drap était unique au monde. Maria Johnson était sa fille et la fille de Amy. Harry avait commencé à ouvrir le livre mais il le referma aussitôt car la réunion avec Remus lui revient en mémoire c'est alors qu'il dit :  
  
« Ron, Hermione nous avons rendez-vous avec le professeur Lupin. »  
  
« Oh j'avais complètement oublier bon ben on va l'ouvrir tantôt ce livre alors Mione on y va à tantôt vous 6. »  
  
« Mione!!!! »  
  
« C'est moins long que de dire ton nom au complet c'est tout. »  
  
« Les garçons. »  
  
Amy et Lily rirent à la remarque de Hermione et le trio quitta la grande salle en oubliant le drap de Maria alors Amy dit :  
  
« Je vais lui redonner tantôt. »  
  
Sirius se pencha sur la table et chuchota :  
  
« J'ai découvert quelque chose les amis. »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« On devrais aller dehors pour qu'on soit plus en privé, vous ne croyez pas. »  
  
« Dehors tout suite alors. »  
  
Les 6 intrus quittèrent la Grade Salle pour avoir plus de vie privé pendant que le trio se dirigeait vers la salle de cour de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quand à Maria elle s'était installé dans son lit et lisait un livre très ancien que sa mère lui avait donner avant de mourir.  
  
Remus Lupin les attendait devant la porte de la salle de cour et quand il les vit il s'exclama :  
  
« Ah je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié! Bon rentrer j'ai des choses importante à vous annoncez. »  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cour qui était vide et Remus commença :  
  
« Je vous es fait venir ici aujourd'hui, car j'ai eu la permission du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall de vous apprendre comment devenir animagie. »  
  
« Vous rigolez, on va vraiment devenir animagie? »  
  
« Oui Ron bon et deuxièmement pour commencer la première étape du changement. »  
  
« On commence aujourd'hui? »  
  
« Oui Hermione. »  
  
« Il y a combien d'étape? »  
  
« Il en a 4 en tout, mais si vous êtes comme les maraudeurs ça vous prendra peut-être le même temps pour changer dans votre forme animagie, mais je croie que vous ferez vite, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous voulez commencer immédiatement ou vous avez d'autre question. »  
  
« On commence tout suite! »  
  
Harry avait complètement oublier le livre et Maria et suivit le directive de son professeur, premièrement il fallait se concentrer pendant que Remus récitait de très vieille formule.

* * *

Dans le parc au même moment les 6 intrus discutaient de la découverte de Sirius alors Amy s'exclama :  
  
« Quoi c'est toi le père, mais comment le sais-tu? »  
  
« Le drap Amy c'est le miens ma mère me la offert quand je suis entrer à Poudlard, il est unique celui qu'elle ma offert et il est identique a celui de Maria. »  
  
« Je dois donner raison à Sirius, Amy je les souvent taquiner avec se drap on a même essayer de lui enlever un jour et il et devenue rouge de colère tu te souviens James. »  
  
« Tu veux rire que je m'en souviens, j'ai mangé son point en pleine figure Remus. »  
  
« Je sais, je sais mais il y a autre chose n'est ce pas Sirius? »  
  
« Le livre des maraudeurs, quand nous avons quitter notre temps il n'y avait que 4 gravure dessus n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Ouais celle de Peter, toi, James et moi pourquoi tu pense que c'est vraiment le livre des maraudeur? »  
  
« Tout concorde, le bouclier et le livre ouvrer vos yeux, Lily explique leur tu es la plus intelligente à part Remus bien sur. »  
  
« J'aimerais bien mais je ne comprend pas moi non plus ce que tu veux dire Sirius. »  
  
« Bon commençons par le début nous sommes animagie, je crois que vous le savez, quand nous étions en cour de Métamorphose se matin Maria a dit que sa mère se transformait en lynx des neiges et sa mère est Amy juste ici, après il a eue le bouclier il avait 5 forme animagie, il manquait celle de Peter on le sait ça et après il eue le livre avec les 6 forme vous commencez à comprendre. »  
  
« Oh mon dieu!!!!! »  
  
« Lily qui a-t-il, que ce passe t'il? »  
  
« Alors c'est vraiment vrai Harry est vraiment le fils de James et moi et Maria est la fille de Amy et toi Sirius on mon dieu et je suis le tigre des montagnes alors!!! »  
  
« Bravo soeurette tu as tout compris alors quelqu'un d'autre veut des explications vue que Lily a compris elle vous expliquera en détails. »  
  
« Il a quelque chose d'autre Sirius! »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« C'est Remus le professeur de l'école tu te souviens celui que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont aller voir. »  
  
« Oui car c'est celui que Maria à nommer Remus plus tôt, vous vous souvenez avant sa confrontation avec Malefoy. »  
  
« Bien sur maintenant tout rendre dans l'ordre, il ne reste plus a savoir ou moi, Lily, Sirius et Peter on est passer vue qu'on sait que Remus est professeur et que Amy est morte, désoler mais il fallait que je le dise. »  
  
« C'est correct au moins je suis la et je sais que j'ai réaliser le rêve que je voulais faire. »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Avoir un petit bébé et devenir directrice adjointe au ministère quoi. »  
  
« Ah ça! »  
  
« Ah quoi pensais-tu? »  
  
« Oh rien, je te le jure Amy ah rien. »  
  
Sirius rougit un peu mais le cacha car personne ne savait qu'il avait un faible pour Amy, même pas James qui est sont meilleur ami alors il pensa :  
  
« Moi aussi j'ai réalisé mon rêve Amy, j'ai sortie avec toi et on a même eu une petite fille ensemble. »  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures jusqu'au souper.

* * *

Au même moment dans la salle de cour du professeur Lupin, le trio venait de finir de méditer et Ron dit :  
  
« Je serais un loup bleu »  
  
« Et moi une chouette à tête blanche et toi Harry? »  
  
« Un Griffon. »  
  
« Bravo les enfant vous avez réussit la première étape, les trois autres elles se feront graduellement bon vous devriez aller manger maintenant c'est l'heure du souper. »  
  
« Déjà! »  
  
« Eh oui! Bon aller oust maintenant, surtout n'oublier pas vous ne devez en parler à personne. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup pour le coup de pousse Remus. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien. »  
  
Ils sortirent de la salle de cour et allèrent manger, Maria ne vient pas souper ce qui inquiéta un peu Harry, mais quand ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir après souper Hermione lui dit qu'elle s'était endormie et qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Le faucon que Harry avait aperçue plus tôt refit son apparition, mais il n'était pas seul il était accompagner d'un gros chien noir, quand le trio virent le chien ils s'exclamèrent tous en même temps :  
  
« Sniffle!!!!! »

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 est finit j'espère que vous avez aimez envoyer moi des reviews .  
  
Le prochain chapitre : Le retour de deux amis. 


	6. Le retour de deux amis

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Merci à **marion-moune** pour tes encouragements, à **hermione black** mais surtout à **Hermiona292** pour le review de suite que tu ma écrit je pense que tu va adorer ce chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et donner moi des nouvelles.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le retour de deux amis.  
**  
5 octobre 2003  
  
Tout étaient tranquilles dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, car la plupart des élèves dormaient encore. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans la Salle Commune et discutaient entre eux, un gros chien noir était étendue au pied de Harry et somnolait, mais Harry s'adressa à lui :  
  
« Patmol j'aimerais tellement que tu sois libre comme ça tu n'aurais pas besoin de te cacher à chaque fois que tu viens nous voir, mais je te promets que nous allons tout essayer pour retrouver le traître. »  
  
Pour réponse le chien aboya et se leva en s'étirant de long en large, car il avait entendue du bruit qui parvenait du dortoir des filles plus précisément celui d'Hermione. Quelque minutes plus tard une fille aux cheveux noirs sortie et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune, quand elle vit Harry, elle voulut remonter les marches mais celui- ci l'arrêta.  
  
« Maria attend je voudrais m'expliquer. »  
  
« Je n'ai rien à te dire et à entendre Harry alors fou moi le paix d'accord, bonjour Hermione, Ron. »  
  
« Euh salut Maria, tu as bien dormie? »  
  
« Pas si pire je me suis endormie sur mon livre alors je n'ai pas pue repenser à ce que monsieur Potter à dit à mon sujet hier. »  
  
« Je te répète que ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais dire, d'accord j'ai perdue le contrôle hier avec Cho, et c'est sortie tout seul c'est tout. »  
  
« Mais tu la dit quand même alors maintenant peux tu t'écarté de mon chemin, j'aimerais aller prendre une douche si tu voie ce que je veux dire. »  
  
Harry s'écarta car avec les yeux que Maria lui faisait il ne voulais pas avoir une confrontation avec elle se matin, surtout quand son parrain était là et qu'il écoutait la conversation d'un oreille tendus. Maria ce dirigea vers la Salle de bain des filles et s'enferma là pendant presque 1 heure, quand elle sortie la plupart des élèves étaient réveillés et parlaient entre eux avec entrain, mais Harry et compagnie n'était vue nulle part. Elle aperçue quelque part dans la salle Liliane et Amy en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley et décida d'aller leur parler.  
  
« Salut les filles, Fred, George sa va se matin? »  
  
« Très bien et toi, on ta pas vue au souper tu était ou? »  
  
« Je me suis endormie de bonne heure alors c'est pour sa que je ne suis pas venue manger hier c'est tout. »  
  
« A je comprend mieux maintenant! Alors tu as vue le trio se matin on le cherche partout depuis qu'on c'est lever? »  
  
« Quand je suis entré dans la salle de bain, ils étaient assis dans la Salle Commune en compagnie d'un chien pourquoi vous les chercher au juste? »  
  
« A pour rien, en passant il avait un faucon pour toi se matin, je pense qu'il va revenir pendant l'heure du déjeuner. »  
  
« Kira? »  
  
« Si c'est ça son nom oui. »  
  
« Bon j'espère que c'est des bonnes nouvelles. »  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que les garçons vinrent les rejoindre et ensemble ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune rejoindre tous les autres élèves. Harry, Hermione et Ron n'étaient vus nulle part.

* * *

Pendant ce temps près de la lisière de la foret interdite, quatre personnes parlaient tranquillement quand le plus vieux dit :  
  
« Harry c'était quoi ce matin avec cette fille Maria si je me souviens bien, est-elle nouvelle je ne l'ai jamais vue au paravent? »  
  
« Oh Maria est nouvelle elle est arriver avec 6 autres personnes hier et j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du dire oh et j'y pense tu connais la famille Johnson? »  
  
Sirius blanchit en entendant ce nom car il les connaissait très bien alors il dit :  
  
« Je les connaît pourquoi? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Maria est une Johnson et Hermione n'a rien trouver dans les archives sauf que Amy Johnson est venue à Poudlard et qu'elle a eux un petite fille. Mais aussi qu'elle travaillait au ministère de la magie avant de mourir. »  
  
« Elle est morte? »  
  
« Oui! Maria a dit que Voldemort la tuer il y a 2 semaine, tu ne savais pas, pourtant Remus le savait lui. »  
  
« Quoi Remus le savait, oh attend que je le voie celui là, bon maintenant il serait temps que vous alliez manger, car je crois que les cours vont commencer bientôt. »  
  
« On non! »  
  
« Si Ron! »  
  
Sirius se retransforma en chien et accompagna le trio jusqu'à l'entrer du château, mais Harry ne rentra pas avec Ron et Hermione il se tourna et dit :  
  
« Patmol j'aimerais qu'on en parle un peux plus. Demain soir à la lisière de la foret d'accord je croie que tu as des choses à nous dire n'est-ce pas. »  
  
Pour seule réponse le chien baissa la tête et partie en direction de la foret, Harry soupira et entra dans le château où il alla rejoindre ses amis qui était déjà en train de parler avec les nouveaux. Il fut saluer par tous le monde sauf Maria qui ne l'avait même pas regarder, le déjeuner se passa s'en encombre jusqu'au courrier. Plein de chouette volèrent dans tout les sens pour retrouver leur destinateur mais chaque élève avait les yeux braquer sur un faucon noir alors Fred dit :  
  
« Maria c'est le faucon qui est venue ce matin c'est Kira c'est sa? »  
  
« Non c'est Kanu ça, il appartiens à ma grand-mère, Kira doit être quelque part près du château j'imagine. »  
  
Harry avait regardé le faucon mais son attention fut attirée par Hedwige qui venait de se poser près de son assiette au même moment que Kanu sur l'épaule de Maria.  
  
« Bonjour Hedwige alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, de qui m'apporte tu des nouvelles? »  
  
La chouette tandis la patte et Harry prit la petite lettre quand il l'ouvrit, il sourit car il reconnaîtrait cette écriture partout, Hagrid était revenue.  
  
« Ron, Hermione une petite visite chez Hagrid sa vous tente. »  
  
« Il est revenue quand? Comment? »  
  
« Ron il est revenue, mais il ne me dit pas quand sûrement se matin vue qu'Hedwige viens de me donner la lettre. Tu ne crois pas! »  
  
« Euh bien sur désoler, mais j'aimerais bien aller lui rendre visite de toute façon nous avons 3 cour aujourd'hui et c'est Histoire de la Magie, Botanique et on finit en Métamorphose c'est pas si pire comme journée. »  
  
« Ouais mais demain nous avons 2 heure de Potion avec les Serpentard. »  
  
« Tu sais gâcher les journée des autres Hermione, tu sais. »  
  
Harry rie de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais ce risqua de jeter un coup d'œil à Maria qui était assis près de lui, elle était en train de lire un lettre qui avait l'air d'un roman,elle arrêta de lire car elle se sentait regarder alors elle dit :  
  
« Quoi il y a un problème? Oh j'ai compris tu veux que j'aille m'assoire ailleurs, pas de problème j'ai finit de manger, tu viens Kanu. »  
  
« Non c'est pas ça je t'assure, je voulais juste voir si s'était des bonnes nouvelles c'est tout. »  
  
« Ouais et pour te répondre ce n'est pas de très bonne nouvelle, tu est content, bon à plus tard tout le monde. »  
  
Toute la table avaient posé ses yeux sur Harry et Maria, mais s'était désintéressé quand le faucon s'était envolé, quand Maria eut quitté la table Hermione dit :  
  
« C'est la première personne à part nous qui traite Harry comme une personne normal et non pour le survivant. »  
  
« Hermione je n'aime pas se nom alors s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai survécue au attaque de Voldemort que je suis le survivant, j'ai perdue mes parents et je suis obliger de vivre avec mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia. J'aime mieux me trouver face à face avec Voldemort que de rester avec eux alors ce n'est vraiment pas amusant. »  
  
Lily avait presque cracher sa gorger de jus de citrouille en entendant le nom de sa sœur et de son mari, mais encore plus pour entendre dire qu'elle était morte elle aussi mais pire que James aussi était mort et que leur fil était maintenant seul au monde, qu'il avait été envoyer chez sa sœur et son mari qui détestaient à mort la magie, pauvre Harry. Ron et Hermione avait frissonnés en entendant Harry prononcé le nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom.  
  
« Harry arrête de dire son nom, tu sais sa porte malchance il paraît! »  
  
« Tu veux dire que je porte malchance depuis que je suis rentrer à Poudlard il se passe toujours des choses étranges. »  
  
« Comme quoi? »  
  
« Oh c'est vrai vous n'étiez pas encore ici, en première année Tom voulait volé la pierre philosophale, en deuxième il a ouvert la chambre des secrets des Serpentard, en troisième année il na pas fait son apparition, mais j'ai découvert qui été mon parrain et l'année dernière s'était la pire, il a renaît. C'est l'histoire de mes quatre premières années à Poudlard. »  
  
« Oui pas fameux comme scolarité à date Harry. »  
  
« Je sais bon on devraient allés en cour si on ne veux pas que Bins nous donne une retenue. »  
  
« Comment tu veux qu'il nous donne une retenue? Il ne sais même pas qu'il est un fantôme tu imagine. »  
  
« Ouais j'avoue, mais allons y quand même quoi. »  
  
Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers leur cour, Amy et Lily parlaient à voix basse en arrière.  
  
« Pauvre Harry être avec ma sœur et son idiot de mari tu imagine sa vie? »  
  
« Ouais, mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est le parrain de Harry. Qui auriez-vous choisie? »  
  
« Je pense que James aurais choisi Sirius tu ne croit pas? »  
  
« Oui je crois. On pourrait lui demander tu en pense quoi? »  
  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, il y a quelque chose de cacher derrière tous ça. »  
  
« J'ai eu le même pressentiment, bon que crois-tu qu'il va arriver entre James et toi? »  
  
« J'en sais vraiment rien, tu voie me faire dire que je suis mère et en plus le père c'est James c'est vraiment bizarre tu ne trouve pas? »  
  
« Même chose pour moi avec Sirius, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais il peux vraiment être bête quand il veut. »  
  
« Qui est bête. »  
  
Lily et Amy lâchèrent un cri perçant et aperçurent Sirius qui venait d'arriver avec James alors Lily dit :  
  
« Sin pourquoi tu nous a fait peur comme ça? »  
  
« Je n'est pas fait exprès, mais répondez à ma question, qui est bête? »  
  
« Toi gros bêta. »  
  
Les deux filles entrèrent dans la classe un peux gêner, car tout le monde les regardaient comme s'il elle aurait vue un fantôme, mais personne n'eue le temps de dire quelque chose car le professeur Bins arriva et salua tout le monde, Maria arriva au même moment et alla s'assoire entre Hermione et Sin. Le cour était extrêmement ennuyant pire presque tout les élèves s'étaient endormie, Ron et Harry dormait, Hermione prenait des notes comme Lily, Amy parlait avec Remus, Peter ce faisait petit depuis qu'il était arriver en 2003 et ça ne changeait pas dans les cours, Maria écrivait la réponse pour sa grand-mère et James et Sirius étaient en pleine conversation.  
  
« Jamsie je doit te dire quelque chose de très important. »  
  
« Je t'écoute Sin c'est quoi. »  
  
« Jaimetasoeur!!!! »  
  
« Quoi répète plus lentement je n'est rien compris. »  
  
Sin prit une grande respiration ce qui fit rire Maria qui avait tout compris ce qu'il avait dit, mais ne dit rien alors il dit plus lentement :  
  
« Je suis amoureux de ta sœur Amélie! »  
  
« QUOI???? »  
  
James réveilla la moitié de la classe avec son cri de mort alors le professeur Bins dit :  
  
« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne vas pas monsieur Corwal? »  
  
« Euh c'est que Margaret Soulange n'aurait pas du jeter autant de sort professeur. »  
  
« Vous avez raison c'est pour ça qu'elle a été découverte et brûler sur le bûcher, mais elle est rester en vie, car les sorciers et sorcières peuvent jeter un sort au feu vous le savez tous n'est ce pas? »  
  
Tous le mondes répondit oui et ceux qui dormait retournèrent dormirent d'un sommeil peut profond, Maria essayait de retenir son rire, mais elle était incapable et fut obliger de ce cacher derrière Hermione pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de Sin et de Jamsie. Harry et Ron regardaient la scène d'un air endormie alors Maria dit entre deux rire :  
  
« Sin... je pense que....tu n'aurais .....pas du lui....dire pendant le cour. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas drôle d'accord et pourquoi tu écoutes notre conversation, toi tu n'est pas supposer écrire à quelqu'un? »  
  
« Il fallait que j'écoute ce que tu avait de si important à lui dire et je crois que je n'est rien manqué surtout quand tu la dit à toute vitesse et ce n'était pas ce que tu lui a dit par après. »  
  
Sin rougit et dit timidement :  
  
« Tu avait compris et tu n'a rien dit? »  
  
« Si j'avais compris bien sur, ma tante parle pareil quand elle est gêner alors il faut que je la suivre. »  
  
« Je comprend mais tu n'avais pas à écouter se que je disais. »  
  
Maria rie de plus belle au comportement de Sin pendant que James était encore sur le choc, maintenant tous le petit groupe écoutait ce qui se disait.  
  
« Combien de temps Sin? »  
  
« Euh je sais pas.... »  
  
« Combien de temps répond, je sais que tu sais la réponse. »  
  
« Peut-être 1 ans et demi ou 2 ans. »  
  
« 2 ans et tu ne ma rien dit plus tôt et moi qui croyait que tu étais mon meilleur ami!!! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on cris sur les toit Jamsie, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je n'était pas pour te dire Jamsie j'aime..... »  
  
Sirius remarqua que Amy écoutait et se tus tout de suite se qui fit rire Maria encore plus, personne ne comprenait le comportement de Jamsie, Sin et Maria sauf eux bien sur, mais quand la cloche sonna Amélie dit :  
  
« Alors Sin qui aimes-tu? »  
  
Celui-ci vient rouge et dit très vite avant de se sauver :  
  
« Cestpersonnelettunelaconnaispasjetassure. »  
  
Amy resta septique mais ne dit rien et décida de demander à Maria ce qu'il avait dit, car si elle avait bien entendue tantôt Maria avait très bien compris ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.  
  
« Maria que vient-il de dire au juste? »  
  
« C'est personnel et tu ne la connais pas je t'assure, quelque chose du genre quoi. »  
  
« Et la fille c'est qui? »  
  
« Je ne peux vraiment pas le dire, je n'étais pas supposer le savoir, alors désoler il faut que je me sauve. »  
  
Elle se sauva elle aussi ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne restait que James pour leur dire le grand secret de Sirius, mais celui-ci répliqua après la fuite de Maria :  
  
« Oh non ne me regardez pas comme ça c'est un secret d'accord. »  
  
« On allait rien te demander frèrot, mais qui est la fille au juste? »  
  
« Amélie!!! On devrais peut-être les suivre on va être en retard au cour de Botanique sinon. »  
  
« Tout pour ne pas le dire Jamsie. »  
  
Tous partirent à rirent au comportement de leur trois amis, mais décidèrent d'aller à leur cour de Botanique. Quand il arrivèrent à la serre numéros 5, Maria et Sin étaient déjà installer pour le cour et Sin rougissait ce qui frappa le plus Lily, car Sirius n'avait au grand jamais rougit. Le cour se passa sens encombre, sauf les questions que Amélie posait à son frère se qui l'énerva beaucoup, mais il se promis de ne pas craquer devant une fille. Maria c'était un peux calmer et Harry pus lui parlé à l'heure du dîner.  
  
« Maria je suis désoler si je t'ai blesser, j'en suis vraiment désoler ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je te l'assure pardonne moi. »  
  
« Je vais y pensé, mais si je t'entend encore parler de moi en mal, tu es un Potter mort tu ma compris. »  
  
« Oui je t'ai compris. »  
  
« Et pour t'on information. je ne veux pas voir le dernier des Potter mourir bientôt. »  
  
« Je t'en remercie, mais je ne suis pas prêt à mourir immédiatement comme toi je pense. »  
  
« Non j'ai quelque affaire à régler avant de mourir si tu veux savoir et je pense que ça pourrais te faire plaisir si je réussi. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est? »  
  
« Un secret Harry un secret!!! »  
  
Harry sourit et ensemble ils allèrent manger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, un gros chien attendait l'arriver du directeur et du professeur Lupin. Mais il s'impatientait, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin et le directeur entra suivit de Remus Lupin, ils étaient en grande conversation et ils ne remarquèrent pas que Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine et qu'il était allé verrouiller la porte pour ne pas se faire voir alors il s'écria :  
  
« Remus Lupin pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit pour Amy? »  
  
« Sirius, mais que fais-tu ici, quand est tu revenue? »  
  
« Hier soir, je suis aller voir Harry et je suis rester dans son dortoir toute la nuit, mais maintenant pourquoi tu ne répond pas à ma question. »  
  
« Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en t'annoncent la mort de ta femme. »  
  
« Et je l'ai appris par mon filleul tu imagine comment je me sens moi en plus ma fille est ici et j'en savais rien où habite t'elle maintenant vue que sa mère est morte? »  
  
« Sirius calme toi s'il vous plaît, je vais tout t'expliquer, assis toi. »  
  
« Je vous écoute Albus. »  
  
« Maria vie avec ta mère en se moment, mais vue que Voldemort à trouver une autre occupation dans sa vie, il a commencer à tuer les proches des Potter.... »  
  
« Mais Harry a vue Maria quand il était jeune, il ne la connais même pas. »  
  
« De James, Sirius il voulait faire du mal à Harry, car il pense qu'il connaît la famille Black alors ta mère a prit Maria sous sa garde, tu comprend et elle c'est cacher et à envoyer Maria ici à Poudlard pour continuer sa scolarité en lui donnant le nom de sa mère Johnson, car ta fille porte ton nom tu le sais. »  
  
« Oui c'est pour ça que quand Harry m'a parlé des Johnson mon cœur a arrêté de battre, car je me souviens que Amy avait donné mon nom de famille à notre fille. »  
  
« Tu comprend pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit maintenant!!! »  
  
« Désoler Remus, mais ça fait 14 ans que je n'ai pas vue mon petit béb »  
  
« Ton petit bébé à grandie et est rendue une merveilleuse jeune fille qui a du caractère à se que j'ai entendue. »  
  
« Comment ça? »  
  
« Elle et Drago Malefoy se sont confrontés hier dans les couloirs de l'école et elle sait se servirent du bouclier des Maraudeurs avec excellence, mais pour ton information elle a aussi réussit à le modifier. »  
  
« Quoi! Je ne comprends pas? »  
  
« Le rat n'est plus dans le bouclier, elle te sais innocent mon cher. »  
  
« Alors je pourrais lui parler quand je veux ça veux dire? »  
  
« Pas tout de suite, nous devons résoudre l'histoire de la prophétie avant, Remus en quoi se changerons Harry, Ron et Hermione. »  
  
« Ron se changera en loup bleu, Hermione en chouette à tête blanche et Harry en Griffon. »  
  
Le directeur était pensif alors il conclu :  
  
« Si je comprend bien il ne nous manque que la panthère noir c'est sa? »  
  
« Oui et je crois savoir qui est cette personne, mais je ne veux pas mettre mes espoirs dessus tout suite alors je n'en parlerais pas. »  
  
« Bien maintenant il faudrait aller manger n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Moi je vous laisse, je vais aller me promener dans la foret un peux. »  
  
« Reviens nous voir bientôt Patmol. »  
  
« Sois en sur Lunard. »  
  
Sur ce Sirius repris sa forme animale et quitta le bureau du directeur pendant que les deux autres ce dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour la fin du dîner.

* * *

Les 6 intrus avaient fini de mangés et parlaient tranquillement de tout et de rien quand Amélie dit :  
  
« Alors il a quelqu'un qui va me dire qui est la fille que Sin aime? »  
  
« Non Amélie personne ne vas le dire. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi Maria le sait elle? »  
  
« Parce qu'elle m'a écoutée parler avec Jamsie. »  
  
« Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète que j'était intriguer et que ça valait la peine comme sa je vais pouvoir m'en servir contre toi. »  
  
« Tu ne ferais pas ça? »  
  
« Bien sur si tu fait quelque chose que je n'aime pas. »  
  
Maria sourit d'un sourire diabolique et Sin baissa la tête, le professeur Lupin passa derrière Maria et chuchota :  
  
« Tu es diabolique comme ton père quand il était jeune. »  
  
Harry l'avait entendue et décida de poser la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis maintenant 2 jours.  
  
« Maria qui est ton père et comment connaît tu le professeur Lupin. »  
  
« Je connais le professeur Lupin, car il était un ami de la famille comme tes parents si je me souviens bien et mon père ça fait un éternité que je ne les pas vue. »  
  
« Tes parents connaissaient les miens? »  
  
« Bien sur! Tu n'as pas ouvert le livre que je t'ai donné, il y a un petit mot de tes parents pour toi au tout début. »  
  
« Euh non je n'ai pas eue le temps et merci pour le livre. Oh non j'avais complètement oublier ton drap. »  
  
« Je l'ai Amélie me la donner se matin quand je les vue en sortant de la douche. »  
  
« Ouais la douche ça ta prit quoi 1 heure en tout. »  
  
« Et ça te cause un problème Patrick, de toute façon tu dormais alors ça fait quoi. »  
  
« Je somnolait je ne dormais pas. »  
  
« C'est la même chose idiot. »  
  
Peter se tus immédiatement et les autres rirent tous haut et fort, car Maria avait toujours le mot pour faire taire tout le monde, mais leur bonheur fut casser par Drago Malefoy comme toujours quoi.  
  
« Alors Potter on rie un peu avant de mourir. »  
  
« Que veux-tu Malefoy. »  
  
« Oh je voulais juste te dire un petit bonjours c'est normal entre ami n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Etre amie avec toi, ça dois être le martyre Malefoy. »  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas sonner Johnson, mais c'est vrai j'allais complètement oublier mon père dit qu'il a adore faire tu sais quoi à ta mère. »  
  
Maria se leva d'un bond et vint pour se jeter sur Malefoy, mais un homme l'attrapa par la taille et elle se mit à crier :  
  
« Tu vas le regretter Malefoy, ma mère a été digne d'elle d'accord et ton père n'est qu'un sale magemort qui se prosterne devant un homme immonde. »  
  
« Ta mère n'était qu'une sale.... »  
  
« Sa suffit monsieur Malefoy retourner à votre table et mademoiselle Johnson vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau, Hagrid vous pouvez la lâcher maintenant. »  
  
« Oui professeur McGonagall, désoler mais je ne voulais pas qu'un ravissante jeune fille se fasse mal en tapant sur un petit Serpentard de pacotille. »  
  
« Merci! »  
  
« Hagrid quand es-tu revenue. »  
  
« Se matin alors vous venez me voir quand vous trois? »  
  
« Après notre cour de Métamorphose, oh j'allais oublier Hagrid je te présente Sin et Liliane White, Amélie et Jamsie Corwal et Rémi et Patrick Patterson. »  
  
« Enchanté je suis Hagrid le professeur de soins au créature magique, vous êtes amie avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. »  
  
« Oui nous sommes arriver il y a 2 jour et nous sommes devenue amis, enchanter de vous connaître. »  
  
« Moi aussi, alors Harry pourquoi Malefoy embête un jeune fille a la place de t'embête toi. »  
  
« Oh Maria est nouvelle aussi je ne sais pas trop je pense que sa mère connaissait la famille Malefoy vue qu'elle travaillait au ministère de la magie. »  
  
« Qui est sa mère je la connais peut-être. »  
  
« Amy Johnson. »  
  
« Oh la je comprend mieux alors c'est la fille de.... Oh sa alors je n'y avait pas penser. »  
  
« Il y quelque chose Hagrid. »  
  
« Non, mais passer me voir plus tard d'accord je dois aller faire mon rapport à Dumbledore vous savez pourquoi. »  
  
« Oui a plus tard. »  
  
« A plus tard oh et j'aimerais bien recevoir vous nouveaux amis aussi. »  
  
« Pas de problème. »  
  
Hagrid alla voir le professeur Dumbledore à la table des professeurs et salua tout les autre professeur même le professeur Rogue, tandis que Harry et compagnie sortirent de la Grande Salle et allèrent attendre Maria prêt du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un air sombre, Sin avait déjà vue cette air sombre, car c'était celle qu'il faisait quand son professeur de Potion lui donnait une retenue.  
  
« Tu as une retenue? »  
  
« Comme tu sais? »  
  
« L'instinct c'est tout, alors tu dois faire quoi? »  
  
« Nettoyer les coupes avec Rusard. »  
  
« Pauvre toi c'est un maniaque de la propreté ce gars la. »  
  
« Merci de me décourager Ron, bon allons en cour je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. »  
  
« Pour savoir Malefoy en a-t-il une? »  
  
« Le professeur McGonagall a dit qu'elle allait sens occupé. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers leur cour de Métamorphose qui ressemblait beaucoup au dernier cour, mais il passa beaucoup plus vite que l'autre, car il savait la moitié des choses. Après leur cour ils allèrent tous rendre visite à Hagrid qui les attendait avec des biscuits et du thé.  
  
« A je vous attendais comment était votre cour? »  
  
« Pas si pire quand on le voie une fois mais deux fois c'est trop. »  
  
« A la métamorphose humaine je sais, j'ai souvent écouter McGonagall en parler, mais il faut écouter, car c'est très instructif bon ben rentrer Crocdur à hâte de tous vous voir je pense. »  
  
Maria regarda Harry qui lui chuchota que Crocdur était le chien de Hagrid et qu'il était immense, elle hocha la tête et il lui dit de ne surtout pas manger les biscuits de Hagrid, car il était dur comme de la roche elle sourit et le remercie.  
  
Ils passèrent toute la soirée en compagnie de Hagrid, car il avait des tonnes de chose à leur raconter, il mit beaucoup de bonne humeur dans le groupe, vers les 10 heures ils décidèrent de le quitter et d'aller se coucher.  
  
En rentrant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor les garçons laissèrent les filles et partirent vers leur dortoir et s'endormir tout suite comme les filles, la journée avait été épuisante mais c'était bien terminé. Harry souhaita que les prochains jours soit aussi magnifique que celui d'aujourd'hui, mais le lendemain il avait un cour de Potion alors rien ne serais pareil.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre 6 vous a plus en tout cas moi j'ai adorer l'écrire.  
  
**Prochain chapitre : Cour de Potion et retenue.**


	7. Cour de potion et retenue

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Merci à **Hermiona292 **pour ta review c'était long à lire mais je suis sur que ce chapitre tu adora, un gros merci à **bibi**, et **Ccilia** je savais pour les dates mais j'ai voulue faire plus moderne alors merci quand même pour les renseignement et pour répondre à ta question Harry découvrira très bientôt le mot écrit pour lui dans le livre des maraudeurs merci pour tes reviews mais surtout au lecteur silencieux alors donner moi de vos nouvelles.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre que j'ai été obliger de recommencer au moins 3 fois car il y avait un problème.  
  
**A LIRE TRÈS IMPORTANT :** Je veux juste que vous sachiez que ce qui sera entre les petite étoile c'est les conversation télépathique alors ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est pas des erreur que j'ai fait.( ça seras peux être des tiraits)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Cour de potion et retenue**  
  
Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur le château, les oiseaux chantaient, les sirènes se préparaient pour une nouvelle journée, tout avait l'air normal à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Sauf le vacarme qui régnait dans une des tour du château, plus précisément la tour des Gryffondor et encore plus précis dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Les garçons furent réveillés par le vacarme qui régnait dans le dortoir d'à côté, ils se levèrent tous et allèrent voir ce qui se passait. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte il restèrent tous cloué au sol tellement le dortoir était en désordre, ils remarquèrent que 3 des quatre filles étaient encore coucher dans leur lit et avait l'air terrifier et heureuse en même temps, alors il remarquèrent la quatrième des filles assis sur le sol en train de chercher quelque chose alors Ron dit :  
  
« Désolé on vous dérange ou c'est un .... »  
  
« Fermer la porte immédiatement! »  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement alors Harry regarda Maria qui était resté assis sur le sol et remarqua qu'elle ne les avait même pas regarder quand ils étaient entrés alors il dit :  
  
« Maria que fais-tu assis sur le sol? »  
  
« Ça ne se voie pas, je cherche quelque chose!!! »  
  
« Pour se voir ça ce voie le dortoir n'a jamais été aussi en désordre depuis qu'on connaît Hermione, mais que cherche-tu au juste? »  
  
« Chacal! »  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent tous et se posèrent tous la même question : « Qui est Chacal??? »  
  
Sin vint pour parler mais fut coupé par un animal tigré qui venait de sortir de nulle part et qui leur crachait et grognait dessus, Maria se leva d'un seul bond et attrapa l'animal par la peau du coup et dit triomphalement :  
  
« A enfin je t'ai, maintenant tu retourne de ou tu viens d'arriver. »  
  
« C'est quoi cette animal là Maria? »  
  
« Un chat, tu pensais que c'était quoi d'autre une sourie peux être!!! »  
  
Les filles rirent un peu mais n'osait pas sortirent de leur lit encore, car le chat n'étais pas rentrer dans sa boite encore.  
  
« Kanu sort de ta cachette immédiatement, je retourne le colis que tu es venue me porter ce matin alors sort maintenant. »  
  
Le faucon noir sortie de nulle part et s'approcha tranquillement de Maria qui avait l'air très en colère, elle réussit tant bien que mal à faire rentrer son chat dans la boite dans lequel il était arrivé plus tôt. Elle tandis la boite à Kanu et celui-ci recula en voyant l'air décider de la jeune fille, mais la prit quand même, il vint pour s'envoler par la fenêtre mais Maria lui tandis une lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire à toute vitesse. Il la prit dans son bec et s'envola par la fenêtre par laquelle il était entrer quelque heure plus tôt. Maria s'écroula épuiser sur le sol tandis que les filles sortirent de leur lit alors Hermione dit :  
  
« Ne me dit pas que ce chat va revenir au petite heure du matin encore une fois ou sinon je t'étripe immédiatement. »  
  
« J'espère jusque qu'il ne reviendra pas Hermione, je suis morte de fatigue. »  
  
Les garçons les regardèrent mais personne n'osait poser de question alors Sin se lança.  
  
« C'est ta grand-mère qui ta envoyer ce chat? »  
  
« Non c'est le diable qui habite chez nous avec son idiot de mari, mais avec la lettre que je lui es écrit je ne pense pas que ça vas lui traverser la tête de me renvoyer Chacal. »  
  
« Qui est le diable qui habite chez toi? »  
  
« Ça Hermione, c'est ma tante Céleste ou plutôt surnommer dans la famille la diablesse je te souhaite de ne jamais la rencontrer c'est une vrai singler et son mari est pire alors si tu la croise un jour tourne les talon et part à courir à toute jambe. »  
  
James, Sirius et Remus s'éclipsèrent sans être remarquer et quand ils furent sur d'être seul dans le dortoir Sirius s'exclama haut et fort.  
  
« La diablesse de la famille est toujours à la maison et est marier en plus, oh non pauvre Maria je la plains. »  
  
James et Remus rirent de bon cœur à la remarque de Sirius, car ils avaient déjà rencontrer Céleste la sœur de Sirius et Maria l'avait bien d'écrit c'était vraiment le diable en personne cette fille et avec les année elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changer beaucoup, mais avec un frère comme Sirius elle avait eue un bon maître. Harry, Ron et Peter entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le dortoir et ils commencèrent tous à se préparer pour la journée de cour qui serait plus que palpitante.  
  
1heure plus tard ils descendirent du dortoir et allèrent attendre les filles près de l'entrer de la Salle Commune, Sirius commençait à s'impatienter alors il dit :  
  
« Pourquoi sa prend temps de temps à une fille pour se préparer, vous pouvez me le dire? »  
  
« Ça Sin c'est un mystère que nous ne sommes pas prêt de découvrir de si tôt. »  
  
« Je te crois sur parole Rémi, ah enfin les voilà! »  
  
Amélie, Liliane et Hermione descendirent les marches qui menaient à la Salle Commune alors Peter compta les filles et remarqua qu'il en manquait une.  
  
« Où est Maria. »  
  
« Oh elle fait un peu de ménage dans le dortoir, elle va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. »  
  
« Encore des minutes à attendre, vraiment Rémi je te crois sur parole. »  
  
Les garçons partirent tous à rire à la remarque de Sirius tandis que les filles les regardaient comme s'il était devenue fou, Hermione vint pour dire quelque chose mais fut couper par un bruit sourd qui provenait des escaliers alors elle se tourna et aperçue Maria qui descendait les marches à une vitesse folle quand elle arriva prêt du groupe elle dit :  
  
« On peut y aller maintenant, tout est rentrer dans l'ordre en tous cas je l'espère. »  
  
Après ses mots ils sortirent tous ensemble de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. En arrivant devant les portes, ils furent très étonner de voir qu'elles étaient encore fermer, Fred et George Weasley les remarquèrent et vinrent les saluer, mais quand ils remarquèrent la mine fatiguer des filles George s'exclama haut et fort :  
  
« Oh mon dieu je voie que les filles n'ont pas eue leur sommeil de beauté cette nuit alors que c'est t'il passé? »  
  
« On c'est fait réveiller à 5 heure 30 se matin par un chat enragée n'est ce pas Maria!!!! »  
  
« Pour ton information Liliane je dormais encore moi aussi et c'est Céleste qui a décidé de me l'envoyer, c'est pas moi qui lui a dit envoie moi le t'elle date à t'elle heure. »  
  
« Qui est Céleste au juste et se chat enragée porte un nom? »  
  
« Céleste est la diablesse de la famille de Maria ou si tu aime mieux sa tante et son chat ce nomme Chacal et je crois qu'il porte à merveille son nom vous ne trouvez pas les filles? »  
  
« Ça oui, il le porte à merveille son nom, mais tu aurais pue l'appeler le tueur car je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais quand je me suis approcher de toi il a fallut me manger tous crus. »  
  
« Désoler, j'espère juste que ça ne vous aura pas trop traumatisez. »  
  
« Eh, on est la nous aussi pour votre information!!!!! »  
  
« Désolé les garçons qu'est que vous disiez? »  
  
« Qu'on était la nous aussi, mais quelqu'un sait pourquoi les portes de la Grande Salle son toujours fermer? »  
  
« Non mais oh regarder il était temps elles s'ouvrent. »  
  
« Ron arrête de penser à ton ventre! »  
  
« Je ne pense pas à mon ventre Mione, je pensais à l'heureuse journée qui nous attendait, tu sais de quoi je veux parler n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Oui je sais Rogue et Serpentard. »  
  
« Tout à fait, bon on y vas maintenant. »  
  
Fred et George ouvrirent la marche vers la Grande Salle suivit de prêt par les 6 intrus qui se demandaient s'ils avaient bien entendue le nom de leur professeur de Potion, le trio allaient suivre, quand ils remarquèrent que Maria ne bougeait pas et qu'elle était devenue blanche alors Harry dit :  
  
« Maria sa vas on dirais que tu as vue un fantôme pour la première fois dans ta vie. »  
  
« Eh pour savoir est ce que c'est Severus Rogue le professeur de potion? »  
  
« Oui pourquoi tu le connais? »  
  
« Oh non pas lui, je suis fichue!!! »  
  
Le trio ne comprenait pas le comportement de Maria, mais ils ne purent avoir aucune réponse, car elle avait déjà commencée à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle plus blanche que jamais mais surtout plus effrayer qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute sa vie.  
  
Quand ils furent tous installer confortablement, les plats apparurent devant eux et tous le monde commença à manger, Maria blanchissait de plus en plus se qui n'échappa pas au 6 intrus et au trio alors Sin eux une idée, ils voulais essayer de communiquer par télépathie avec James.  
  
- James tu m'entends?  
  
Il n'eue aucune réponse, mais il réessaya plusieurs fois qui échouèrent eux aussi, mais il décida quand même de réessayer une dernière fois et si cela échouait il lui dirais plus tard.  
  
- **JAMES POTTER TU M'ENTENDS?   
  
**- Merde Sirius pourquoi tu cris si fort et pourquoi tu est dans ma tête?   
  
- Chouette ça ah marcher, et je suis dans ta tête pour te dire quelque chose de la plus grande importance.  
  
- Aller parle qu'est qu'il y a de si important pour que tu me donnes un mal de chien au déjeuner?  
  
- Je pense que nous avons très bien compris quand Hermione et Ron parlaient du prof de potion plus tôt, c'est la langue de serpent qui nous enseigne.  
  
- Tu veux dire Rogue, fuck pas lui j'ai tout la misère du monde à l'endurer dans notre temps alors en 2003, je ne sais pas si qui va arriver.  
  
- Je te comprends je suis pareil, mais pourrais-tu faire le message aux autres je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser.  
  
- Oh non vous ne ferez rien pour nous faire découvrir vous deux, vous m'avez bien compris.  
  
- Lily que fait tu dans nos têtes?  
  
- J'en sais rien, mais je peux juste vous dire qu'on vous entend tous et que nous sommes lié par quelque chose depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici. Mais pour en revenir au sujet vous n'allez rien faire à Severus Rogue pour nous faire dévoiler, vous m'avez compris?  
  
- Mais....  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais Sirius Black répond à Lily immédiatement.  
  
- D'accord, je promets de ne rien faire pour ne pas nous faire dévoiler, c'est correct comme ça Amy?  
  
- Parfais maintenant à toi James.  
  
- Pourquoi, je suis sur que Harry en endure des mûrs et des pas mûrs avec lui alors je ne promets rien.  
  
- **JAMES POTTER.  
**  
- D'accord, d'accord je promets de ne rien faire, mais s'il vous plaît Lily arrête de crier comme ça, j'ai mal à la tête.  
  
- Merci et maintenant si je me fais encore déranger pendant mon déjeuner vous êtes tout les deux morts.  
  
La liaison se coupa sur cette note pas très joyeuse pour James et Sirius, mais ils réussirent à s'en sortir quand même. Le reste du déjeuner se passa sans encombre sauf quelques petites blagues sur le réveille des filles, mais rien ne fit rire Maria qui était toujours aussi blanche. Alors pour ne pas améliorer les choses, le courrier arriva et part habitude Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête pour voir s'ils n'avaient de courrier, ils remarquèrent immédiatement Kanu qui arrivait à tire d'aile. Les filles furent soulager de voir qu'il ne revenait pas avec la boite qu'il portait plus tôt se matin alors il vint se poser sur la table en avant de Maria qui sourit et dit :  
  
« Alors la diablesse a fait vite, qu'est ce qu'elle dit de bon. »  
  
Elle prit la lettre qui était attaché à la patte du faucon et commença à lire à haute voix pour que ses amis entendre.  
  
Maria Véga Johnson  
  
Qu'est ce qui t'a prit te me renvoyer se chat, je te jure il a mordue mon mari au sang, d'accord il n'aurait peut être pas du aller trop prêt de ta chambre, mais la n'ai pas le sujet, je te l'ai envoyer car j'avais peur pour la sécurité de maman. Tu sais elle n'ai plus jeune jeune et j'ai peur que Chacal l'attaque. Il sera enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'au vacance de Noël et si tu ne viens pas faire un tour, il sera enfermer jusqu'au vacance d'été, je le nourrirais, mais je ne garantie pas qu'il sera toujours vivant à ton retour. Je me demande bien comment ta mère a pus te donner la permission d'acheter cet animal. Je ne te crois pas que c'est pour ta propre sécurité que tu me la renvoyer, tu es la seul qui peut le contrôler se chat, mais pour la sécurité des filles je te crois et je te rend la pareil du coup que tu ma fais avant de partir pour Poudlard. Tu n'avais qu'à rien me faire et je ne te l'aurais pas envoyé de si bonne heure. Ne me renvoie plus jamais une lettre comme se matin, tu a faillis me faire faire une crise cardiaque, mais j'ai un atout dans ma manche moi, je suis toujours à la maison et je peux toujours.........  
  
Maria s'arrêta dans sa lecture et tous ses amis la regardaient pour savoir la suite, mais elle ne dit rien d'autre alors Ron dit :  
  
« Maria pourquoi tu ne continue pas? »  
  
« Eh parce que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne et je compte que ça reste comme ça. »  
  
« Aller nous sommes tes amis, donne moi ça je vais continuer. »  
  
Ron enleva la lettre des mains de sa propriétaire et recommença la lecture ou Maria s'était arrêté.  
  
Mais j'ai un atout dams ma manche moi je suis toujours à la maison et je peux toujours refaire la décoration de la maison même si Godric serait dans mes jambe, ça ne me dérangeras pas, j'ai déjà tous planifier alors à la place du terrain de Quidditch que tu as dans le jardin je pourrais faire un merveilleux jardin, tu sais il manque de fleur ici, d'accord la maison t'appartient tu es la propriétaire, mais tu n'est pas majeur encore et grand-mère et moi pouvons faire quelque modification dans la maison. Tu sais nous avons peut être la plus belle maison de Godric's Hollow, mais nous devons l'entretenir, mais repense à ce que je t'ai dit et surtout ne renvoie plus de lettre comme se matin ou sinon dit adieu à ton terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Ta tante Céleste qui est prête à mettre sa menace ne marche.  
  
PS : Dit à Severus Rogue que, ah non maman je n'écrirais jamais ça je te jure, laisse faire ma mère ne veux pas que je dise se que je voulais alors passe une bonne année.  
  
Tous le monde regardait Maria qui était devenue rouge jusqu'au oreille alors Sin dit :  
  
« Tu as un terrain de Quidditch chez toi? »  
  
« Eh oui c'est mon père et mon parrain qui l'on construit, de toute façon je ne peux pas vraiment m'en servir vue que je joue batteur, alors je m'en sert pour relaxer quand c'est un peu trop bruyant chez moi. »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, Maria avait un terrain de Quidditch dans sa cour mais elle habitait aussi à Grodric's Hollow ou ses parents et lui avait habiter avant qu'ils ne meurent, mais ce qui lui causait un problème c'était la personne qui s'appelait Godric alors il dit :  
  
« Maria une question indiscrète, Godric n'est pas le mari de ta tante? »  
  
Maria le regarda et partie à rire ce qui étonna tous le monde, mais en particulier Harry alors quand elle se fut calmer elle lui expliqua.  
  
« Non ce n'est pas le mari de ma tante, c'est un lion qui appartenait à des amis de la famille alors quand ils sont mort ma mère la prit en charge et depuis il est super protecteur avec toute la famille, vue qu'il n'a pas pue sauver sa famille avant, mais je pense que tu aura plus de réponse à tes questions dans le livre que je t'ai donner. »  
  
Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert encore et se décida qu'après les cours il le ferait pour avoir un peu des réponses qu'il voulait avoir depuis des années, il voulut remercier Maria mais Ron dit :  
  
« Ta tante connait Rogue? »  
  
L'attitude de Maria changea complètement, mais ce qui frappa la plupart des élèves au alentour fut ses yeux, ils étaient devenue d'un bleu noir, à l'habitude il était d'un bleu ciel perçant c'est ce qui faisait son charme alors elle dit :  
  
« C'est une vieille connaissance, désoler je dois y aller j'ai des choses à faire avant le cour. »  
  
Elle se leva à toute vitesse et Kanu s'envola, car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Maria disparue quelques minutes plus tard et ses amis commencèrent à parler de son comportement.  
  
« Vous avez vue c'est yeux c'est fou il on changer de couleur en 2 secondes, vous avez déjà vue ça ailleurs? »  
  
« J'ai lue quelque chose sur ça, on dit que chez les sorciers puissant leur yeux peuvent changer de couleur quand ils sont en colère, mais ça peut être génétique, et je crois personnellement que chez Maria c'est génétique. »  
  
« Merci pour le petit cour Hermione on en avait bien de besoin se matin, alors Harry quand penses-tu? »  
  
« J'en sais vraiment rien je trouve ça bizarre, mais je pense qu'on va découvrir quelque petit secret bientôt, bon on devrais commencer à y aller avant que nous arrivions en retard au cour. »  
  
« Ouais alors direction cour de potion pendant deux heure. »  
  
Harry, Sin, Jamsie et Ron grimacèrent à cette remarque, mais tous ensemble ils quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre au cachot du cour de potion. En arrivant devant le cachot ils tombèrent face à face avec Malefoy et ses deux suivants, c'était inévitable vue qu'ils avaient le même cour.  
  
« Potter et compagnie que je suis content de vous voir, alors Johnson n'est pas avec vous, oh ne me dites pas que vous avez découvert son grand secret et que vous l'avez laisser tomber, je n'aurais jamais penser ça de toi Potter. »  
  
« Fiche le camp Malefoy et fou la paix à Maria tu a compris. »  
  
« Oh Potter à la rescousse que c'est émouvant et à voir vos têtes, vous n'avez rien découvert pourtant il y a une ressemblance folle entre les deux vous ne trouvez pas les gars. »  
  
Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent la tête et partirent à rire d'un rire qui tapait sur le système.  
  
« Tu n'a pas compris ce que Harry ta dit Malefoy fiche le camp, fiche nous la paix tu n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de venir nous embêter? »  
  
« Du calme Granger, mais pour répondre à ta question j'aurais d'autre chose à faire si Johnson serait ici, mais vue qu'elle n'est nulle pars en vue, je suis venue voir mes chers amis. »  
  
« Etre ami avec une langue de vipère jamais de la vie. »  
  
« Tu vas me le payer Potter, tu finiras comme tes parents entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres et soit en sur il aura ceux qui sont proche de toi. Mais je pense qu'il est plus intéresser par Johnson tu voie elle est jolie comme sa chère mère, mais à le caractère de son idiot de père et le seigneur des ténèbre la veut tout comme il te veut. »  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, car le professeur de potion venait d'arriver et avait déjà commencer à insulter les élèves de Gryffondor qui se faisait de plus en plus petit, il ouvrit la porte et tout le monde entra. Maria entra quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne et quand Rogue la vit il eue un petit sourire sadique qui n'échappa pas au trio et au intrus, alors il commença son cour.  
  
« Vue que nous avons de nouveaux élèves chez les Gryffondor, je vais faire quelque changement de place. Monsieur Patterson..... »  
  
« Lequel professeur nous sommes deux? »  
  
« Patrick Patterson sera avec Liliane White, vous serez au cinquième bureau, Rémi Patterson et Jamsie Corwal vous serez au quatrième bureau, Sin White et Amélie Corwal vous serez au troisième bureau, Granger et Weasley vous serez au deuxième bureau et quand à Potter et Black vous serez en avant de moi. »  
  
Les élèves regardaient leur professeur comme s'il était devenu fou, car il n'y avait personne qui portait le nom de Black dans la classe. Maria avait su immédiatement qu'en rentrant dans la classe Rogue allait dire le nom de famille de son père à la place de celle de sa mère, alors elle s'avança vers le premier bureau de la classe et s'assit à côté de Harry. Tout le monde avait reculé en la voyant s'assoire à côté de Harry alors le professeur Rogue dit :  
  
« Nous ne pouvons jamais garder un secret pour nous mademoiselle Black et je me devais de dire la vérité aux autres élèves pour leur propre sécurité. »  
  
« Pour le propre sécurité mon œil c'est plutôt pour votre propre satisfaction et vous n'avez aucun droit de dévoiler la vie personnel des autres. »  
  
« J'ai tout le droit quand votre père n'est qu'un criminelle qui c'est évadé de la prison des sorcier et qui a trahis son meilleur amis pour son maître. »  
  
« Mon père n'a rien a voir part rapport à la mort de Lily et James Potter vous le savez comme moi, pour ceux qui savait que les Potter avec prit les précautions de jeter le sortilège de Fidèlitas, mon père était le gardien des secrets, mais à la dernière minute il l'on changé pour la sécurité de Harry et de moi vous savez comme moi qui est le vrai traite qui est tout aller dévoiler à Voldemort. Mon père savait que Voldemort allait venir à ses trousses s'il ne trouvait pas la famille Potter et il ne voulait que rien n'arrive à sa famille et à la famille de son meilleur ami, alors ils ont décidé de changer de gardien qui malheureusement était le vrai traite. »  
  
« C'est des foutaisse tout ça! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce que mon père vous a fait un blague lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard que vous devez tenir la rancune contre moi et même Harry. »  
  
« J'enlève 50 point à Gryffondor pour insulte au professeur, maintenant taisez-vous nous commençons le cour. »  
  
Les yeux de Maria étais redevenue d'un bleu noire et Harry remarqua qu'elle tremblait énormément quand il vint pour lui dire quelque chose, elle se leva et prit ses choses mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de sortir de la classe le professeur dit :  
  
« Si vous sortez de cette classe mademoiselle Black vous serez en retenue je vous avertie. »  
  
« Va te faire cuire un œuf de dragon Severus, ça c'est une insulte alors les points ne serons pas enlever pour rien adios. »  
  
Elle sortie de la classe et laissa son professeur en colère et les élèves très étonner par le comportement de la jeune fille, ils s'attendaient tous à ce que leur professeur enlève d'autre point aux Gryffondor, mais celui-ci était trop en colère pour répliquer quelque chose alors il continua son cour qui tourna vite à la catastrophe.

* * *

Maria était vraiment en colère Rogue n'avait aucun droit de dévoilée sa vrai identité et en plus d'insulter son père devant elle. Celui-ci avait été accuser d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et elle ne l'avait jamais vue sauf quand elle était plus jeune et ses souvenirs était très loin, mais sa mère lui avait parler de son père et il était tous sauf un traite et un criminelle. Elle marchait dans les couloir de l'école sans savoir vraiment ou elle allait alors elle fonça dans quelqu'un sans relever la tête elle dit :  
  
« Désolé je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. »  
  
« Mademoiselle Johnson. »  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore! »  
  
« Que faites-vous à vous promenez dans les couloirs de l'école lorsque vous êtes supposée avoir un cour de potion à cette heure? »  
  
« J'ai quitter le cour c'est tout. »  
  
« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez quitter votre cour? »  
  
« Rogue.... »  
  
« A je voie Severus Rogue à encore fait des siennes et je crois qu'il vous a appelez par le nom de famille de votre père si j ne me trompe. »  
  
« Si et il la même insulter et je ne l'ai pas prit, mon père n'ai pas un traite ce n'est pas lui qui a trahis les parents de Harry, ce n'était même pas lui le gardien des secret. »  
  
« Je sais tous ça mademoiselle Johnson, mais la plupart des sorciers n'était pas au courant du changement de gardien, car Lily et James ne l'avait dit à personne même pas à moi j'ai découvert il y a quelque temps. »  
  
Maria regarda son directeur et se sentit vraiment mal d'avoir quitter son cour, mais le directeur continua de parler.  
  
« Il vous a enlever combien de point? »  
  
« 50 pour l'avoir insulter quand je ne l'ai même pas insulté, vous imaginez, alors quand je suis sortie du cour je l'ai insulter et je suis partie. »  
  
« Avez-vous une retenue? »  
  
« Se soir c'est le professeur McGonagall qui me la donner pourquoi? »  
  
« Oh j'aurais penser qu'il vous en aurais donner une, mais pour la retenue de se soir vous irez dans la salle de cour du professeur Lupin, vous l'aiderais à préparer quelque cour. »  
  
« Mais je devais.... »  
  
« J'en ai parlé au professeur McGonagall et tous est arrangé. »  
  
« Merci! »  
  
« Mais de rien ma chère, mais pour le moment je dois décider si je vous laisse votre journée libre ou si je vous renvoie dans votre cour, je crois bien que la première option vous a passer par la tête n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Eh ouais je dois avoyer que je ne veux pas vraiment voir les élèves de l'école en se moment, car je sais que dès qu'ils seront sortie du cour la nouvelle se répandra dans toute l'école et je crois même que les fantômes le savent déjà. »  
  
« Je vous comprend, donc je vous laisse votre journée de libre et n'oublier pas après souper devant le bureau du professeur Lupin. »  
  
« Merci professeur. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est rien aller partez avant que je ne change d'idée. »  
  
« Professeur je n'ai qu'une question. »  
  
« Je vais m'arranger avec vos professeur pour aujourd'hui, mais demain je vous veux en cour. »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Maria partie après ses mots et sortie du château. Elle se retrouva prêt de la lisière de la foret interdite où elle passa presque toute sa journée à se changées les idée.

* * *

Personne n'en revenait Maria Johnson était la fille de Sirius Black le dangereux criminelle qui avait trahis la famille Potter. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant alors Hermione fit signe qu'ils parleraient après le cour. Sirius n'en revenait pas il était un criminelle qui avait supposément trahis son meilleur ami pour un mage noir et qui devais sûrement recevoir le baiser du détraqueur quand il serait retrouver, car il s'était échapper, alors ça voulais dire que Lily et James était mort eux aussi. Maintenant que tout le monde savait qui étais vraiment Maria, il ne la laisserait pas tombé pour rien au monde. Peter repensa à ce que le choixpeau lui avait dit il y quelque jour et réalisa qu'il avait gâcher la vie de ses amis, car c'était lui le gardien alors il décida de leur en parler le plus tôt possible, car dans leur temps il n'était pas du côté de Voldemort, pas encore en tout cas.  
  
Rogue repensa à ce que Maria lui avait dit avant de sortir du cour, il se dit qu'il était peut être aller trop fort cette fois si, car cette jeune fille savait ce qui c'était passer, car sa mère était la meilleure amie de Lily Evans et elle lui avait sûrement tout raconter à propos de son père et de son absence. Mais elle était une Gryffondor et les Gryffondor devaient payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir quand il était à l'école.  
  
« Londubat vous n'êtes pas capable de faire une potion correctement! »  
  
« Je...suis...vraiment...désoler....professeur. »  
  
« Ça suffit 10 point en moins pour Gryffondor pour un potion galactique. »  
  
« C'est injuste professeur, vous ne laissez jamais la chance aux élèves de Gryffondor, mais vous favorisez toujours les Serpentard même si leur potion est raté. »  
  
« Je ne vous ai rien demander mademoiselle Granger alors taisez-vous. »  
  
Le cour continua dans une mauvaise humeur du professeur, à la fin du cour les Gryffondor avais perdu 70 points, Maria en avait fait perdre 50 au début du cour, Neville 10 pour sa potion raté et l'autre 10 était destinée à Harry qui avait répliqué au professeur. Les Serpentard riaient aux éclats en sortant du cour, Malefoy s'approcha de Harry et ses amis et dit :  
  
«Alors Potter, comment sa fait de savoir que la nouvelle est la fille du responsable de la mort de tes parents. »  
  
« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Malefoy? »  
  
« Pas vraiment vue que Black n'est pas dans les parages, je ne peux pas vraiment être amical avec elle alors je suis amical avec toi à la place. »  
  
Harry tourna les talons et partie en laissant ses amis embarrasser par son comportement et un Malefoy satisfait par son comportement. A la dernière minute Harry retourna vers Malefoy et dit :  
  
« Au moins Maria à assez de cœur pour être envoyer à Gryffondor à la place de chez les langues de serpents quand penses-tu Malefoy? »  
  
Malefoy était devenue rouge de couleur en entendant Harry dire qu'il était chez les langues de serpents alors il répliqua :  
  
« Tu finiras comme tes parents Potter, tuer par le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. »  
  
« Tom ne me fait pas peur Malefoy et ta famille non plus, je dirais que j'ai plus peur d'affronter une dragonne qui couve ses œufs que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, maintenant fou le camp avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. »  
  
Drago tourna les talons comme ses deux acolytes et partirent vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard, tandis que Harry repartie sans attendre ses amis alors Sin dit :  
  
« Il rigolait quand il a dit qu'il avait plus peur d'affronter une dragonne qui couve ses œufs? »  
  
« Pas vraiment l'année dernière il en a affronter une et c'était vraiment dangereux, ils ont mit cette épreuve pour le tournois de la coupe de feu. »  
  
« Ah je comprend maintenant. »  
  
Patrick s'était retiré et restait à l'arrière du groupe, quand ils arrivèrent dans leur cour d'histoire de la magie ils virent le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Bins en grande conversation mais ils purent entendre la fin.  
  
« D'accord elle ne viendras pas pour le cour mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi. »  
  
« Elle ne se sent pas vraiment bien, alors je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait aller se reposer un peut pour le reste de la journée. »  
  
« C'est d'accord je demanderais à une élèves de prendre des notes pour elles et de lui donner. »  
  
« Merci professeur Bins. »  
  
« Mais de rien mon cher Albus. »  
  
Dumbledore se tourna et vit le trio et les intrus, il les salua et quitta la salle de cour. Ils se regardèrent tous alors Sin dit :  
  
« Elle ne viendras pas en cour on dirais, si elle a peur qu'on ne lui parle plus ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire moi et vous? »  
  
Les 5 intrus regardèrent Sin et dirent qu'ils allaient encore lui parlez, peut importe qui était son père, ils se tournèrent vers le trio qui regardaient Harry d'un air songeur alors il dit :  
  
« Pourquoi il nous l'a pas dit quand nous l'avons vue? »  
  
« Peut être qu'il a simplement oublier Harry, et tu sais on venait de lui annoncer que sa femme ou je ne sais trop quoi était morte. »  
  
« Je sais, mais il aurais pue le laisser sous entendre comme a chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose mais la dernière fois rien, nada, j'ai trouver ça bizarre sur le coup. »  
  
« Tu es bizarre, bon moi c'est décider peut importe ce qu'on découvre, je lui parle toujours, je sais que son père est innocent. »  
  
« Pareil pour moi et toi Harry? »  
  
« C'est pareil de toute façon je pense qu'on a le même but, trouver le sale traite et le faire souffrir comme il a gâcher nos vie. »  
  
« Harry tu fais peur tu sais. »  
  
« Désoler Liliane, je ne voulais pas effrayer les cœurs sensibles. »  
  
« Qui tu traite de cœur sensible comme ça, attend de voir ce que je sais faire. »  
  
Et leur cour commença sur un note extrêmement joyeuse, mais se finit deux heure plus tard dans une bon humeur qui avait totalement disparue, car le cour était tellement ennuient que leur joie avait disparue on s'aurait crue dans un salon mortuaire chez les moldue tellement il n'y avait pas de vie.  
  
Quand ils eurent prit note de leur devoir ils sortirent tous de leur cour et se dirigèrent en direction de la Grande Salle pour souper, car ils avaient décider de sauter le dîner mais maintenant ils étaient tous très affamé, surtout Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de chialer qu'il avait faim. Ils croisèrent plein d'élèves qui les regardaient pour savoir si Maria était là et quand ils ne la voyaient pas ils lâchaient un de ses soupirs. Quand ils arrivèrent en avant des portes de la Grande Salle ils aperçurent Maria qui rentrait alors Hermione cria :  
  
« Maria attend nous. »  
  
Mais celle-ci ne les attendit pas et alla s'asseoir le plus éloigner de tout le monde, Harry alla s'asseoir prêt d'elle et essaya d'engager la conversation mais en vint il dit :  
  
« Je ne crois pas que ton père est coupable je sais qui es le vrai coupable et j'aimerais l'attraper pour faire libérer ton père et mon parrain en même temps. »  
  
Maria ne répondit pas mais lui sourit quand même, Harry commençait à avoir le dessus et bientôt elle lui parlerais il en était sur. Près d'eux une conversation télépathique se passait.  
  
- Les gars, je dois vous dire quelque chose.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a Peter?  
  
- Je pense que c'était moi le gardien des secrets et le traite en même temps.  
  
- **QUOI TU ES DU COTÉ DE VOLDEMORT?**  
  
- Non pas encore à ce que je me souviens, mais vous me connaissez j'aime être entourer des plus fort, pardonner moi s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Pourquoi tu es si sur que c'est toi?  
  
- Quand j'ai mit le choixpeau sur ma tête il m'a dit que j'était le vrai traite, je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais je viens de comprendre, je suis désoler d'avoir causer votre perte à toi et Lily et d'avoir gâcher ta vie Sirius.  
  
Les intrus regardèrent Peter d'une autre manière maintenant, mais Sirius sourit et dit :  
  
- Rien de ça ne sais passer encore et j'espère que quand nous serons revenue dans notre temps on se souviendras de ce qui c'est passer et qu'on pourra te remettre dans le droit chemin.  
  
- Je l'espère aussi.  
  
Hermione et Ron regardaient les efforts que Harry faisait pour parler avec Maria alors ils sursautèrent quand Sin dit :  
  
« Alors comment ça se passe? »  
  
« Il la fait sourire, mais a part de ça rien d'autre. »  
  
« Au moins elle a sourit c'est un début. »  
  
« Ouais! »  
  
Au même moment que Hermione répondait à Sin, Maria se leva et Harry l'imita alors elle s'exclama :  
  
« Pourquoi tu arrête pas de faire comme moi Harry, tu ne voie pas que je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un et surtout toi, même si tu pense que mon père n'est pas coupable. »  
  
« Maria c'est que je veux te voir sourire, ce n'est pas parce que les autres on peur de toi que nous on dois avoir peur de toi, tu es notre amie. »  
  
« Je sais mais je ne sais pas si tu sais c'est quoi vivre une partie de sa vie pointer du doigt et ne répond pas que parce que tu es le survivant on te pointe du doigt, c'est vrai mais pas pour les même motifs que moi d'accord ma mère était une femme respecter même si elle était marier avec le méchant criminelle Sirius Black. Mais moi je suis sa fille je suis une partie de lui tu comprends, alors n'essaye pas de me faire sourire ça ne marcheras pas. »  
  
Harry était hypnotisé par les yeux de Maria, car encore une fois ils avaient changé de couleur, mais maintenant ce n'était pas d'un bleu noir mais d'un bleu poudre qui aurais fait fondre n'importe qui, alors sans le savoir Harry dit :  
  
« Tes yeux sont super tu sais. »  
  
« Quoi mais de quoi tu parles? »  
  
« Oh c'est tes yeux c'est beau comme couleur et depuis le début de la journée il on changer trois fois de couleur ou peut être quatre je fais juste te dire qu'ils sont beau. »  
  
« Eh merci, alors bye j'ai une retenue à aller faire. »  
  
Elle quitta la Grande Salle très gêner par le comportement de Harry et celui-ci alla rejoindre les autres qui était très curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Harry leur raconta tous se qui venait de se passer et même sa remarque sur les yeux de Maria, se qui fit éclater de rire Sin, Jamsie, Rémi et Ron, alors Hermione dit :  
  
« C'est pour ça qu'elle a quitter la Grande Salle aussi gêner que ça? »  
  
« Je pense mais pourquoi elle serait gêné? »  
  
« C'est quelque chose que les gars ne comprendrons jamais, n'est ce pas les filles? »  
  
« Tu peux le dire Hermione bon on vous explique, Maria était gênée, car la façon que Harry lui a parler de ses yeux c'est comme s'il la regardait sans cesse. »  
  
« Ah je comprend alors c'est comme si Harry lui aurait fait des avances c'est ça? »  
  
« Que tu es intelligent Sin. »  
  
« Merci je le savais. »  
  
Harry réalisa que c'était en partie vrai qu'il lui avait fait des avances, mais il fallait qu'ils lui disent que ces yeux étaient beaux. Ils terminèrent leur repas tous en discutant de tous et de rien.

* * *

Maria essayait de trouver le bureau du professeur Lupin, ça lui prit quinze minutes pour le trouver et en arrivant devant la porte elle cogna et entendit :  
  
« Entrer c'est ouvert. »  
  
Elle entra et aperçue le professeur Lupin prêt de la fenêtre alors elle dit :  
  
« Professeur je viens pour la retenue. »  
  
« Maria je suis contente de te voir aller viens t'asseoir, je suis sur que tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter. »  
  
« Mais je ne suis pas supposer faire quelque chose, car je suis en retenue n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Si mais je ne veux pas que tu fasse quelque chose, je veux que tu me parle aller assis toi. »  
  
Maria sourit et elle engagea une conversation avec le professeur Lupin.  
  
« Remus de quoi veux-tu que je parles? »  
  
« De se que tu veux sauf de Quidditch, j'ai assez entendue ton père et ton parrain en parler que je connais tous se qu'il faut savoir. »  
  
Maria rit et Remus sourit, car il savait que Maria avait eu une rude journée et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui remonter le moral alors il dit :  
  
« Comment va ta grand-mère et Céleste? »  
  
« Grand-mère va très bien et Céleste va bien aussi mais c'est Gary sont mari que je n'aime pas, il veux que je l'appel mon oncle et je ne veux pas je ne l'aime pas je le trouve bizarre, je suis contente que Chacal l'ai mordue il y quelque temps. »  
  
« Oh oui j'ai entendue quelque chose aujourd'hui toi et les filles vous avez réveiller la moitié des Gryffondor ce matin? »  
  
« J'ai réveiller la moitié des Gryffondor! Céleste m'a envoyer Chacal à 5 heure 30 se matin et je courait après dans le dortoir pour le remettre dans sa boite pour que Kanu le ramène à la maison, tu sais comment il est n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Il n'aime pas être enfermer je sais, alors comment tu as trouver le livre des maraudeurs, je n'ai pas pue te le demander avant, à tu réussi à faire quelque sort. »  
  
« Eh j'ai réussi le bouclier et j'ai même réussi à enlever le rat et quand je me sert du bouclier j'ai comme l'impression que ma mère et mon père son prêt de moi c'est normal? »  
  
« Bien sur car tu es de leur sang et c'est leur animagie qui te protège ne l'oublie pas et a part le bouclier qu'à tu réussi d'autre? »  
  
« Les quatre leçons pour devenir animagie. »  
  
« Tu as réussis? Combien de temps ça ta prit? »  
  
« Au moins 2 mois, j'ai réussi à me transformer quelque temps avant la mort de maman, elle était fière de moi, même si elle n'appréciait pas que je ne sois pas déclarer, mais au moins elle a pus me voir dans ma forme animagique. »  
  
« En quoi te transforme tu? »  
  
« Tu veux voir? »  
  
« Bien sur aller va y personne n'ai dans les parages. »  
  
« Je ne demanderais pas comment tu sais vue que je sais déjà que c'est l'instinct du loup-garou, bon j'y vais. »  
  
Maria ferma les yeux et Remus fut très surpris du changement qui se produit car un halo de protection entourais Maria durant sa transformation, mais il faillit tomber de sa chaise en voyant la forme qu'elle avait prit. Devant lui ne se tenaient plus une jeune fille mais une panthère noir aux yeux bleus ciel, la panthère commença à sauter un peu partout avec une agilité jamais vue alors Maria repris sa forme originel et dit :  
  
« Alors c'est super n'est ce pas! »  
  
Remus n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot juste pour décrire l'animal alors il s'exclama :  
  
« Du jamais vue et tu a une très grande agilité c'est vraiment du jamais vue. »  
  
Maria rougit à la remarque de Remus qui était encore sur le choc, car Maria était la quatrième personne que la prophétie mentionnait.  
  
Le reste de sa retenue se passa super bien, ils parlèrent de tous se qui s'était passer depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vue et cela remontait à une ans et demi alors il y avait beaucoup de chose à se raconter. Remus remarqua l'heure et failli s'étouffer sur son thé.  
  
« Oh le temps à passer vite il est déjà 11 heure, tu devrais retourner dans ta Salle Commune et te reposer pour tes cours de demain, je veux que tu sois en forme pour mon cour. »  
  
« Merci d'avoir parler avec moi Remus ça m'a remonter le moral un peu. »  
  
« Je suis content de l'apprendre. »  
  
Ils se dirent au revoir et Maria se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame elle dit le mot de passe et entra mais fut étonner de ne voir personne assis prêt du feu. Elle alla se coucher et ne remarqua pas que Hermione n'était pas dans son lit. Elle s'endormie sur une note un peu plus joyeuse que le matin même.  
  
Pendant se temps sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittaient la Salle Commune pour aller au rendez-vous avec Sirius.

* * *

Voila le chapitre sept terminer j'espère que vous l'avez aimer.  
  
Prochain chapitre : Rendez-vous et explication. 


	8. Rendezvous et explication

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Merci à **Cyngathi** pour la review que tu ma laisser et aussi pour les petit hic que tu m'a dit qui n'allais pas dans le fic, merci aussi à **cc johnson** je sais j'ai du culot mais j'avais lue que tu aimais les fic qui comportait les voyage dans le temps et un gros merci à **Marilyn Miller** qui a très hâte de voir ce qui va se passer, ne temps fait je ne te fait pas attendre trop long pour les prochains chapitres. Un gros merci au lecteur silencieux aussi.  
  
Comme dans le chapitre précédant tous ce qui sera entre les petite étoiles sera des conversation télépathique. (il se peux très bien que se soit des tirets) Alors bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous et explication.  
**  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent en douce de leur Salle Commune et laissèrent échapper un soupir, car ils avaient crue que Maria n'irait pas se coucher tous suite alors ils se remirent en marche tant bien que mal sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et se dirigèrent vers la parte du château. A mit chemin ils rencontrèrent le professeur Rogue en pleine discution avec le professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Vous y êtes aller un peu fort ce matin Severus! »  
  
« Il fallait que les autres élèves savent ça vrai identité c'est tous. »  
  
« Oui mais elle a endurer des choses que vous ne savez pas, sa mère est morte il y quelque temps et pour son père elle ne la pas connue alors pourquoi l'insulter devant toute votre classe vous pouvez me dire? »  
  
« Minerva je sais bien que sa mère est morte, mais elle sait des choses que personne ne sais non plus, elle sait pour les années d'étude de ces parents et de Lily, James, Remus et Peter. »  
  
« Ah je voie vous avez peur qu'elle vous fasse ce que Potter et Black vous on fait quand vous étiez à Poudlard. »  
  
Ron et Harry rirent un peu, mais par le regard que Hermione leur faisait ils se turent et écoutèrent le reste de la conversation.  
  
« Bien sur que non, je n'ai pas peur, mais sa mère lui a mit dans la tête que son père était innocent. »  
  
« C'est peut être vrai Severus, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais Sirius Black n'a pas eu de procès avant de rentrer à Askaban. »  
  
« Il a tuer Peter Pettigrow un de ses amis, c'est la preuve qu'il est fou et qu'il devait être envoyer à Askaban. »  
  
« Peut être mais depuis son évasion il n'est rien arriver à personne de l'école et si il serait du côté de mal il serait venue sans prendre à Harry vous ne pensez pas? »  
  
« Il a essayer en troisième année souvenez-vous. »  
  
« Je sais bon je vais aller me coucher, mais si vous insulter un de mes protéger encore une fois vous aurez de mes nouvelles Severus. »  
  
« Je sais bien Minerva alors à demain matin alors. »  
  
Severus Rogue prit le chemin de son bureau dans les cachots du château tandis que Minerva McGonagall se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher qui était proche de sa salle de cour. Harry n'en revenait pas le professeur McGonagall n'était pas sur que Sirius était coupable, mais quand il reçue un coup de coude de Ron ils continuèrent d'avancer sans rencontrer personne d'autre. En arrivant devant la porte principale du château Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la porte et dit d'une voie basse :  
  
«Alhomora »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit si s'était possible dans le château et quelque minutes plus tard ils marchaient en direction de la foret interdite ou devrais les attendre le méchant criminelle Sirius Black. Quand ils passèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid, ils purent voir qu'il était en train de prendre le thé seul et sens voulurent de ne pas aller le voir aussi souvent qu'avant, mais quand ils aperçurent un gros chien noir près de la lisière de la foret ils se dépêchèrent d'aller le rejoindre. Ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité et se retrouvèrent face à face avec Sirius qui avait reprit sa forme originelle alors il dit :  
  
« Pourquoi ça vous a prit autant de temps? »  
  
« Nous avons rencontrer quelque obstacle. »  
  
« A je voie alors ça va bien vous trois? »  
  
« Ça pourrais mieux aller. »  
  
« Comment ça? »  
  
Harry n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés alors il dit :  
  
« Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit à propos de ta fille? »  
  
Sirius le regarda et baissa la tête, il voulue s'expliquer mais Ron continua :  
  
« Pourtant nous t'avons parlé d'elle plus tôt et en plus on a parlé de sa mère et tu nous a rien dit. »  
  
Hermione regardait l'air que prenait Sirius alors elle dit :  
  
« Les garçons ça suffit laisser Sirius nous dire ce qu'il a à dire. »  
  
« Merci Hermione, je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que je ne pensais pas que vous alliez découvrir sa vrai identité. Amy était ma femme et la seule chose que j'avait en tête depuis que vous m'avez dit qu'elle est morte c'est que je n'ai pas été la pour m'occuper de ma fille et de ma femme, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit vous comprenez? »  
  
« Bien sur qu'on comprend Sirius n'est ce pas les garçons? »  
  
« Ouais, mais je peu t'assurer qu'elle ne te cois pas coupable, elle sais très bien que c'est le rat qui a trahis mes parents, elle la dit en cour de Potion ce matin. »  
  
« Comment ça en cour de Potion? »  
  
« C'est Rogue qui a dévoiler sa vrai identité et un longue conversation sens ai suivie avant qu'elle ne quitte le cour. »  
  
« Je voie que Amy lui a tout expliqué. »  
  
« Expliquer quoi? »  
  
« Oh la rancune que Rogue à contre moi et ton père c'est tout, alors quand nous avons quitter l'école il avait jurer de se venger et je voie qu'il tient bien sa promesse. »  
  
« Tu peux le dire, avant qu'elle n'arrive s'était sur moi qu'il s'acharnait. »  
  
Le trio rit un peu, mais Sirius resta de marbre alors Harry sortie le livre des maraudeurs et les yeux de Sirius faillir lui sortirent de la tête quand il le vit alors il dit :  
  
« Ou as-tu eue ça Harry? »  
  
« C'est Maria qui me la donner, pourquoi c'est important? »  
  
« Bien sur c'est une partie de ton héritage. »  
  
« Comment ça une partie? »  
  
« Car le livre des maraudeurs ne t'appartiens pas juste à toi mais à Maria aussi. »  
  
« C'est vraiment le livre des maraudeurs? »  
  
« Oui Ron nous l'avons fait quand nous avons quitter Poudlard et qu'on à sue que Lily et Amy était enceinte, la tu ouvert? »  
  
« Non pas encore, mais je compte bien le faire maintenant. »  
  
« Va y nous te regardons. »  
  
Harry ouvrit le livre soigneusement et découvrit des choses d'écrit dedans, alors il lit le petit mot qui lui était destin :  
  
A notre fils Harry  
  
Bonjour mon grand c'est moi ton papa James, si tu as découvert le livre des maraudeurs c'est que ton parrain et ta marraine on enfin décider que tu était assez vieux pour en découvrir l'existence, car c'est Sirius et Amy qui le cachaient chez eux. Mais bon je ne vais pas être trop long car ta mère à des choses à te dire. Je veux juste que tu sois très prudent avec ce qu'il y a dans ce livre et surtout tiens la réputation des maraudeurs. Mon chéri, tu es tellement adorable quand tu es tout petit comme ton père, je crois mais surtout si il nous arrive quelque chose dit toi que nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et de notre âme, tu es ce qu'il a de plus beau sur terre et nous t'aimons énormément. Ne fait pas trop de bêtises avec se livre.  
  
Maman et Papa qui t'aimes à la folie.  
  
Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, mais s'empressa de les effacer quand il remarqua que Sirius le regardait alors il dit :  
  
« C'est de ça que Maria me parlait plus tôt. »  
  
« Sûrement, car elle aussi à un petit moi de moi et de sa mère dedans mais.... »  
  
« Pourquoi il parle comme s'il savait qu'il allait mourir? »  
  
« C'est que nous savions que Voldemort était au trousse de la famille Potter. »  
  
« Je voie alors si toi et Amy vous étiez mon parrain et ma marraine, ça veux dire que Maria est ma cousine ou quelque chose du genre. »  
  
« Non pas du tout nous sommes ton parrain et ta marraine, mais nous ne sommes pas rapproché de ton père ni de ta mère. Alors Maria est une fille comme les autres que tu pourrais rencontrer sur la rue, sauf que si tes parents auraient été encore vivants vous vous auriez connue depuis votre naissance c'est tous. »  
  
« Ah je voie alors toi aussi Sirius tu habitais à Godric's Hollow? »  
  
« Comment vous savez? »  
  
« Maria habite toujours la avec sa grand-mère et sa tante c'est tous. »  
  
« Elle habite avec Céleste Black??? »  
  
« Oui c'est ta sœur? »  
  
« Oh non pas elle s'il vous plait, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle touche au terrain de Quidditch. »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent à rirent à cette remarque et Sirius les regarda alors il dit :  
  
« Elle ne la pas détruit n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Pas à en croire la lettre que Maria a reçue se matin, mais elle la menace de le détruire si Maria lui renvoie une lettre urgente comme se matin. »  
  
« Une chance ça à prit 1 ans avant que moi et ton père on finissent de le construire se terrain et même quand vous étiez jeune toi et Maria vous vouliez toujours monter sur un balais, mais c'est ta mère et Amy qui vous en empêchait. »  
  
« Ça alors, ça veux dire que Harry aurait un terrain de Quidditch chez lui aussi? »  
  
« A côté de chez lui car on habitait un a côté de l'autre. »  
  
« Cool. »  
  
« Pour savoir que c'est t'il passer se matin au juste. »  
  
« Céleste à envoyer le chat de Maria à l'école à 5 heure 30 se matin. »  
  
« Et alors? »  
  
« C'est un vrai monstre se chat là. »  
  
Sirius regarda Hermione blanchirent en parlant du chat et décida de changer de sujet mais Harry dit :  
  
« Alors mon père et ma mère était le parrain et la marraine de Maria c'est ça? »  
  
« Oui, j'avais promis à ton père que le premier bébé que j'aurais, il serait parrain et que Lily serait marraine et il m'a promis la même chose. »  
  
« Ah je comprend maintenant, oh a qui es le lion qu'elle a chez elle aussi. »  
  
« Godric est à la maison? »  
  
« C'est ce qu'il était marquer dans la lettre de se matin. »  
  
« Godric est le protecteur des Potter, il était très attacher à sa famille, mais quand tes parents son mort et que tu as été envoyer chez ton oncle et ta tante, il a du vouloir venir protéger Maria et Amy vue qu'il savait qu'elles étaient sans protection à la maison. »  
  
« Alors Godric est en sorte a moi? »  
  
« Oui mais avec Maria dans les parage tu la perdue je te l'assure. »  
  
« Comment ça? »  
  
« Quand vous étiez jeune à chaque fois que nous étions chez toi, Maria était toujours après Godric ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, mais quand tu arrivais et que tu venais près de Godric celui-ci ne savait plus entre qui choisir alors il choisirait et la plupart du temps c'était ma fille. Mais il t'aimait beaucoup aussi, je pense qu'il vous aimait mieux quand vous dormiez vous étiez deux petite terreur sur quatre pattes. »  
  
Ron et Hermione partirent à rire en attendant Sirius dirent que Harry et Maria étaient deux terreurs quand ils étaient jeunes, alors entre deux rires Ron dit :  
  
« Harry n'est ...plus vraiment....une terreur mais pour Maria....elle n'a pas changé. »  
  
« Je peux être une terreur tu sais, c'est que tu ne ma pas vue à l'œuvre encore c'est tous. »  
  
A cette remarque Ron et Hermione repartirent d'un fou rirent encore plus énorme que le précédant, même Sirius sourit mais après quelque minutes il leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota pour lui-même.  
  
« J'espère juste que tu es heureuse ou tu es, je prendrais soin d'elle je te l'assure. »  
  
Harry avait remarqué l'air sombre de son parrain et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas la voir je suis sur qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir tu sais. »  
  
Il n'eue pas le temps de répondre que le professeur Dumbledore apparue et sourit en les voyant alors il dit :  
  
« Ah c'est ici que la petite réunion ce passe, vous auriez pue m'invité vous savez. »  
  
« Eh professeur nous ne voulions pas sortirent aussi tard mais.... »  
  
« C'est correct miss Granger je sais que Sirius ne peux pas vraiment entrer au château en plein jour, mais vous auriez pue me dire que vous sortiez au moins. »  
  
« Désoler. »  
  
« Maintenant il serait peut être temps d'aller voir ce que mademoiselle Black fait, vous ne penser pas? »  
  
« C'est résolue Sirius, Remus a trouvé notre petite panthère. »  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione regardèrent Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore parler et ils ne comprenaient rien de la conversation, alors ils se dirigèrent tous vers le château, Sirius sous sa forme animagique, Ron, Harry et Hermione sous la cape d'invisibilité et le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air de marcher seul avec un gros chien noir.

* * *

Quelque part ou seul les mort peuvent aller trois personne les regardaient attentivement alors une des femmes dit :  
  
« Vous pensez qu'il se souviendra de ce qu'on n'a fait en quittant Poudlard? »  
  
L'autre jeune femme et le jeune homme la regardèrent et hochèrent la tête tous les deux, ils n'en savaient rien, car même Amy ne se souvenait pas que James lui avait transmis le pouvoir du phoenix, on aurait dit que quand James et Lily étaient mort le pouvoir du phoenix s'était envoler avec eux. Alors James dit :  
  
« Amy nous savons que nous pouvons revivre, car le pouvoir du phoenix est en nous, mais je ne sais pas si Sirius ou Remus vont pouvoir s'en souvenir je l'espère, j'aimerais tellement revoir mon fil un jour. »  
  
« Je sais j'aimerais revoir mon mari et ma fille aussi, on dirait que sa fait un éternité que je ne les ai pas vue en personne. »  
  
« Pour Sirius c'est vrai mais pour ta fille ça fait quoi 2 semaine et demi que tu ne la pas vue. »  
  
« Depuis que vous êtes mort et que Sirius à été condamner j'ai beaucoup travaillé et je ne voyait pas ma fille souvent, je le regrette maintenant, mais au moins elle a découvert le secret des maraudeurs. »  
  
« Et c'est dangereux. »  
  
« Lily!!! »  
  
« Quoi je n'aime toujours pas ce que vous avez fait quand vous étiez à Poudlard et je n'aimerais pas que mon fils fasse la même chose que vous, même s'il vous a battue en matière de cassage de règle. »  
  
« Maria est pareil, elle a battue son père pour les conneries qu'il a fait, je pense que c'est génétique, je recevais au moins trois hiboux chaque jour pour me faire dire que ma fille avait encore casser une des règles de l'école. »  
  
Lily sourit et se serrais le plus possible contre son mari alors elle pensa.  
  
« Et si personne ne trouve le moyen de nous faire revenir? »  
  
James la regarda car il avait entendue ce que sa femme venait de penser, même s'il était des fantômes il y avait toujours un lien qui les unissait alors il dit :  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily jolie, ils trouveront une solution j'en suis sur. »

* * *

- Le chien s'arrête en plein milieu des couloirs de l'école et regarda le ciel par une des fenêtres alors il entendie :  
  
- Sirius y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?  
  
- Non Albus, j'ai juste un pressentiment que j'ai oublier quelque chose d'important qui pourrais arranger les choses c'est tout.  
  
- Nous devrions continuer les enfants attendent.  
  
- J'arrive dans quelque minutes.  
  
Albus continua son chemin avec le trio pendant que Sirius continuait de regarder le ciel par la fenêtre alors il pensa :  
  
« Qu'est ce que j'ai oublier Amy envoie moi un signe ou quelque chose, mais je sais que c'est important. »  
  
Rien ne se passa alors le chien alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'entrer de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, quand le portrait se fut refermer ils montèrent tous vers le dortoir des filles ou Hermione aurait du dormir plus tôt. Harry montra le lit qu'occupait Maria à Sirius et celui- ci qui venait de reprendre sa forme originel s'approcha lentement, quand il ouvrir les rideaux du lit il fut étonner de voir que sa fille ne dormait pas. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond en apercevant une personne ouvrir les rideaux de son lit, mais quand elle vit la personne elle faillit crier, mais ce retiens alors Sirius dit :  
  
« Maria! »  
  
« Papa c'est toi? »  
  
« Oh mon petit bébé, que tu m'as manqué. »  
  
Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et la sera une éternité, alors elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit :  
  
« Comment es-tu rentrer? »  
  
« Tu oublie que ton vieux père à toujours un tour dans son sac ma chère. »  
  
Maria avait les larmes aux yeux et remarqua que le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Hermione les regardaient d'un air émerveiller alors elle leur sourit et se sera encore plus dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci l'écarta un peu de lui et la regarda alors sourit.  
  
« Tu ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau à ta mère. »  
  
« Elle disait le contraire pourtant. »  
  
Maria lui sourit d'un petit sourire triste, car elle s'ennuyait énormément de sa mère même s'il ne se voyait pas souvent elle l'aimait quand même alors Sirius la regarda encore et dit :  
  
« Nous trouverons un moyen je te le promet. »  
  
« J'espère. »  
  
Dumbledore les regardaient et était heureux de les voir réunie pour quelque temps, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, quel moyen voulaient-t-ils trouver? Harry s'avança vers Maria et dit :  
  
« Je t'avais bien dit que nous ne te laisserions pas tomber. »  
  
« Je sais, mais j'étais..... »  
  
« Pas besoin d'expliquer, Rogue me fait le même effet. »  
  
Ron et Hermione approuvèrent se qui fit rire Maria alors Sirius dit :  
  
« Alors j'ai crue entendre d'une certaine personne que ma fille a suivit les traces des maraudeurs! »  
  
Maria lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Bien sur, car je suis la fille du digne maraudeur Sirius Black il faut bien que j'essaye de l'égaliser. »  
  
« Remus m'en n'a dit de très bonne quand je l'ai vue, comme la potion que tu as fait pour Céleste.... »  
  
« Je n'es pas fait exprès pour que ça lui explose en pleine figure, c'est jusque que j'avais oublier un ingrédient et j'ai fais une bombe miniature c'est tout. »  
  
« Je voie et notre cher Godric est-il content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser. »  
  
Les yeux de Maria s'allumèrent comme un arbre de noël alors elle dit :  
  
« Tu sais en quoi je me change? »  
  
« J'ai ma petite idée mais dit moi. »  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
« En panthère noir et je suis très agile. »  
  
« L'agilité de ta mère et la couleur de ton père. »  
  
« En plein ça. »  
  
« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez? »  
  
Sirius regarda sa fille qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait savoir.  
  
« Maria ce change en panthère noir. »  
  
« Tu as déjà réussi à te transformer? »  
  
« Bien sur avec une mère protectrice à l'extrême qui me disait de toujours prendre mes précautions un jour je lui es dit que je voulais devenir animagus et elle a sortie le livre des maraudeurs alors j'ai commencé ma transformation. »  
  
« Et pour le bouclier comment as-tu fait? »  
  
« C'était plus difficile d'enlever le rat, mais j'ai réussis à trouver la source de son animagus et je l'ai enlever avec un sortilège d'effacement c'est tous. »  
  
« Je n'y aurait jamais penser. »  
  
« On sait maintenant qui es la plus intelligente dans la famille. »  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et partirent à rire à cette remarque, car Dumbledore avait vraiment le sens de l'humour mais Sirius dit :  
  
« Pour savoir Albus, vous ne vous souvenez pas de la dernière bétisse que les maraudeurs on fait avant de quitter Poudlard. »  
  
Dumbledore allait répondre, mais la dernière bétisse que les maraudeurs avaient fait avait complètement disparue de sa mémoire alors il regarda Sirius et dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé mais elle a complètement disparue de ma mémoire. »  
  
« C'est rien je suis sur que je vais me souvenir de ce qu'on a fait un jour. »  
  
« Pourquoi voulais tu savoir ça papa? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que c'est important. »  
  
« Il serait temps que vous alliez vous coucher je crois, car vous avez cour demain si je ne me trompe pas. »  
  
Ron, Harry et Maria firent la grimace tandis que Hermione rayonnait comme un soleil alors Sirius se tourna vers sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant :  
  
« On va se revoir bientôt je te promet. »  
  
« Je l'espère j'aimerais bien avoir de tes nouvelles. »  
  
« Je t'écrirais je te le promet. »  
  
Après ses mots Maria alla se coucher tout comme Hermione et ils s'endormirent tous suite sur une note vraiment heureuse. Harry dit au revoir à son parrain et au directeur et il alla rejoindre Ron dans le dortoir des garçons et ils s'endormirent eux aussi sur une note joyeuse. Sirius et Dumbledore partirent chacun de leur coté et se préparèrent mentalement à annoncer des nouvelles importantes au trio et à Maria. Bientôt tout rentrera peut être dans l'ordre, mais temps qu'il y aura des intrus dans le futur ça ne sera peut être pas possible.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre n'était pas aussi long que les autres, mais je promets que les autres le serons, je ne sais pas encore qu'elle titre je donnerais au prochain chapitre mais je l'écrirais le plus vite possible alors j'espère que vous aimez jusqu'à maintenant. Laisser moi quelque reviews sa ferais plaisir. 


	9. Sélection de Quidditch

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Merci à Cyngathi et je t'assure qu'il y aura des beaucoup de chapitre destinée au maraudeur mais merci pour la reviews sa fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Merci à Caroline Black, je suis contente de savoir que tu aime ma fic et j'espère pouvoir lire la tienne bientôt.  
  
Merci aussi à Marie-Jo, hermione weasley et à cc johnson mais surtout au lecteur silencieux. J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre 9 bonnes lectures à tous.  
  
Comme dans les chapitre précédent les conversation télépathique serons entre les étoiles* alors bonnes lectures encore une fois.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 9 : Sélection de Quidditch  
  
2 semaines avaient passer depuis la rencontre de Maria avec son père et dès qu'elle s'était réveiller le lendemain matin elle était aller parler avec le trio et les intrus ce qui surpris un peu les intrus car son comportement avait changer mais le trio était heureux de revoir la Maria souriante. Sin s'était exclamé :  
  
« Alors Maria qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant la nuit pour que tu sois aussi souriante? »  
  
« Oh pas grand-chose mais j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas car tu sais je sais quelque chose qui pourrais te faire sentir tous petit. »  
  
Sin avait rougie jusqu'au oreille et s'était ratatiner dans le divan, Jamsie était partie d'un fou rire incroyable et les autre avaient suivie aussi après quelque minutes tous le monde c'était calmer. La majorité des élèves regardaient toujours Maria comme si elle était un monstre mais Harry lui dit de ne pas s'en faire car il avait vécue l'expérience pendant sa deuxième année à Poudlard.  
  
Alors depuis plus de deux semaines le trio, les intrus et Maria étaient inséparable ce qui réjouit Dumbledore car ils ne s'ennuyaient pas en les voyant bavarder comme s'il se connaissait depuis un éternité. Mais la journée de la sélection de Quidditch arriva très vite et pour l'équipe de Gryffondor c'était du jamais vue car il manquait maintenant quatre personne à l'équipe, et oui George Weasley n'était plus batteur, Angélina Johnson avait finit ses étude l'an passé tous comme Katie Bell et il manquait un gardien vue que Olivier Dubois avait quitter l'école il y 2 ans. Il fallait que Harry et ses coéquipiers refassent l'équipe à neuf mais ceci ne découragea pas le nouveau capitaine.  
  
George et Fred Weasley attentaient Harry dans la salle commune pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour la sélection, quand il arriva Fred dit :  
  
« Alors cap'taine on n'est prêt à travailler? »  
  
« Bien sur, ou est Alicia? »  
  
« Oh elle a dit qu'elle allait nous rejoindre sur le terrain avant le début de la sélection, tu sais c'est dur pour elle depuis que les filles sont partie. »  
  
« Ouais je sais je suis désoler qu'elle n'est pas passer l'en dernier mais bon au moins elle est toujours dans l'équipe et elle vous à comme ami. »  
  
« Tu as raison, bon allons y ne faisons pas attendre les nouvelles recrue, oh juste qui c'est inscrit pour faire partie de l'équipe? »  
  
« Oh attend que je prennes la feuille et je te le dit tous suite après. »  
  
Harry alla prendre la feuille sur la babillard des Gryffondor et fut étonner de voir le nombre de personne qui s'étaient inscrit alors il commença à nommer tous les nom de ceux qui c'était inscrit et les jumeaux sautèrent de joie en entendant que leur plus jeune frère s'était inscrit pour le poste de gardien, Harry ne comprenait pas leur enthousiasme alors les jumeaux lui expliquèrent.  
  
« Moi et Fred on à entraîner... »  
  
« Ron tous l'été pour le poste de gardien et il est vraiment... »  
  
« étonnant notre petit frère, bon qui a-t-il d'autre? »  
  
« Oh Maria c'est inscrit pour ton poste George et les jumeaux Corwal pour le poste de poursuiveur. »  
  
« Je dit toujours que le poste de batteur n'est pas pour une fille mais bon il faudra la voir à l'?uvre. »  
  
Ils se mirent en chemin pour le terrain de Quidditch tous en parlant des élèves qui c'était inscrit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quelque part prêt du terrain de Quidditch les intrus discutaient alors Sin commença à parler Quidditch avec James et Amy tandis que Lily regardait ce qui se passait autour d'elle et que Remus et Peter parlait de tous et de rien alors James dit :  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas inscrit pour le poste de batteur Sin? »  
  
« Sa ne me dit pas et je crois que Maria serais meilleur que moi si elle est prit et je ne veux pas gâcher ses chance d'être prit c'est tout. »  
  
« Je voie. »  
  
« Mais toi pourquoi t'avoir inscrit au poste de poursuiveur quand tu es meilleur en attrapeur? »  
  
« Le poste était prit je me demande c'est qui mais je suis quand même assez bon en poursuiveur et toi Amy quel poste tu t'es inscrite? »  
  
« Merci de m'inclure dans la conversation mais je me suis inscrite en tant que poursuiveuse. »  
  
« Moi qui pensait que tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch je me trompe. »  
  
« Tous a fait mon cher Jamsie. »  
  
« Eh les amis on devraient y aller Harry arrive avec les jumeaux. »  
  
« Merci Liliane. »  
  
Il se rendirent tous ensemble au terrain de Quidditch qui était plein à craquer tous les élèves de Gryffondor était venue assister à la sélection, ils y avaient même quelque élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle mais aucun Serpentard ce qui ne dérangea en aucun cas Harry et ses amis.  
  
Fred et George entrèrent sur le stade de Quidditch et il s'exclamèrent haut et fort :  
  
« Bonjour à tous maintenant accueillons notre capitaine Harry Potter. »  
  
Il eut un bouquant infernal tandis que Harry entrait sur le terrain et le calme revient quelques minutes plus tard et la sélection commença. Harry décida de commencer par la sélection du gardien en premier car il voulait voir son meilleur ami à l'?uvre, il appela tous ceux qui s'étaient inscrit pour le poste et leur expliqua la démarche.  
  
« Bon, c'est assez simple alors écouter moi comme il faut vous êtes 5 et nous n'avons besoin que d'un gardien alors ne soyez pas déçue si vous n'êtes pas choisie, notre poursuiveuse et notre batteur vous testerons ils feront 10 tirs et je choisirait celui qui en arrêter le plus vous m'avez compris. »  
  
Les 5 prétendant au poste répondre qu'il avait bien compris et Harry commença la sélection ce fut Nathalie Landry qui commença elle était en 3 année et était très petite mais elle réussit quand même à arrêter 5 des tir de Fred et de Alicia. Le deuxième à passer fut Simon Faucher un garçons de quatrième année mais il ne réussit qu'a arrêter 4 des tir des deux joueurs mais Harry le félicita et le jeune homme retrouva sa bonne humeur. Il ne restait que 3 prétendant au poste et Harry avait attend de voir son ami à l'?uvre. Martin et Stéphane Leclerc ne furent pas meilleurs que Nathalie alors le tour de Ron arriva et George alla voir son frère et dit :  
  
« N'oublie pas ce que nous t'avons dit petit frère, reste sur tes garde et ne t'attend pas au plus facile. »  
  
« Je sais George je peux y aller maintenant. »  
  
« Aller bonne chance. »  
  
Ron monta sur son balai et se prépara mentalement et physiquement pour ce qui allait se passer. Fred et Alicia volait à une vitesse ahurissante mais il ne réussirent à faire aucun but, Ron les avait tous arrêté et il fut accepté dans l'équipe comme le nouveaux gardien, Fred et George étaient tellement heureux qu'il sautait partout mais Harry les fit se calmer en leur disant que la sélection n'était pas terminer.  
  
Le tour des poursuiveurs arriva mais la sélection fut moins longue que celle du gardien car il n'était que quatre et deux devait être choisie. Harry décida de les faire jouer tous les quatre ensemble et de voir ce que sa donnait et il en eux le souffle couper en voyant que ses deux amis avait un talent inouïs pour se poste il en parla à Alicia qui accepta immédiatement et Amélie et Jamsie furent accepter eux aussi dans l'équipe pour les poste de poursuiveurs.  
  
Pendant la performance des poursuiveur George et Fred étaient aller voir Maria.  
  
« Alors Maria on es prêt à voir ta performance tu sais que tu es tous seule de fille qui c'est inscrite pour le poste. »  
  
« Je sais et tu en aura le souffle couper je te le jure George. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais si tu es aussi bonne que tu le dit tu n'aura pas de misère à bloquer les cognards de Fred alors. »  
  
« J'en doutes bon mais je dois y aller la sélection des poursuiveurs viennent de finir et n'oublier pas de regarder. »  
  
« Je dit toujours qu'une fille n'a pas sa place au poste de batteur. »  
  
« Peut être mais je te dit le contraire moi. »  
  
Elle alla rejoindre Harry qui venait d'appeler les prétendant au poste de batteur et quand les gars virent Maria ils partirent tous à rirent mais elle resta souriante mais en même temps l'oreille tendus alors Harry leur expliqua que Alicia allait leur servir de cible et qu'il devait devoir lui envoyer les cognards dessus mais Fred serait la pour la protéger alors sa serais plus dur. Michel un élève de troisième année commença il était musclée pour son age et il avait un très bon tir ce qui n'échappa à George et Harry mais il ne réussit pas à toucher Alicia qui volait d'un bord et de l'autre du terrain.  
  
Maria attendis son tour patiemment car elle était la dernière à passer il ne restait qu'une personne à passer avant elle et le garçon paraissait nerveux elle l'encouragea ce qui étonna le garçon un peu mais il lui sourit alors il dit :  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'encourage quand tu veux toi aussi le poste? »  
  
« Car tous le monde à droit à sa chance et je crois que tu es un de ceux là. »  
  
« Merci, tu ne parait pas aussi dangereuse que le disent les autre tu sais. »  
  
« Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce que les autre disent. »  
  
« Je sais et bonne chance à toi aussi je dois y aller c'est mon tour. »  
  
Il partie sur le terrain et Maria adora ses tactiques tout comme les autre élèves, il réussit à toucher Alicia plus d'un fois ce qui le favorisa pour le poste mais il du redescende car son tour venait de tirer à sa fin et Maria alla chercher son balais un éclair de feu ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui vient la voir avant qu'elle ne monte sur son balais.  
  
« Maria tu sais tu peut renoncer tu sais même si tu as le meilleur balais sa ne veux pas dire que tu sera choisi tu sais. »  
  
« Harry je suis parfaitement consciente que je ne peux pas être choisie mais je tente ma chance et ouvre si tu aurais regarder mieux tu aurais remarquer que les Serpentard son arriver et il vont tenter quelque chose contre moi je ne dois pas les déplaire tant que sa n'est ce pas pour qu'il s'attaque à moi pendant la sélection. »  
  
Harry rit mais il dit quand même à Maria de ne pas trop se décourager si elle n'était pas choisie. Quand elle monta sur son balais et s'envola dans les air elle se sentit libre et personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'idée c'est là qu'elle remarqua un gros chien noir assis prêt de Hermione, Liliane, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore elle sourit et pensa.  
  
« Il est venue. »  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que Fred avait déjà commencer à l'attaquer mais elle esquiva le cognards sans problème et continua à étudier le terrain de font en comble. Harry le remarqua et trouva sa bizarre alors George se pencha vers lui et dit :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait à ton avis elle évite tous les cognards de Fred et tourne en rond on dirait qu'elle se croit attrapeuse. »  
  
« Elle étudie le terrain George elle ne le connaît pas et à mon avis elle a quelque chose derrière la tête car avant qu'elle ne s'envole elle m'a dit de surveiller les Serpentard. »  
  
« Les Serpentard que vont t'ils ici. »  
  
Jamsie, Amélie et Ron s'étaient avancé en entendant George parler des Serpentard mais ils gardèrent un ?il attentif sur le terrain ou Maria tournait encore en rond alors Jamsie dit :  
  
« Vous pensez qu'elle a la trouille? »  
  
« Peut être car les garçon qui sont passer avant elle était excellant. »  
  
Sin arriva en courant et essaya de dirent quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à le dirent car il n'arrivait presque plus a respirer.  
  
« Calme toi Sin et reprend ton souffle et dit nous se qui se passe après. »  
  
Sin repris son souffle et prit la parole.  
  
« Je sais ce qu'elle fait. »  
  
« Alors dit nous. »  
  
« Elle étudie le terrain pour voir ou son les coin mort et elle étudie les manière de Fred elle va le mettre K.O avant t'attaquer Alicia. »  
  
« Oh ça alors pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser avant on devrais prévenir Fred. »  
  
« On ne peut pas intervenir et tu le sais George. »  
  
Les élèves commençaient à se lasser de voir Maria tourner en rond et ceux qui se prétendait être meilleur batteur commencèrent à crier des insultes à Maria mais celle-ci ne perdit pas sa concentration et quand elle trouva le point faible de Fred elle passa à l'attaque vite comme l'éclair Fred ne vit pas le cognards lui foncer dessus et il le ressue en plein dans le ventre et il perdie l'équilibre et tomba de son balais mais à la dernière minutes Maria le rattrapa et le déposa au sol et cria avant de s'envoler encore un fois.  
  
« Tu es K.O mon cher meilleur chance la prochaine fois. »  
  
Elle alla rejoindre Alicia qui prit de la vitesse en l'apercevant foncer droit vers elle mais à la dernière minutes elle vit qu'elle était prit au piège et décida de redescende mais fut coincer entre Crabbe et Goyle les deux batteurs des Serpentard qui la regardaient comme des gorilles qui venait d'apercevoir leur dîner et les deux ensemble ils s'élancèrent pour frapper un cognards en direction de Alicia, les deux cognards fonçait droit vers elle et elle était prit au piège elle ferma les yeux trop effrayer et fut surprise d'entendre des cris venir des gradins elle ouvrir un ?il et vit Maria qui venait de frapper les cognards qui venait vers elle vers les deux Serpentard. Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent tandis que les Serpentard présent juraient.  
  
Grabbe et Goyle redescendirent au sol ou le professeur McGonagall leur passa un savon, ils reçurent une retenue pour avoir déranger la sélection des Gryffondor mais ce n'était que le commencement car les Serpentard n'avais qu'un tour dans leur sac.  
  
Malefoy ensorcela un des cognards et celui-ci se dirigea droit vers Maria qui essayait le mieux possible de l'éloigner des Alicia qui était encore sur le choc alors elle cria :  
  
« REDESSANT ALICIA ET DIT À HARRY QUE LE COGNARDS EST FOU IL COMPRENDRA »  
  
Alicia descendit en piquait et quand elle mit pied au sol Fred, George, Harry et le reste de l'équipe venaient voir si elle était correct si elle n'avait rien de casser alors elle dit à bout de souffle.  
  
« Le cognard...est fou Harry..Maria à dit que tu comprendrais. »  
  
« Oh non pas encore un comme ça. »  
  
Harry monta sur son balai et monta rejoindre Maria qui essayait le mieux possible de bloquer le cognard qui lui fonçait toujours dessus. Malefoy sourit en voyant Harry aller à la rescousse de Maria mais perdit son sourit quand il vit que Fred et George étaient aller les rejoindre et jura dans sa barbe ce qui ne fut pas inaperçu à Hermione et Patmol.  
  
Celui-ci avait sentit le danger dès que Fred était tombé de son balai et il n'arrêtait plus d'aboyer comme un fou alors Hermione cria :  
  
« HARRY ANNULE LE SORT LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE, PATMOL VIRENT FOU. » Harry compris ce que Hermione venait de lui dire et sortie sa baguette magique et la pointa sur cogna qui revenait à la charge vers Maria et cria :  
  
« FINITE INCATATUM. »  
  
Le cognard explosa à quelque centimètre de Maria, Fred et George alors il redescendirent au sol ou un gros chien noir sauta sur Maria et commença à regarder si elle était blesser, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore étaient venue voir si tous allait bien tous les élèves était sans voix après se spectacle alors Maria sourit et dit :  
  
« Patmol tous va bien je te l'assure je n'est rien sa ma juste remis en forme c'est tous. »  
  
« Remis en forme mais tu es folle ce cognard voulait ta mort. »  
  
« Et puis quoi, je pense que je suis habituer Sin. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas le but mademoiselle Johnson.. »  
  
« Black professeur vue que tous le monde sais mon identité c'est mademoiselle Black. »  
  
« Comme vous le voulez mais ce n'est pas le but vous auriez pue être gravement blesser. »  
  
« Je sais mais je me suis débrouiller pour une fille n'est ce pas George. »  
  
« D'accord je l'avoue une fille pourrais avoir sa place dans l'équipe mais tu nous à fait une peur bleu tu sais tu es sur que tous vas bien rien de casser. »  
  
George commença à examiner Maria un peu partout ce qui étonna tous le monde présent car on aurait dit que George avait prit sa décisions sans en parler au membre de l'équipe mais Harry sourit car il devait l'avouer Maria était douer. Maria repoussa George et rit de lui et dit :  
  
« Tous va très bien je suis en parfaite forme. »  
  
« Une chance!!! »  
  
Après que madame Pomfresh eue examiner Maria et Alicia, Lee Jordan prit le micros est s'exclama haut et fort que la sélection était finit et que l'équipe de Gryffondor était enfin complète car pendant que l'infirmière examinait Maria, Harry, Fred, George et Alicia avait discuter du batteur et il l'avaient enfin choisie au grand plaisir de George sur qui son choix était fait depuis longtemps. Alors Lee commença à nommer l'équipe.  
  
« Maintenant laisser moi vous présenter l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complète, pour commencer notre capitaine et attrapeur HARRY POTTER, nos trois poursuiveurs seront Alicia Spinnet, Jamsie Corwal et Amélie Corwal, notre gardien Ron Weasley et nos deux batteurs Fred Weasley et MARIA BLACK. »  
  
Les Gryffondor étaient tellement bruyant que les professeur qui avait assister à la sélection des Gryffondor n'en revenait pas même quelque personne importante du ministère était venue assister à la sélection et ils en avait eue le souffle couper par la performance des élèves.  
  
George était tellement heureux son petit frère était devenue gardien mais il avait le meilleur batteur ou plutôt batteuse de toute l'école cette année c'était sur qu'il gagnait la coupe de Quidditch. Quand ils rejoignirent leur Salle Commune le soleil s'était déjà coucher et leur souper avait été digne des grand roi se qui ne déplaisait pas à Ron qui était affamer. Dès qu'il furent entrer dans leur Salle Commune l'équipe au grand complet fut applaudit par tous les Gryffondor présent, Fred et George disparurent pendant quelque temps mais ils revinrent les bras charger de bière au beurre plein de bonbon de chez Zonkos, il fêtèrent tous jusqu'à tard le soir c'est Hermione qui était préfète qui leur ordonna d'aller se coucher car il était tard.  
  
Ron monta dans son dortoir encore tout exciter à l'idée de faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor alors il prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire.  
  
Chère Maman,  
  
J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, je fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor je suis le nouveaux gardien de l'équipe c'est vraiment super, les entraînement que les jumeaux m'on fait faire on porter fruit n'est pas fait le message à toute la famille oh et Fred c'est fait mettre K.O par une fille à la sélection tu sais Maria la nouvelle celle que je t'ai parler la semaine dernière dans ma dernière lettre bien c'est elle qui a eue le poste de George tu aurait du le voir quand elle a mit K.O Fred il n'en revenait pas.  
  
J'ai attend de te revoir alors bonne nuit car je vais me coucher et passe le bonjours à toute la famille de la part de jumeaux, de Ginny et de moi.  
  
Ron.  
  
Il se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait et sourit alors il aperçue Coq qui volait d'un bord pis de l'autre du dortoir, Harry l'aida à l'attraper et il attacha la lettre à sa patte.  
  
« Tu pense qu'il es trop tard pour l'envoyer? »  
  
« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour envoyer de bonne nouvelle Ron. »  
  
« Tu as raison Jamsie alors va y Coq et ne fait pas trop de bruit en revenant. »  
  
Harry sourit à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami et les garçons continuèrent de faire la fête dans leur dortoir sans faire trop de bruit alors Jamsie entendit Sirius lui parler dans sa tête.  
  
*Je crois que ton fils à eux les talents de son père pour être attrapeur n'est ce pas mon cher Cornedrue.*  
  
*Je le crois aussi mon cher Patmol et a en croire ce que j'ai vue plus tôt tu es devenue un père protecteur.*  
  
*C'est dans les gênes des Black mon cher.*  
  
*Oh vous aller arrêter de vous complimenter vous deux on parle entre fille nous si vous ne savez pas et quand on entends des gars qui se parle dans nos tête on ne peux pas se concentrer sur une conversation de fille alors faites vous des compliment en parlant naturellement mes cher au revoir et bonne nuit.*  
  
*Elle peut être bête cette chère Lily des fois mais bon.*  
  
*J'ai toute entendue James Potter.*  
  
*Je voulais que tu l'entende c'est pour sa que je te le dit.*  
  
*C'est assez vous deux tous commençait à s'arranger et bouf comme sa vous commencer à vous chamailler vous n'êtes pas normal vous deux.*  
  
*Ferme la Patmol où sinon...*  
  
*Je sais je suis un chien mort pas besoin de le répéter Lily.*  
  
La conversation télépathique se termina et les garçons retournèrent à leur petite fête entre gars.  
  
Du côté des filles Maria venait juste d'envoyer Kira chez elle pour annoncer la nouvelles à sa grand-mère et à sa tante et son stupide mari alors elle commencèrent à parler de chose de fille, Lily fut hors de la conversation quelque minutes mais elle reviens plus joyeuse que jamais ce qui étonna Amy un peu mais ils parlèrent jusqu'au petite heure du matin alors Maria dit :  
  
« Sa alors c'est Hermione qui nous dit d'aller se coucher et c'est elle qui part un conversation jusqu'à 3 heure du matin. »  
  
« Quoi il est déjà trois heure oh je pense que je vais aller me coucher moi. »  
  
« Moi aussi bonne nuit les filles. »  
  
« Bonne nuit, j'y vais aussi bonne nuit Maria. »  
  
« Bonne nuit on se revoie dans 4 heure à peut près. »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
Les filles partirent à rire et elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent pour le peux de temps qui leur restait à dormir, elle serait marabout toute la journée vue qu'elle ne dormirais pas longtemps mais sa leur passait 3 fois par-dessus la tête.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Les fantôme de James, Lily et Amy regardaient la scène d'un air joyeux car sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue les enfants aussi heureux depuis le retour du mage noir, vue qu'il ne dormais jamais il regardait tous se qui se passait de ou ils étaient. Ils voyaient bien que les garçons n'avaient aucune intention de dormir de la nuit ce qui fit rire James alors Lily dit :  
  
« Tu trouve sa drôle? »  
  
« Bien sur que oui, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vue notre fils être aussi joyeux. »  
  
« Ca fait longtemps je l'avoue je pense que la dernière fois c'est quand il pensait que Sirius allait être libérer et qu'il pouvait aller vivre avec lui, Amy et Maria même s'il ne les connaissait pas encore. »  
  
« Je sais, alors Amy sa va tu ne dit rien c'est bizarre chez toi. »  
  
« Comment sa c'est bizarre. »  
  
« Bien d'habitude tu n'arrête pas de parler et là tu ne dit rien c'est tout. »  
  
« C'est que j'ai eu peur pour Maria et à voir Patmol on dirait qu'il allait faire une crisse cardiaque sur le terrain plus tôt. »  
  
« Je sais Lily et moi on était pareil quand c'est arriver à Harry en deuxième année sauf que c'était Dobby l'elfe de maison que notre fils à libérer qui lui avait envoyer ce cognard. »  
  
Amy regarda ses meilleurs amis et sourit et tous les trois continuèrent d'écouter la conversation des garçons jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de quitter leur dortoir pour aller en cour. Alors ils s'exclamèrent tous les trois en même temps :  
  
« La journée va être du temps pour les garçons que les filles. »  
  
Ils rirent tous de bon c?ur car s'était vrai que la journée serait dur ou plutôt endormante pour nous 10 amis.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voila le chapitre 9 est fini j'espère que vous avez aimer en tout cas moi j'ai adore l'écrire, l'halloween approche y aura-t-il un bal ou non, qui ira avec qui à voir bientôt. Mais avant un petit querelle entre deux personnes qui seront ces personnes une fille et un gars bien sur mais qui à voir dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Prochain chapitre : Querelle, annonce et demande.  
  
À très bientôt. 


	10. Querelles, annonce et demandes

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Merci à Cyngathi et tu aura tous les explication bientôt pour Malefoy et je sais je me suis tromper pour hâte une faute d'inattention quoi c'est normal et encore merci pour ta review.  
  
Merci au maraudeuses alias Hermione292 sa fait toujours plaisir de lire ta review j'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre.  
  
Merci à bibi une de mes lectrices silencieuse je suis contente d'apprendre que tu t'affirme alors bonne lecture  
  
Merci aussi à Ccilia, je pense que tu sais comme moi qui c'est n'est ce pas alors si tu ne t'en doutes pas vient vite lire se chapitre et merci à Phern je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic. Et à Marilyn Miller une de mes fan numéros un (joke) merci sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir que tu adore ma fic alors j'espère que tu trouvera le temps de venir lire ce chapitre ma chère.  
  
Mais un gros merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux alors bonne lecture  
  
Comme dans les chapitre précédent les conversation télépathique serons entre les étoiles* et quelque formule magique sont inventer alors ne les chercher pas je les ai inventer alors bonnes lectures encore une fois.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 10 : Querelles, annonce et demandes  
  
Après une dure nuit de fêtes les six jeunes hommes descendirent dans la Salle Commune ou ils remarquèrent la moitié des élèves déjà debout. Mais remarquèrent que les filles n'étaient pas levées encore. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Sin, un sourire diabolique apparut sur la figure de ce dernier. Jamsie avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de son ami et décida d'aller lui parler.  
  
« Sin tu as l'air plus heureux que d'habitude sa va? »  
  
« Oh bien sur mon cher Jamsie c'est que j'ai eue une brillante idée. »  
  
« C'est quoi??? »  
  
Sin chuchota sa brillante idée dans l'oreille de Jamsie et celui-ci s'exclama haut et fort :  
  
« Tu es vraiment fou mon vieux je ne suis pas de la partie moi, fait ce que tu veux mais moi je ne veux pas avoir les foudres de Liliane. »  
  
« Tu te ramollie mon cher Cornedrue. »  
  
« Sin ne m'appel pas comme sa tu sais on pourrais se faire remarquer. »  
  
« Désoler c'est l'habitude alors tu es sur tu ne fait pas partie de la partie. »  
  
« J'en suis sur. »  
  
« Comme tu veux. »  
  
Sirius monta les escalier en direction du dortoir des filles sans faire trop de bruit, personne ne remarqua sa disparition sauf James bien sur mais Harry et les autres étaient trop fatiguer pour remarquer n'importe quoi.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des filles on aurais pue entendre une chauve souris voler car les filles étaient encore au pays des rêves mais le silence fut briser par une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.  
  
Sin ouvrit la porte sans faire trop de bruit et jeta un coup d'?il dans le dortoir et à son grand soulagement les filles dormaient profondément, il s'approcha tranquillement vers le lit de Lily et sortie sa baguette magique et prononça d'un voix basse.  
  
« Colorus. »  
  
Des couleurs de tous genre sortir de la baguette de Sirius et allèrent colorer Lily au grand complet et pour finir son petit tous il fit apparaître un seau d'eau devant lui et le lança sur la jeune fille qui se réveilla immédiatement avec un cris d'horreur ce qui réveilla les trois autres jeune fille du dortoir mais quand elles virent Lily colorer de la tête au pied elle partirent d'un fou rirent énorme.  
  
Lily ne comprenait pas ses amies elle regarda tous autour d'elle mais la personne qui lui avait jeter le seau d'eau avait disparue, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles tout en ignorant les compliment que lui faisaient ses amies. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir il cria encore plus fort qu'à sont réveiller et sortie des toilettes très fâcher elle se moqua de sont apparence et sortie du dortoir et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçue assis avec les autres garçons et ils riaient de quelque chose alors elle dit d'un voix forte et fâcher :  
  
« JAMSIE CORWAL ATTEND DE VOIR CE QUI T'ATTENDS. »   
  
Celui-ci se tourna en entendant sont nom et ne pue contrôler sont rirent en voyant sa rival de toujours colorer de la tête au pied mais réalisa qu'elle pensait que c'était lui qui lui avait fait la blague il essaya de se calmer et parla.  
  
« Liliane je t'assure.. »  
  
« JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR TU VAS ME LE PAYER CHER CORWAL. »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS SAVOIR TU ES SOURD OU QUOI? »  
  
« MERDE TU ARRËTE DE CRIER JE N'ES RIEN FAIT. »  
  
« JE NE TE CROIS PAS, TU M'AS TOUJOURS FAIT TES BLAGUES IDIOTE DEPUIS QU'ON SE CONNAIT. »  
  
« JE TE DIT QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI. »  
  
Harry regarda Jamsie et Liane se crier par la tête dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et trouva le comportement de Liliane bizarre car Jamsie ne les avait pas quitter depuis qu'il était sortie de leur dortoir mais il décida de ne pas s'interposer entre les deux personne car Liliane avait l'air vraiment en colère.  
  
« JE VEUX QUE TU ANNULE LE SORT IMMÉDIATEMENT TU MA ENTENDUE. »  
  
« JE NE FERAIS RIEN T'EN QUE TU NE M'AURA PAS ÉCOUTÉ. »  
  
James ne vit pas venir ce qui suit, en quelque seconde Lily avait réussie à s'avancer vers lui et à lui donner une gifle en pleine figure. Remus, Peter, Sirius, Ron et Harry n'en revenaient pas Liliane avait vraiment gifler Jamsie et celui-ci avait l'air encore sur le choc mais Amélie descendit du dortoir des filles à une vitesse folle car elle savait que Lily pouvais devenir folle quand elle était en colère mais elle arriva trop tard car quand elle descendit les marche elle avait entendue la claque que Lily avait infliger à James.  
  
« Liliane vient on va arranger sa, aller on n'a cour aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Tu le regrettera Corwal croit moi. »  
  
James dit rien de peur de recevoir une autre gifle mais il se tourna vers Sirius qui se fit tous petit devant les yeux que son meilleur ami lui faisait alors quand il fit sur que Lily était retourner dans le dortoir des filles il s'empressa de dire :  
  
« Je ne savais pas que ma s?ur allait réagir comme ça Jamsie, je te l'assure. »  
  
« Et pourquoi tu n'a pas dit que s'était toi qui lui avait fait la blague, maintenant elle pense que c'est moi. »  
  
« Un chance que je ne lui ai pas dit j'aurais reçue la claque qu'elle ta administrer à ta place. »  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des filles Amélie, Hermione et Maria se mirent à trois pour enlever toutes traces du sortilège que Liliane avait reçue celle-ci était encore folle de rage alors Amélie dit :  
  
« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du sauter au conclusion si vite Liliane tu sait sa pourrais être ton frère à la place du miens. »  
  
« Non sa c'est un tour de ton frère et j'en suis sur et si Sin m'aurais lancer un sortilège pendant que je dormais sois en sur il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. »  
  
Hermione regarda les deux filles parler de leur frère et se tourna vers Maria qui riait encore dans son coin à en croire le manque de sommeil tous le monde avait des sautes d'humeur. Liliane était en colère, Maria riait pour un rien, Amélie commençait à s'énerver et elle tombait de fatiguer, la journée allait être vraiment longue. Les filles s'habillèrent temps bien que mal et descendirent rejoindre les garçons qui les attendaient depuis un bon moment près du portrait de la grosse Dame.  
  
Sin croisa le regard de Amélie et celle-ci ne remarqua pas la culpabilité dans ses yeux et continua son chemin avec un Liliane encore folle de rage, James quand à lui avait décider de se tenir le plus éloigner possible de Lily car il ne voulais pas recevoir une autre gifle comme se matin.  
  
Ils allèrent tous manger dans une mauvaise humeur mais le premier cour n'arrangea pas plus l'humeur car Rogue avait décidé qu'il ferait de la théorie pendant toute le cour et il avait remarqué l'air endormie de nos amis et décida de ne pas les ménager.  
  
« Mademoiselle White pouvez-vous me dire les effet secondaire d'un potion rater? »  
  
« Tous peut arriver professeur de l'effet le plus dramatique à l'effet le plus n'éfaste. »  
  
« Ce n'était pas ma question, Potter pouvez-vous répondre. »  
  
« Mais Liliane vient de répondre!!!! »  
  
« J'enlève 10 point à Gryffondor pour manque d'attention envers le professeur, Malefoy voulez-vous répondre correctement à ma question. »  
  
« Les effets néfastes d'un potion rater peuvent être la mort, les problème qu'engendre la potion et encore d'autre professeur. »  
  
« Très bien 10 point pour Serpentard, bravo monsieur Malefoy. »  
  
Maria se pencha vers Harry et chuchota à l'oreille de Harry :  
  
« On voie qui est le chouchou dans la classe. »  
  
« Je sais mais tu ne les connaît pas depuis le nombre d'année que je l'ai connaît alors regarde comme il faut tu verras qu'il... »  
  
« Potter, Black de quoi parler vous? »  
  
« Rien professeur c'est que ce que Malefoy vient de dire veux dire la même chose qu'à dit Liliane plus tôt. »  
  
« Taisez-vous ou sinon j'enlève encore des points à Gryffondor maintenant continuons le cour. »  
  
Malefoy avait un sourirent triomphant sur la figure tous comme ses condisciples de Serpentard mais les Gryffondor essayèrent de ne pas s'en occuper pour le reste du cour ce qui ne fut pas facile avec Rogue comme professeur.  
  
À la fin du cour Serpentard avaient gagner 30 points et Gryffondor en avait perdue 40, Lily et James ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole ce qui agaça Amy et Sirius car depuis qu'ils étaient arriver en 2003 tous commençaient à s'arranger entre ses deux là alors Sin s'imposa devant sa supposer s?ur et dit :  
  
« Liliane c'est moi qui t'es fait la farce se matin d'accord Jamsie n'avait rien à voir la dedans. »  
  
« Arrête de le protéger je sais bien que c'est Corwal qui m'a fait sa pendant que je dormais alors pousse toi de mon chemin avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. »  
  
Sin resta planter devant Lily celle-ci perdie encore le contrôle d'elle- même et la poussa de son chemin mais il revient se placer en avant d'elle et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux alors il dit :  
  
« Merde tu es pire que maman tu tiens tête à tous ceux qu'il y a à l'entour de toi je te le répète Jamsie n'a rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passer ce matin. »  
  
James n'en revenait pas son meilleur ami se dénonçait à Lily l'enrager il s'approcha un peu de Lily mais pas trop et il dit :  
  
« Liliane j'ai essayer de te le dire se matin, pas que s'était Sin qui t'avais fait la blague mais que se n'était pas moi. »  
  
Sin reçue un gifle en pleine figure ce qui ne le surpris pas mais il baissa quand même les yeux et marmonna :  
  
« Ne jamais se mettre dans le chemin de Liliane la tigresse. »  
  
« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE LÀ? »  
  
« Rien je te l'assure et merci pour la gifle je la méri... »  
  
Il ne pus finir sa phrase que la main de la jeune fille venait s'abattre une deuxième fois sur sa joue alors il fit une note mental de ne jamais au grand jamais remettre Lily en colère car c'est gifle faisait un mal de chien. Celle-ci se retourna vers Jamsie et dit d'une voix plein de colère.  
  
« Je ne regrette pas la gifle que je t'ai donner ce matin ça compte pour les fois d'avant mais je suis désoler de m'en avoir prit à toi en premier. »  
  
« Excuse accepter alors maintenant on peut recommencer comme avant alors? »  
  
Lily n'eut guerre le temps de répondre que Remus, Sirius, Amy et Peter crièrent en même temps :  
  
« NON!!!!!! »  
  
Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers leur ami et Remus dit :  
  
« Pas comme avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard d'accord on vous aime bien mais quand vous vous criez par la tête à tous bout de chant sa viens fatiguant vous comprenez alors faites comme quand vous êtes arriver ici. »  
  
« Je ne garantie pas que je te giflerais pas encore Jamsie mais j'essayerais de rester amical avec toi si toi tu ne me fait pas de blague stupide et sa compte pour toi aussi Sin. »  
  
« C'est d'accord. »  
  
« Ouais c'est d'accord. »  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron et Maria ne comprenaient pas tous a fait la conversation de leur ami mais tous s'arrangeaient enfin et ils devaient en premier lieu aller à leur cour si ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problème. Ils se dirigèrent tous à leur cour de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui allait être plus qu'intéressant. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cour le professeur Lupin les salua et lança un regard interrogateur vers Sin qui avait encore les démarcations de doigts de Liliane sur la joue, Sin fit un signe de la tête vers Liliane et le professeur Lupin sourit. Le reste des élèves arrivèrent et le cour commença, le trio était toujours placer à l'avant tous comme les 6 intrus et Maria, ils étaient tous attentifs à ce que le professeur Lupin disaient.  
  
« Bonjour à tous aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la pratique du Patronus, je sais qu'il y a un élève dans cette classe qui s'est déjà le faire et avec son consentement j'aimerais qu'il explique dans quelle circonstance il a du l'apprendre. »  
  
Le professeur Lupin regarda Harry qui lui sourit alors il dit :  
  
« Monsieur Potter voudriez-vous vous avancer et venir expliquer à la classe comment vous avez appris ce sortilège. »  
  
Harry se leva et alla se poser à côté du professeur Lupin alors il commença sont récit.  
  
« Le professeur Lupin m'a appris à faire un Patronus en troisième année car les détraqueurs avait une très mauvaise effet sur moi, vue que j'ai vécue des chose épouvantable en étant jeune les détraqueurs me faisait entendre les derniers mots de ma mère avant de mourir alors j'ai appris se sortilèges pour me défendre d'eux j'y suis réussis mais avec beaucoup d'aide et de patience, car se sortilège est complexe. »  
  
« Merci monsieur Potter voudriez-vous maintenant nous montrer votre Patronus? »  
  
« Spero Patronum. »  
  
Une forme argenter se forma au bout de la baguette de Harry et on pue voir un merveilleux cerf, tous les élèves étaient en admiration devant le cerf, les maraudeurs se regardèrent et quand le cerf eue disparue James parla par télépathie avec ses amis.  
  
*Sirius tu as vue c'est mon animagie!!!*  
  
*J'ai vue James et il est douer ton fils, tu as vue la façon dont son cerf brillait il doit être puissant pour avoir une telle couleur.*  
  
*Je sais mais pourquoi il y avait des détraqueurs à l'école au juste?*  
  
*On lui demandera maintenant on se tait le professeur Lupin recommence son cour.*  
  
*Sa fait drôle de voir Remus plus vieux et surtout en avant.*  
  
*J'avoue..*  
  
*Taisez-vous les garçons.*  
  
*Oui Amy on ne parle plus je te le promet.*  
  
Amy sourit à Sirius et celui-ci rougit un peu ce qui n'échappa pas à James qui le frappa sur le bras et ria de lui. Le professeur Lupin finissait de parler du Patronus quand il demanda :  
  
« A part monsieur Potter y a t'il quelqu'un d'autre qui sait faire ce sortilège. »  
  
Maria leva la main timidement et Remus sourit car Maria Black n'était jamais timide alors il dit :  
  
« Oui mademoiselle Black. »  
  
« Je sais faire un Patronus professeur. »  
  
« Comment avez-vous appris à le faire. »  
  
« C'était une obligation de la part de ma mère car elle s'avait que la famille était en danger c'est tout. »  
  
« Pouvez-vous nous montrer. »  
  
Maria se leva timidement ce qui apporta l'attention de ses amis car elle n'était jamais timide alors elle prononça la formule.  
  
« Spero Patronum. »  
  
Un immense chien noir sortie dans la baguette de la jeune fille et il montrait les dent mais en voyant qu'il n'avait aucun danger vient s'asseoir près de la jeune fille la plupart des élèves avait reculer en voyant l'animal même le professeur car celui-ci ne savait pas que sa petit protéger pouvait faire un Patronus et surtout pas que sont Patronus avait la forme animagique de son père.  
  
Remus voulu faire partir l'animal mais celui-ci ne disparue pas alors il regarda Maria qui sourit et qui le fit disparaître en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Remus n'en revenait pas c'était de l'ancienne magie alors il dit :  
  
« Mademoiselle Black se n'était la façon traditionnelle de faire disparaître un Patronus n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Euh non c'est de l'ancienne magie je l'ai appris comme ça. »  
  
« Oui c'est pour ça que votre Patronus est protecteur et lier à vous est-je tord? »  
  
« Non professeur. »  
  
Maria était vraiment gêner maintenant tous le monde la regarda avec admiration sauf les Serpentard qui avait commencer à se parler entre eux pendant la démonstration alors le professeur Lupin renvoya Maria à sa place et continua son cour.  
  
« Comme vous l'avez vue mademoiselle Black à utiliser l'ancienne magie mais nous nous allons apprendre à faire un Patronus avec la nouvelle magie car l'ancienne est très difficile pour commencer j'aimerais que vous vous pratiquiez à prononcer la formule magique et quand vous vous sentirez prêt essayer de faire apparaître votre Patronus. »  
  
Les élèves se pratiquèrent durant presque toute le cour et la plupart furent épuiser mais le professeur leur donna des morceaux de chocolat pour que leur énergie reviennent à la fin du cour aucun élèves avaient réussit à faire un Patronus mais le professeur savait très bien que la plupart ne se concentrait pas assez alors il alla voir Ron et Hermione et commença à parler avec eux.  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley j'aimerais que pour le prochain cour vous vous concentrer un peu plus car je ferais venir un épouvantard qui prendra la forme d'un détraqueur et je sais que si vous vous concentrer mieux vous réussirez. »  
  
« Merci pour le conseil professeur nous allons faire de notre mieux. »  
  
« C'est ce que j'attendait de vous. »  
  
Remus Lupin regagna sa place à l'avant de la classe et prit la parole car le cour prenait fin :  
  
« Je suis content de vous mais au prochain ce sera beaucoup plus difficile car un vrai détraqueur sera dans la classe. »  
  
La moitié de la classe frémit mais en voyant que leur professeur avait commencer à rire il se calmèrent un peu.  
  
« Comme je disais il y aura un vrai détraqueur dans la classe mais je suis sur que le professeur Dumbledore ne serais pas d'accord que j'en emmène un vrai alors j'emmènerais un épouvantard qui prendra la forme d'un détraqueur mais il faudra que vous vous pratiquiez pour pouvoir faire de votre mieux et surtout vous devriez être concentrer alors reposez-vous jusqu'au prochain cour et bonne fin de journée, oh j'allais oublie j'accorde 5 point à monsieur Potter pour sa démonstration de plus tôt et 10 point pour mademoiselle Black pour sa démonstration alors passer une bonne fin de journée. »  
  
Les élèves sortirent de la classe tous en parlant du prochain cour qu'ils auraient avec le professeur Lupin, car depuis le retour du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal les élèves étaient très heureux d'avoir le meilleur professeur de tous les temps sauf les Serpentard qui critiquaient encore le lycanthrope mais celui-ci ne sans faisait pas car il était aimer de la plupart des élèves de l'école et il ne faisait que son métier.  
  
Liliane était aller voir Maria à la fin du cour pour lui demander ou elle avait appris l'ancienne magie et elle lui avait répondue que sa mère et sa marraine la pratiquait alors sa mère avait décider de lui apprendre, Amy avait tout entendue et rayonnait de joie elle avait appris à sa fille se qui lui était le plus chère au monde l'ancienne magie, Lily avait vue le comportement de sa meilleure amie et sourit mais les garçon comme d'habitude cassèrent le moment.  
  
« Harry on peut te demander quelque chose? »  
  
« Va y Sin qui a-t-il? »  
  
« Pourquoi les détraqueurs étaient à Poudlard en troisième année au juste, je sais que tu nous la dit avant mais je ne suis plus sur. »  
  
Harry n'eue pas le temps de répondre que Maria avait déjà commencer à répondre à sa question.  
  
« Parce que mon père c'est échapper d'Askaban alors Fudge voulait être sur qu'il ne puisse pas entrer à Poudlard pour tuer Harry et a ce que je voie sa a marcher. »  
  
« Maria!!!! »  
  
« Quoi c'était une plaisanterie tu sais comme moi que mon père ne te ferais aucun mal n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Je sais mais il a tout de même arrivé à rentrer dans le château. »  
  
« Comment a-t-il fait? »  
  
« Sin tu es trop curieux tu sais. »  
  
« Je sais chère s?ur mais je pensait que tu ne me parlais plus. »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te parlais plus c'est que si tu ne te souviens pas tu ma fait une blague stupide se matin et... »  
  
« Et je te le répète j'en suis désoler d'accord. »  
  
« Ouais tu dit sa à chaque fois. »  
  
« Mais je jure sur la tête de Jamsie que je ne recommencerais plus sur toi en tous cas. »  
  
« Pourquoi sur ma tête. »  
  
« Parce que tu est la personne qu'elle aime le moins pense y. »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
Liliane n'écoutait plus elle avait commencer une conversation super intéressante avec les filles et elles avaient commencer à avancer vers la Grande Salle ou ils allèrent prendre leur dîner.  
  
« Eh bien on dirais qu'on parle dans le vide elle ne nous écoute même plus. »  
  
« Tant mieux. »  
  
Ils allèrent les rejoindre à la table des Gryffondor ou un bouquant infernal régnait c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui fit taire les élèves surexciter alors il commença à parler.  
  
« Bonjours à tous je voie que la joie de vive règne aujourd'hui, mais je ne vous parlerais pas trop longtemps car je sais que vous êtes affamé tous autant que vous êtes mais je voulais juste vous annoncer qu'un bal sera prévue pour Halloween, vue que celui-ci arriver à grand pas je vous conseillerais d'inviter vous cavalière bientôt et le bal est offert à tous alors bonne appétit tous le monde. »  
  
La nourriture apparue sur les tables et tous le monde commença à manger tout en parlant du bal qu'il aurait lieux bientôt certain élèves c'étaient même lever pour aller invitée leur cavalier ou cavalière.  
  
Le dîner finit et tous le mondes allèrent à leur cour ou la plupart du monde continuait d'inviter du monde pour le bal. A la fin de la journée Sirius ne tenait plus en place et c'est James qui l'obligea à aller inviter Amy ou sinon il allait lui arriver quelque chose d'extrême grave sur ce il alla voir Amy qui était en pleine conversation sur les robe que les filles allaient porter.  
  
« Amélie..je..pourrais..te parler....en priver s'il vous plait. »  
  
« Oui bien sur qui a-t-il. »  
  
Sirius était devenue rouge comme un pivoine ce qui parue bizarre car Sirius Black n'était jamais gêner devant quelqu'un et surtout pas devant une fille Jamsie et Maria étaient plier en deux tellement Sirius avait l'air d'un idiot en balbutant des choses incompréhensibles que Amélie n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
  
« Sin calme toi et dit moi ce que tu voulais me dire d'accord mais en premier calme toi. »  
  
Il prit une grande respiration et essaya de regagnée le contrôle de lui- même et il demanda l'entement mais assez fort pour que ses amis comprenne :  
  
« Amélie voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal d'halloween? »  
  
Jamsie n'en revenait pas son ami l'avait dit mais à voir la face que celui- ci faisait il n'était pas sur que Amy voulais y aller avec lui mais Jamsie souhaita le contraire pour son meilleur ami. Amy était sur le choc et Sin s'empressa d'ajouter :  
  
« Mais si tu ai prise sa ne fait rien je t'assure. »  
  
« Non je suis toujours libre et je veux bien y aller avec toi Sin j'attendais que tu viennes me le demander c'Est tout je ne croyait pas que tu viendrais c'est tous je suis sur le choc. »  
  
« Pour vrai tu veux bien. »  
  
« Bien sur. »  
  
Tous le monde pue entendre le cris de victoire que Sirius avait lâcher en entendant la réponse au même moment Ron avait demander à Hermione d'y aller avec lui et celle-ci avait sourit et lui avait répondue :  
  
« Je crois que tu as retenue ta leçon de l'an passée, je veux bien y aller avec toi Ron. »  
  
Harry était partie à rire à cette remarque et avait eue des regards de questionnement de la part de ses nouveaux amis et Hermione dit :  
  
« Ne rit pas comme ça Harry la leçon est pour toi aussi ne demande jamais à une fille d'aller à un bal avec toi à la dernière minutes tu m'a bien compris. »  
  
« Bien sur que je t'ai compris j'ai déjà une cavalière pour la bal et non ce n'est pas Cho. »  
  
« Alors qui c'est? »  
  
« Surprise bon ben je vais faire mon devoir de divination. »  
  
« Aller Harry dit nous c'est qui? »  
  
« Pas question demander à Jamsie avec qui il ira à la place n'est ce pas mon vieux. »  
  
« Eh je ne lui ai pas demander encore. »  
  
Tous les regards c'était tourner vers Jamsie qui avait commencer à rougir devant tant d'attention sauf Harry qui venait de monter dans son dortoir pour faire son devoir pour la vieille Trelawney. Jamsie craqua sous la pression et s'avança vers Liliane qui recula sur le coup ne sachant pas trop comme réagir devant un James totalement confiant alors il dit :  
  
« Liliane je sais qu'on ne sais jamais bien entendue mais comme tu la dit plus tôt on commence une nouvelle amitié et j'aimerais commencer sur le bon pied en t'invitant au bal. »  
  
Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles sont pire ennemi l'invitait à aller au bal avec lui sur le coup elle crut que c'était encore un plaisanterie mais en le regardant comme il faut il était vraiment nerveux et elle sourit en disant :  
  
« Je voudrais bien y aller avec toi mais à une seule condition. »  
  
« N'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir ma chère. »  
  
« Aucune blague pour le bal c'est compris. »  
  
« Tous a fait. »  
  
Tout le monde était heureux car enfin une amitié commençait entre ses deux la alors Rémi se tourna vers Maria qui souriait de l'oreille à l'oreille et lui dit :  
  
« Alors Maria tu a un cavalier? »  
  
« Oui il me la demander plus tôt et non je ne te le dirais pas et toi tu as une cavalière? »  
  
« Oui j'ai demander à Ginny Weasley tu sais elle était très contente, on s'entend bien tous les deux. »  
  
« Je suis content pour toi Rémi je la trouve super moi aussi elle a beaucoup de jasette mais elle est fine. »  
  
« Ouais mais elle est la seule fille dans sa famille à part sa mère et en plus c'est la cadette. »  
  
« Je sais mais ses frères sont tellement protecteur. »  
  
Ils rirent de bon c?ur en regardant Ron qui parlait avec sa s?ur et celle- ci leur fit signe de la main en les voyant regarder dans sa direction, Rémi alla la rejoindre tandis que Maria décida d'aller prendre une promenade dans la cour du château mais elle ne pue y aller seule car Harry avait décidé de remettre son devoir à plus tard et était descendue des dortoir et décida de l'accompagner avec les autres. En chemin ils rencontrèrent Cho qui voulue parler avec Harry :  
  
« Harry voudrais tu venir avec moi au bal? »  
  
« Je suis déjà prit Cho désoler. »  
  
« Comment ça déjà prit tu m'a déjà oublier? »  
  
« Cho nous ne sortons plus ensemble j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
Harry alla rejoindre c'est ami et Peter en profita pour parler à Cho après sa discution avec Harry.  
  
« Cho tu voudrais venir avec moi? »  
  
« Toi jamais de la vie. »  
  
Peter alla rejoindre ses amis encore plus malheureux que plus tôt mais il se dit que peut être tous s'arrangera bientôt, pour lui. La promenade dans le parc de Poudlard renforça la bonne humeur du petit groupe ce qui plaisir aux personnes qui les regardait de plus haut peut être que les enfants pourrons vivre un vie heureuse cette année.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ce chapitre est fini voila je sais j'ai mit du temps à le mettre mais je travail alors c'est dur pour moi de faire plein de chose en même temps j'espère que vous aller l'aimer en tous cas car moi j'ai eue du fun à l'écrire.  
  
Prochain chapitre je pense que vous vous en douter Le Bal d'Halloween. 


	11. Le Bal

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR Je sais ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre mais l'école à recommencer ce qui veux dire que les devoirs on recommencer aussi mais j'ai réussit à trouver un trou dans mon horaire, alors pardonner moi tous, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience Le Bal.  
  
Je remercie tous ceux qui m'on envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir alors si vous avez des question ou des commentaires ne vous gêner pas laisser moi un petit reviews je les adores tous autant qui soit.  
  
Comme dans les chapitres précédents tous ce qui sera entre les étoiles sont des conversation télépathique et il y aura peut être quelque formule inventer je ne sais pas encore alors bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que vous allez apprécier.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 11: Le Bal  
  
La semaine qui avait suivie l'annonce du bal avait été mouvementée pour tout le monde en particulier pour Harry et Maria qui s'étaient fait demander plus d'une fois qui était leur cavalier mais aucun des deux n'avaient craqué sous la pression de leurs amis. Maria avait revue son père plus d'une fois pendant la semaine et celui-ci aussi lui avait demander qui était son cavalier mais elle lui avait répondue :  
  
« Tu verras bien la journée venue papa. »  
  
Sirius avait décider d'assister au bal sous sa forme animagique et de faire le chaperon mais Remus l'avait totalement rassurer que celle-ci s'avait se défendre en cas de danger ce qui ne rassura pas plus Sirius car le pauvre garçon qui allait accompagner sa fille au bal pourrais recevoir la racler de sa vie si il tentait quelque chose sur elle. Mais la journée temps attendue arriva enfin, les cour de l'après-midi avait été suspendue au grand bonheur de tous les élèves mais surtout des filles car elles avaient plusieurs heures devant elles pour se faire les plus belles possible.  
  
Aux grands malheurs des garçons, ceux-ci furent obligés d'agir correctement et silencieusement pour le reste de la journée et surtout de ne pas déranger les filles qui faisaient un immense bouquant dans leur dortoir.  
  
Peter n'avait trouver personne pour l'accompagner, toute les filles à qui il avait demander lui avait tournée le dos en lui disant qu'elles étaient déjà prise, les maraudeurs, Harry et Ron avaient essayer de lui remonter le moral mais rien à faire il était rester triste toute la semaine, mais pour le bonheur de ses amis la journée du bal il essaya de rester souriant ce qui encouragea ses amis car certains d'entre eux étaient totalement nerveux en particulier Jamsie et Sin.  
  
Harry était assis sur un des divans de la Salle Commune et regardait dans le vide quand il aperçue Jamsie qui marchait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce il se leva et alla lui parler :  
  
« Jamsie je pense que tu devrais te calmer un peu tu sais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »  
  
« Pas la fin du monde tu ris de moi là, j'ai inviter Liliane je te rappel et je lui est promit de ne rien faire pour gâcher sa soirée. »  
  
« Tu lui as promit de ne faire aucune blague pas de gâcher sa soirée je te rappel. »  
  
« C'est la même chose Harry, si je fait une conneries Liliane ne me le pardonnera jamais et ce n'est pas ce que je veux tu comprend. »  
  
« Oui je comprend mais relax tous ira pour le mieux je te l'assure. »  
  
« Tu en ai sur? »  
  
« Bien sur, aller viens on va faire une petite bataille de carte explosifs pour détendre l'atmosphère. »  
  
James sourit et alla s'asseoir au grand bonheur de Harry qui commençait à avoir le tournis à forme de regarder Jamsie marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Sin essayait de se concentrer sur un devoir de métamorphose mais rien à faire ses penser était sur une des jeunes filles qui se préparait dans son dortoir au même moment. Ils se leva et commença à monter les escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir mais Rémi l'arrêta à mit chemin ce qui attira l'attention des autres garçons de la salle Commune.  
  
« Sin tu ne dois en aucun cas les déranger et tu le sais elles nous l'on répéter 5 fois aujourd'hui et je ne compte pas ceux d'y hier. »  
  
« Je sais mais je dois les voir tu sais juste pour avoir un aperçue de leur robe c'est tous. »  
  
« On ne te laissera pas faire tu sais. »  
  
« C'est pas grave je voudrais bien entendre ce qu'elles disent elles parlent peut-être de nous. »  
  
« SIN REDESCENT IMMÉDIATEMENT »  
  
« On se calme Rémi je veux juste.. »  
  
« J'ai dit redescend ou sinon il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose et tu ne pourra pas aller danser avec ta chère et tendre Amélie. »  
  
« Tu n'oserais pas Rémi. »  
  
« Sin, je pense que tu devrais écouté Rémi tu sais il ne cris jamais d'habitude et aujourd'hui pourtant il la fait. »  
  
« Ne parle pas Jamsie tu as aussi attend que moi de voir ta chère Liliane. »  
  
« Moi et Liliane nous y allons entre amis un point c'est tous. »  
  
« Moi et ta s?ur aussi. »  
  
« Ouais, ouais bon Harry qui est ta mystérieuse cavalière? »  
  
« Je vous le répète pour je ne sais combien de fois vous allez tous la voir plus tard. »  
  
« Tu pourrais au moins nous donnez des indices tu sais la couleur de ses yeux, la couleur de ses yeux ou même sa maison on pourraient deviner comme ça tu n'aura pas besoin de nous le dire on la trouveraient tous seul. »  
  
« Je vous est dit que vous allez la voir plus tard un point c'est tous et non je ne vais pas vous donnez d'indice vous m'avez bien compris. »  
  
« D'accord on a compris. »  
  
Ils reprirent tous leur occupation, Sin alla se rasoir dans son coin tandis que les autres regardaient la partie de carte que disputait Jamsie et Harry. Les minutes furent interminable pour tous le monde quand d'un seule coup la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit et Maria apparue habiller normalement, non coiffer et non maquiller, elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et alla rejoindre les garçons. Sin fut le premier à réagir :  
  
« Que fais-tu ici tu ne te prépare pas avec les autres? »  
  
« J'aimerais bien mais pour l'instant les toilettes son tous prise dans le dortoir. »  
  
« Comment ça les toilettes vous pouvez vous mettre deux par toilettes vous savez. »  
  
« Les filles sont déjà deux par toilette et pour répondre à ta prochaine question Ginny est dans notre dortoir c'est pour sa que je suis descendue voir ce que vous faisiez et pour tous dire j'attend une lettre et un colis important qui ne devrais pas tarder. »  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent tous un peut perplexe mais aucun d'eux ne pue ajouter un mots car le faucon blanc de Maria venait de traverser le dortoir à une vitesse hallucinante ce qui eux pour effets de leur clouer le bec.  
  
« Kira enfin te voila alors qu'est que la vieille folle dit. »  
  
Le faucon lui mordilla le bout du doigts et regarda tous autour de lui mais son regard perçant ce posa sur Sin qui eux un petit frisson mais tous alla bien par après, Maris ouvrit sa lettre eux lue à voix basse, Rémi pus entendre quelque phrase comme :  
  
« je savais que tu allais en avoir de besoin ou ne maltraite pas ton cavalier surtout on ne veux pas recevoir de lettre pour nous dire que tu as envoyer ton cavalier à l'infirmerie comme l'an passée. »  
  
Quand elle remarqua que Rémi écoutait elle le regarda et sourit en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passée au bal de l'année dernière. Quand Rémi eux tous compris elle décida d'ouvrir son colis et les garçon furent tous émerveiller par la beauté des bijoux qu'elle sortie de la petite boite. Il y avait un sorte de diadème et un petit collier avec un pendentif en forme de larme accrocher après, ils voulurent tous lui poser des questions mais elle s'éclipsa avant même qu'ils ne réussissent à placer un mots.  
  
Les heures passèrent et ils décidèrent de monter dans leur dortoir pour commencer à se préparer à leur tour, quand ils eurent tous finit de se préparer autant les garçon que les filles ils descendirent tous dans la Salle Commune mais au malheur des garçons aucune des filles n'était descendue encore.  
  
La Salle Commune commençaient peu à peu à se vider quand la porte des dortoirs des filles s'ouvrit enfin et tous le monde pus apercevoir une jeune fille en robe mauve descendre les marches tranquillement c'était Ginny Weasley celle-ci alla rejoindre Rémi qui lui aussi avait décider de porter un robe de sorcier mauve mais il eut le souffle couper en la voyant aussi magnifique car s'était bien vrai Ginny portait un maquillage léger et ses cheveux roux avait été raidie au grand bonheur de celle-ci.  
  
Quelque minutes après l'arriver de Ginny se fut Hermione qui descendis les escalier vêtue d'une robe blanche, Ron fut émerveiller par la beauté de sa cavalière et sourit en regardant qu'il correspondait parfaitement avec sa robe car lui aussi portait un robe de sorcier blanche ses frères lui en avait acheter une pendant l'été à son grand bonheur car celle qu'il portait l'an passé était un horreur. Liliane fut la suivante à descendre et elle était vêtue d'un robe bleu bébé qui correspondait à la couleur de ses yeux et James en bavant tellement elle était magnifique, elle aussi portait un maquillage léger mais elle avait remonter ses cheveux en queue de cheval qui suivait chaque mouvement, Lily sourit en voyant que James aussi avait opter pour une robe bleu ce qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci non plus. Sirius ne tenait plus en place il avait vraiment hâte que Amy descendre car il voulait savoir s'il avait bien choisie la couleur de sa robe de sorcier et il ne fut pas déçus en la voyant descendre l'entement, elle portait une magnifique robe vert émeraude avec un maquillage qui lui allait à merveille mais au contraire des autres elle avait laisser ses cheveux comme à l'habitude ce qui ne déplu pas à Sirius qui lui tendit le bras et qui lui fit un baise main. Maria ne descendait pas tous suite au grand découragement des filles celle- ci dirent en c?ur :  
  
« Maria si tu ne descend pas tous suite nous venons te chercher par la peau des fesses tu nous as compris. »  
  
« J'arrive, j'arrive. »  
  
Et quelque minutes plus tard elle descendit les marches à son tour et tous les garçons en eurent le souffle couper tellement elle était différente, elle portait une robe au couleur de Gryffondor qui dévoilait ses épaules et on pue apercevoir à son cou le minuscule collier qu'elle avait reçue plus tôt mais ce qui leur coupait le plus le souffle était ses cheveux il était remonter au dessus de sa tête et quelque frisette noir rebelle sortait et lui tombait soit dans la figure ou sur les épaules mais le tous était retenue par le petit diadème, Harry s'avança tranquillement vers les escalier mais fut arrêter par James et Ron qui dirent :  
  
« Que fais tu Harry ce n'est pas ta cavalière. »  
  
Mais celui-ci ne les écouta pas et continua d'avancer, Maria était rendue sur la dernière marche quand il lui tendit la main et dit :  
  
« Tu es magnifique Maria. »  
  
« Tu les aussi Harry et je voie que j'ai bien fait de porter cette robe. »  
  
C'était vrai car Harry aussi portait une robe de sorcier au couleur de Gryffondor, celui-ci sourit et ensemble il allèrent rejoindre leur amis qui étaient encore sur le choc d'apprendre que Maria et Harry allaient au bal ensemble c'est Hermione qui cassa le silence encore un fois de plus.  
  
« Tu aurais tout de même pu nous le dire que vous y alliez ensemble Maria. »  
  
« On s'était promis moi et Harry de le garder secret et je ne casse jamais mes promesse. »  
  
« En tous cas je n'en reviens toujours pas tu sais toi qui disait jamais je pense que tu as changer d'idée depuis quelque temps. »  
  
« Hermione ce n'est pas le temps d'embarquer sur les grandes théorie nous devons descendre pour le bal je te signal. »  
  
« D'accord mais Maria tu peut être sur que toi et moi on aura une grande conversation bientôt. »  
  
« Et tu peux compter qu'on sera de la partie nous aussi. »  
  
« J'ai compris les filles maintenant on y va d'accord. »  
  
Maria entraîna Harry le plus vite possible en direction de la sortie et les autres les suivirent quelque temps plus tard, James et Lily se parlaient normalement comme de vieux ami et celui-ci avait même fais un merveilleux compliment à la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu sais tu es magnifique se soir Liliane. »  
  
« Je t'en remercie Jamsie je trouve aussi que tu n'ai pas si mal se soir. »  
  
Sin quand à lui n'arrivait pas à enlever ses yeux de sa cavalière il la trouvait époustouflante il lui fit des centaines de compliment sur son habillement et Amélie en rougie devant tellement d'attention de la part de son cavalier, Hermione et Ron discutait eux aussi tranquillement et Rémi et Ginny vinrent se mêler à leur conversation, seul Peter restait seul dans son coin sans rien dire mais il suivait quand même ses amis en essayant le plus possible de se faire discret.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle ceux-ci était encore fermer au grand étonnement de tous le monde mais ils ne purent se poser plus de question car Drago Malefoy arriva au bras de Pansy Parkisson ce qui n'étonna personne, eux aussi avaient décider d'harmoniser leur robe de soirée mais les couleurs était moins belles que ceux des Gryffondor, Drago portait un robe de couleur verte foncé et noir tous comme Pansy quand il remarqua Maria au bras de Harry il s'écria :  
  
« Ça alors Potter tu sors avec Black c'est nouveau. »  
  
« Et toi tu a vue ta cavalière si je ne savait pas que s'était Halloween je me serais sauver en courant. »  
  
« Répète un peu ce que tu viennes de dire la Potter. »  
  
« Tu as très bien compris Malefoy alors dégage avant que j'ai l'envie d'être malade. »  
  
Malefoy partie furieux en compagnie de sa cavalière et de ses deux acolytes en direction des portes qui s'étaient ouvert à l'instant même. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ils remarquèrent immédiatement des changement, les tables longues avaient disparue et avait été remplacer par des centaines de petite tables rondes. Ils firent le tour de la Salle et se trouvèrent un tabla assez grande pour eux tous, quand tous le monde fut installer le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença son petit discoure :  
  
« Je suis content de vous voir en si grand nombre j'espère que tous le monde a réussie à se trouver un cavalier et une cavalière, mais cette soirée à été organiser pour s'amuser alors j'espère que tous le monde s'amusera maintenant j'aimerais vous présenter vos musiciens pour la soirée applaudisée tous Les Bizarts Sister. »  
  
Les musiciens montèrent sur la petite scène qui avait été monter par magie pour eux et tous les élèves applaudirent même les intrus qui n'avaient aucune idée de qui était ce groupe, le professeur reprit la parole quelque minute plus tard et continua son discourt.  
  
« Je ne serais pas trop long car je sais que certain d'entre vous en hâte que la soirée commencer et d'autre je croie meurt de faim, pour le souper vous avez tous un menue à votre table vous n'avez qu'à dire à haute voix ce que vous voulez alors bonne appétit et bonne soirée à tous amuser vous bien. »  
  
Il se rassit et les Bizarts Sister partirent d'un mélodie douce, quelque élèves trop gêner pour aller sur la piste de danse attendirent que d'autre prenne l'éniciative d'y aller en premier et d'autre se prirent à manger immédiatement. Ron invita Hermione à danser et celle-ci accepta avec joie, Sin, Jamsie et Rémi firent de même avec leur cavalière mais Harry ne bougea pas alors il hausa parler :  
  
« Maria aimerais-tu danser avec moi. »  
  
« J'aimerais bien. »  
  
« Mais avant je veux d'avertir que je suis un piètre danseur. »  
  
« On doit s'amuser et si tu veux je t'apprendrais à danser correctement pendant la soirée. »  
  
« Je suis volontiers. »  
  
Ils se levèrent en même temps sous l'?il attentif du professeur Lupin, du professeur Dumbledore et d'un chien noir, leurs amis qui les avaient vue se lever commencèrent à discuter entre eux.  
  
« Vous croyez qu'ils vont sortirent ensemble se soir? »  
  
« Sa se pourrais fort bien Rémi. »  
  
« Alors j'ouvre les paries. »  
  
« SIN, nous dansons on parlera des paries plus tard d'accord. »  
  
« Mais Amélie c'est le moment idéale. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu ma inviter à danser alors on danse, a plus tard tous le monde. »  
  
Amélie entraîna Sin le plus loin possible de tous ses amis pour qu'il ne recommence pas avec ses paries stupide et ils retournèrent danser tranquillement sur la merveilleuse mélodie que jouait le groupe. Quand le musique changea le professeur Lupin se leva et alla rejoindre le petit groupe qui venait de se rasseoir à leur table, il fut suivit du chien noir qui se dirigea immédiatement en direction de Maria et Harry qui était comment dire rester très proche l'un de l'autre au grand plaisir de tous leur amis.  
  
« Bonjour les enfants alors vous vous amusez bien pour un début de soirée. »  
  
« Bonjour professeur Lupin la soirée est super et vous vous avez invité quelqu'un? »  
  
« Non mais j'ai quelqu'un qui c'est invité lui-même. »  
  
Il pointa le chien noir qui n'arrêtait pas de poser Harry de côté pour se mettre entre Maria et lui mais en vain il échoua.   
  
« On dirais qu'il y a quelqu'un de jaloux n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend se soir, Patmol arrête Harry est mon cavalier non mais. »  
  
On aurait dit que le chien venait de comprendre ce que venait de dire la jeune fille car il recula et examina Harry et Maria de la tête au pied et alla se cacher derrière Remus ce qui fit rire la table au complet. Remus resta quelque instant auprès des jeunes mais regagna sa place auprès des autres professeurs quand à Patmol celui-ci resta en compagnie des adolescents et écoutaient les conversations d'une oreille tendue. Ils décidèrent de tous ce commander à souper et de manger tranquillement en écoutant les musiciens qui venait d'entamer une autre chanson lente, Peter n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée ce qui parue bizarre Maria car quand il était en sa compagnie il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler mais aujourd'hui il avait plutôt l'air songeur et malheureux, c'était compréhensible vue qu'il n'avait aucune cavalière mais pareil il devait s'amuser. Les 4 filles se regardèrent au même moment et se levèrent tout en s'excusant d'avoir interrompue Sin dans un des ses récits.  
  
« Désoler Sin mais nous avons quelque chose à se dire en privée continue nous ne serons pas longue je te le promet. »  
  
« Qui a-t-il de si important en cette merveilleuse soirée? »  
  
« Tu verras quand on va te le dire, alors on reviens dans quelque minute. »  
  
Elles se dirigèrent tous vers les jardins de l'école sous les regard attentifs de tous les garçons qui étaient présent dans la Grande Salle et quand elles furent sur que personne ne les écoutaient mais surtout que personne ne les avaient suivie elle commencèrent à parler sérieusement.  
  
« C'est vraiment plate pour Patrick vous ne trouvez pas on dirait qu'il va craquer d'un moment à l'autre. »  
  
« Je sais et c'est vraiment plate c'est le seul qui ne sourit pas ou qui s'amuse nous devons faire quelque chose et au plus vite. »  
  
« Et si on l'invitait à danser avec une de nous. »  
  
« Mais les garçons serons jaloux Hermione! »  
  
« Et puis ils comprendront bien c'est pour le bien d'un ami. »  
  
« Tu as raison, mais maintenant qui sera l'heureuse élue. »  
  
« Pourquoi pas tous les quatre? »  
  
« Quoi???? »  
  
« Ben oui regarder une de nous va lui demander de danser avec elle et après la danse c'est une autre on fait ça à tour de rôle. »  
  
« C'est une merveilleuse idée Liliane alors c'est entendue on fait comme on viens de dire. »  
  
Elles se serrèrent toute la main et un immense sourire leur fendit le visage, elles rentrèrent encore plus satisfaite que quand elles avaient commencé la conversation et rejoingnie leur table. La première à demander une danse à Patrick fut Hermione après elle se fut Liliane mais avant q'Amélie ne puisse demander quelque chose à Patrick Sin dit :  
  
« Maintenant on peut savoir ce que vous nous cachez tous les 4? »  
  
« Sin si tu commence à faire ton jaloux je vais danser toute la soirée avec Patrick et non avec toi et pour répondre à ta question nous faisons plaisir à Patrick tu ne voie pas comme il a l'air heureux maintenant, nous au moins on a penser au bonheur d'un ami et pas juste à notre cavalier. »  
  
Après avoir dit ses mots elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse ou Patrick dansait avec Liliane et ou Maria essayait de montrer à danser à Harry ce qui ne fut pas facile pour elle.  
  
La soirée commençait à tirer à sa fin, tous le monde s'étaient bien amuser en particulier Maria et Harry qui avaient toute essayer pour apprendre à celui-ci à danser mais après quelque effort supplémentaire il réussit enfin. Tous le monde commençait à tomber de fatigue quand tous d'un coup les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir à la volée et une voix glacial retentie partout dans le château, les élèves se gelèrent de peur en voyant le nouveaux venue, les professeurs quand à eux se levèrent tous en même temps et essayèrent de regrouper le plus d'élèves possible près d'eux. Sur le coup les garçons avaient immédiatement mit les filles derrière eux pour les protéger mais quand ils aperçurent le visiteur ils perdurent de leur courage et reculèrent avec les filles derrière eux.  
  
Harry venait de s'écrouler au sol ce qui faillit faire faire une crisse de nerf à sa cavalière mais Hermione et Ron lui expliquèrent le plus vite possible le lien qui unissait Harry et le mystérieux visiteur, celui-ci prit la parole d'un voix à faire mourir tous ce qui était au alentour.  
  
« Potter montre toi et si possible Black aussi j'aimerais faire une pierre d'un coup. »  
  
Il partie d'un rire glacial qui fit réagir tous les élèves les plus proche, une bandes de mangemorts firent leur entrer et pointèrent leur baguette sur les élèves les plus proche et leur maître s'avança tous en répétant qu'il voulait Potter et Black.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimez en tous cas moi j'ai fais mon possible pour l'écrire le plus vite possible mais comme je le dit plus tôt l'école, le travaille et ma fic je n'ai plus de temps alors pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais vraiment pas quand il viendras mais le plus tôt possible je le promet alors envoyer moi quelque reviews sa fait toujours plaisir. 


	12. La première attaque

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédents j'essaye de mettre à jour le plus souvent possible mais entre l'école, mon chum et le travail je n'es pas vraiment le temps d'écrire le chapitre 12 mais bon le voici en ligne maintenant alors bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que vous allez aimer car comme à chaque chapitre je m'amuse comme une folle à l'écrire.  
  
Pour les réponses au review sa sera à la fin mais n'hésiter pas à m'en laisser qu'il soit positif ou négatifs je les aime tous et sa m'aide à progresser, bon comme dans les précédents tous ce qui sera entre les * ce sera des conversation télépathique.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 12 : La première attaque  
  
« Potter montre toi et si possible Black aussi j'aimerais faire une pierre d'un coup. »  
  
Il partie d'un rire glacial qui fit réagir tous les élèves les plus proche, une bandes de mangemorts firent leur entrer et pointèrent leur baguette sur les élèves les plus proche et leur maître s'avança tous en répétant qu'il voulait Potter et Black.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Amy furent très choquer de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant eux et James sentit quelque chose bouillir en lui mais il ne pue expliquer le sentiment qu'il ressentait au même moment, Sirius fit tout pour mettre Amy derrière lui pour la protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais celle-ci voulait garder un ?il sur sa fille futur qui était en danger au moment même.  
  
Une voix de jeune homme se fit entendre et toute les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix qui était en faites celle de Harry, Ron et Hermione essayait de l'empêcher de parler mais rien à faire il était aussi têtue que son père il s'avança en direction de son pire ennemie et commença à parler : « C'est moi que tu veux Tom alors laisse Maria tranquille tu m'a compris »  
  
« Ne m'appel pas comme ça et ta chère et tendre Maria mourra comme sa chère mère, quelle se montre avant que je ne me mette en colère parce qu'une jeune fille stupide ne veux pas se montrer aller Black montre toi. »  
  
« Comme tu le souhaite Tom mais il faudra préciser lequel Black tu veux. »  
  
« C'est ça je suis sur que le méchant criminelle Sirius Black est dans la Salle en se moment si oui Dumbledore n'a pas mit d'effort dans ses défenses alors. »  
  
Les professeurs essayaient de ne pas être effrayer sauf Lupin et Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall paraissait plus nerveuse que d'autre chose et Rogue quand à lui regardait de tous les côtés pour trouver une faille dans le plan de Voldemort mais en vint il échoua. Dumbledore s'avança près de son protéger et dit d'une voix forte et grave :  
  
« Si tu veux toucher à un cheveux de Harry ou Maria Voldemort il faudra me passer sur le corps avant tous. »  
  
« Et sur le miens aussi alors si on touche un cheveux de ses enfants vous allez le regretter je le garantie. »  
  
« Ah et bien si ce n'est pas le loup-garou tu ne croit pas que tu devrais aller te cacher la pleine lune est bientôt mon cher Lupin. »  
  
Remus fut sur le choc en entendant qu'il avait oublier la pleine lune mais quand il jeta un coup d'?il en direction de Maria il remarqua qu'elle s'était éloigner de tous le monde et qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui lui coûterait peut être la vie alors il dit :  
  
« Patmol surveille Maria immédiatement. »  
  
Le chien leva la tête en direction de la jeune fille et commença à aboyer de toute ses forces mais rien à faire la jeune fille ne releva pas la tête et continuait de marmonner quelque mot par-ci et quelque mots par-là, ceci apporta l'attention de Voldemort au grand malheur de ceux qui était proche car une armée de serpents entra dans la Grande Salle au même moment sous les ordres du Seigneurs de Ténèbres, ils se dirigèrent tous vers Maria qui ne les avait pas vue arriver quand une autre voix commença à parler le fourchelang et tous le monde ou presque surent à qui était cette nouvelle voix.  
  
Harry se concentrait pour parler fourchelang mais surtout pour éviter des ennuies à Maria car celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, il se battait avec les serpents et Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disait au serpent d'attaquer tandis qui Harry leur disait de ne pas l'écouter car il était un être horrible qui leur ferait du mal dès qu'il aurait finit leur travail. Les serpents ne savait plus vraiment qui écouter et sans attaque Maria il passèrent à ses côtés et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Voldemort se mit en colère en apercevant sont armée de serpents sortir tranquillement du château et il lança un sortilège en direction de Harry, celui-ci ne bougeait pas et attendait le sortilège mais il n'arriva jamais. Au moment ou Voldemort avait lancer sont sort Maria s'était lever et avait prononcer une formule que personne ne connaissait, le sort se désintégra en pleine trajectoire au grand étonnement du lanceur mais il cacha sa surprise et partie d'un autre horrible rire ce qui fit frémir beaucoup d'élève.  
  
« Alors Black on c'est enfin décider à me combattre à ce que je voie j'espère que tu aura une mort digne comme ta mère. »  
  
« Ma mère à au moins eue le courage de te combattre en personne et elle c'est servie des sort que toi-même le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas. »  
  
« Ah oui et tu pourrais me dire lequel vue que tu es si intelligente. »  
  
« Tu croie vraiment que je suis aussi naïve alors tu te trompe Tom, j'ai peut être l'air de la petite fille calme que tu as voulu tuer temps de fois mais quand on parle d'un défunts qui m'était proche on peut le regretter mais ce que je ne prends pas c'est que tu ose toujours te montrer accompagner de tes petits chien et non seul comme un homme. »  
  
Les mangemorts voulurent l'attaquer mais sous l'ordre de leur maître ils ne firent rien qui pourrait le déconcentrer car le moment était vraiment critique.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quelque part entre la terre et le ciel des personnes assistait à la scène et quelques-unes d'entre elles étaient frénétiques.  
  
« Je ne l'ai pas élever pour quel soit aussi insolente et comme elle sait les sort que j'ai utiliser, Maria ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide je t'en supplie tu as toute la vie devant toi ne fait rien qui pourrait te coûter la vie je t'en supplie. »  
  
« Amy tu doit te calmer s'il te plaît nous n'arriveront à rien si tu continue comme ça. »  
  
« James Potter comme ose tu me dire sa à moi ton fils est aussi en bas à se que je sache. »  
  
« AMY C'EST ASSEZ. »  
  
Amy regarda sa meilleure amie et pleura et s'excusant, Lily vint la consoler et lui expliqua que tous allaient se passer comme il faut et qu'ils avaient confiance en leur enfants mais Dumbledore, Remus et Sirius était présent alors ils allaient s'occuper d'eux si il arrivait quelque chose. James prit les jeunes femmes dans ses bras et les consola et ensemble unies comme ils l'avaient toujours été ils continuèrent de regarder la scène qui se passait sous leur pied.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maria recula près de Harry et elle lui prit la main celui-ci lui sourit et lui dit par télépathie :  
  
*Unie pour tous, devant tous et à jamais*  
  
Maria le regarda surpris d'avoir entendue ses mots mais aussi parce que personne n'avait réussie une conversation télépathique avec elle au par avant mais après avoir passer le moment d'étonnement elle lui sourit. Remus avait vue le petit manège et voulue leur parler mais il reconnue que le moment n'était pas venue car il avait un plus gros problème à porter de la main. Dumbledore aussi avait vue ce qui venait de se passait mais il avait aussi entendue ce que Harry avait dit à Maria et il commençait à se souvenir de la prophétie qui devait avoir lieux et l'angoisse l'envahie d'un seul coup car dans la prophétie l'être chère se sacrifiait pour sauver des personnes chère mais qui était la personne chère, Dumbledore le savait mais est-ce que Sirius l'accepterait il ne croyait pas mais il ferait tous pour qu'elle reste vivante, il devait tous les protéger car s'était son devoir.  
  
Les professeurs qui était rester à l'arrière s'avancèrent et emmenèrent les élèves les plus proche, bientôt tous ceux qui n'était pas menacer d'une baguette étaient installe à l'arrière des professeurs, les Serpentard quant à eux souriait à grande dents devant ce spectacle mais il en avait un qui se distinguait des autres et s'était Drago. Il regardait un des mangemorts qui était occuper à s'occuper des amis de Potter et Black et ressentait que du mépris pour cette personne mais il se secoua la tête un peu et commença à sourire car son père avait entraîner les nouveaux, Granger et Weasley près du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Quand ils furent rendue à mit parcours Voldemort dit :  
  
« Alors vous vous décider où je m'amuse un peu avec ses personnes ici présente devant moi? »  
  
« Tu leur touche Tom et tu verra de quoi je suis capable tu m'as bien compris. »  
  
« Oh j'ai mit Potter en colère à se que je voie alors le jeu peux enfin commencer alors. »  
  
Maria suivait la conversation mais commençait à être très inquiète pour ses amis quand elle vit du coin de l'?il un petit homme encapuchonner derrière Voldemort elle commença à bouillir de colère et lâcha d'une voix forte :  
  
« Queudver montre toi si tu es si brave pour tous aller raconter à ton maître. »  
  
Harry se tourna vers Maria et se retourna vers Voldemort ou il vit lui aussi le rat encapuchonner alors Voldemort dit :  
  
« A vous reconnaissez mon fidèle serviteur je suis content de voir qu'il es toujours aussi célèbre auprès des enfants des Maraudeurs. »  
  
« Il n'est pas célèbre du tout il a juste comment dit ton, gâcher notre vie en faisant accuser mon père et en cassant le secret des Potter mais tu sais tous sa toi n'est ce pas vue que tu te croit le plus fort. »  
  
« Moi le plus fort bien sur que je le suis et j'élimine ceux qui pourrait me faire concurrence c'est la loi du plus fort mais j'en ais assez de bavarder à l'attaque. »  
  
Sous cet ordre tous les mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer mais les professeurs étaient sur leur garde et attaquèrent eux aussi, Jamsie et Sin sortirent leur baguette et ils lancèrent des sortilèges de stupéfixie sur les mangemorts les plus proches et en touchèrent 2 ou 3 jusqu'à qu'il aperçurent que Voldemort menaçait Lily de sa baguette alors il dit :  
  
« Si vous ne vous rendez pas immédiatement je tue votre amie ici présente pourtant sa serrait tellement dommage n'est ce pas Potter. »  
  
« Ceci ce passe entre moi et toi alors laisse la tranquille. »  
  
« Petite modification ceci ce passe entre le supposer héritier de Gryffondor et le digne héritier de Serpentard et une Black. »  
  
« Toi langue de serpent si tu ne la lâche pas tu regretteras. »  
  
« Black je suis content de voir que tu es toujours vivante. »  
  
Maria en avait assez de jouer et parla à Harry :  
  
*Harry croit en moi je t'en supplie et sois heureux.*  
  
*Maria de quoi parle tu?*  
  
*Croit en moi c'est tous promet moi que tu sera heureux. *  
  
*Je te promet mais explique moi.*  
  
Maria s'avança et leva sa baguette en direction de Voldemort et commença à réciter un sortilège très complexe.  
  
Patmol avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passait mais quand il vint pour approcher sa fille il fut repousser par une main invisible ce qui le rendit encore plus nerveux, Remus et le professeur Dumbledore comprirent ce qui se passait et Remus cria :  
  
« MARIA NE FAIT PAS SA TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QU'ON PEUT LE VAINCRE D'UN AUTRE MANIÈRE. »  
  
Mais elle continua de réciter le sortilège sans se soucier de ce que Remus avait dit, un énorme coup de vent retentie et Maria parla haut et fort :  
  
Esprit qui sont entre la mort et la vie je vous appel  
Ceux qui on combattue pour le bien venez à notre aider.  
Moi Maria Black, fille de Sirius Black et Amy Johnson je vous implore. J'implore tous ceux qui ont eux assez de courage pour défendre leur proche  
Maintenant c'est la vie d'un grand héritier qui à besoin de vous  
Je donne tous ce que j'ai de plus cher pour votre aide mais surtout mon  
amour pour celui que je dois sauver.  
Le tigre, le chien et la panthère son en moi mais surtout l'animal qui compte le plus pour vous venez à mon aider pour détruire notre ennemie et  
celui de tous le monde.  
Venez.  
  
Un vent immense apparue ce qui fit arrêter les mangemorts d'attaquer et des gens mort que personne aurait crue revoir firent leur apparition comme James et Lily Potter, Amy Johnson et Cédric Diggory, Maria s'écroula presque sans vie au sol Harry voulu la rattraper mais le fantôme de son père la prit dans ses bras et parla :  
  
« Nous avons répondue à son appel mais nous ne pouvons faire qu'une chose pour vous et voici la quel. »  
  
Des spectres et des fantômes commencèrent à attaquer les mangemorts et Voldemort ceux-ci se sauvèrent même le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres mais un seul resta et c'est le fantôme de Lily Potter qui lui empêchait de s'enfuir alors un chien noir apparue et commença à grogner devant l'intrus dans la château celui-ci se transforma en rat mais ne pu s'échapper car le chien l'avait attraper par la queue alors le fantôme de James dit :  
  
« Ceci était une preuve de pure amour et de sagesse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra attaquer quand dehors du terrain du château nous sommes ici pour protéger des personnes cher qui donnerais la vie pour d'autre mais le moment n'est pas venue pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse ceci n'est que le commencement ce n'est quand unissant vos force que vous pourrez le vaincre mais c'est sans nous, un animal repose tranquillement en trois de nous et vous devez trouvez lequel si vous voulez un jour nous revoir. »  
  
Sur ce les fantômes et les spectres disparurent sans laisser de trace sauf une Maria inconsciente et un chien avec un rat dans la gueule, Harry s'approcha de Maria toujours sur le choc d'avoir vue ses parents et commença à lui parler tendrement mais il n'eue aucune réponse de la par de la jeune fille. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle commencèrent à s'énerver et à poser plein de question mais le directeur les fit taire d'un coup d'?il qui voulait tous dire. Il s'approcha tranquillement de Harry qui tenait toujours Maria dans ses bras et dit :  
  
« Harry nous devons la mener à l'infirmerie elle doit reprendre des forces, le sortilège qu'elle a employer était très complexe mais surtout très anciens et cela prend beaucoup de notre énergie pour l'utiliser.... »  
  
« Elle ne mourra pas n'est ce pas professeur? »  
  
« Non elle s'en remettra bientôt je l'espère mais je te promet qu'elle restera bien vivante vient madame Pomfresh l'attend elle va la soigner. »  
  
Harry prit Maria dans ses bras et sortie de la Grande Salle pour aller à l'infirmerie ou l'infirmière le mettrait à la porte quelque minutes plus tard sous prétexte qu'elle devait avoir le plus de calme possible pour soigner mademoiselle Black.  
  
Quand Harry eue quitter la grande Salle tous les élèves l'avaient regarder certain d'un ?il mauvais et d'autre d'un ?il d'admiration mais encore sur le choc il ne remarquèrent pas que la chien avait changer de forme et qu'il était maintenant devenue un être humain quand tous d'un coup un élève de première année l'aperçue et lâcha un cris de mort ce qui attira la plupart de l'attention, tous le monde commença à s'énerver mais Sirius prit la parole :  
  
« Je ne suis pas ici pour faire du mal à quelqu'un je veux juste voir ma fille et remettre quelque chose à votre directeur. »  
  
Mais personne ne l'écoutait car il avait tous sortie leur baguette et lui pointait dessus prêt à lui lancer un sort mortel s'il le fallait mais le professeur Lupin et Dumbledore se mirent chacun de leur côté et protégèrent Sirius alors Dumbledore commença à expliquer la situation :  
  
« Les enfants on se calme je sais qu'il se fait tard et que la soirée c'est mal terminer mais Sirius Black est ici en ami et il veut voir sa fille celle qui nous a tous sauver la vie se soir alors calmer vous et laissez le tout expliquer. »  
  
Personne n'osa prononcer un mots après le petit discourt du professeur alors Sirius se tourna vers la directeur et commença à parler fort pour que tous le monde puisse l'entendre :  
  
« Albus le fantôme de Lily nous a remis entre les mains un rat dont j'aurais besoin pour me faire innocenter et j'aimerais que sa soit les élèves de Poudlard qu'il voit le vrai traître car ma fille est dans cette école et même si elle vous a tous sauver la vie se soir je crois que quelque un de vos élèves la regarderons toujours comme la fille d'un criminelle alors me donnez-vous la permission de montrer à tous le vrai traître? ».  
  
« Je vous donne tous les droits Sirius peut-être que quelque professeur croiront ce que j'ai dit le jour ou il vous ont enfermé. »  
  
Sirius regarda Remus et celui-ci prit sa baguette qu'il avait ranger et lança un sort en direction du rat que Sirius tenait dans ses mains et sous l'?il ébahie de tout les élèves Peter Pettigrow apparue devant tous le monde et tous refermer sur lui même.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
D'accord le chapitre n'était pas vraiment long mais je suis épuisé alors j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié.  
  
Maintenant place au remerciement et les réponses des reviews.  
  
Véro : Merci Véro j'ai vraiment apprécier tes petits commentaire et je sais je fais énormément de fautes de syntaxe et tous ce qui suis mais tu ne peux pas résister de venir lire la suite n'est ce pas.  
  
cc johnson : Merci pour le petit mot j'espère que tu vas aimer celui-ci.  
  
Caroline Black : Ah pour les yeux c'est au début quand il change d'apparence Lily ou Liliane à les yeux bleu alors c'est pour ça que je dit qu'elle as les yeux bleu et pour la répétition ce n'est vraiment pas voulue je ne me suis pas relue j'ai mit le chapitre vite vite alors c'est pour sa j'ai due l'écrire deux fois et merci de m'encourager.  
  
Kyzara : Un gros merci tu m'as vraiment inspirer Kyzara je n'avait vraiment pas penser à mettre du fourchelang dans ce chapitre mais pour le combat Voldie/Harry sa vas venir très vite je ne dit pas quand mais sa vas venir bien vite. Et j'ai couper mon chapitre pour donner un peut de suspense et je voie que sa a super bien fonctionner j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer se chapitre.  
  
Lunicorne : Je suis désoler mais ce n'est pas pour tous suite j'ai encore plein d'idée avant qu'il arrive quelque chose à Voldie et je dois parler un peu plus de la relation Lily/James, Sirius/Amy et Harry/Maria mais je ne promet pas qu'il y aura un mort alors j'espère que si tu as d'autre question tu me les posera j'adore toujours les reviews.  
  
Un gros merci à tous les lecteurs/trices mais aussi au lecteurs silencieux alors j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre. 


	13. Séjour à l'infirmerie

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Salut tous le monde j'espère que vous avez aimer le chapitre 12 en tous cas moi j'ai adorer l'écrire et c'est maintenant le temps de découvrire ce qu'il arrive à cette chère Maria, car beaucoup de monde mon demander ce qu'il arrivait à Maria alors lisez et vous découvrirez.  
  
Pour les réponses au review sa sera à la fin mais n'hésiter pas à m'en laisser qu'il soit positif ou négatifs je les aime tous et sa m'aide à progresser, bon comme dans les précédents tous ce qui sera entre les * ce sera des conversation télépathique.  
  
PS : JE VEUX JUSTE VOUS AVERTIR QUE LE TITRE DU CHAPITRE N'A PAS RAPPORT AVEC LE DÉBUT DU CHAPITRE MAIS NE VOUS INQUIÉTER PAS VERS LE MILIEU DU CHAPITRE OU MÊME AVANT SA AURA DU SENS JE LE PROMETS.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 13 : Séjour à l'infirmerie.  
  
Sirius regarda Remus et celui-ci prit sa baguette qu'il avait ranger et lança un sort en direction du rat que Sirius tenait dans ses mains et sous l'?il ébahie de tout les élèves Peter Pettigrow apparue devant tous le monde et tous refermer sur lui même.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Les professeurs et les élèves qui venait d'assister à la scène commencèrent a se dire qu'il perdait la tête mais quand il entendirent la personne qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Peter, ils écoutèrent d'un oreille attentif.  
  
« Sirius mon ami tu sais très.... bien que je ne ferais aucun mal.....à ta chère fille et à Harry.. tu me connais mieux que sa n'est ce pas Sirius, Remus dit y toute la vérité.... dit y qu'il a perdue la tête quand il a appris la mort de son meilleur ami. »  
  
« Taît toi Peter, tu sais très bien que tu as trahis Lily et James pour le bonheur de ton maître et tu ose mettre le tort sur le dos de Sirius, Amy avait raison quand elle m'a dit que tu était un sale lâche. »  
  
« Amy n'a jamais....dit ça de moi elle m'aimait bien. »  
  
« Je ne pense pas, je pense plus tôt qu'elle aurait voulue de voir mort pour avoir gâcher sa vie, celle de sa fille et de son mari mais aussi celle de ses meilleures amis et leur fils. »  
  
Tous le monde était silencieux quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une bande d'aurore entrèrent et quand ils aperçurent Sirius Black ils voulurent lui lancer des sort mais un voix les fit s'arrêter. C'était Hermione qui ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à se cher Sirius car les aurores n'avaient pas vue Peter Pettigrow encore alors elle commença à expliquer son interruption :  
  
« Pousser vous de notre chemin mademoiselle cet homme est un criminelle rechercher. »  
  
« Laisser le tranquille vous ne savez pas ce qui vient de se passer ici se soir car comme à l'habitude vous arrivez toujours à la dernière minutes mais regardez autour de vous et qui voyez vous. »  
  
« Ils y a des élèves qui vont mourir si nous laissons Sirius Black en liberté. »  
  
« Non, regarder autour de vous et dites moi ce qu'il n'y a pas de normal dans cette pièce et ne me dites pas Sirius Black. »  
  
Les aurores ne purent que se plier au quatre volonté de la jeune fille et commencèrent à inspecter la pièce quand il aperçurent Peter accroupie sur le sol, eux non plus n'en crurent pas leur yeux car celui-ci était supposément mort mais à en croire leur yeux s'était faux.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh mettait Harry à la porte de l'infirmerie car elle ne voulais pas se faire déranger par celui-ci, mais il resta devant la porte jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui disent de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle car elle était tannée qu'il cogne a chaque 5 minutes pour demander des nouvelles de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis son arriver à l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry descendit les marches du château et quand il arriva devant la porte de la Grande Salle il aperçue les aurores qui était figée sur place mais aussi son parrain qui n'était plus dans sa forme animagique, quand il réalisa que son parrain pourrait être en danger il s'empressa d'entrer mais il se gela dans ses trace en apercevant le rat qui était toujours accroupie au sol et qui pleurnichait. Une rage folle s'empara du jeune homme et il ne pue la contrôler car quelque minutes plus tard il essayait d'attaquer Peter mais celui-ci avait essayer de se cacher derrière quelque élèves de septième année mais ceux-ci lui avait donner des coup de pied et lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un sale criminelle.  
  
Sirius s'empara de son filleul et s'empressa de le calmer mais les aurores avait prit se geste pour un attaque et il avait lever leur baguette en direction du supposer criminelle mais Liliane et Amélie crièrent en même temps :  
  
« HARRY, SIRIUS FAITES ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Sin et Jamsie prirent les filles dans leur bras pour ne pas qu'elle voit ce qui allait arriver à Sirius et Harry car les aurores avait lancer des sorts dans leur direction mais au grand étonnement de Sirius les sorts ne les touchèrent jamais ce qui fut extrêment plaisir au élèves qui croyait Sirius innocent mais aussi pour les admiratrices de Harry. Les aurores n'en croyait pas leur yeux mais ils ne purent répliquer car les portes de la grande Salle s'ouvrirent encore mais maintenant à voir le visage de Sirius tous le monde aurait du partirent en courant mais personnes n'eue guerre le temps car un voix forte résonna dans tous le château.  
  
« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!!! »  
  
Tous les élèves regardèrent en direction du directeur qui avait palie en remarqua les deux nouvelles venue mais il n'eue pas le temps de parler que la plus vieille s'approchait de lui et commença a parler d'un voix grave :  
  
« Non mais moi qui croyait que la fille de Amy Johnson serait en sécurité entre ses mur, je n'en croit vraiment pas mes yeux et pauvre Lily, James et Amy s'il serait vivant à ce jour je croit qu'il serait très déçue de voir comment cette école est rendue mais bon ou est ma petite fille??? »  
  
« Madame Black calmer vous s'il vous plaît je peux vraiment vous expliquez la situation. »  
  
« Quelle situation je veux savoir ou est ma petite fille et immédiatement. »  
  
Les aurores reculèrent devant l'air décider de la femme mais le chef dit :  
  
« Monsieur le directeur nous pouvons les arrêter si vous voulez, elles ont fait éruption dans le château sans y être inviter. »  
  
« Non sa ira parfaitement bien, Cassiopé, Céleste calmez-vous s'il vous plaît je vous expliquerais mais pas tous suite pour l'instant nous avons quelque chose à réglé. »  
  
« Pas question je veux savoir ou es la fille de mon fil et immédiatement car si il lui est arriver quelque chose je jure...... »  
  
Cassiopé n'eue guerre le temps de finir sa phrase car un élève avait commencer à crier dans la Grande Salle. Un immense lion venait d'entrer dans la Salle et tous les élèves commençaient vraiment à être plus effrayer qu'à l'arriver de Voldemort mais le lion n'attaqua personne, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait un odeur en particulier. Jamsie et Sin le reconnurent tous suite mais ils n'osaient s'approcher car Cassiopé et Céleste Black leur donnait la frousse, il faut dire qu'elles avaient vraiment changer avec les années mais elles restait toujours les même. Liliane et Amélie quand à elle, elles regardaient le lion se promener entre les aurores et les élèves mais elles remarquèrent que le lion avait un air triste et non méchant alors quand il fut proche d'elles Amélie s'accroupie et fit sentir sa main. Le lion réagie immédiatement en venant se frotter contre la jeune fille qu'il avait parfaitement reconnue comme Amy Johnson mais son moment de bonheur ne dura pas très longtemps car les aurores commencèrent à essayer de le mettre dehors, mais Céleste Black s'interposa entre les aurores et le lion et dit :  
  
« Vous laissez se lion tranquille ou vous allez goûter à la colère d'une jeune fille si il lui arrive quelque chose, viens Godric cherche la trace de ta maîtresse. »  
  
Godric obéis et recommença à sentir dans tous les coin de la Grande Salle mais encore il du s'arrêter car deux autres odeurs attirèrent son attention, cette fois-ci il se retrouva près de Jamsie et Liliane qui s'était rapprocher, il vint se frotter près d'eux mais repartie en direction des professeurs et de Harry. Quand il fut arrivé près de Harry et Sirius sa queue commença à remuer très vite ce qui apporta l'attention des deux femmes alors celle-ci s'avancèrent et ce qu'elles vinrent leur boucha un trou. Godric avait perçue l'odeur de Harry et Sirius et il était aller directement à eux mais un autre odeur le fit se retourner et il tomba face à face avec le rat, Godric commença à lui grogner après mais personne ne voulait venir en aider à Peter car il avait trahis ses amis et en même temps fait tuer de grand sorcier.  
  
Céleste courue dans les bras de son frère et le serra très fort dans ses bras tandis que sa mère restait sans bouger près des aurores mais comme si elle serait revenue à la vie elle alla rejoindre sa fille et son fil et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras mais après quelque instant elle gifla Sirius derrière la tête sans aucune raison ce qui fit rire Jamsie, Rémi, Amélie, Liliane et Sin mais le professeur Dumbledore donna un regard d'avertissement car ils fallaient qu'ils se fassent discret vue que le Sirius de 2003 était présent mais aussi pour que personne ne découvre leur vrai identité car ils n'étaient pas sensés le connaître.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie Madame Pomfresh commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour la santé de sa patiente qui allait de pire en pire. Elle avait essayé tous les remèdes possibles pour essayer de remettre la santé de Maria stable mais rien à faire on aurait dit que chaque remède qu'elle lui administrait empirait sa santé.  
  
Maria n'avait pas bouger depuis que Harry était venue la porter à l'infirmerie elle était comme dans un autre monde ou tous était calme et paisible et ou elle pouvait avoir la tranquillité qu'elle voulait mais elle ressentie une présence près d'elle, elle se tourna et tomba face à face avec le fantôme de sa mère.  
  
« Maman c'est bien toi, alors je suis morte c'est ça? »  
  
« Non ma chérie tu es toujours vivante mais je suis juste venue te voir. »  
  
« Mais tu es morte comment ça tu es la si je ne suis pas morte alors? »  
  
« Maria calme toi, je ne suis pas vraiment morte et tu le sais au font de toi n'est ce pas tu n'a pas vraiment voulue croire que j'était morte n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Non je pensais que tu allais revenir et papa ne pense non plus que tu es morte n'on plus je crois. »  
  
« Vous avez bien raison de le croire, Lily et James non plus ne le sont pas et il faut que tu découvre ce qui est endormie au font de toi, tous comme Harry, ton père et Remus nous avons confiance en toi mais maintenant tu dois retourner de ou tu es venue il auront besoin de toi quand le temps sera venu. »  
  
« Mais que veux tu dire quand le temps sera venue, que ce passera t'il, est- ce que c'est Voldemort, sa n'a pas fonctionner ce que j'ai fait pour protéger les autres alors? »  
  
« Maria tu poses trop de question je te l'ai dit tu le sera en temps venue tous comme Harry mais ne te tracasse pas avec sa pour l'instant vie ta vie, mais la priorité pour l'instant c'est que tu retourne de ou tu es venue car tes amis et ta famille s'inquiète pour toi. »  
  
« Mais et toi tu es ma famille aussi maman. »  
  
« On se reverra peut être bientôt mais pas tous suite aller va y il t'attende. »  
  
Le merveilleux paysage disparue tous comme sa mère et son corps et son esprit ne firent qu'un encore un fois. Madame Pomfresh remarqua que Maria avait repris quelque couleur et pensa :  
  
« Enfin mais remède font leur effet. »  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Les aurores commençaient à tous s'impatienter car ils étaient venue pour faire leur travaille et maintenant leur travaille s'étaient d'emmener les criminelles comme Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow mais ils étaient en train d'assister à une réunion de famille qui émouvait la plupart du monde qui était présent. L'aurore en chef s'avança et commença à parler au directeur :  
  
« Monsieur le directeur nous devons emmener ses deux criminelles mais Sirius Black doit retourner à Askaban ou sa vrai place est. »  
  
Harry et plusieurs élèves avaient protester mais le directeur leur dit de ce taire car s'étaient à lui que l'aurore en chef parlait alors il commença a parler mais Cassiopé Black s'avança toujours aussi imposante et dit :  
  
« Mon fil n'a rien a voir avoir la mort des Potter vous m'avez bien compris ce n'est que se sale rat qui est l'unique responsable et si vous voulez emmener mon fil quelque part il faudra me passer sur le corps avant vous m'avez compris monsieur. »  
  
L'aurore ne répondit pas mais il continua a s'adresser au directeur comme si elle n'avait rien dit mais le directeur était parfaitement d'accord avec Cassiopé ce qui choqua le professeur Rogue car celui-ci était très content quand il avait vue les aurores entrer dans la Grande Salle mais son bonheur venait de s'évaporer en entendant le directeur parler :  
  
« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec madame Black ici présente Sirius Black est innocent alors je voudrais passer un accord avec vous. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas je suis désoler mais je dois ramener les criminelles avec moi. »  
  
« Alors vous ne bougerez pas d'ici bientôt mon cher car je croit qu'il y a beaucoup de monde dans cette Salle qui croit monsieur Black innocent. »  
  
« D'accord je vous écoute qu'elle est votre accord? »  
  
« Mon accord est que Sirius Black reste au château sous ma surveillance jusqu'à son procès car je crois qu'il n'en a pas eue quand il a été envoyer à Askaban n'est ce pas? »  
  
« C'est vrai. »  
  
« D'accord Sirius doit rester au château sous ma surveillance et vous emmener Peter Pettigrow avec vous sous la surveillance de mon garde chasse et vous le garder emprisonner jusqu'à son procès et celui de Sirius Black. »  
  
« On le gardons nous emprisonner? »  
  
« Au ministère car je crois que les détraqueurs ne vous écoute plus beaucoup depuis quelque temps alors vous le garder au ministère sur haute surveillance et n'ayez crainte il ne pourra pas ce transformer en animagie. »  
  
« J'accepte votre accord mais je viendrais voir tous les jours jusqu'à la journée du procès de monsieur Black comment sa se passe. »  
  
« J'accepte. »  
  
L'accord fut conclue ce qui fit grand plaisir à Harry car il pourrait passer du temps avec son parrain et la mère de son parrain car a en croire leur air décider elles n'allaient pas partirent de si tôt ce qui voulais dire temps que Maria ne serait pas rétablie. Les aurores emmenèrent Peter avec eux et Hagrid dit au revoir à Harry et ses amis et les suivit c'est au même moment que Godric découvrit l'odeur de Maria sur les main de Harry.  
  
Dumbledore envoya tous les élèves sauf les intrus et le trio dans leur dortoir car la soirée se faisait très tard et tout le monde avait assez vécue d'émotion pour aujourd'hui mais il devait quand même parler au ami de Maria et à sa famille.  
  
« Tous le monde assissez-vous s'il vous plaît je voudrais vous parlez. »  
  
Tout le monde s'assit même Godric qui se laissait flatter par Harry alors le professeur Dumbledore commença à parler.  
  
« Je vous ai tous garder ici parce que vous êtes tous très proche de Maria d'une manière ou d'une autre, je veux juste vous dire qu'elle est entre de bonne main et j'espère qu'elle se remettra sur pied au plus vite. Mais j'aimerais tous vous dire de ne jamais au grand jamais refaire le sortilège que Maria à employer se soir car il est mortelle pour la personne qui l'emploie. »  
  
« Albus, je peux vous appeler Albus? »  
  
« Bien sur Céleste je t'écoute pose t'a question. »  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas sur que Maria se remettra n'est ce pas? »  
  
« C'est vrai je suis vraiment pas sur que Maria pourrais survivre à cette expérience mais j'ai toujours espoir, maintenant c'est à mon tour de vous poser une question a vous mesdames Black. »  
  
Céleste et Cassiopé se regardèrent et tous les deux sourire alors Cassiopé dit :  
  
« Albus nous vous écoutons. »  
  
« Comment avez vous fait pour savoir que votre petite fille ou votre niaise avait des ennuie? »  
  
« A vrai dire nous n'avons rien a voir avec ça c'est à Godric que le mérite reviens car c'est lui qui a ressentie je ne sais comment que Maria avait des ennuies et nous avons décider de suivre son instinct et de venir voir ce qu'y n'allait pas. »  
  
Dumbledore était pensif mais Sirius en sauta jusqu'au plafond tellement il était content de se cher Godric et il vint le serrez dans ses bras ce qui ne déplus guerre au lion qui voulue encore plus d'affection de la part du père de sa maîtresse qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années. Mais comme à son habitude Dumbledore cassa le moment magique qui se passait devant les yeux de tous les personnes présente et dit à tout le monde d'aller se coucher mais personnes ne voulue partir sans avoir eux des nouvelles de leur amie.  
  
« Tous vas bien j'en suis sur et je pense bien que madame Pomfresh n'aimerais pas se faire déranger pendant qu'elle soigne Maria n'est-ce pas? »  
  
Tous répondirent par un oui et le trio et les intrus se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir mais la famille Black resta en compagnie du directeur et de Godric et ils parlèrent de chose très importante comme la libération de Sirius mais aussi des spectre de Lily et James Potter mais aussi de celui de Amy Johnson.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
La nuit se passa sans encombre pour la plupart des personnes présente dans le château sauf que Harry n'avait guerre le goût de dormir il fallait qu'il voie Maria. Sans réveiller personnes dans le dortoir il prit la cape d'invisibilité de son père et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie mais en chemin il rencontra Godric qui faisait le guide devant la porte de l'infirmerie car celui-ci savait très bien que sa maîtresse était derrière cette porte, Harry fut obliger de se découvrir pour qu'il ne l'attaque pas et surtout de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas entrer dans la salle quand il allait le faire et à son étonnement le lion l'écouta quand il ouvrit la porte et entra.  
  
La noirceur régnait dans l'infirmerie, il alluma sa baguette à l'aide du sort Lumos et se dirigea vers le seul lit qui était occupé et il découvrit un visage d'une pâleur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. La jeune fille avait repris u peut de couleur mais elle était toujours inconscient ce qui avait inquiéter l'infirmière mais quand le directeur était venue faire son tour en soirée en compagnie de la famille Black madame Pomfresh leur avait expliquer la situation et le directeur lui avait dit que tous était normal mais si son état empirais il fallait le prévenir immédiatement.  
  
Harry se sentait triste pour la personne qu'il aimait alors il décida de lui parler un peut car il avait déjà entendue quelque part que parler à un malade pouvait le faire réagir mais il n'avait jamais eue la chance d'essayer alors il décida qu'il y avait une chose pour toute.  
  
« Maria je suis vraiment désoler c'est de ma faute si tu es ici aujourd'hui pourtant la soirée avait tellement bien commencer, j'ai même appris à danser grâce à toi tu imagine moi le piètre danseur j'ai enfin réussie à danser avec la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde, mais il a fallut qu'a cause de moi la soirée soit gâcher je suis vraiment désoler. »  
  
Harry en avait les larmes au yeux tellement il sens voulait de ne pas avoir pue protéger la fille qu'il aime mais c'est quand il entendie un bruit derrière lui qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Il se tourna et tomba face à face avec Jamsie, celui-ci avait tout entendue ce que Harry avait dit et dit :  
  
« Tu sais ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est ici et d'une manière ou d'une autre si sa aurait été toi ici je suis sur qu'elle t'aurait dit la même chose alors ne t'en fait pas Dumbledore à dit qu'elle allait sens remettre. »  
  
« Je sais mais je me sens quand même coupable tu sais, au juste que fais-tu ici? »  
  
« Tu sais tu as fait un bouquant infernal en cherchant je ne sais trop quoi alors tu m'as réveiller et j'ai décider de te suivre pour voir ou tu allais, sa a été dur mais j'y suis arriver. »  
  
« Euh désoler de t'avoir réveiller. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien je suis habituer tu sais quand on connaît Sin depuis des années on s'habitue. »  
  
Ils partirent à rirent à cette remarque mais s'arrêtèrent pour ne pas attirer l'attention de personne mais surtout pour ne pas réveille l'infirmière qui dormait quelque porte un peu plus loin. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien tout en surveillant si la santé de Maria ne s'aggravait pas. A l'aurore ils regagnèrent leur dortoir ou tous les autres élèves dormaient encore et ils continuèrent leur conversation comme si il l'avait commencé la veille. Leurs amis les découvrirent endormie chacun sur leur côté du divans quelque heures plus tard mais comme à son habitude Sin alla les réveiller ce qui ne leur plus pas vraiment mais sous la menace des filles ils furent obliger de se réveiller car ils avaient cour aujourd'hui.  
  
Ils descendirent tous dans la Grande Salle ou presque tous les élèves étaient présents et tout le monde les regardait pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur amie mais personne n'avait de réponse sauf Harry et Jamsie qui le gardait pour eux même pour ne pas inquiéter leurs amis.  
  
La journée se passa comme d'habitude mais il maquait d'énergie dans le groupe et sa le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall sens rendirent compte bien avant qu'ils ne furent entrer dans la Grande Salle le matin même.  
  
La famille Black qui comprenait Cassiopé, Céleste et Sirius firent leur apparition au souper en fin de soirée quelque élèves saluèrent Sirius tandis que d'autre l'insultait presque devant les autres mais le directeur leur fit passée un message juste avant le début du repas.  
  
« S'il vous plaît pourrais-je avoir le calme j'ai un annonce de la plus grande importance à faire. »  
  
Tout le monde cessa de parler et écoutèrent leur directeur.  
  
« Merci, je voulais juste vous dire que mesdames Black et monsieur Black ici présent seront parmis nous pendant quelque temps alors soyez aimable avec eux ou sinon une sanction sera remis à ceux qui auront fait le contraire, maintenant bonne appétit. »  
  
Les assiettes apparurent mais personnes ne toucha à son assiette car Fred et George Weasley venaient de se lever et avait gagner l'attention de tout le monde même les Serpentard alors Fred commença :  
  
« Monsieur le directeur toute les personnes présente ici voudraient....... »  
  
Et George continua après son frère.  
  
« savoir comment vas Maria, est-ce qu'elle va sens sortir? »  
  
Tout le monde attendait la réponse avec impatience et ils en eurent pour leur temps car Dumbledore repris la parole :  
  
« Mademoiselle Black est sous la surveillance de madame Pomfresh et pour l'instant tout vas pour le mieux elle devrais être remis sur pied très bientôt si c'est ce qui vous tracasse depuis ce matin et non personne ne la vue encore si s'était votre prochaine question messieurs Weasley maintenant bonne appétit. »  
  
Tous le monde mangea mais leur appétit n'était pas aussi grosse qu'à l'habitude, Harry et Jamsie dormait presque dans leur assiette ce qui attira l'attention de Liliane et de Cho qui était assis à sa table respective, celle-ci était encore amoureuse de Harry mais Maria était dans les parages et elle l'avait perdue à tous jamais et elle le savait mais elle ferait tous pour le ravoir à elle seule. Liliane commençait à se poser des questions vit a vit le comportement de son futur fils et de futur mari alors elle posa la question qui lui était rester sur le bout de la langue toute la journée :  
  
« Qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit pour être aussi fatiguer les garçon? »  
  
« Euh quoi tu nous parle à nous Lil? »  
  
« Bien sur que je vous parle a vous alors répondez? »  
  
« On a mal dormie c'est tout rien de grave je t'assure, on est en parfaite..........santé. »  
  
Jamsie venait de bailler ce qui fit rirent ceux qui était proche d'eux mais Liliane n'avala pas l'excuse de son futur mari mais elle décida quand même d'attendre a plus tard pour voir s'il allait répondre la même chose.   
  
Vers la fin de la soirée Godric entra dans la Grande Salle en trottinant jusqu'à la table ou était installer Sirius et celui-ci se leva quelques minutes plus tard mais il fut arrêté par le professeur Rogue qui lui barrait la route.  
  
« Et bien si ce n'est pas Severus Rogue. »  
  
« C'est bien moi Black, je crois que ta place es sur ce banc nulle part ailleurs. »  
  
« J'ai le droit d'aller voir ma fille qui me réclame n'est ce pas ou le grand Severus Rogue a fait une nouvelle règle qui dit que personne n'a le droit de bouger avant que le maître ne parle. »  
  
Rogue était devenue furieux en entendant Sirius parler de la sorte mais il fut quand même obliger de le laisser passer car c'était bien vrai que Maria réclamait son père. Sirius alla chercher Harry et lui expliqua la situation, en deux trois mouvement Harry était debout et près à partir.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie Maria venait de se réveiller et la première chose qu'elle avait demandée c'était de voir son père et Harry. Madame Pomfresh était en train de l'examiner quand la famille Black, Harry, le directeur et le professeur McGonagall entra, Godric avait eue l'ordre de rester dehors pour quelques minutes. L'infirmière était très surprise de voir tant de monde mais ne dit rien car sa patiente était en parfaite santé ce qui ne déplu à personne.  
  
Tout le monde lui parla en même temps mais Maria avait quelque chose en particulier à dire et elle essaya de s'assoire mais ses muscles était tout endolorie Harry l'aida et celle-ci lui chuchota d'un voix a peine audible :  
  
« Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry je t'assure. »  
  
Tous les deux en avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres dans la pièce. Sirius regardait sa fille et ne pus s'empêcher de rire en regardant son filleul et sa fille tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre sa s?ur le frappa dans les côtes tandis que sa mère fit un petit sourire en coin car elle aussi avait remarquer les sentiments que Harry et Maria avaient l'un envers l'autre mais leur petit cinémas s'arrêta l'a car Céleste commença à crier après Maria :  
  
« NON MAIS TU AURAIS PU TE TUER TU L'IMAGINE?????? »  
  
« Céleste ne crie pas s'il vous plaît j'ai un de c'est mal de tête. »  
  
« Je ne crierais pas mais tu aurais quand même pue te tuer et je ne sais pas ce qui serait arriver par après. »  
  
« J'aurais pue revenir comme maman, Lily et James. »  
  
Tous le monde la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle mais Sirius réussit enfin a se souvenir de ce qui avait été effacer de sa mémoire et s'exclama :  
  
« Le phoenix bien sur pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser avant. »  
  
Il expliqua à tous le monde que Lily, James et sa femme pourrait revenir à la vie car ils avait en eux le pouvoir du phoenix ce qui les rendait en quelque sorte immortel, Harry ne pu retenir les larmes et Maria le fit asseoir prêt d'elle pour essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vue hier. Tout le monde était heureux surtout Céleste qui allait enfin revoir sa belle-s?ur, son frère et sa nièce enfin réunis. C'est à ce moment que Godric entra dans la pièce, Maria pleura de joie en voyant son fidèle compagnon car elle s'était vraiment ennuyer de lui.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Les journée passèrent à une vitesse hallucinant, Harry était toujours rendue à l'infirmerie pour visiter Maria car depuis qu'il avait découvert que ses parents allaient revenir à la vie lui et Maria s'était beaucoup rapprocher et bientôt elle pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie et ils pourraient se fréquenter ailleurs qu'entre quatre murs.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voila le chapitre est enfin terminer j'espère que vous avez apprécier moi j'ai vraiment eux e la chance de ne pas tous le récrire car j'ai manquer d'électricité et je n'était pas sur d'avoir sauvegarder alors j'espérait pouvoir le mettre le plus tôt possible.  
  
Maintenant les réponses au reviews.  
  
Véro : Merci Véro sa fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ta petite critique tu sais alors j'espère au prochain chapitre que j'en aurais un autre.  
  
Dready : Merci pour les encouragements et voici la suite tant attendue.  
  
Caroline Black : Merci pour tes encouragements et je suis contente d'entendre enfin parler de la longueur j'avait tellement peur qu'il soit trop court mais a ce que je voie il est parfait.  
  
Marilyn Miller : Merci, Merci je suis très contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic et voici ce que tu attendais la suite j'espère que tu aimeras et je suis sur que tu en a autant d'imagination.  
  
cc johnson : Et bien voici la suite j'espère que tu n'est pas trop dessus que je ne l'ai pas tuer mais j'ai des projet pour elle alors j'espère que sa te plait toujours autant.  
  
Kyzara : Merci pour les encouragements et j'espère que tu as aimer ce chapitre.  
  
Les maraudeuses : Enfin vous revoici je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas morte je n'avais plus aucune nouvelles de vous, je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous fait toujours cette effets et continuer a m'envoyer des reviews je les adores.  
  
Mais surtout merci au lecteur silencieux. Je mettrais le prochain chapitre quand je vais avoir un peut de temps libres j'espère vraiment que c'est bientôt. 


	14. petit mot trs important

Bonjour tout le monde j'écris juste un petit mot pour vous faire savoir quelque chose qui pourrais vous être utile.  
  
Premièrement je suis vraiment désoler du retard que j'ai pris pour cette fic mais je suis déborder de tous les côté j'essaie de publier le prochain chapitre mais je dois vraiment finir de l'écrire avant n'est ce pas alors ne soyer pas inquiet le chapitre 14 est pour bientôt. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de me fic aller la relire du début car sa fait vraiment longtemps que je ne l'ai pas mie à jour bon c'était ce que je voulais vous dire alors ne soyez pas trop fâcher après moi pour mon retard je suis vraiment désoler.  
  
Maria Potter 


	15. Le procès de Sirius Black

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Salut tous le monde j'espère que vous avez aimer le chapitre 13 moi en tout cas j'ai aimer l'écrire et le lire car il faut dire que sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mie à jour mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment eue le temps car comme je l'avait dit l'école recommençait et moi et mon ex sa ne fonctionnait pas vraiment bien. Mais bon je suis de retour et je compte bien mettre à jour le plus souvent possible pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.  
  
Je vais juste vous remettre dans le contexte de l'histoire car je dois dire que sa fait longtemps :  
  
James Potter et ses amis se retrouve en 2003 ou Harry Potter et ses amis font leur étude mais de nouveaux personnages s'introduise et devient amis avec le trio de Poudlard, mais malheureusement les moments de bonheur son très rare car Voldemort est revenue à la vie et veux faire de la misère à Harry plus que tout au monde mais il a trouver une nouvelle victime qui deviens ami avec Harry.  
  
Dans le chapitre précédent Maria est toujours à l'infirmerie et découvre qu'elle peux faire revenir à la vie sa mère et les parents de Harry, quand elle se réveille enfin elle voie son père, sa tante Céleste et sa grand- mère Cassiopée mais surtout l'élue de son c?ur Harry.  
  
J'espère que vous aller toujours apprécier même si sa fait un éternité que je n'ai pas mie à jour mais bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'oublier pas vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des reviews.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 14 : Le procès de Sirius Black  
  
Sin et Jamsie était assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor quand le portrait de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser paraître une Céleste Black en colère contre son frère.  
  
« Non mais tu n'a pas changer du tout toi, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus discret? »  
  
« Moi discret non merci je crois que je l'ai assez été toute ses années tu ne crois pas? »  
  
« Oui mais t'en prendre à Rogue après deux jour tu es vraiment fou tu sais. »  
  
« Céleste, je suis un maraudeur et les maraudeurs prennent toujours des risques. »  
  
« Je voie de ou ta fille à a penser comme elle pense maintenant. »  
  
Sirius et Céleste voulurent continuer mais Hermione leur fit savoir qu'il y avait des élèves qui voulaient étudier dans la Salle Commune et à les entendre crier comme il le font ils ne peuvent pas. Ron alla rejoindre Sin et Jamsie qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil depuis l'arriver des deux adultes et il dit :  
  
« Elle et Liliane sont les seules qui veulent étudier un samedi, elle sont vraiment folles ses deux la. »  
  
« Je ne parle pas dans le dos de Liliane, je dois être un gentil homme avec elle. »  
  
Sin se retourna vers son meilleur ami et partie à rire de son comportement, depuis l'attaque de Voldemort les liens qui s'était tissée entre Liliane et Jamsie s'étaient renforcer mais les seuls qui ne le voyait pas c'étaient bien eux. Jamsie n'avait qu'un but en tête s'était de protéger Liliane et surtout de ne pas parler d'elle en mal ou sinon il pourrait recevoir une de ses gifles qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas recevoir de sitôt. Harry regardait la scène d'un ?il discret car la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment en tête ses temps si était Maria, mais madame Pomfresh lui avait interdit encore une fois de venir à l'infirmerie voir Maria, elle avait très bien spécifier :  
  
« Si tu remet les pieds ici et que je m'en aperçois tu aura a faire à moi Potter tu m'a bien compris j'espère. »  
  
Si il l'avait compris, oui, mais il lui avait désobéie et y était aller tous les soirs jusqu' au jour ou le professeur Dumbledore lui disent d'arrêter ses sortie nocturne avec Sin, Jamsie, Amélie et Liliane. Il avait vraiment été obliger de lui obéir mais de toute façon les examen d'avant Noël approchait à grand pas et en plus de tous sa métamorphose en animagie avançait de plus en plus, bientôt, lui, Hermione et Ron pourraient enfin se transformer grâce au entraînement de Remus Lupin. Rémi s'approcha lentement de Harry sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive et lui dit :  
  
« Harry, Harry c'est l'heure d'aller manger. »  
  
« Quoi!!!!!!! »  
  
« J'ai dit c'est l'heure d'aller manger, sa fait 15 minutes que tous le monde est descendue. »  
  
« Déjà!!!! »  
  
« Oui on t'attend tous à l'entrer de la Grande Salle. »  
  
« J'arrive dans quelque minutes, je ne serais pas long. »  
  
Remus descendit rejoindre les autres et fit suivie par Harry quelque minutes plus tard, quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent tous et attendire que le directeur prennent la parole mais celui-ci ne la prit pas il attendait quelque chose qui ne se fit pas attendre car la grosse porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune fille au cheveux noir et au yeux bleu, Harry et Sirius voulurent se lever mais la famille et les amis les retinrent. Sirius avait les larmes au yeux de savoir que sa fille s'était remis sur pied, tandis que Harry n'avait qu'une envie s'était de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Mais au grand soulagement de tous personne ne dit rien en sa présence et le directeur commença à parler :  
  
« Bonjour à tous, je suis content de vous voir enfin tous réunie dans cette salle, mademoiselle Black vous êtes toujours la bienvenue, nous sommes content de voir que vous allez mieux. Je ne m'éterniserait pas trop car je crois que certaine personne son affamée. »  
  
Quelque élèves rirent de cette remarque mais personne n'osa nommer quelqu'un. Dumbledore leva les bras et les tables se remplirent de nourriture des plus appétissant, les élèves commencèrent à manger comme s'ils n'avaient jamais manger de leur vie, Maria se dirigeait lentement vers sa place, en arrivant à la hauteur de Jamsie elle s'arrêta et lui sourit elle voulut dire quelque chose mais sa tante Céleste la serait déjà dans ses bras et commençait à l'étouffer c'est Sirius qui lui fit lâcher prise en disant :  
  
« Céleste voyons laisse la un peu respirer elle vient de sortir de l'infirmerie, tu ne veux pas qu'elle y retourne tout suite j'espère. »  
  
À cette remarque Céleste lâcha sa nièce et alla se rasseoir comme si rien ne s'était passer, Maria reprenait des couleurs et sourit à son père avant d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras, Sirius n'en pouvait plus il avait manquer tant d'année auprès de sa fille qu'il la regarda de la tête au pied et ne pue s'empêcher de dire :  
  
« Tu as temps grandie depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. »  
  
Maria pleura en entendant se mots mais son père la consola comme il le pus, quand le calme fut revenue à la table des Gryffondor les conversation reprirent de plus belle, Maria voulait absolument savoir ce qu'elle avait manquer pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, Hermione commença à lui parler des matières qu'elle avait manquer mais Ron lui coupa la parole en lui expliquant que Maria ne voulais pas savoir les matières qu'elle avait manquer mais les potins de filles qui circulait dans l'école. Amélie leva la tête en entendant Ron et sourit, ce qui fit blêmir Liliane et Jamsie, Maria les aperçue et elle se tourna immédiatement vers Amélie qui commença à tout lui expliquer depuis l'attaque. Vers la fin de leur conversation Liliane et Jamsie était presque rendue sous la table tellement ils étaient gêner par le comportement de leur ami mais surtout qu'elle raconte leur petite histoire. Sirius fut étonner d'entendre l'histoire de Liliane et Jamsie car il avait entendue la même il y a des années de cela mais il ne fit pas trop attention au détails mais il décida quand même d'écoute pour voir si ses jeunes étaient comme sont meilleurs ami et Lily Evans.  
  
Vers la fin du repas le professeur Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde arrêta de parler pour laisser la parole à leur directeur.  
  
« J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre repas, maintenant il est temps d'aller se coucher car demain une rude journée nous attend. »  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent tous car personnes ne savaient se qui allaient se passer le lendemain et ils voulurent tous en savoir plus mais le directeur ne dit rien de plus alors la curiosité de tout le monde fut piquer. Maria chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry et celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota autre chose à l'oreille se qui la fit grimacer un peu mais elle parvint quand même à lui adresser un sourire charmeur ce qui n'échappa pas à la famille Black au grand complet.  
  
Les élèves montaient en groupe vers leur dortoir mais Maria entraîna Harry dans un couloir désert alors elle dit :  
  
« Ici on pourra parler à notre aise. »  
  
« Maria je suis vraiment désoler mais je n'ai pas fini ma transformation encore alors on ne pourra pas aller.. »  
  
« Harry dit moi juste les étapes que Remus vous a fait faire à Ron, Hermione et toi! »  
  
« Nous savons notre animal, le début de la transformation à commencer c'est tous »  
  
« Depuis combien de temps à t'elle commencer la transformation? »  
  
« Je dirais un ou deux mois. »  
  
« QUOI!!!! »  
  
« Ne cris pas nous ne sommes pas supposer être ici je te signale. »  
  
« Monsieur Potter a tout à fait raison mademoiselle Black. »  
  
« Professeur Lupin!!!!!! »  
  
« Voyons appeler moi Remus les enfants, alors puis-je savoir de quoi vous parliez avant mon arrivez. »  
  
« Heu..bien je veux que Harry vienne avec moi faire un promenade Drixie a besoin de se dégourdirent les pattes. »  
  
« Je voie, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée avec les temps qui courent. »  
  
« Et si quelqu'un nous accompagne????? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore serait d'accord. »  
  
« Je... »  
  
« Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. »  
  
« Maria tu sais que Dumbledore découvre toujours ce que vous manigancer, il la sue pour les maraudeurs alors ne t'imagine pas qu'il ne le sera pas pour les enfants des maraudeurs. »  
  
« Alors il pourrait nous accompagner si il le faut, mais Drixie doit vraiment sortir ou sinon il pourrait arriver des choses que je ne veux pas qui arrive, pas tout suite en tous cas. »  
  
« Ah je voie je peux lui en glisser un mot mais je ne suis pas sur du tous. »  
  
« Je... »  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à placer un mot, la conversation se passait entre Remus et Maria mais il se tanna et cria :  
  
« BON LAISSER MOI PARLER!!!!! »  
  
« Du calme Harry tu vas réveiller le château au grand complet. »  
  
« Désoler mais j'essaie de placer un mot depuis 15 minutes alors j'aimerais vraiment qu'on me laisse parler. »  
  
« Vas y on t'écoute. »  
  
« Je ne me transforme pas encore. »  
  
« C'est ce que toi, Hermione et Ron vous croyez mais moi je crois le contraire je suis même sur que vous réussirez à le faire ce soir même. »  
  
« Maria tu es sur que tu as toute ta tête? »  
  
« Harry je vais bien c'est juste que moi j'ai confiance en vous mais on dirait que toi tu n'y crois pas, si c'est comme ça je vais demander à quelqu'un de plus expérimenter. »  
  
« Attend Maria je peux bien essayer mais je ne garantie rien je t'avertie. »  
  
« Merci, merci!!! »  
  
En le remerciant elle lui avait sauter dans les bras et sa les fit rougir tout les deux, c'est au même moment qu'il entendirent deux voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Au bout du couloir apparue Dumbledore et Sirius qui en train de parler très sérieusement, ce qui était rare c'est jour si chez Sirius.  
  
« Sirius, demain nous en serons un peu plus mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui pourrait arriver. »  
  
« Et si ils voulaient me renvoyer à Askaban? »  
  
« Ceci m'étonnerait beaucoup, nous avons conclue un entente et je compte bien qu'ils la respecte. »  
  
« Je sais mais par après si.. »  
  
« Sirius, il n'y a pas de si pour l'instant, je suis sur que tout ira bien. »  
  
« Je vous croit sur parole. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit ou Maria, Harry et Remus étaient et les regardèrent d'un drôle d'air alors Sirius dit :  
  
« Et bien si ce n'est pas Remus qui entraîne ma fille et Harry à préparer un mauvais coup? »  
  
« Sirius tu me connais mieux que sa j'espère! »  
  
« Bien sur je disait sa pour niaiser tu me connais. »  
  
« Que faites vous la les enfants? »  
  
« Euh..et bien nous voudrions, euh non je voudrais aller faire une petite promenade nocturne mais je voudrais que Harry vienne avec moi. »  
  
« Je regrette mais je crois qu'il es trop tard pour vos sortie. »  
  
« Mais c'est pour Drixie, pas pour moi, bien oui c'est pour moi mais...ah mais tu comprend papa. »  
  
« Bien je comprend un peu mais Harry ne c'est pas transformer encore. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas personne dans cette école qui crois qu'il va être capable de le faire ou quoi? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Maria c'est juste que je ne sais pas si Harry à passer tous les étapes de la transformation c'est tout. »  
  
« Moi je crois qu'il est prêt pour se soir, sinon je ne lui aurais pas demander de m'accompagner. »  
  
« Je vois alors pourquoi ne pas aller dans le bureau de Remus pour voir si tu avais raison. »  
  
« Allons y immédiatement. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau du professeur Lupin ou en arrivant ils placèrent Harry au centre de la pièce et ils lui dirent de bien se concentrer sur l'animal en quoi il allait se transformer. Harry ferma les yeux et s'imagina en train de se transformer en en un énorme Griffon, il s'imagina la crinière, les ailes, le corps au grand complet et les pattes avant et arrière. Ce n'est que quelque minutes plus tard qu'il perçut les sons d'une différente manière, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir si sa avait fonctionner et fut surpris de voir une panthère noir devant ses yeux il essaya de parler mais à la place des mots c'est un long rugissement qui sortie de sa bouche ou plutôt de sa gueule vue qu'il avait enfin réussit à se transformer en Griffon. Dumbledore avait été très content de voir que Harry avait assez confiance ne lui pour pouvoir se transformer mais le fue encore plus en voyant une Maria très sautillante se transformer sans difficulté devant ses yeux, Remus fut très content lui aussi mais c'est Sirius qui ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait appris que sa fille se transformait en panthère noir il voulait toujours savoir si Harry allait vraiment arriver un jour à se transformer, car la transformation en Griffon prenait beaucoup d'énergie mais le fil de son meilleur ami avait l'air en pleine forme. Maria s'amusait à tourner en rond à l'entour de Harry et décida de lui montrer un atout qu'il y avait d'être animagus.  
  
*Harry tu m'entends?*  
  
*Maria que fais-tu dans ma tête?*  
  
*Nous pouvons communiquer par télépathie puisque nous sommes tous les deux sous notre forme d'animagus.*  
  
*Je me suis vraiment transformé, je ne rêve pas?*  
  
*Non tout est bien vrai, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à te donner un nom voyons ce qui pourrais aller avec ton animal, Holly non c'est pour une fille je sais Dric.*  
  
*Sa me plait bien se nom Drixie.*  
  
Ils rirent un peu mais arrêtèrent car Harry voulait se voir dans le miroir, il s'avança tranquillement avec ses quatre grosse pattes devant le miroir que Remus avait sortie au cas ou et se contempla de toute sa splendeur. Quand il fut redevenue lui-même (humain), Maria et lui supplièrent le directeur pour une petite promenade et celui-ci ne pue refuser devant l'air convainquant des deux jeunes adolescents. Ils sortirent donc en compagnie de Sirius qui les imita en se transformant à son tour et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dehors à s'amuser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis des années.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Par la fenêtre des la Salle Commune des Gryffondor 8 personnes avaient le nez coller et regardait le spectacle qui se passait dehors. Un Griffon, une panthère noir et un gros chien noir se courait après dans la cour du château après quelque minutes Hermione et Ron se désintéressèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à part pour parler de Harry et Maria mais aussi de pourquoi ils ne s'était pas transformer encore. Jamsie et Sin se regardèrent et eurent un mauvais sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à Amélie qui les dissuadèrent d'aller rejoindre les trois compagnon qui s'amusait dehors.  
  
« Non, non et non vous n'allez pas faire vos cabriole dehors vous m'avez compris et si ses trois animaux dehors reconnaissait votre odeur, c'est non. »  
  
« Mais Am.... »  
  
« J'ai dit non Sin alors que je ne vous voie pas dehors et je ne sais pas si tu a remarquer mes ton toi de 2003 trois est déjà dehors. »  
  
« Je sais c'est pour sa que j'aimerais y aller aussi mais je me demande qui son les deux autres. »  
  
« Maria et Harry qui d'autre. »  
  
« Comment tu sais sa Liliane? »  
  
« Facile, qui est ce qui manque dans la Salle Commune et tu as juste à regarder l'air de Ron et Hermione tu comprendra. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont? »  
  
« Ils n'ont sûrement pas réussis à se transformer encore c'est tout. »  
  
Liliane n'avait vraiment pas tort, mais leur tour viendrais plus vite qu'ils ne le pense mais aussi les ennuie vraiment de plus en plus aussi.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vers les petites heures du matin Maria et Harry entrèrent dans leur dortoir respective et allèrent se coucher, ils s'endormirent plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient penser. Ils furent réveiller par leur camarade de chambre qui leur disait de se lever car c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait se passer quelque chose, Maria ronchonna après Hermione mais celle-ci lui dit :  
  
« Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer moins tard hier soir c'est tout. »  
  
« Ouais..ouais. »  
  
« Allez debout. »  
  
Elle se leva avec beaucoup de mal mais réussi quand même à s'habiller et de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, quand Dumbledore l'aperçue il sourit car il s'avait très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas respecter le couvre feu qu'il leur avait donner la vieille mais il redevint sérieux car aujourd'hui la journée allait sûrement être longue pour quelque personne. Il attendit que tous les élèves se calme avant de prendre la parole.  
  
« Bonjour à tous se matin, j'espère que tous le monde a bien dormie. »  
  
Il entendie des ronchonnement à la table des Gryffondor et sue immédiatement de qui il venait mais il continua pareil à parler :  
  
« Hier j'avais dit qu'une dure journée nous attendait mais ce n'est pas pour tous le monde ici c'est en particulier pour Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et la famille Black. Je crois que certaine personne se doute de ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui, mais je ne donne pas plus d'explication pour l'instant alors bonne appétit à tous, tous ceux que j'ai nommer plus tôt vous viendrez me rejoindre après le déjeuner. »  
  
Les tables se remplirent et presque tout le monde commença à manger, mais le trio et la famille Black ne mangèrent presque rien.  
  
« Papa qui a-t-il aujourd'hui? »  
  
« Dumbledore va tous vous expliquer plus tard. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère. »  
  
« Je ne crois pas. »  
  
Sirius se sentit mal de mentir à sa fille mais elle verrait bien à la fin du repas, Dumbledore n'avait pas voulut les avertirent d'avance pour ne pas les inquiéter et il lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il prendrait quelque minute pour tout leur expliquer. La fin du déjeuner arriva moins vite qu'il le pensèrent, mais maintenant ils attendaient tous que Dumbledore leur explique.  
  
« Bien je crois que j'ai des choses à vous expliquer à tous mais avant j'ai quelque chose à trois personnes qui n'ont pas respecter le couvre feu d'y hier. »  
  
« Nous n'avons pas vue leur monsieur c'est.. »  
  
« Je savais que vous alliez dire sa mais maintenant vous avez votre leçon, vous êtes fatiguer se matin. »  
  
« Je voudrais vraiment aller me recoucher après vous avoir écouter. »  
  
« Je crois que sa ne sera pas possible Harry car aujourd'hui c'est le procès de Sirius. »  
  
« QUOI MAIS POURQUOI PERSONNE NOUS A RIEN DIT »  
  
« Du calme Maria, nous devons tous allez au ministère, Ron, Hermione et Harry seront des témoins, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais je ne vous est rien dit d'avance pour ne pas énerver personne. »  
  
Il continua de leur parler mais les aurores arrivèrent et ils partirent tous en direction du ministère, Sirius était vraiment nerveux et sa fille l'était encore plus mais c'est en arrivant devant Fudge que tout se compliqua, car quand il aperçue il donna l'ordre qu'on l'emmène ailleurs ce qui fit protester Maria plus que d'autre chose mais Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que tous irait bien. Le procès commença et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle ils virent que beaucoup de monde voulait assister au procès du criminelle Sirius Black mais il n'y avait juste des gens du ministère et quelque journaliste. Fudge commença à parler :  
  
« Nous sommes tous ici pour traiter le cas de Sirius Black qui c'est échapper de la prison de sorcier il y a de sa trois ans mais qui a tuer des moldue et un brave sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrow. »  
  
Dans les estrades une vieille femmes pleura à chaude larmes en entendant le nom de Peter, Harry en déduis que c'était sa mère, Fudge continua à parler sans se soucier des pleures de la femmes et demanda :  
  
« Sirius Black avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant qu'on ne prononce notre sentence. »  
  
« Oui, je n'ai pas tuer ses moldue ni se sale rat de Pettigrow. »  
  
« Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire? »  
  
« Parce quand Lily et James Potter son mort tous le monde croyaient que je l'ai avait trahis car j'était supposer être leur gardien des secrets.. »  
  
« Nous ne traitons pas de la mort de Lily et James Potter mais de vous. »  
  
« Laisser le finir Fudge, il a le droit de se défendre comme tout le monde. »  
  
Fudge se tu en entendant Dumbledore parler celui-ci regarda Sirius et lui dit de continuer.  
  
« Comme je le disais j'était supposer être leur gardien des secrets mais nous avons changer à la dernière minute car j'avais moi aussi une famille, nous avons décider que se serais Peter mais il nous a trahis alors j'ai voulue aller le tuer mais quand j'ai sortie ma baguette il à lancer un sort avant de se couper un doigts avant de se transformer en rat et d'aller de réfugier dans les égouts moldue. »  
  
« MENTEUR MON FIL NE FERAIT JAMAIS SA!!!! »  
  
« Madame Pettigrow à raison, nous pouvons maintenant donner notre sentence si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire. »  
  
« Non j'ai quelque personne qui voudrais parler en ma faveur. »  
  
« Et qui sont ses personnes vos compagnon à Askaban. »  
  
« FUDGE SA SUFFIT LAISSER LE SE DÉFENDRE »  
  
« Merci Albus comme je disais j'ai quelque que personne qui voudrais parler pour moi. »  
  
« Nous les écoutons qu'il s'avance. »  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry s'avancèrent et toutes les personnes les regardèrent d'un ?il mauvais alors Harry prit la parole :  
  
« J'ai entendue beaucoup d'histoire sur Sirius mais aucune d'elle n'était vrai car j'ai moi-même rencontrer Peter Pettigrow l'année ou Sirius c'est échapper de Askaban, tout le monde pense qu'il est venue à Poudlard pour me tuer mais c'est faux la seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment faire du mal cette année la était Peter Pettigrow qui était en faite le rat de mon ami Ron ici présent. »  
  
« C'est des foutaisse ce que vous raconter monsieur Potter, Peter Pettigrow n'est pas un animagus. »  
  
« C'est peux être parce qu'il n'est pas déclarer. »  
  
« Impossible nous l'aurions sue. »  
  
Harry ne su quoi dire alors Ron prit la parole et dit :  
  
« J'était présent ce soir la moi aussi et mon rat c'est bien transformer en un petit homme maigre et pas de cheveux que vous appelez Peter Pettigrow c'est un traite pourquoi personne ne veux le croire. »  
  
« Nous le croirons quand nous le verrons c'est tous. »  
  
Hermione commençait à s'énerver et dit :  
  
« Vous enfermez un homme sans lui donner la chance d'avoir un procès, vous n'avez pas penser qu'il avait peut être une fille et une femme mais non et aujourd'hui il a la chance d'avoir un procès et vous ne faites que le rabaisser devant tout le monde, vous lui avez faites perdre plus de 12 ans de sa vie, il n'a pas vue grandir sa fille mais pire sa femme c'est fait tuer par la personne qui a tuer tant de monde, vous n'êtes que.... »  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger sa suffit. »  
  
« Désoler professeur. »  
  
« C'était un beau discourt mais rien de tout sa nous prouve quelque chose. »  
  
« Vous voulez vraiment avoir un preuve. »  
  
« J'aimerais bien vue que tous ceux qui vous défende disent que vous n'êtes coupable de rien Black. »  
  
« Vous allez avoir une preuve, Céleste surveille Maria. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Surveille la juste, Albus vous pouvez les laisser entrer. »  
  
Tous ceux qui assistait au procès essayèrent de savoir ce qui allait ce passer mais ils eurent la peur de leur vie quand la porte s'ouvrit mais leur peur retomba en voyant entrer des aurores, ils partirent tous à rire mais arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant qu'ils traînait une personne qui n'arrêtait pas de dire :  
  
« J'ai rien fais c'est lui qui a trahis James et Lily, il ment il a voulue me tuer. »  
  
La mère de Peter lâcha un cris en voyant son fil en chair et en os et non mort, tous le monde était sur le choc personne n'osait parler, c'est Sirius qui recommença à parler le premier d'une voix bien assurer :  
  
« Voici votre preuve Fudge, me croyez vous maintenant. »  
  
« Euh...c'est...impossible, il est mort. »  
  
« Non je vous es dit la stricte vérité plus tôt et Harry vous a dit que Ron avait un rat, se rat était en sorte Peter que voici ici présent alors si il est mort que fait t'il ici. »  
  
Des murmures parcourir la foule mais Fudge était vraiment entêter et dit :  
  
« Non ce n'est pas possible. »  
  
« Vous ne le croyez toujours pas alors pourquoi ne pas faire témoigner Peter lui-même mais je voudrais juste lui donner une petite gorger de potion de véritas avant si quelqu'un en a parmis tous c'est gens. »  
  
« Moi j'en ai et je veux savoir la vérité cette histoire traîne depuis trop longtemps tenez Dumbledore. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup monsieur Latreille. »  
  
Dumbledore s'avança vers Peter qui se débâtie de plus en plus, il commença même à crier mais Albus réussi quand même à lui faire avaler une gorger de véritas.  
  
« Maintenant Cornélius poser lui toute les questions que vous voulez il vous répondra franchement. »  
  
« Peter, Sirius Black ne ta pas tuer. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi avoir fait croire à ta mort ta mère et ton père on été très attrister. »  
  
« Je ne voulais pas aller à Askaban. »  
  
« Pourquoi t'aurions nous envoyer à la prison des sorciers? »  
  
« Parce que..... »  
  
« La question à lui poser serait plutôt, a tu trahis Lily et James pour le bien de ton maître? »  
  
« Je ne ... snif ... voulais pas que James et Lily meurt.....je ne voulais pas les trahis je le jure. »  
  
« Pourquoi m'avoir accuser moi alors? »  
  
« Parce que tu étais le gars parfait avec une belle femme et une jolie petite fille qu'y n'avait pas encore 1 ans, j'aimais Amy c'est pour sa que je t'ai fais accuser mais je savais surtout que tu ne me faisais pas confiance et que si il arrivait quelque chose à James, Lily, Harry, Amy et ta fille tu serais le premier à venir à mes trousses, alors j'avais tous prévue dans ma tête et regard ce qui t'ai arriver tu a passer prêt de 12 ans en prison mais en plus tu n'a pas vue ta fille grandir et tu n'a pas vue ta femme mourir. »  
  
« MA MÈRE NE T'AURAIS JAMAIS AIMER TU M'ENTEND PETER, ELLE VOULAIT TE VOIR MORT POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT À NOTRE FAMILLE ET À CELLE DES POTTER TU M'ENTEND SALE RAT. »  
  
« Maria calme toi. »  
  
« NON!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Tous le monde fut surpris de voir sortir de nulle part une jeune fille de 15ans au cheveux noir comme Sirius Black et au yeux extrêmement bleu, mais ce qui les marqua le plus c'est la colère qui se lisait parmis les larmes qui coulait, Sirius voulu se lever pour aller la consoler mais les aurores l'arrêtèrent pensant qu'il voulait s'attaquer à Peter, c'est Harry qui consola Maria, il réussi tant bien que mal et elle s'adressa à l'assembler d'un voix qui l'essaie paraître la colère.  
  
« Maintenant qui croyez vous mon père après avoir entendue ce que se traite avait à dire, en tout cas moi j'ai garder espoir en lui-même si je ne les presque pas connue, c'est à cause de Peter qu'il ne m'a pas vue grandir mais aussi c'est sa faute si les parents de Harry sont mort, il serait peut être encore vivant à ce jour mais personne n'a donner une chance à mon père de dire ce qui c'était vraiment passer, même aujourd'hui qui le croyait avant que Pettigrow n'entre dans cette salle, personne sauf sa famille et ses vrai amis. »  
  
Céleste pris sa nièce dans ses bras et voulue la faire sortir de la salle mais l'assembler lui demandèrent de rester pour qu'elle entendre le verdict mais à une condition qu'elle arrête de parler. Fudge fit un vote à main lever :  
  
« Ceux qui croit Sirius Black coupable lever la main. »  
  
Personne le leva la main alors il dit :  
  
« Ceux qui le croit non coupable lever la main. »  
  
Toute l'assembler leva la main au grand bonheur de Maria et de Sirius, celui-ci se leva et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras et lui chuchota :  
  
« Je t'aime ma puce. »  
  
« Je t'aime aussi papa. »  
  
Une jeune femme se leva dans les estrades et dit :  
  
« Monsieur Black, pour nous faire pardonner de notre erreurs passer nous vous offrons 50 milles gallions et j'espère vraiment votre fille pourra nous pardonner un jours comme votre femme aurait pue le faire si elle aurait été encore de se monde. »  
  
« Ma fille décidera par elle-même si elle vous pardonne. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Fudge se leva et vint pour partir mais se rassit et dit :  
  
« Ceux qui vote pour que Peter Pettigrow reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur lever la main. »  
  
Tout le monde leva la main encore une fois même la mère de Peter, celui-ci cria :  
  
« Maman pourquoi me faire ça. »  
  
« Tu n'es plus mon fil, je ne te connais plus. »  
  
Peter reçue le baiser du détraqueur quelque heure plus tard, pendant que Sirius se faisait remettre ses 50 milles gallions comme promis, Harry regarda avec espoir Sirius et celui-ci sourit en disant :  
  
« Tu sais Harry, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demander pendant ta troisième année mais si oui serait tu toujours d'accord de venir vivre avec moi, oh et bien sur avec Maria, ma mère, Céleste et se mari que je n'ai pas encore rencontrer oh et j'oubliais avec Godric. »  
  
« Bien sur je suis toujours d'accord j'attend se moment depuis des années, enfin je n'aurais plus à endurer les Dursley. »  
  
« Tu sais Harry je crois que j'aimerais les rencontrer juste pour leur faire la peur de leur vie. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas ton innocence n'est pas encore connue par tous, ce ne serais pas bon que tu sortes tout suite te promener dans les rue moldue. »  
  
« Qui dit que je vais y allez tout suite je pourrais très bien y aller pendant les fêtes quand dit tu Maria? »  
  
« Moi pas de problèmes, si tu es à la maison je reviens pour les fêtes. »  
  
Sirius rit du comportement de sa fille et tous ensemble ils retournèrent en direction du château le c?ur gonfler de joie. Albus sourit et pensa.  
  
*Il faudra tout leur réveiller bientôt ou sinon il sera trop tard, mais pas tout suite laissons les fêter un peu et nous verrons par après.*  
  
Le matin suivant, la photos d'un Sirius Black entourer de sa fille était en première page dans la gazette des sorciers mais il avait surtout des pages qui expliquait le déroulement du procès mais aussi un photos de Peter Pettigrow en train de tout dire la vérité et un petit bout d'article sur sa condamnation à mort.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alors voici enfin le chapitre tant attendue par tous le 14 est enfin finis, je sais j'ai vraiment été longue à l'écrire mais c'est quand même un beau cadeau de Noël n'est ce pas alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez en tout cas moi j'ai repris le goût d'écrire avec se chapitre alors au prochain chapitre. Voici le titre du prochain chapitre j'espère que vous allez toujours vouloir le lire.  
  
Chapitre 15 : Toute la vérité  
  
Les reviews son toujours apprécier. 


	16. Toute la vérité

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR  
  
Bonjour à tous j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plue en tout cas moi j'ai retrouver le goût d'écrire avec se chapitre j'ai plein d'idée en tête pour les prochain alors j'espère que vous aller venir le lire régulièrement.  
  
Tout es pareil comme dans les chapitres précédents alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et les réponses au reviews seront à la fin.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 15 : Toute la vérité  
  
La nouvelle de l'innocence de Sirius Black s'était répandue en peux de temps, certains sorcier ne le croyait pas innocent même après avoir appris que le vrai traite était en fais Peter Pettigrow, mais c'était parfaitement normal vue que Sirius avait passer plus de 12 ans à Askaban et il n'avait pas été un enfant de c?ur pendant son adolescence mais celui-ci espérais vraiment que les gens change leur opinion.  
  
Sirius ne souciait presque pas ce que les gens pensait de lui la seul chose qu'il avait en tête c'est temps si était sa libération mais surtout la résurrection de sa femme et ses meilleurs amis, il en avait parler longuement avec Dumbledore mais celui-ci lui avait dit que le moment n'était pas venue, ce qui avait parfaitement déplu Sirius qui croyait que Dumbledore voulait revoir sa famille mais il s'était peu être tromper.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dumbledore était dans son bureau et pensait à sa conversation avec Sirius, celui-ci devais penser qu'il ne voulais pas revoir sa famille mais s'était totalement faux, il avait souhaiter depuis la mort de Lily et James leur retour mais le moment était vraiment mal choisie vue qu'il devait parler de la prophétie avec les quatre adolescents concerner mais il devait aussi s'occuper des 6 intrus, la période des fêtes approchait à grand pas et il ne pouvait pas les laisser seul, il aurait bien voulue mais les directeur de maison leur avait donner la liste des élèves qui restait pour les fêtes et personnes à part les intrus avait donner leur nom, il se dit qu'il devrait envoyer un hibou à Molly Weasley pour lui demander si elle pourrait héberger quelque personnes mais il devait aussi demander à Sirius aussi car Molly ne les prendrait sûrement pas tous au complet.  
  
« La vie n'est plus comme elle l'était Fumseck. »  
  
Le phoenix émit une note joyeuse ce qui fit rire un peu le vieux directeur, celui-ci se dit que bientôt il commencerait à se parler tout seul. Il prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnel et commença à le feuilleter, il trouva enfin la page qu'il cherchait et commença à la lire tranquillement quand il eue fini il dit :  
  
« Pourquoi avoir laisser une prophétie comme celle-ci Godric, l'héritier ne devrait pas passer tant d'épreuve après ce qu'il a vécue, comment vais-je leur annoncer. »  
  
« Annoncer quoi Albus? »  
  
« Minerva, vous m'avez surpris, comment allez vous. »  
  
« Bien mais vous n'avez pas répondue à ma question Albus. »  
  
« C'est une longue histoire Minerva, une longue histoire. »  
  
« C'est a propos du jeune Potter n'est ce pas? »  
  
« En quelque sorte oui, je ne peux rien vous cachez à vous n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Non, j'ai toujours été la Albus, vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi Albus, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour vous, on dirait que vous en avez trop sur vos épaules en se moment. »  
  
« J'en ai un peu trop vous avez raison mais je vais m'arranger, est ce que je peux vous aider, car je crois que vous n'êtes pas venue me voir juste pour savoir comment j'allais n'est ce pas. »  
  
« C'est bien vrai, j'aimerais savoir si nos 6 personnes qui vont rester pour les fêtes vont faire beaucoup de grabuge, car j'ai énormément de travaille à préparer pour mes élèves. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas sur qu'il reste Minerva j'essaye d'arranger quelque chose. »  
  
« Ah je voie, alors sa vas être tout, au revoir Albus et ne veiller pas trop tard vous devez vous reposer un peu. »  
  
« Merci du conseille Minerva. »  
  
Le professeur McGonagall sortie du bureau directorial et alla se coucher, quand le directeur fut sur qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter il recommença à parler à Fumseck.  
  
« Je crois que cette chère Minerva se doute de quelque chose sur nos 6 intrus, c'est bien beau de changer de nom et d'apparence mais on ne peux pas changer leur comportement, bientôt quelqu'un découvrira leur vrai identité. »  
  
Fumseck le regardait d'un air compatissant et le directeur décida de se débarrasser de un de ses fardeaux, il prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire à Molly Weasley.  
  
Chère Molly, Je ne vous écrit pas pour vous parlez de vos enfants, mais plutôt pour vous demander un service pour les fêtes qui approche à grand pas, j'ai 6 élèves qui n'on plus aucune famille chez qui aller passer les fêtes alors je vous demande poliment si vous voudriez bien en héberger quelque un pendant les 2 semaines des fêtes, je doute qu'il vous gêne beaucoup, il y a 2 filles et 4  
garçons, vos enfants son très amis avec eux. Si vous acceptez envoyer moi votre réponse le plus vite possible pour que  
je puisse arranger autre chose pour ceux restant.  
  
Albus Dumbledore directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  
  
« Bon une chose de faites, viens ici Fumseck j'ai une commission urgente à te faire, faire c'est une lettre pour Molly Weasley. »  
  
Fumseck prit la lettre entre ses pattes et s'envola à tire d'aile vers la maison des Weasley. Dumbledore fut un peu soulager d'avoir écrit la lettre et de ne pas avoir mit trop de détails dedans mais il avait peur d'inquiéter Molly, mais bon il verrait bien sa réponse bientôt.  
  
Fumseck ne reviens que le matin suivant et découvris un Dumbledore endormie sur son bureau, il alla mordiller l'oreille de son maître pour lui annoncer son retour avec une réponse. Dumbledore s'étira avant de commencer à lire la réponse de Molly.  
  
Cher Albus, Quand j'ai vue arriver Fumseck j'ai eue la peur de ma vie, j'ai pensée que  
quelque chose était arrivée à mes enfants, mais je suis contente  
d'apprendre que se n'était pas le cas. J'ai entendue parler des ses 6 personnes, Ginny m'en parle beaucoup dans ses lettres, j'ai parler à Arthur de votre demande et il es d'accord pour accueillir les trois plus tranquille à la maison et à ce qu'il me sembles les plus tranquille son Liliane White, Rémi Patterson et Patrick Patterson, et oui je sais leur nom, Ron, Fred et George m'en parle beaucoup, j'espère  
vraiment que vous aller trouver une place pour les trois autres.  
  
Molly et Arthur Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore fue soulager d'apprendre qu'il en aurait au moins trois qui partirait maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à demander à Sirius si il pouvait bien prendre Amélie, Sin et Jamsie.  
  
« Sa ne sera pas un cadeau d'avoir deux Sirius dans la même maison. »  
  
Dumbledore rit de ses paroles et regarda l'heure, il était un peu en retard le petit déjeuner allait commencer bientôt et il n'était pas encore prêt, il était pire que ses élèves quand il le voulait. Il se prépara en vitesse et alla rejoindre les autres professeur à leur table et les élèves tous encore endormie entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour venir manger. Il remarqua de loin les élèves auquel il devait parler aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous l'air de bonne humeur surtout Ron et Hermione, mais son attention fut attirer vers une jeune chinoise qui s'avançait dans leur direction, celle-ci prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna en dehors de la Grande Salle.  
  
Harry se sentit prit et ne pue que suivre Cho en dehors de la Grande Salle mais il ne quitta jamais des yeux Maria qui s'était arrêter en en chemin pour les regarder s'en aller. Quand il n'eue plus personne pour écouter leur conversation Cho commença à parler :  
  
« Harry je dois savoir si tu m'aimes encore! »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Non quoi, tu ne veux pas me le dire ou tu ne m'aimes plus? »  
  
« Non je ne t'aime plus. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi???? »  
  
« Parce que tu es du passé pour moi, d'accord je suis heureux maintenant. »  
  
« C'est cette Black n'est ce pas j'ai vue comment tu la regardais, c'est à cause de elle que tu m'a laisser, quand elle est arriver sans le décor tu a arrêter de m'aimer. »  
  
« Non, Maria n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, c'est toi quand elle est arriver tu as commencer à être jalouse et encore aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus ensemble et tu es encore jalouse, je ne t'aimes plus, c'est compris maintenant j'aimerais aller manger. »  
  
« MAIS MOI JE T'AIME TU NE COMPREND PAS SA. »  
  
« Sa ne servira à rien de crier Cho, je t'avais dit de revenir me voir quand tu aurais changer si j'était libre mais tu n'as pas changer du tout, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre à manipuler je ne suis pas un jouet. »  
  
« ARGH!!!!! »  
  
Cho entra dans la Grande Salle plus furieuse que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait revirer de bord, celui-ci voulue entrer dans la Grande Salle à son tour mais il entendit quelqu'un ricaner derrière lui, par instinct il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Drago Malefoy.  
  
« Qu'est ce que t'a à rire Malefoy. »  
  
« Que c'est drôle d'assister à ses scènes d'amoureux. »  
  
« Tu la entendue toi-même je ne l'aime pas. »  
  
« Ah je sais que tu ne l'aime pas tu aimes Black sa grève les yeux. »  
  
« Tu as quelque chose contre ça? »  
  
« Non aucun problème alors laisse moi passer moi aussi j'ai faim. »  
  
Ils entrèrent l'un derrière l'autre et allèrent s'assoire à leur place respective, quand il fut assit, ses amis n'arrêtèrent pas de lui poser plein de question.  
  
« Qu'est qu'elle t'a dit on l'a entendue crier quelque chose? »  
  
« Qu'est que Malefoy faisait là? »  
  
Toute sorte de question comme celle-ci mais Harry ne répondit à aucune question, il n'avait que des yeux pour Maria qui parlait tranquillement avec Ginny, elle sentit quelqu'un la regarder et quand elle se tourna elle fut hypnotiser par les yeux vert émeraude de Harry, le silence était retomber parmis les amis et tous le monde attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer mais surtout qui allait arracher son regard de l'autre en premier. Ce fut Maria qui tourna la première la tête, quand elle fit sur que Harry ne regardait pas elle se permit de rougir un peu mais se cacha le plus possible de sa famille mais surtout de se amis, malheureusement Amélie avait tout vue et elle se pencha vers sa futur fille et dit :  
  
« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu n'avais pas le temps pour les garçon ma coquine. »  
  
Cette remarque fit rougir encore plus Maria mais fit rire de plus belle Amélie, elle rajouta entre deux rires :  
  
« C'est...pareil pour..Liliane et Jamsie...ne t'en fais pas. »  
  
« De quoi c'est pareil pour moi et ton frère??? »  
  
« Oh rien Lil c'est quelque chose entre moi et Maria n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Euh ouais, bon on mange moi j'ai faim. »  
  
Amélie rit de plus belle, tout le monde la regardait maintenant mais elle ne s'en souciait guerre c'est Sin lança une remarque mal placer qui la fit arrêter de rire, mais la remarque de Sin eue pour effet qu'il reçoive un coup de pied sur le tibia de la part de Liliane qui s'était sentit en quelque sorte viser vue qu'elle était dans la conversation aussi.  
  
« Bien, bien, bien je crois que nous avons des folles sur les bras aujourd'hui. »  
  
Sirius qui était assis au coter de sa fille lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
« J'ai dit une chose pareil à James une fois te ta mère ma envoyer son assiette en pleine figure. »  
  
Maria éclata de rire ce qui fit repartir le fou rire de Amélie, bientôt tout le monde riait pour rien. Dumbledore fut heureux de les voir heureux car aujourd'hui les nouvelles qu'il avait à leur annoncer ne les rendrais peux être pas heureux. A la fin du repas il demanda à parler à Sirius, tout le monde alla en cour et malheureusement pour les Gryffondor, ils avaient potion avec les Serpentard c'est Hermione qui le fit remarquer ce qui arracha une grimace à Maria et Harry qui allaient recevoir encore une fois la vengeance de Rogue.  
  
Sirius alla voir Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait et en joke il dit :  
  
« Monsieur le directeur je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait. »  
  
Dumbledore éclata de rire devant cette plaisanterie mais retrouva son sérieux et dit :  
  
« Viens t'assoire Sirius. »  
  
Celui-ci obéis et alla s'assoire au côté du directeur.  
  
« J'aurais un service à te demander maintenant que tu es libre. »  
  
« Je vous écoute Albus. »  
  
« Comme tu le sais sûrement, Amélie Corwal, Jamsie Corwal et Sin White n'on personne chez qui aller pendant les fêtes alors je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais les prendre pour les deux semaines. »  
  
« Sa me ferrais un grand plaisir je suis sur que Harry et Maria seraient content de les voir avec nous pendant les fêtes, mais ou irons Liliane White, Rémi Patterson et Patrick Patterson? »  
  
« Oh tous est arranger ils iront chez la famille Weasley. »  
  
« D'accord, de toute façon je crois qu'ils vont souvent être à la maison je ne me trompe pas n'est ce pas Albus, car si j'ai bien remarquer même s'il sont frère et s?ur ils sont inséparable. »  
  
« Tu as bien raison Sirius, bien maintenant j'aimerais qu'on reparle un peu de ta proposition de quelque jour. »  
  
« Pour faire revenir James, Lily et Amy???? »  
  
« Oui, je les manque énormément moi aussi mais j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu au enfants de ce qu'ils devraient savoir avant de les faire revenir à la vie, tu sais James ma fait promette de tout avouer à Harry si ils leur arrivait quelque chose à lui et Lily. »  
  
« C'est normal s'était votre petit fils. »  
  
« Oui et c'est pour sa que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour parler au enfants. »  
  
« Je vais vous aider, compter sur moi. »  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le cour de potion tout allait de travers, Maria s'était faites coller une retenue pour insolence envers le professeur et Harry avait fait perdre 15 points pour avoir mit une goutte de trop dans sa potion d'orbitrice. Neville essayait de faire de son mieux mais on aurait dit que Rogue voulait toujours le coincer à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait mais à chaque fois Sin et Jamsie s'arrangeait pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Les Serpentard avaient tous le sourire au lèvre sauf Malefoy qui ne se souciait guerre de ce qui se passait en classe, Ron trouva son attitude bizarre et en glissa un mot à Harry qui lui répondit qu'il voulait allait parler à la fin du cour. Le cour tira enfin à sa fin au grand bonheur des Gryffondor, quand ils furent assez loin des cachots du cour Maria commença à parler de Rogue et de ses manies de lui coller des retenue à chaque cour, mais elle oublia bien vite sa retenue quand Ron commença à parler de Malefoy.  
  
« Vous n »avez pas remarquer le comportement de Malefoy, il est bizarre aujourd'hui je suis sur qu'il manigance quelque chose de louche. »  
  
« J'ai remarquer aussi, d'habitude à la première occasion il rit de nous c'est bizarre aujourd'hui il n'a pas dit un mot. »  
  
« Il a rie de moi se matin. »  
  
« Quoi??? »  
  
« Il a entendue ma conversation avec Cho et il m'a dit quelque chose, s'était rien de méchant et sa ma étonner. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? »  
  
« Euh qui savait quelque chose que vous savez déjà. »  
  
« C'est quoi cette chose? Ouch!!! Ah je voie maintenant qu'est ce que c'est. »  
  
Sin avait donné un coup à Ron et lui avait fait signe en direction de Maria qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille.  
  
« On devrait le surveiller de plus prêt pour savoir qu'est ce qu'il mijote encore. »  
  
« Ne compter pas sur moi pour faire un autre polynectar les garçons. »  
  
« Oh non je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver dans la peau de Grabbe ou de Goyle encore une fois. »  
  
Les intrus regardèrent Hermione, Ron et Harry et Liliane posa la question qui brûlait sur la langue de tous ses compagnons.  
  
« Vous avez déjà fabriquer du polynectar dans cette école? »  
  
« Oui en deuxième année on voulait découvrir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard,on pensait que c'était Malefoy mais on s'en tromper. »  
  
« D'accord, bon on a quel cour? »  
  
« Aucun avant cette après-midi, nous sommes libre. »  
  
Ils allèrent tous porter leur cahier au dortoir et quand ils descendirent les marches en direction de la porte principale ils rencontrèrent Sirius et Dumbledore qui leur dit qu'ils devaient tous parler.  
  
« A c'est vous qu'on cherchaient, nous avons à vous parlez à tous. »  
  
Les dix adolescents se regardèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fais mais Dumbledore les rassura en leur disant que ce n'était rien de grave. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur ils remarquèrent que tous les tableaux des anciens directeur les regardaient, il en a même un qui salua chaleureusement Jamsie, ce qui inquiéta un peu Albus mais il ne le laissa pas paraître.  
  
« Bien en premier lieux je vous est fais venir pour parler avec nos 6 amis qui devaient rester à l'école pour le temps des fêtes. »  
  
« Pourquoi vous dites devaient, nous ne restons pas? »  
  
« J'y viens monsieur White, j'y viens, bien comme le disait monsieur White non vous ne rester pas je vous est trouver des place ou aller vivre pendant 2 semaines. »  
  
Les 6 intrus se regardèrent et tout d'un coup ils eurent peur de savoir ou ils iraient vivrent pendant deux semaines, mais Dumbledore les rassura en continuant.  
  
« Mademoiselle White et messieurs Patterson vous irez chez la famille Weasley pour ses deux semaines, mademoiselle Corwal, vous, votre frère et monsieur White vous irez chez Sirius ici présent il a accepter de vous prendre en garde pour deux semaines. »  
  
Tout le monde fit content de savoir que leur amis ne resteraient pas seul au château pendant les vacances mais surtout qu'ils vivraient avec eux, ils attendirent tous que leur directeur poursuive mais au grand étonnement de tous il demanda au 6 intrus de sortir car le reste de la conversation devait se passer entre Maria, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et le directeur, ils ne discutèrent pas la demande du directeur et sortirent attendre leur amis dans le couloir pour ne rien entendre de leur conversation. Dumbledore demanda à tous de s'assoire, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.  
  
« Bien ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui dois rester entre nous vous m'avez compris. »  
  
Ils répondirent tous d'un signe de tête approbatif et le directeur continua :  
  
« Premièrement, Harry j'aurais du te le dire d'es ton entrer à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas eue le courage, je voulais que tu affronte ce que tu avais à affronter sans me demander conseille. »  
  
« Albus venez en au but, ils ont cour cette après-midi. »  
  
« Ton père était mon petit fils ce qui veux dire que tu est mon arrière petit fils. »  
  
« Vous...vous..êtes.mon arrière grand-père????? »  
  
« Oui Harry. »  
  
Personne ne savait quoi dire sauf Sirius qui se retenait de dire une connerie comme à son habitude, c'est Ron qui parla le premier.  
  
« Sa alors, on découvre toute sorte de chose dans cette école, premièrement tu découvre que tu as un parrain en troisième année et maintenant tu découvre que ton arrière grand-père est en faites le directeur de l'école, c'est super!!! »  
  
« Euh, oui. »  
  
« Je suis désoler de ne t'avoir rien dit avant mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je voulais que tu affronte ce que tu avais à affronter toi-même. »  
  
« Je comprend, alors comment je dois vous appeler maintenant, grand-père, Albus ou je ne sais trop quoi. »  
  
« Quand on sera seul tu peux m'appeler grand-père ou Albus comme tu le souhaite mais en public c'est... »  
  
« Professeur ou monsieur le directeur je sais. »  
  
Albus sourit et continua la conversation.  
  
« La deuxième raison que je vous est fais rester tous les 4 est que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire en se qui concerne votre avenir. »  
  
« Ne me dite pas que vous nous voyez mourir vous aussi. »  
  
« Euh non, malheureusement je ne suis pas comme le professeur Trelawney. »  
  
« Une chance. »  
  
« Non quand je dis votre avenir, sa concerne un prophétie que Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard on écrit et cette prophétie vous concerne beaucoup. »  
  
« Comment ça? »  
  
« Lisez-là vous-même, vous allez parfaitement vous reconnaître. »  
  
Dumbledore leur tendis le livre ouvert et les 4 amis commencèrent à lire en même temps.  
  
« Ceux ayant le pouvoir du Griffon, du loup bleu, de l'aigle à tête blanche et de la panthère noir seront forcer à affronter un mal d'au aucune personne vivante n'aura connue depuis Merlin lui-même, le Griffon étant l'héritier de Gryffondor lui-même aura le pouvoir de secouer l'ennemie jusqu'au moment venue, la panthère noir aura le pouvoir de faire venir les morts à elle ou à lui tout dépendant de ce qu'elle est, mais tout deux devrons vivre un vie que personne n'aura vécue et se réunirons eux aussi en temps voulue. La personne ayant le pouvoir de l'aigle à tête blanche sera une érudite car l'aigle à le pouvoir de tout retenir ce qu'il voie, la personne ayant le pouvoir du loup bleu saura retrouver son chemin parfaitement ou qu'il soit, il connaîtra chaque recoin des forets en temps voulue, eux aussi auront des moments difficiles à se réunirent mais comme leur confrère ils le feront le moment voulue. Ceux-ci on été choisi pour sauver temps leur ennemie que leur amis, mais méfiez-vous tous peux arriver. »  
  
Le silence était revenue dans le bureau, après avoir découvert la prophétie pour la première fois Sirius avait été sans voix lui aussi mais aujourd'hui il était habituer car avec James il avait souvent essayer de savoir si la prochaine génération de Potter allait être celui devant réaliser la prophétie et à vrai dire ils ne s'étaient pas tromper en disant que oui.  
  
« Je suis désoler de devoir vous mettre se fardeau sur les épaules mais il le faut ou sinon nous serons perdue à tout jamais, je ne pouvais plus attendre avant de vous révéler toute la vérité, j'avais trop attendue. »  
  
« Pourquoi nous? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est vous mais je sais pourquoi c'est Harry. »  
  
« Parce que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor et que je suis le seul à part Godric Gryffondor lui-même à pouvoir me transformer en Griffon. »  
  
« Comment le sais-tu Harry? »  
  
« J'ai fait des recherche pour savoir si quelqu'un d'autre à pt que moi se transformait en Griffon et je n'ai trouver que Gryffondor, l'animagus de Ron, Hermione et Maria n'on jamais eue de propriétaire au par avant c'est peux être pour sa que les fondateurs les on choisie comme animagus, parce qu'ils sont très rare. »  
  
« Tu as compris Harry, mais ce n'est pas les fondateurs qui les on choisi c'est les visions de Rowena qui leur a dévoiler les quatre animagus. »  
  
« Pour savoir cette prophétie à été écrit avant ou après le départ de Salazar Serpentard? »  
  
« Je crois que c'est quelque semaines avant son départ, pourquoi? »  
  
« Car en lisant la prophétie j'ai ressentie de la tristesse pour nous et une amitié qui liait les quatre personnes layant écrite c'est tout. »  
  
« Moi aussi j'ai ressentie la même chose, Hermione, Maria l'avez-vous ressentie? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Moi aussi, mais dans il y avait plus que de l'amitié n'est ce pas professeur. »  
  
« Tu as raison Maria, si on sais l'histoire au grand complet Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre c'est la cause du départ de Salazar Serpentard. »  
  
« Car il était lui aussi amoureux de Rowena n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Oui Maria. »  
  
Après ses mots le directeur laissa le temps au quatre adolescent de poser les questions qui leur venait en tête et de temps en temps Sirius leur répondait mais lui aussi avait une question qu'il voulait poser à quelqu'un en particulier.  
  
« Maria comment savais-tu pour l'histoire d'amour de Salazar Serpentard? »  
  
« Ma mère m'en a un peu parler, mais j'ai fait quelque recherche dans les livres de la bibliothèque du sous-sol à la maison. »  
  
« Tu as découvert la bibliothèque de ta mère et Lily? »  
  
« Pourquoi c'était sensé rester secret? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais je sais une chose c'est que ni ta mère, ni la mère de Harry ne voulait que moi et James on descendre ou sinon nous étions des hommes mort. »  
  
« Maman n'avait pas descendue depuis des années je crois car s'était vraiment mais vraiment poussiéreux. »  
  
« Elle n'y ai plus redescendue depuis que ton père à été emprisonner, c'est livre son des versions complète des histoires des mages et sorciers puissant. »  
  
« J'ai bien vue, celui ou j'ai lut leur histoire d'amour à été un des seules que j'ai lut au complet. »  
  
Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Fumseck commence à chanter, Dumbledore réalisa qu'il était temps d'aller manger et tous ensemble ils descendirent pour aller manger, dans le couloir ils découvrirent les 6 intrus qui commençaient à s'impatienter.  
  
« A enfin vous revoilà, on croyaient que vous nous aviez oublié. »  
  
« Euh non, on a un peu trop parler c'est tout, vous nous avez vraiment attendue tout ce temps? »  
  
« Oui et maintenant c'est le temps d'aller manger et de retourner en cour, on a rater notre sortie dehors. »  
  
« Désolé on se reprendra. »  
  
« J'y compte bien. »  
  
Ils marchèrent tous ensemble et Jamsie et compagnie décidèrent de parler par télépathie jusqu'à la Grande Salle.  
  
*Vous croyez que Dumbledore leur a parlé de la prophétie?*  
  
*Je pense que oui, comme l'a dit Lily Harry et Maria se change en Griffon ou en panthère alors le loup bleu et l'aigle à tête blanche doit être Ron et Hermione.*  
  
*Oui pauvre eux je suis quand même content que ce n'est pas moi qui est la responsabilité de sauver le monde mais en même temps sa me fait de la peine pour eux c'est difficile à avaler une nouvelle comme ça.*  
  
*En plus on est plus la pour supporter notre fils, en tout cas je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'aider sans me faire découvrir.*  
  
*Je vais faire pareil.*  
  
*On va tous les aider à notre manière mais la meilleur c'est de les distraire le plus souvent possible pour pas qu'il pense à la prophétie.*  
  
*Il ne faut pas qu'il l'oublie non plus.*  
  
*On sait Amy, mais c'est dur de vivre quand tu sais que tu as le poids du mon de sur tes épaules.*  
  
*Sûrement.*  
  
Ils arrêtèrent de parler et allèrent manger, le reste de leur journée ils allèrent en cour de métamorphose et en cour de botanique.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quelque part dans un monde qui ne serais plus le leur bientôt trois personne parlait de ce qu'ils avaient entendue pendant la journée.  
  
« Au moins on sais qu'ils sont en sécurité avec nous plus jeunes. »  
  
« Sa fait drôle à dire tu ne trouve pas, en plus Sirius ne se doute de rien. »  
  
« Il ne sait jamais douter de rien sauf pour Peter. »  
  
« Tu parles de ton mari je te signal. »  
  
« Je sais mais il fait tellement à sa tête des fois. »  
  
« Je sais mais regarde ou il es maintenant. »  
  
« Vivant et libre, je suis tellement contente pour lui, mais j'ai surtout hâte de le revoir en chair et en os. »  
  
« Moi aussi Amy, j'ai hâte de revoir Harry en chair et en os je suis sur que c'est pareil pour James n'est ce pas mon chéri. »  
  
« Oui, le moment arrivera bientôt, au moins Amy les a mit sur une piste. »  
  
« Une piste je leur est donner tout crue dans la bouche tu veux dire. »  
  
« Oui je sais, bientôt on les reverras, je l'espère je commence à être vraiment tannée de cette endroit sans vie à part vous mesdames. »  
  
Ils continuèrent de regarder le monde tourné sans savoir quand ils allaient quitter ce monde entre terre et ciel.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voilà j'ai fini, j'avais promis que j'allais faire vite pour me faire pardonner alors j'ai fini le chapitre 15 en une journée, ou plutôt en une soirée vue que j'ai passer au moins 3 heure 30 au cinémas car je suis aller voir le Seigneur des Anneaux le Retour du Roi. Mais bon vue que je n'ai eue que 2 reviews je remercie Kyzara qui est une lectrice habituelle mais aussi cédric-potter un nouveaux lecteur de cette fic alors continuer de venir lire je met à jour plus souvent c'est temps si.  
  
Alors voici le titre du prochain chapitre :  
  
Chapitre 16 : La libération des semi mort  
  
Sa sera quelque chose du genre je ne sais pas trop mais ceux qui attende depuis longtemps les parents de Harry et la mère de Maria vous serez gâter dans se chapitre 


	17. La réssurection des grandes familles

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR, mais les autres sont à moi comme Maria etc....  
  
Bonjour à tous j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu car moi mon goût pour l'écriture est revenue et vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres presque toute les semaines, les chapitres à venir seront plus que palpitant car j'ai plein d'idée en tête alors j'espère que vous allez venir les lire régulièrement  
  
Les réponses au reviews seront à la fin du chapitre comme à l'habitude alors comme dans tous les chapitres précédents tout sera pareil alors si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me le dire vous aurez une réponse assurer.  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous et souvenez vous à la fin de m'envoyer un petit reviews.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 16 : La résurrection des grandes familles  
  
Harry dormait tranquillement et rêvait même d'une jolie fille au cheveux noir de jais et au yeux d'un bleu couleur ciel, ils couraient dans un parc d'une splendide inimaginable quand sans avant garde il se retrouva prêt d'une porte ou le son de voix se faisait entendre de l'autre côté. Mais malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à entendre toute la conversation, il arrivait d'entendre les personnes parler par brique car de temps en temps celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef élevait la voix ce qui le faisait frissonner car il avait déjà entendue cette voix quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à la replacer, pourtant il s'avait bien qu'il connaissait la personne mais il décida en vint de continuer d'écouter la conversation.  
  
« Nous allons......Ste Mangouste.......à l'aube le maître.... »  
  
Harry ne pue entendre le reste des mots qui se disait car un immense serpent s'était approcher de lui et le regardait comme si il était son prochain dîner, c'est au même moment aussi qu'il entendit les gens de l'autre côté de la porte se lever et se diriger vers la porte devant laquelle il se tenait debout immobile. Il put entendre quelque chose qui ne lui échappa pas par exemple :  
  
« Pettigrow, dépêche toi ou sinon le maître sera en colère nous devons y aller ou nous allons être en retard, tu ne veux pas déplaire le maître n'est ce pas? »  
  
« N.non. »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit mais Harry venait tout juste de se réveiller en sueur, il venait de rêver des prochains plans de Voldemort, s'était pour cette raison que sa cicatrice lui brûlait de plus en plus. Il regarda l'heure et fut surpris de penser à se rendormire quand des personnes déjà malade était en danger, il se leva d'un bond et ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa robe de chambre il se dirigea en direction du dortoir des filles pour aller prévenir Maria mais il se souvient qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas monter les voir. Il descendit les escalier en colimaçon en direction du portrait de la grosse dame quand une vive brûlure au front le rendit presque aveugle, il déboula le reste des escaliers qui lui restait à descendre, mais la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête au même moment s'était que Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient enfin exécuter leur plan diabolique.  
  
Le bruit qu'avait fait Harry en tomba dans les escalier avait réveiller la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor, les premières années tremblaient comme des feuilles, ils pensaient tous que quelqu'un était entrer par infraction dans le château et venait les attaquer mais Hermione leur expliqua que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus protéger du monde.  
  
« Personne ne peux transplaner dans Poudlard, l'école est très bien protéger par Dumbledore et d'autre grand sorcier, je vous assure tout va bien aller, Maria vas voir ce que c'était s'il vous plaît le temps que je les calme eux. »  
  
Maria se leva encore toute endormie et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir pour voir ce qui avait fait temps de bouquant, mais surtout pour aller assommer la personne qui l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit. Les filles n'avaient pas été les seule à être réveillé, dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année Ron, Jamsie et Sin s'étaient eux aussi réveiller au son que Harry avait fait et ils voulurent se dire quelque chose mais un crie de mort retentie dans toute la tour des Gryffondor. Tout ceux qui ne s'était pas fait réveiller, le furent au son du crie que Maria lâcha en voyant Harry étendue sur le sol de la Salle Commune. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor descendirent pour voir ce qui avait pue faire peur à la jeune fille mais Hermione, Liliane et Amélie qui ouvraient la marche des filles se gelèrent en plein chemin en voyant le spectacle qui se produisait devant leur yeux. Ron et les garçons eurent la même réaction que les filles sauf que les jumeaux dirent :  
  
« Qui nous réveille avec un cris de mort en pleine nuit, laissez nous passer qu'on voie quelque chose, Ron bouge toi aller.. »  
  
Ils venaient d'arriver prêt de leur petit frère et se gelèrent eux aussi devant le spectacle qu'ils apercevaient au pied des escaliers.  
  
Maria pleurait à chaude larme au dessus d'un corps qui était prit de convulsion, elle pleurait tellement qu'on arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'elle disait, Sin s'avança tranquillement en direction de sa future fille et aperçue nettement la personne qu'elle essayait de réveiller.  
  
« Oh mon dieu Harry! »  
  
Ron regarda autour de lui pour voir si son meilleur ami était parmis eux mais ne l'aperçue pas, c'est à se moment qu'il réalisa que Maria était en train de pleurer pour Harry, les filles avaient tous commencer à pleurer en voyant leur amie qui avait le c?ur casser devant un tel drame, mais elles ne surent pas comment aller la réconforter et décidèrent d'aller voir leur bien aimer même si pour certain s'était encore juste un secret.  
  
« HARRY....ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie... »  
  
« Quelqu'un aller chercher de l'aide, faites vite. »  
  
Fred partie à courir en direction du portrait de la grosse dame mais celui- ci s'ouvrit à une vitesse ahurissante, le professeur McGonagall entra en compagnie du directeur et ils se précipitèrent tout de suite vers le petit tas que formaient Harry et Maria. Dumbledore essaya d'éloigner Maria de Harry mais rien à faire c'était impossible, elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux.  
  
« Mademoiselle Black, il faut le lâcher nous devons le transporter à l'infirmerie immédiatement. »  
  
« Il...à encore..fais des siennes...professeur Dumbledore...cette fois c'est à Ste Mangouste qu'il a frapper. »  
  
« Harry, oh mon dieu Harry regarde moi. »  
  
Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Maria et fut triste de la voir pleurer, il leva un main tranquillement vers le visage de la jeune fille et lui effaça quelque larmes perdue et dit d'un voix faible et à peine audible.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien c'est juste la routine, arrête de pleurer je vais..... »  
  
Le reste de sa phrase fut perdue car il venait de retomber dans l'inconscience, Maria devenait de plus en plus hystérique c'est au même moment que son père entra par l'entrée de la Salle Commune quand il vit sa fille déchirer en mille morceau il se précipita vers elle et essaya de la consoler pendant que le professeur Dumbledore faisait élever Harry dans les aires pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh le soigne. Sirius consolait sa fille avec beaucoup de mal mais il ne pus la retenir quand Dumbledore lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, se qu'elle fit sans hésitation.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall attendit que ses deux élèves soient sorties pour parler au autres.  
  
« Maintenant tout le monde au lit, demain vous avez tous cours. »  
  
« Professeur, pourquoi Harry à t'il parler de Ste Mangouste? »  
  
« Je ne vous cacherez rien, de toute façon tout sera dans la gazette des sorciers demain, le seigneur des ténèbres a encore frapper mais cette fois c'est à Ste Mangouste, maintenant au lit. »  
  
Des exclamations de peur était retentie parmis les élèves de Gryffondor mais ce qui attrapa l'attention des intrus fut la blancheur que prit Neville Londubat en entendant que l'hôpital Ste Mangouste avait été attaquer par le seigneur des ténèbres. Neville était devenue tellement blanc qu'on aurait pue le confondre avec des draps, Rémi s'approcha de lui et essaya de lui parler.  
  
« Neville, tout va bien on dirait que tu as vue un fantôme. »  
  
« M...mes....p..parents.... »  
  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris est ce que tu peux répéter. »  
  
« Oh non, ils ont assez souffert comme ça, faites qu'ils n'est rien. »  
  
Rémi ne comprenait pas ce que Neville était en train de dire, ils se tourna vers ses amis qui lui fit signe qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, le professeur McGonagall avait remarquer que Neville n'allait vraiment pas et lui demanda de le suivre avant de remonter dans son dortoir ce qu'il fit avec un peu d'hésitation, car il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir de mauvaise nouvelle, il voulait revoir ses parents même si ceux si ne le reconnaissait pas, il avait toujours espoir qu'un jour ils redeviendraient normal même si cette espoir était mince.  
  
« Monsieur Londubat, nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passer je suis sur que si quelque chose est arriver à votre famille vous le serez demain, maintenant essayer de ne pas trop vous en faire avec toute cette histoire vous m'avez compris? »  
  
« Oui professeur, mais si... »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais, ne vous en faites pas je suis sur que tout va bien pour eux, maintenant essayer d'aller vous recouchez comme vos compagnons, nous en serons plus demain matin. »  
  
« Oui professeur. »  
  
Neville retourna dans son dortoir ou tout les autres le regardait comme si il avait quelque chose à leur dire, mais il ne leur adressa pas un seule mot, il se recoucha mais ne parvint pas à fermer l'?il du reste de la nuit, il écoutait la respiration des autres occupants du dortoir et pensait à ses parents. Peux être que McGonagall avait raison, il était peux être encore en sécurité mais il y avait toujours un mais.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Au même moment à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore arrivait et Pomfresh les attendait sur le pas de la porte, elle était toujours en robe de chambre, quand Harry fut poser sur un lit de l'infirmerie elle commença à l'examiner mais elle conclut que rien de grave à part quelque égratignure ici et là, Harry était saint et sauf au grand plaisir de Maria qui s'inquiétait énormément pour son bien aimer. L'infirmière la regardait d'un drôle d'air quand elle lui demanda :  
  
« Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins lui donner un potion de sommeil pour que rien ne se passe encore se soir. »  
  
« Bien sur que je lui donnerais un potion de sommeil pour qui me prenez vous, je sais faire mon métier. »  
  
« Désoler! »  
  
Pomfresh alla chercher la potion dans son armoire et revint quelque minute plus tard prêt de Harry qui était en train de reprendre ses esprits, elle lui tandis le flacon de potion et lui dit simplement de tout boire jusqu'à la dernière goûte, se qu'Harry ne refusa pas même sans savoir se qu'il y avait dedans, il était tellement habituer s'être à l'infirmerie qu'il commençait à s'avoir par c?ur toute les potions que Pomfresh lui avait donner et celle là il la reconnut par son goût amer. Il retomba dans un sommeil sans rêve, Maria s'avança vers son lit et commença à jouer dans ses cheveux sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait vraiment c'est Dumbledore qui la ramena à la réalité en commencent à lui parler.  
  
« Mademoiselle Black. »  
  
« Professeur, est ce que sa lui arrive souvent? »  
  
« De temps en temps, mais la plupart du temps c'est quand Voldemort frappe fort à quelque part et je crois que Harry à tout ressentie de l'attaque de se soir. »  
  
« Alors c'est vrai, Voldemort à vraiment attaquer Ste Mangouste cette nuit? »  
  
« Je crois que c'est bien vrai. »  
  
« Pourquoi m'avoir fais venir avec vous? »  
  
« Je crois que vous voulez être en sa compagnie n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Oui, j'ai eue vraiment peur quand je l'ai vue plus tôt au pied des escaliers. »  
  
« Je vous comprend, j'ai dit à madame Pomfresh que vous resteriez pour la nuit pour le surveiller, mais si quelque chose d'anormal se produit vous devriez allez la prévenir immédiatement. »  
  
« Bien sur que j'irais la prévenir immédiatement. »  
  
« Faites attention à lui et à vous pendant le reste de la nuit. »  
  
« Merci, professeur Dumbledore. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien. »  
  
Le directeur sortie de l'infirmerie et se retrouva face à face avec Sirius et Minerva.  
  
« Comment va Harry? »  
  
« Il est hors de danger pour l'instant, Maria veille sur lui pour la nuit. »  
  
« Elle va un peux mieux? »  
  
« Elle est prêt de Harry, tout va bien maintenant. »  
  
« Albus! »  
  
« Oui Minerva? »  
  
« C'est Neville Londubat, je crois que l'attaque lui a fait une peur.... »  
  
« C'est compréhensible, ses parents réside à Ste Mangouste depuis des années. »  
  
« Je sais mais comment le consoler si quelque chose leur était arrivé. »  
  
« Nous verrons avec le temps, Minerva je suis sur que tout va bien aller, Sirius vous devriez envoyer un hibou à votre mère pour l'avertir de cette attaque, bientôt il faudra les faire revenir et je pense que sa sera plus vite que prévue. »  
  
Sirius regarda le vieux directeur et n'en crut pas ses oreilles, bientôt son meilleur ami, Lily et sa femme reviendront à la vie.  
  
« J'y vais immédiatement et bonne nuit si on ne se revoie pas. »  
  
« Bonne nuit à vous aussi Sirius. »  
  
Sirius se dirigea vers la volière et écrivit un lettre à sa famille, après avoir envoyer le hibou il alla se recoucher mais lui non plus ne réussi pas à se rendormir, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête en se moment s'était la santé de Harry mais surtout le retour de deux familles qui serait enfin réunis comme il devrait l'avoir été bien avant.  
  
Maria s'endormie quelque heure plus tard, quand Harry se réveilla il sentit un poids sur son estomac, il leva la tête et remarqua des longs cheveux noir, il sourit et regarda dormir la fille qui deviendrait bientôt l'amour de sa vie.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Au déjeuner, les élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard remarquèrent l'aire sombre des élèves de Gryffondor. Les Serpentard, surtout Malefoy en profitèrent pour dirent des choses dans leur dos alors que le directeur prenait place à la table des professeurs, une voler de hibou entrèrent par le toit ce qui surpris les élèves car l'heure du courrier n'était pas arriver encore. Certains élèves pleuraient en apprenant la mort d'un proche, d'autre ne savait quoi dire devant un tel drame c'est à se moment que Dumbledore se leva pour adresser la parole à ses élèves.  
  
« Parmis vous certain on perdue des proches pendant l'attaque qu'il y a eue cette nuit, pour ceux qu'il n'on pas reçue de nouvelle de leur parent ou reçue la gazette des sorciers, l'hôpital Ste Mangouste à été attaquer cette nuit même par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts, alors je prierait à tous et à toutes d'essayer de réconforter les élèves ayant perdue un membre de sa famille, maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de manger. »  
  
La nourriture apparue sur toute les tables mais plusieurs élèves n'arrivait pas à avaler grand-chose comme Neville, celui-ci n'avait pas reçue de lettre mais il n'avait peux être pas retrouver leur corps encore, le professeur Dumbledore sentit la détresse de Neville et lui dit quelque chose qui lui remonta le moral :  
  
*Vos parents son en pleine santé et ils sont mieux que jamais monsieur Londubat, ne vous en faites dont pas temps, profiter du temps que vous avez avec vos amis.*  
  
Neville tourna la tête vers le directeur qui venait tout juste de lui parler par télépathie, il n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de ses paroles mais quand le directeur lui fit signe de la tête que oui, Neville ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte, ses parents était guérir par je ne sais qu'elle autre miracle ses parents avaient retrouver leur esprit. La seule chose que Neville avait envie de faire s'était de chanter et de sauter à tu tête, mais il se retient avec beaucoup de mal, mais il avait retrouver son sourire et son appétit c'est tout se que se amis purent lui dirent. Maria n'était pas descendue pour le déjeuner ni Harry, leurs amis décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie après leur cour d'histoire de la magie.  
  
« On iras les voir après le cour, nous avons un moment de libre. »  
  
« Oui, j'espère vraiment que tout vas bien, Dumbledore n'a rien dit plus tôt. »  
  
Le cour avait été comme à l'habitude, sauf que cette fois si il manquait deux personnes avec qui ils pouvaient parler sans que le professeur ne les remarque, mais dès que le son de la cloche retentie ils sortirent immédiatement de la salle de classe pour sans aller direction l'infirmerie. Au grand malheur des intrus et de leurs amis, ils tombèrent face à face avec Drago Malefoy mais bizarrement celui-ci était seul et non accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Ron s'était placer en avant de Hermione au cas ou Drago déciderait de faire quelque chose mais celui-ci leva les bras en souriant et en disant :  
  
« Du calme Weasley je ne ferais rien à Granger, rien au autres aussi je vous assure. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy? »  
  
« Oh rien je voulais juste savoir comment allait Potter, c'est tout. »  
  
« Depuis quand t'intéresse tu à Harry? »  
  
« Depuis quelque temps.... »  
  
Il n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase que huit baguettes était pointer sous son nez, il recula de peur mais se ressaisit vite en disant :  
  
« Je ne lui veux rien de mal, compris je veux juste l'avertir de quelque chose. »  
  
« Alors Voldemort te fais faire ses messages maintenant! »  
  
Drago devient furieux à cette remarque et lançant d'un ton qui voulait tout dire.  
  
« Je ne suis en rien son serviteur, je viens de mon plein gré, vous ne savez pas vous ce que c'est de vivre avec un père qui est au service d'une personne qui pourrais vous tuez à chaque moment de la journée et vous ne savez sûrement pas ce que c'est d'être forcer par un membre de sa famille de faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas. »  
  
Sur ses mots il repartie dans le sens opposer de ou les intrus et leurs amis était arriver, Sirius et Dumbledore qui écoutait plus loin ne furent pas surpris d'entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de Malefoy, Sirius devait vraiment avouer que le petit Malefoy n'était vraiment pas le portrait cracher de son père en faites il était tout le contraire. Dumbledore quand à lui sourit, car il venait de se trouver un allier qu'ils le veulent ou non Drago voulait aider l'héritier de Gryffondor dans sa quête pour se débarrasser d'un personne qui avait gâcher sa vie depuis sa tendre enfance.  
  
Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Drago venait de dire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pue penser dire un jour à ses pires ennemie mais pour le moment se n'était pas sa premier priorité, il devait aller voir comment allait Harry et Maria. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en direction de l'infirmerie et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent que Sirius et Dumbledore était la eux aussi. Albus les fit entrer mais leur fit promette de ne pas parler trop fort au cas ou madame Pomfresh voulait les mettre à la porte. Harry s'était rendormie, mais maintenant Maria était couché à ses côtés dans ses bras et tout deux dormait tranquillement sans savoir qu'ils avaient des spectateurs, Sin dit :  
  
« Jamsie je te gage un gallions qu'ils sont ensemble avant les fêtes. »  
  
« Marché conclut Sin, mais j'espère vraiment que tu as le gallions car aucun des deux n'est encore prêt à avouer son amour pour l'autre. »  
  
Liliane regarda Jamsie avec des yeux rond, qui aurait penser que son futur mari aurait pue penser d'une telle manière, elle était en tout cas la dernière à le penser, Jamsie se sentit regarder et tourna la tête pour voir qui lui accordait tant d'attention et sourit en voyant que c'était Liliane.  
  
Celle-ci rougit en remarquant son sourire et se retourna immédiatement vers les tourtereaux devant elle, elle avait essayer de cacher ses sentiments depuis leur arriver en 2003 mais rien a faire James lui faisait tellement d'effets qu'elle avait peur de s'avouer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, James était dans la même situation, mais lui s'était depuis sa toute première rencontre avec la jeune fille. Le directeur leur adressa la parole.  
  
« Harry devrait sortir d'ici dans quelque jour et pour Maria c'est pareil vue qu'elle ne veux pas le quitter des yeux une seconde, maintenant il serait peux être temps que vous retourniez en cour. »  
  
« Oh non, on ne peux pas rester quelque minute de plus? »  
  
« J'ai bien peur que non monsieur Weasley, vous avez cour aujourd'hui et vous ne devez en aucun cas les rater. »  
  
Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie le c?ur un peu plus léger qu'à leur arriver mais ils étaient toujours inquiets pour leurs amis, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous leur inquiétude grandissait avec les heures.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maria se réveilla et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Harry qui la regardait, celui-ci sourit et dit :  
  
« Je voie que tu t'ai enfin décidé à te réveiller!!!! »  
  
« Oui, comment vas-tu, tu n'a pas mal à quelque part? »  
  
« Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas je suis en pleine forme je jouerais même un match de Quidditch. »  
  
« Pas question pas après ce qui c'est passer cette nuit, tu m'a entendue. »  
  
« Du calme, de toute façon madame Pomfresh aurait dit la même chose si elle m'aurait entendue alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. »  
  
Ils continuèrent leur petite conversation sous l'?il attentif de trois fantômes que personne dans l'école ne pouvait voir alors une des deux femmes dit :  
  
« Ils sont aussi pire que nous à leur âge vous ne trouvez pas? »  
  
Maria et Harry se gelèrent en pleine conversation en entendant la voix et d'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent dans leur direction, en voyant les trois fantôme Maria n'en crue pas ses yeux mais c'est Harry qui resta bouche bée en apercevant sa mère et son père la devant lui en train de les regarder, Lily sourit à son fils et James quand à lui, lui dit bonjour comme si de rien n'était. Une fois sortie de leur stupeur ils essayèrent de parler mais James les coupa tout les deux.  
  
« Nous n'avons pas grand temps, nous ne sommes pas supposer nous montrer mais nous voulions juste vous avertir que le temps ai enfin arriver. »  
  
« Arriver pourquoi? »  
  
« Harry moi qui pensait que tu aurais tout deviner à cette heure, mais ce n'est pas grave quand tu trouveras le temps sera toujours arriver. »  
  
« Maman.... »  
  
« Maria, ce n'est pas le temps, prend soin de toi, nous nous reverrons je te le jure. »  
  
« Bien sur le pouvoir du phoenix, maman, James, Lily ou vos corps son t'il garder? »  
  
Les trois fantômes furent un peu surpris par cette question mais ils leur répondirent qu'ils devaient trouver par eux même, ils avaient une confiance qui ne pouvaient s'exprimer en mot pour eux, après leur avoir dit au revoir ils disparurent comme si de rien n'était.   
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le directeur, Sirius et Minerva McGonagall entrèrent et ils aperçurent Harry et Maria qui étaient toujours dans la même position, aucun des deux n'avait aperçut les nouveaux arrivant. C'est Sirius qui cassa le silence en parlant tranquillement au être les plus cher qu'il avait au monde en se moment.  
  
« Maria, Harry allez-vous bien? »  
  
Sa fille tourna la tête tranquillement dans sa direction et dit :  
  
« Ou son les corps de Lily, James et maman? »  
  
« Euh pourquoi cette question? »  
  
« Le temps est enfin arriver. »  
  
Toute les têtes s'étaient tournée vers Harry qui venait de sortir de sa stupeur et qui avait dit que le temps était enfin arriver, personne même pas Dumbledore ne comprenait le sens de ses paroles.  
  
« Je pense qu'ils sont plus atteint qu'on ne le pensait Albus. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Minerva, je crois que ses paroles on un sens mais lequel je n'en sais rien. »  
  
« Harry que veux tu dire que le temps est enfin arriver? »  
  
« Je veux dire que mes parents sont prêt à revenir tout comme la mère de Maria. »  
  
« Mais s'est impossible monsieur Potter, impossible. »  
  
« Non Minerva, Harry à raison j'en ai la preuve. »  
  
« Mais Sirius, ils sont morts depuis des années et votre femme aussi c'est impossible de les faire revenir, personne n'a jamais réussit au part avant. »  
  
« Minerva je crois que nous vous devons quelque explication, vous devriez vous assoire le temps que nous vous expliquons la situation. »  
  
Minerva fit comme Dumbledore venait de lui demander et attendit que les explications arrivent, alors Sirius lui expliqua toute la situation.  
  
« Bien je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de la dernière bétisse que les maraudeurs ont fait avant de quitter Poudlard. »  
  
« Bien sur comme pourrais-je oublier, vous étiez tellement turbulent que votre nom à tous va me rester graver en tête toute ma vie. »  
  
« Bien vous savez que James, Remus et moi avions mélanger le sang de James au notre n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Oui vous avez dit que s'était pour être frère de sang. »  
  
« Bien en quelque sorte s'était vrai ce que on vous avait dit mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que Amy et Lily étaient elles aussi dans le coup. »  
  
« Quoi!!!!! »  
  
« Oui bien, James avait peur qu'ils nous arrive quelque chose vous voyez et vue que sont deuxième animagie est le phoenix et qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor bien il a voulue qu'on mélange notre sang avec le sien pour que si un jour il arrivait quelque chose à un de nous nous puissions le ramener à la vie, mais quand James es mort le souvenir c'est comme effacer de notre mémoire à moi, Remus et Amy, on aurait dit que le phoenix s'était lui aussi éteint mais il s'était en quelque sorte endormie jusqu'au moment venue. »  
  
« Oh mon dieu alors nous pouvons les faire revenir. »  
  
« Oui et le plus vite serait le mieux je voudrais connaître mes parents le plus vite possible, alors vous savez ou son leurs corps? »  
  
Minerva regarda Albus qui sourit et qui dit :  
  
« J'ai bien fait de conserver les corps au cas ou! »  
  
« Comment ça? »  
  
« Bien j'avais le pressentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ce qui s'était passer le jour ou les maraudeurs avaient mélanger leur sang alors j'ai conserver le corps de tes parents dans une salle spéciale et quand Amy est morte j'ai transporter son corps avec les leurs. »  
  
« Allons y. »  
  
« Oh je ne crois pas que sa soit une très bonne idée tout suite, le gardien des corps ne vous connaît pas encore et je ne suis pas sur qu'il vous laissera passer. »  
  
« Il nous laissera passer ou sinon gare à lui. »  
  
Maria s'était lever d'un pas confiant tout suite imiter par Harry qui avait retrouver sa forme. Les trois adultes n'avaient jamais vue autant de détermination dans les yeux des jeunes devant eux alors ils décidèrent de ne pas discuter et Dumbledore ouvrit la marche en direction de la salle secrète ou les corps étaient gardés.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jamsie fit mine d'écouter le professeur Lupin mais il n'avait pas la tête à apprendre à faire un patronus surtout qu'il réussissait à merveille se sortilège. Il tourna la tête en direction de Sin et Rémi et vit que eux aussi n'avait pas la tête à sa, Lupin le remarqua et il décida de donner un cour de pratique pour que ses élèves puisse s'entraîner, quand tout le monde fut en train de se pratiquer il s'avança vers le trio et les intrus et dit :  
  
« Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous aujourd'hui on dirait que mon cour vous ennuie. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas sa professeur Lupin c'est jusqu'il manque de vie quand Harry et Maria ne sont pas la c'est tout. »  
  
« Je sais je vous comprend mademoiselle Granger, mais il faut faire avec maintenant vous devriez peux être pratiquer un peu. »  
  
Il alla voir d'autres élèves, tandis que Liliane et Amélie le suivaient des yeux c'est au même moment qu'elles aperçurent Maria, Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Sirius dans le couloir, quand elles voulurent voir si elles n'avaient pas rêvé ils avaient déjà disparue. Elles racontèrent ce qu'elles venaient de voir à leurs amis, alors Hermione qui était toujours la plus philosophique commença à penser à voix haute.  
  
« Et si ils avaient trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider dans la quête de l'héritier. »  
  
« HERMIONE!!!!! »  
  
« Ron, oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai dit? »  
  
« Tu as parler de la quête de l'héritier, nous ne sommes pas supposer en souffler un mot à personne même pas à nos amis tu le sais. »  
  
« Euh, c'est juste pour vous dire qu'on connaît la prophétie alors ne vous inquiéter pas, votre secret est entre de bonne mains. »  
  
« Vous la connaissez? »  
  
« Ouais bien Liliane est aller chercher un livre un jour et la prophétie était dedans alors elle nous a comme frapper dirait t'on mais la n'est pas le problème qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient à se promener dans les couloirs? »  
  
« J'ai peux être ma petite idée la dessus. »  
  
« Quoi?????? »  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas à la question mais elle se retourna vers son propre bureau pour prendre une plume et un parchemin vierge, elle commença à noter des choses que personnes ne se souvenait et au bout de quelques minutes de silence elle s'écria :  
  
« Je l'ai je sais pourquoi, ils se promènent dans les couloirs. »  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger je vous prierais de baisser le ton. »  
  
« Désoler professeur, bon j'ai trouver. »  
  
« Comment ça tu as trouver, qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de manigancer à ton avis. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà entendue Sirius ou Maria dirent que le temps viendrais bientôt. »  
  
« Moi mais je n'ai pas compris le sens de ses paroles. »  
  
« Bien Rémi moi j'ai la réponse à ta question. »  
  
« Mione arrête de nous faire languir et dit nous ce que tout ça signifie. »  
  
« Ils vont faire revenir Lily et James Potter mais aussi Amy la mère de Maria. »  
  
« Mais c'est impossible Hermione personne n'a jamais réussis au par avant. »  
  
« Impossible pour de simple sorcier tu as raison mais ce n'est pas impossible pour un héritier de Gryffondor. »  
  
« Je ne comprend pas!!!! »  
  
« Bien, si Harry est un héritier de Gryffondor, sa veux sûrement dire que sois James ou Lily était un ou une héritier, alors comme deuxième animagus ils doivent avoir le ph?nix qui peux revenir à la vie quand le moment est arriver pour Amy c'est qu'ils ont du mélanger leur sang, vous comprenez maintenant. »  
  
Personne ne parla après tant d'explication de la part de la jeune fille mais les intrus se lancèrent des regards furtifs surtout James et Lily, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent le changement d'attitude de leurs amis mais ils firent comme si ils n'avaient rien vue.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant que leur amis étaient en cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Maria et Harry allaient de couloir en couloir tout en suivant Dumbledore qui avait l'air parfaitement sur de savoir ou il allait, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand ils furent devant un tableau qui représentait les 4 fondateurs.  
  
Maria regarda Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor et fut frapper par un flash du passé :  
  
DÉBUT DU FLASH : Quatre personnes se tenaient une au côté de l'autre et regardait une immense vallée alors un homme habiller en rouge dit :  
  
« C'est ici que nous construirons notre école, quand dites vous les amis? »  
  
« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi Godric, les enfants seront en sécurité et pourrons respirer de l'air frais. »  
  
« C'est pour ça que j'ai choisis cette vallée Rowena et toi Helga quand dis- tu? »  
  
« Je trouve que la nature du coin est des plus belle, j'adore cette endroit, je voie déjà d'ici les serres pour les cours de botanique, tu ne trouve pas que c'est magnifique Salazar. »  
  
« Tu me connais j'aime mieux les cachots que la nature mais je dois dire que c'est un endroits magnifique, nous n'avons pas eue tord de te faire confiance Godric. »  
  
« Je suis contente de voir que cette endroit vous plaît tous alors bientôt nous commenceront les plans de l'école et tous ensemble on construira cette école qui restera dans l'histoire comme étant la meilleur de toute. »  
  
FIN DU FLASH :  
  
Maria repris son respire et remarqua que toute les têtes étaient tournée vers elle même les quatre personnes dans le tableau la regardait d'un air qui voulait tout dire, Harry s'avança près de Maria et dit :  
  
« Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser rentre sauf si nous répondons à leur question. »  
  
« C'est quoi la question, madames et messieurs. »  
  
« Oh c'est qu'elle est polie la jeune fille mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle emplois de jolie mots qu'on la fera entrer. »  
  
« Helga je te prit de te taire un minute, bonjours mademoiselle pourrions- nous savoir votre nom si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »  
  
« Je me nomme Maria Johnson Black. »  
  
« Oh alors tu dois sûrement être la jeune fille qui dois nous donner la réponse alors. »  
  
« Euh désoler de vous interrompre mais pourraos t'on savoir pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas aller voir le corps de nos parents? »  
  
« Bien jeune Potter, nous ne pouvons vous faire entrer car nous cachons une pièce qui est dites secrète ce qui veux dire que l'entrer aussi devrait être secrète alors vous devez répondre à notre question correctement si vous voulez entrer. »  
  
« Quelle est votre question? »  
  
« Nous voulons savoir l'expression du visage de Salazar quand il a aperçue la vallée ou nous avons construit Poudlard. »  
  
« C'était... »  
  
« Harry taît toi. »  
  
Sirius regardait sa fille qui venait de faire taire Harry et remarqua qu'elle avait fermer les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard elle sourit et r'ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda les quatre fondateurs et en particulier Rowena et Godric et dit :  
  
« Salazar Serpentard était un homme qui aimait la noirceur et la solitude mais il avait tout de même un c?ur, la journée au vous Godric vous les avez conduit à l'emplacement du château tout le monde à été émerveiller par la beauté de l'endroit choisi, Rowena vous appuyait, Helga fut émerveiller par l'endroit mais surtout par la nature environnante mais c'est Salazar qui fut le plus émerveiller, en apercevant la vallée il eue un petit sourire en coin si je me souviens bien, mais ce qui ma frapper le plus c'est la confiance qu'il vous a tout accorder en se jour. »  
  
Tout le monde regarda Maria bouche bée, comment avait-elle fait pour tout savoir, mais le silence fut rompue par Salazar Serpentard lui même :  
  
« C'est très bien mais ceci ne répond pas à notre question. »  
  
« Salazar cette jeune fille vient de nous décrire la journée de la découverte de l'emplacement du château, je suis fière de savoir que parmis les sorciers de nos jours il y en a encore qui sont capable de voir la vrai nature du monde, je suis contente que ton destin soit lier avec l'héritier, nous avons choisi la bonne personne. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi Rowena, cette jeune fille pourrait aller plus loin que toi un jour si elle continue. »  
  
Maria sourit tout en suivant la conversation entre les deux femmes, Godric et Salazar souriaient à pleines dents ce qui surpris Harry qui n'avait jamais vue un portrait de Salazar Serpentard sourire. Après la discussion entre les deux femmes, Godric les autorisa à entrer quand ils le voulaient, ils seraient toujours les bienvenues. Harry s'approcha de Maria qui s'en allait entrer et tout en marchant il dit :  
  
« Comment à tu fais pour savoir tout sa? »  
  
« J'en sais rien j'ai eue un flash dès notre arriver c'est tout, ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne suis pas un monstre. »  
  
« Désoler mais je ne sais pas si tu sais mais tu vois des choses du passé c'est bizarre. »  
  
« Harry rien n'est bizarre, Amy en voyait aussi des choses du passé et je voie que Maria à hériter de se don alors sa pourrait beaucoup vous aidez dans votre quête. »  
  
Les conversations arrêtèrent quand ils aperçurent les tombeaux de leur parents, Harry s'approcha tranquillement et sans que personne n'y prenne gare il se transforma en ph?nix, Maria le regarda, elle regarda son père d'un air surpris, celui-ci rit de l'air hébéter de sa file et lui expliqua :  
  
« Harry a ressentit le besoin de se transformer pour aider ses parents, regarde il est redevenue lui même. »  
  
Elle se retourna vers Harry qui était réapparue devant elle et dit :  
  
« Nous devons, mettre leur corps en feu. »  
  
« Euh d'accord. »  
  
Ils sortirent tout les deux leur baguette et d'une même voix ils dirent « FLAMINTUS » Le feu sortirent de leur baguette et se dirigea vers les tombeaux, les corps prirent feu mais quelque minutes plus tard trois bébé ph?nix apparurent devant leur yeux, Harry était aller les rejoindre sous sa forme animagique et Maria regardait le spectacle toute émus elle allait enfin pouvoir connaître son parrain et sa marraine mais surtout elle allait revoir sa mère heureuse. Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'à l'heure du souper il pourrait reprendre leur forme humaine.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Les heures passèrent tellement lentement que Maria s'assoupie contre son père qui tenait le ph?nix qu'était sa mère dans ses bras. Quand elle se réveilla tout le monde la regardait mais ce qui la fit pleurer de joie c'est que sa mère était la devant elle en chair et en os, elle lui sauta au cou comme avait fait Harry avec ses parents et regarda comme il faut si elle était bien la, quand elle fut sur que s'était bien sa mère elle la serra tellement fort dans ses bras que Amy faillit s'étouffer.  
  
Le directeur leur dit qu'il était temps de présenter les nouveaux venue à toute l'école et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle ou les réactions allait être toute différente les unes des autres.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voila le chapitre est finit, je sais je le coupe sec mais c'est pour avoir plus de punch pour le prochain chapitre, alors voici le titre du prochain chapitre et les réponse au reviews.  
  
Chapitre 17 : Les vacances de Noël.  
  
Maintenant les réponses des reviews :  
  
Les maraudeuses : Je l'ai enfin mit le chapitre, alors j'espère que ton prochain chapitre à toi s'en vient car j'adore ta fic alors ne lâche pas et je ne lâcherais pas non plus.  
  
Marilyn Miller : Tu ne sais pas comment je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin écrit se chapitre il me trotte dans la tête depuis un éternité, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie toujours alors prend soin de toi et à la prochaine.  
  
Magali : Merci pour le compliment et pour répondre franchement à ta question non, mais bientôt ils pourront les entendre plus vite que tu ne le crois.  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécie ma fic car moi j'apprécie vraiment la tienne, viens continuer de la lire tu verras des surprise t'attende.  
  
Kyzara : Merci encore pour ta review j'apprécie vraiment que tu me conseille mais comme tu la dit c'est ma fic, mais pour dans la Grande Salle tu verras au prochain chapitre alors bizou à toi aussi.  
  
Lunicorne : La suite est enfin la j'espère que tu aimeras, pour ta question je compte bien en faire une autre quand j'aurais finit celle-ci mais se n'est pas sur encore mais j'ai des bon commentaire comme pour celle-ci c'est sur que je vais en écrire une autre.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews et pour les lecteurs silencieux n'hésiter pas en m'en envoyer une petite sa me ferais plaisir. 


	18. Le départ pour les vacances

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR, mais les autres sont à moi comme Maria etc....  
  
Bonjour à tous j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu car moi mon goût pour l'écriture est revenue et vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres presque toute les semaines, les chapitres à venir seront plus que palpitant car j'ai plein d'idée en tête alors j'espère que vous allez venir les lire régulièrement  
  
Les réponses au reviews seront à la fin du chapitre comme à l'habitude alors comme dans tous les chapitres précédents tout sera pareil alors si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me le dire vous aurez une réponse assurer.  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous et souvenez vous à la fin de m'envoyer un petit review.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 17 : Le départ pour les vacances  
  
Harry était au ange, même qu'il n'était pas encore remit de l'apparition de ses parents, pourtant sa mère et son père se tenait bien à ses côtés et ils étaient bien vivant en chair et en os, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir vue qu'il ne les avait pas connue à part dans sa première année d'existence mais il n'eue rien à faire car dès que sa mère l'avait vue elle était venue le serrer tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il aurait pue s'étouffer. James regarda son fils, il avait tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait serrer dans ses bras, il allait devenir un homme dans quelque année et pourtant il ne l'avait pas vue grandie comme il aurait du, mais maintenant le temps était venue de reprendre en main toute ses années perdue, sa femme avait même déjà commencer ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger beaucoup Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de se faire minouché par sa mère, il tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami qui paraissait lui aussi au ange. A vrai dire Sirius était plus qu'au ange il avait devant lui la femme la plus belle au monde, sa fille mais en plus il était libre il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher si il voulait marcher dans les rues, mais ce qui le rendait encore plus heureux c'était que son meilleur ami était enfin revenue avec sa femme et que Harry pourrait maintenant vivre la vie qu'il avait toujours rêver de vivre, même si des dur épreuves l'attendait il aurait le soutient qu'il aurait besoin vue que ses parents serait la pour lui donner des conseils mais aussi pour l'encourager à foncer dans le vie. Albus regarda sa famille enfin réunie et sourit, maintenant son petit fils pourrait être heureux parmis les siens et non parmis les moldues chez qui il l'avait envoyé quand ses parents s'était fait tuer, Minerva en avait les larmes au yeux de voir ses deux grandes familles enfin réunie, les enfants auraient besoin de tout le soutient possible en ses temps démoniaque.  
  
Lily n'arrêtait pas de poser toute sorte de question à son fils qui lui avait temps manquer pendant toute ses années, elle voulait toute savoir de sa vie même si elle en avait vue la plupart de ou elle était, elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son petit bébé qui avait extrêmement grandi.  
  
« Mon chéri dit moi tout de ton enfance et de ta scolarité je veux tout savoir. »  
  
« Bien il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur mon enfance. »  
  
« Quoi, tu veux dire que la mère de Sirius ne t'a pas bien traité????? »  
  
« Lily chérie ne fait pas comme si tu ne le serais pas, il a le droit de tout savoir. »  
  
« De quoi vous parlez? »  
  
« Bien, nous t'Avons disons vue grandir depuis notre mort et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas Cassiopé qui avait ta garde mais ma s?ur et son innioble de mari. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi vouloir tout savoir? »  
  
« Je veux que toi tu me le dise, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche et non penser que mon fils ne ma rien dit depuis notre retour, je me dit que nous revenons d'un voyage qui a durer pendant des années alors ne me cache rien je veux tout savoir. »  
  
Harry sourit sa mère était sincère envers lui, elle venait de lui dire que peux importe ce qui était arriver elle l'aimerait toujours autant que le premier jour, il commença à lui expliquer sa vie en essayant de ne rien oublier mais Dumbledore et McGonagall leur dirent qu'il était temps de rentrer pour le souper, de toute façon Harry aurait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour parler à ses parents vue que maintenant ils étaient tout les deux bien vivant. Minerva et Albus entrèrent par une autre porte que celle de la Grande Salle et quand Maria ouvrit la porte toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir les nouveaux arrivant, les Serpentard partirent d'un grand éclats de rire en apercevant Lily, James et Amy mais les autres maisons regardèrent les nouveaux venue d'un aire interrogateur.  
  
Les intrus parlaient tranquillement quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer 6 personnes, dans les 6, trois était reconnaissable vue que 2 faisait leur étude à Poudlard et que l'autre était le père de la jeune fille mais les trois autres personnes ne les connaissait c'est à se moment que Liliane arrêta de parler avec Hermione et Amélie car son regard s'était poser sur une des nouvelles venue, en particulier sur celle qui avait les cheveux auburn et des yeux d'un vert émeraude elle n'en crut pas ses yeux on aurait dit qu'elle se regardait dans une glace sauf qu'elle avait vieillie d'au moins 23 ans. Hermione remarqua que Liliane et Amélie n'étaient plus dans la conversation et que le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle elle tourna la tête dans la même direction que ses amies et quand elle remarqua que Harry et Maria était sur pied elle se leva d'un bond et courut dans les bras de Maria, elle ne remarqua même pas les parents de Harry et la mère de Maria la seule chose qui lui préoccupait l'esprit en se moment c'était que ses amis étaient bien. Ron aussi s'était lever mais lui à la différence de Hermione il avait vue les nouveaux venue et il fixait James d'un air qui voulait tout dire, il alla serrer la main de son meilleur ami suivit d'une Hermione qui lui sauta au cou en disant qu'ils étaient bien et qu'il lui avait fait la peur de sa vie.  
  
« Harry oh mon dieu, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais, ne recommence plus jamais tu m'as compris plus jamais et toi Maria fais lui bien entrer dans la tête de ne plus recommencer ce qu'il a fait. »  
  
« Du calme Hermione je suis sur qu'il a eue sa leçon n'est ce pas monsieur Potter. »  
  
« Oh bien sur mademoiselle Black mais puis-je vous dire que vous n'êtes pas très rassurante quand quelqu'un es blessé. »  
  
« Et!!!!! Qu'est ce que tu ferais au petite heure du matin si tu découvrirais un de tes amis au pied des escaliers toi. »  
  
« Sûrement pas comme toi. »  
  
Maria lui tira la langue et Harry rie du comportement enfantin de son amie, il voulue rajouter quelque chose mais James dit :  
  
« Alors Harry tu ne nous présente pas à tes amis? »  
  
« Oh désoler, Hermione, Ron je vous présente ma mère et mon père Lily et James Potter en personne. »  
  
On aurait dit que la mâchoire d'Hermione touchait le plancher tellement elle était sur le choc tandis que Ron souriait il avait vue juste c'était bien le père de Harry, ils se ressemblaient tellement tout les deux qu'on aurait pue les confondre s'ils avaient eux le même age.  
  
« Papa, maman je vous présente Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. »  
  
« Tu es le fils d'Arthur Weasley??? »  
  
« Un de ses fils en personnes. »  
  
On entendit un grattement de gorge et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sirius et Maria qui était en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme, Hermione regarda la femme et s'écria :  
  
« Sa alors vous êtes Amy Johnson!!!!! »  
  
« Enchanter, mais j'aime mieux me faire appeler Amy Black si tu voie se que je veux dire. »  
  
« Comment vous avez fais vous êtes supposer être morte tout comme les parents de Harry. »  
  
Les élèves qui étaient à la table la plus proche restèrent figé en entendant le nom des trois personnes qui étaient avec Maria, Harry et Sirius, c'est au même moment que le directeur se leva et prit la parole.  
  
« Je prierais les retardataire de bien vouloir venir s'assoire pour que je puisse commencer mon petit discourt traditionnel. »  
  
Hermione rougit à cette remarque car elle ne se pensait plus dans la Grande Salle mais elle suivit pareil les deux familles et Ron jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor, quand ils furent tous assis Dumbledore commença son discourt.  
  
« En premier je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à madame et monsieur Potter et à madame Black... »  
  
Tous les élèves commencèrent à faire des commentaires sur quoi la famille Potter était morte et que la femme de Sirius aussi mais le directeur fit revenir le calme.  
  
« Bien je voie que tout le monde à son petit mot à dire mais j'aimerais bien finir de dire ce que j'ai a dire, bon pour répondre à la question de tout, oui les parents de Harry Potter et la mère de Maria Black sont revenue à la vie, nous avons mit du temps à savoir comment mais nous y sommes arriver, deuxièmement je voulais vous souhaiter à tout de joyeuse fêtes car si j'en crois bien mon calendrier demain vous partez tous dans vos maisons respective alors manger bien. »  
  
Les plats apparurent sur les tables mais personnes n'y toucha ce qui parut bizarre au yeux du directeur alors Cho Chang se leva et dit :  
  
« Professeur c'est impossible de faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie? »  
  
« Mademoiselle Chang, il est vrai que c'est impossible mais c'est différent pour ses personnes qui on un lien qui les lis qu'ils le veulent ou non. »  
  
« Mais c'est impossible!!!!!!! »  
  
Dumbledore voulut dire autre chose mais tout les élèves commencèrent à réaliser que s'était vrai que personne ne pouvait revenir à la vie, James se leva au même moment et commença à expliquer ce qui était arriver, les élèves se turent et écoutèrent sans dire un mot :  
  
« C'est vrai que c'est impossible de faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie mais certaine personne le peuvent car l'animagie qu'ils ont en eue à le pouvoir de les faire revenir, c'est ce qui es arriver pour moi, ma femme et Amy, mais ceux qui ont se pouvoir ne meurt pas véritablement, leur corps meurt mais pas leur esprit je suis sur que le professeur McGonagall vous l'expliquera dans ses cours à venir, vous comprendrez mieux. »  
  
Après cette courte explication les élèves parurent satisfait et commencèrent à manger mais on pouvait toujours entendre des briques de conversations, ils en avaient qui étaient fasciner du retour de ces quelques personnes mortes depuis des années et d'autres ne le croyait pas encore.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Les intrus se sentaient mal alaise devant leur forme adulte et Lily eue un petit sourire en coin en remarquant que 6 élèves se tenaient en recul alors elle dit :  
  
« Alors Harry tu ne nous présente pas à tes amis? »  
  
Harry eue un grognement et dit entre deux boucher :  
  
« Maman...je mange....après......s'il vous plaît. »  
  
« Oh non jeune homme. »  
  
Il avala se qu'il avait dans la bouche et présenta tout ses amis :  
  
« Bon ici il y Fred et George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Amélie et Jamsie Corwal, Liliane et Sin White, Rémi et Patrick Patterson, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell. »  
  
« Bonjour je suis Lily et voici mon mari James. »  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
Maria regarda Harry qui reprit un boucher et sourit maintenant il allait peux être vivre une vie normal, elle prit une gorger de jus de citrouille au même moment que Sin posa une question.  
  
« Alors Harry toi et Maria sa avance comment? »  
  
Maria recracha son jus de citrouille sur la personne devant elle et malheureusement s'était Fred, Harry quand à lui s'étouffa sur la dernière boucher qu'il venait de prendre et dit :  
  
« Quoi de quoi tu parles Sin? »  
  
« Euh..rien je me suis tromper de personne laisse faire. »  
  
Sin était devenue tellement rouge que Amélie éclata de rire devant son air, elle fut suivit par tout le groupe qui était réunis, Jamsie affichait un air de triomphe et tandis la main en direction de son meilleur ami, celui- ci lui donna un gallion avec regret mais se reprit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crut.  
  
« Jamsie? »  
  
« Oui Sin? »  
  
« Toi et ma s?ur c'est rendue ou au juste? »  
  
« SIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Lil mais oreille s'il vous plaît je ne veux pas être sourd avant l'age de 96 ans. »  
  
« Sa c'est si tu vit jusque là cher frère. »  
  
« Oh je suis tellement content que tu ne sois pas avec moi pour les vacances. »  
  
Liliane lui sourit d'un sourire diabolique ce qui fit frémir Sin car quand Lily Evans souriait comme sa ce n'était jamais bon signe et sa Jamsie en avait l'expérience.  
  
La soirée n'aurait pas pue mieux se passer, ils s'étaient tous bien amuser mais l'heure passait et tout le monde commençait à fatiguer surtout James, Lily et Amy qui n'avait pas eue une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis une éternité, ils dirent bonne nuit à tout ceux qui était rester avec eux pour la soirée et sortirent pour aller se coucher mais en chemin vers le portrait de la grosse dame ils entendirent dans leur tête.  
  
*J'ai tellement eue peur qu'ils découvrent qui nous sommes vraiment vous imaginez la tête que ferais Harry et Maria en apprenant que nous sommes leur parents mais en plus jeune.*  
  
*Je sais Amy mais si ils sont comme Sirius ils profiteront du temps qu'ils ont avec leurs enfants et ne s'occuperont pas de nous, c'est maintenant qu'il faut être plus vigilant si quelqu'un découvre notre vrai identité nous sommes cuit.*  
  
*James je te remercie de ton petit discourt mais pour ton information le sous entendue que tu as fait sur moi me blesse profondément.*  
  
*Patmol, je n'ais pas fais de sous entendue, j'ai juste dit que ton toi plus vieux profite des moments qu'il vit avec ta futur fille c'est tout.*  
  
*Ouais.*  
  
*Les gars sa suffit, sa parait déjà assez bizarre comme sa qu'on se parle entre nous mais que personne nous entende, alors faisons attention si un jour Hermione, Ron, Harry ou Maria nous entende dans leur tête ils vont trouver sa bizarre, alors nous devrions faire plus attention sur ce point la aussi.*  
  
*Mais c'est sans danger Lily.*  
  
*Non, Hermione et Ron commence déjà a ce poser des questions sur notre comportement d'aujourd'hui à toi et moi James alors faisons un peu plus attention, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils nous reste à passer ici alors je ne voudrais pas gâcher tous ce qu'on a réussit jusqu'à maintenant.*  
  
Lily, James et Amy se tournèrent vers Sirius qui lui aussi venait d'entendre la conversation et ensemble ils envoyèrent un message télépathique au 6 intrus.  
  
*Votre secret est en sûreté avec nous. Lily Potter, James Potter, Amy Black et Sirius Black*  
  
Les 6 intrus se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la sortie mais le portrait de la grosse dame se refermait déjà, ils avaient peux être rêver car il se faisait tard mais si ils n'avaient pas rêver ils devaient vraiment se faire plus prudent.  
  
Tout le monde monta dans son dortoir respectif et alla se coucher, le lendemain serait un journée charger pour tout le monde.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, celui-ci tournait en rond et n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar mais il se rappelait très bien le visage de ses collègues qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire rentrer dans la tête que le retour de son pire ennemi était vrai, il avait eue tellement de misère à accepter la libération de Black, il ne savait pas comme Voldemort allait réagir quand il serait que la famille Potter au grand complet était revenue à la vie. Il avait mal prit que Sirius ne sois libéré et que Peter se fasse tuer, vos mieux pas imaginer ce que le retour des Potter pouvait lui faire faire.  
  
Il repensa à l'instant même qu'il avait aperçue Lily à son arriver dans la Grande Salle, elle était toujours aussi merveilleuse tout comme sa meilleure amie mais ce n'était pas Amy qu'il avait été amoureux toute ses années mais de Lily Evans maintenant rendue Lily Potter.  
  
« Espèce de Potter. »  
  
« Oui c'est moi, je voie que tu parles toujours seule Severus. »  
  
« Potter que fais-tu ici? »  
  
« Sirius m'a dit que tu enseignait ici alors j'ai déduis que tu était devenue professeur de potion vue que s'était la seule matière ou tu avais des notes assez haute. »  
  
« Ferme là, tu ne devrais même pas être vivant à cette heure. »  
  
« Pourtant je le suis bien grâce à mon fils, tu le connaît sûrement il se nomme... »  
  
« Je connais ton fils, vous êtes les deux identique comment pourrais-je t'oublier quand j'ai devant moi ta réplique exacte. »  
  
« Oh parce que tu veux m'oublier!!!! »  
  
Rogue regarda James d'un air mauvais, il l'aurait tuer au moment même si Lily, Amy et Sirius ne seraient pas entrer.  
  
« Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu? »  
  
« Euh bonjour Lily, je vais bien et toi? »  
  
« Moi aussi, mon mari ne t'embête pas trop je l'espère. »  
  
« Non, on parlait de vieux souvenir. »  
  
« Ah je voie, bien je voulais passer te dire bonjour avant qu'on aille nous coucher. »  
  
« Oh et bien passer une bonne nuit alors. »  
  
« Toi de même. »  
  
Ils sortirent tous du bureau de Rogue et James ne pue s'empêcher de dire :  
  
« Je voie que tu lui fais toujours le même effets Lily jolie. »  
  
« Oh ferme la James, nous sommes ami c'est tout. »  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais crue entendre sa de ta bouche Lily, être ami avec un Serpentard. »  
  
« Amy, nous avons grandit, nous n'avons plus l'âge de nos enfants je te signale. »  
  
« Bien sur mais s'était nos pire ennemies, tu te souviens ou tu es rester trop longtemps la tête dans les nuages. »  
  
« Je me souviens et oui j'ai passer trop de temps la tête dans les nuages. »  
  
Ils partirent tous à rire à cette remarque qui n'était pas totalement fausse et tout en parlant de leur jeunesse ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective, Lily et James ensemble et Amy et Sirius ensemble quoi d'autre.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tout le monde dormie comme des loirs, la journée que beaucoup de personnes attendaient était enfin arriver, le temps de faire les baguages de vacances était enfin arriver et dans quelques heures ils prendraient tous le Poudlard Express pour s'en aller dans leur maison respective. Quand Sin se réveilla tout le monde dormait encore dans le dortoir alors il décida d'aller se préparer pour son départ, il alla prendre une douche rapido presto, quand il sortie de la salle de bain il ne remarqua pas que Harry n'était plus dans on lit mais à la fenêtre du dortoir celui-ci par contre remarqua Sin sortir de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers le meuble ou le linge que Dumbledore leur avait donner était entreposer et en sortie du linge de toute sorte, il mit sa robe de sorcier et commença à remplir sa valise tout en chantant une chanson que Amy avait chanter un jour, Harry regarda Sin faire ses choses et décida de lui montrer qu'il était réveiller.  
  
« Bon matin Sin. »  
  
L'intéresser sursauta en entendant quelqu'un lui adresser la parole et il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec un Harry encore plus écheveler qu'à l'habitude mais surtout encore endormie.  
  
« Tu es réveiller depuis combien de temps? »  
  
« Bonjour à toi aussi Harry, et bien je dirais quelques minutes avant que tu sortes de la salle de bain. »  
  
« Euh bonjour, alors tu m'as entendue? »  
  
« Bien oui et je dois dire que j'aime mieux quand c'est Amélie qui la chante pour tout dire. »  
  
Sin rit et dit :  
  
« Je sais moi aussi mais on dirais qu'elle ne me sort pas de la tête alors vue que je pensait que j'était le seul à être réveiller j'ai décider de la chanter peux être qu'elle vas me sortir de la tête un jour. »  
  
« La chanson peux être mais pas Amélie n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Je ne crois pas, toi avec Maria c'est pareil? »  
  
« Un peu, disons qu'on a beaucoup de chose en commun, nos parents sont les meilleurs amis qu'il n'y a pas sur la terre nous avons grandi notre première année ensemble tu voie ce que je veux dire, c'est un peu comme toi vue que Jamsie est ton meilleur ami. »  
  
« Ouais mais toi tu ressent des chose pour Maria que depuis peu tandis que moi on dirais que c'est depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes vue. »  
  
« C'est peux être sa, je suis sur que vous êtes fais pour être ensemble, tu n'a qu'à tenter ta chance je suis sur qu'elle ne refusera pas. »  
  
« Tu es sur? »  
  
« Parfaitement. »  
  
Sin sourit et alla continuer ses baguages tandis que Harry alla se laver, quand il sortie enfin de la salle de bain tout les garçons du dortoir était réveiller et ils regardaient tous Sin qui sautait d'un bord pis de l'autre en criant :  
  
« Elle a dit oui, elle a dit oui. »  
  
Harry sourit et Jamsie le remarqua enfin, il voulait absolument savoir ce qui rendait son meilleur ami si heureux.  
  
« Harry qu'est ce qui lui prend? »  
  
« J'en sais rien il a peux être demander à ta s?ur quelque chose. »  
  
« A ma s?ur mais qu'est qu'il lui aurait demander, oh non il n'a pas osez. »  
  
« Je crois que si. »  
  
« SIN WHITE. »  
  
Sirius arrêta de sauter partout et regarda Jamsie qui avait les yeux tellement petits qu'il ne savait pas si il était en colère ou heureux pour lui.   
  
« Oui!!! »  
  
« Raconte ce qui c'est passé avec ma s?ur pour que tu sois si heureux. »  
  
Jamsie avait un grand sourire maintenant, son meilleur ami allait tous lui raconter, il n'eue pas à attendre longtemps car Sin commença son récit.  
  
Quelques minutes au part avant :  
  
Sin sortait du dortoir pour aller voir si quelqu'un à part lui et Harry était réveiller et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant Amélie assis dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, elle était en train de lire un livre qui avait l'air de la passionner énormément car elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que Sin s'était assis dans le fauteuil juste à côté de elle, ce n'est que quand il lui adressa la parole qu'elle s'aperçue de sa présence, elle avait tellement sauter de son fauteuil quand il l'avait saluer que son c?ur battait à une vitesse folle.  
  
« Sin, tu m'a fait peur tu sais. »  
  
« Désoler, je ne voulais pas te déranger ni te faire peur, je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux. »  
  
« On non reste je crois que nous sommes les seuls à être debout à cette heure et on va pouvoir parler tranquillement. »  
  
« Harry est debout aussi mais il est dans la douche et sa m'intéresse beaucoup de parler. »  
  
« Oh mon dieu Sin fais-tu de la fièvre? »  
  
Elle avait posé une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température et Sin était devenue tellement rouge que ses oreilles lui chauffaient, il lui prit la main et dit en souriant.  
  
« Non, non je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste le goût qu'on parles un peu plus tout les deux. »  
  
« Tu es sur, tes oreilles sont rouge, ce n'est pas bon signe. »  
  
« Je vais bien Amy je te l'assure. »  
  
« Sin!!!! »  
  
«Désoler mais pour ce que j'ai à te dire je dois parler à Amy et non à Amélie. »  
  
« Sirius tu me fais peur. »  
  
« Promet moi de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que je finisse de parler, promet le moi. »  
  
« Je te le promet mais arrête de me faire peur. »  
  
« Amy tu te souviens la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrer à bord du Poudlard Express bien moi oui car à partir de se jour je t'ai aimer de plus en plus, tu es la fille de mes rêves et je ne dit pas sa parce que nous allons finir ensemble c'est vrai ce que je te dit, ce n'est pas Sirius le maraudeur qui parle mais le Sirius qui t'aime plus que tout au monde, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi et devenir ma petite amie? »  
  
Amy avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait attendue se jour depuis des années et maintenant ici en 2003 Sirius lui faisait sa déclaration d'amour, une larmes coula sur sa joue et Sirius l'effaça du revers de la main il voulut dire autre chose mais Amy lui posa un doigts sur les lèvres et commença à parler.  
  
« Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attend se jour Sirius, je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre, je veux être avec toi, je t'aimes. »  
  
« Je t'aimes aussi. »  
  
Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa, le baiser était lent au début mais quelques secondes plus tard il était devenue leur seule raison de vivre. Après un baiser passionnant ils étaient rester coller l'un à l'autre pour quelques minutes avant de se séparer pour aller dans leur dortoir respectif mais il ne s'était pas laisser sans leur baiser.  
  
Retour dans le dortoir des garçons :  
  
« Et la je vous es réveiller ne entrant c'est toute l'histoire Jamsie. »  
  
Sin venait de tout leur raconter sauf la partie ou ils s'étaient appeler par leur vrai nom car sa aurait causer des doutes au autres garçons du dortoir, mais Jamsie savait bien que Sirius avait un peu modifier l'histoire pour ne rien révéler au autre.  
  
« Tu as embrassé ma s?ur alors c'est la guerre. »  
  
Une longue bataille d'oreiller sans suit au grand bonheur de tout le monde car sa faisait une éternité qu'il en avait pas eue une dans le dortoir.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant se temps dans le dortoir des filles, Amélie était encore au ange, les filles essayait de savoir ce qui s'était passer juste avant qu'elle ne revienne dans le dortoir mais rien à faire Amélie était toujours sur son petit nuage. C'est Liliane qui eue l'idée de faire croire que Sin était entrer dans le dortoir pour faire revenir Amélie à elle.  
  
« Sin que fais-tu ici tu ne peux pas entrer dehors. »  
  
« Sin ou ça. »  
  
« On t'a eue alors dit nous ce qui c'est passer avec mon frère pour qu'il te mettent dans un telle état. »  
  
« Oh tu n'en croira jamais tes oreilles Liliane, c'était le moment le plus magique que je n'ai jamais vécue. »  
  
« Tu n'as tout de même pas coucher avec mon frère dans la Salle Commune?????? »  
  
« Non mais pour qui me prend tu, c'était encore mieux que tu le crois s'était..magique. »  
  
Les filles se regardèrent toute sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.  
  
« Amélie, dit nous ce qui est arriver? »  
  
« Oh Maria, il m'a fait sa déclaration d'amour. »  
  
Les filles partirent à crier et voulurent tout savoir ce qui s'était passé, Amélie leur raconta tout en sautant le sujet des vrais noms mais elle leur raconta leur premier baiser et tout le reste avec plein de détail. Quand elle eue finit de tout raconter ses amies aussi était au ange, elle félicitaire leur amie pour la nouvelle vie de couple qui l'attendait et commencèrent à se préparer. Quand les valises furent finit elles descendirent tous dans la Grande Salle ou les garçons les attendaient encore, Maria, Hermione et Liliane étaient encore au ange pour ne pas parler d'Amélie, quand elle fit son petit ami elle lui sauta au cou et tout les deux s'embrassaire passionnément sous le regard dégoûter des autres garçons et sous l'aire rêveur des autres filles. Ils descendirent tous dans la Grande Salle ou un festin les attendait.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, Sirius aperçue l'aire rêveur des filles et partie à rire sous l'air étonner de sa femme, son meilleur ami et Lily, ceux-ci lui posèrent plein de question mais il riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler alors il leur montra le petit groupe d'arrivants et James partie à rire lui aussi quand à Amy et Lily les deux sourire et lâchèrent un soupir de plaisir, bientôt sa serait leurs enfants qui serait en couple.  
  
Lily regarda pour voir si les adolescents étaient proches et quand elle remarqua que non elle dit :  
  
« Dire que s'était toi et Sirius qui vous êtes réunis en premier. »  
  
« Oui, je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de la déclaration qu'il ma dit s'était tellement merveilleux. »  
  
« Croit moi je sais, tu était gaga toute la journée après. »  
  
« Toi aussi je te signale. »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
Les deux femmes retombèrent dans leur souvenir tandis que leur mari riaient encore au éclat, quand les 10 adolescents vinrent s'assoires ils les saluèrent mais les deux pères étaient trop occuper à rire qu'ils ne leur répondirent pas tandis que les deux mères rêvassaient encore.  
  
Harry regarda son père et sa mère et sourit, ils étaient enfin réuni, le matin quand il s'était lever il avait eue peur de se lever de peur que sa l'est été qu'un rêve mais il fut satisfait de voir que non.  
  
Rogue regardait Sirius et James rire au éclats et une rage qui n'était pas apparue depuis des années remonta à la surface, il essaya avec bien du mal de cacher sa colère mais il n'y arriva pas, Dumbledore qui avait remarquer l'air changeante de Severus lui adressa la parole :  
  
« Severus, ils sont heureux n'essayer pas de tout gâcher, soyer heureux pour eux le temps des fêtes arrive et je suis sur qu'il y a une certaine femme qui aimerais vous revoir vous ne croyez pas. »  
  
« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas la revoir après ce qui est arriver. »  
  
« Je suis sur qu'elle vous a pardonner Severus, aller voir Irma pendant les vacances je suis sur que sa vous fera plaisir à tout les deux. »  
  
La colère de Rogue disparue comme enchantement, Dumbledore avait raison il devait laisser le passée de côté et vivre le présent. Irma sa faisait tellement d'année qu'il ne l'avait pas vue qu'il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait encore ou si elle avait recommencer sa vie, le passée était le passée et sa voulait dire que Lily Evans était le passé, le présent s'appelait Irma.  
  
Quand les deux adultes se furent calmés, Dumbledore s'adressa à toute la Grande Salle.  
  
« Bonjours à tous, je voie que l'amour règne dans l'air aujourd'hui pourtant ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin. »  
  
« Je ne pouvais attendre jusque là. »  
  
Tout le monde rit à cette remarque, même le directeur et les enseignants.  
  
« Merci pour cette remarque monsieur White, comme je le disait avant que monsieur White ne m'interrompre l'amour règne dans l'aire et sa me fait plaisir de tous vous voir heureux en se jour, je voulais juste vous souhaiter de bonne et heureuse vacance et revenez nous en santé maintenant bonne appétit. »  
  
Le festin fut servit au grand plaisir de Ron qui avait extrêmement faim, ils mangèrent toute en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances.  
  
« Bien en premier je vous ferais visiter la maison et si on ne se perd pas on ira magasiner. »  
  
« Et vous n'irez pas magasiner sans moi j'espère!!!! »  
  
« Bien sur que non Liliane, nous allons nous fixer une date et on se rejoints tous sur le chemin de traverse j'ai des idées de cadeau vraiment géniaux. »  
  
Jusqu'à la fin du repas la conversation des filles fut porter sur le magasinage et celle des garçons sur le Quidditch, Maria ne savait vraiment pue ou mettre de la tête ses amis étaient en train de parler de ses deux sujet favoris.  
  
Le repas enfin terminer ils montèrent tous dans leur dortoir pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublier, Neville ne tenait plus en place car sa grand- mère lui avait envoyer une lettre le matin même pour lui dire qu'elle serait sur le quai 9¾ avec une surprise, il avait tellement hâte de voir ce qu'était la surprise qu'il ne tenait pas en place.  
  
« Neville tu n'as rien oublier? »  
  
« Non professeur j'ai tout dans ma valise. »  
  
« Tu es sur? »  
  
« Oui je vous assure que j'ai tout. »  
  
« Je vous crois sur parole Londubat, maintenant aller rejoindre les autres dans les calèches ils vous attende je crois. »  
  
« J'y vais et passer de bonne vacance professeur. »  
  
« Vous aussi Londubat. »  
  
Minerva regarda son élève partir d'un pas de course et sourit, Neville aussi aurait maintenant une vie de rêve.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut monté dans les calèches, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le train qui les attendait pour les ramener chez eux. Les intrus et leurs amis furent dans les premiers à monter dans le train, ils se trouvèrent un compartiment mais ils trouvèrent tous qu'ils étaient un peu trop petits pour qu'ils entrent tous dedans alors Liliane et Hermione l'agrandirent par magie et ils s'installèrent tous confortablement. Les parents de Harry et Maria étaient dans le compartiment juste à côté du leur mais il y avait aussi le professeur Lupin qui allait venir passer les vacances dans la famille Black, Cassiopé allait sûrement être heureuse de tout les voir enfin réunis.  
  
A force que le train avançait l'énergie montait de plus en plus tout le monde était content de retourner dans leur famille, c'est au même moment que Ron s'écria :  
  
« Le Terrier nous voilà. »  
  
Maria rit et dit :  
  
« Godric Hollow's attention à toi nous revoilà. »  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rirent et le reste du voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Encore un autre chapitre de terminer, j'ai fait vite cette fois alors j'espère que sa vous plaira.  
  
Je sais que j'avais dit que le chapitre se nommerais Les vacances de Noël mais avant d'être en vacances ils fallaient bien qu'ils partent de l'école n'est ce pas, le prochain sera Les vacances de Noël ne vous inquiéter pas mais je ne sais pas si je le fais en deux partie ou en une seule je vais voir.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer ma petite scène d'amour entre Amélie et Sin, en tout cas j'aimerais former les couple bientôt alors je vais un petit sondage alors le voici :  
  
QU'ELLE COUPLE AIMERIEZ -VOUS VOIR SE FORMER DANS LES PROCHAIN CHAPITRE À VENIR :  
  
Je vous prit de les mettre en ordre s'il vous plaît, mais si vous me dite Maria/Harry c'est le couple qui se formera en dernier je vous avertie d'avance alors entre  
  
Liliane et Jamsie  
  
Hermione et Ron  
  
Ginny et ....  
  
C'est une surprise pour Ginny je ne suis pas pour couper le punch n'est ce pas alors entre ses trois couple qui aimeriez-vous qui se forme en premier, vous n'avez qu'à me dire le premier, le deuxième et le dernier, laisser moi vos réponse dans une reviews.  
  
Maintenant place aux réponses des reviews.  
  
Les maraudeuses : Merci beaucoup pour la review et ne lâche pas je suis sur que tu en trouveras une, si non je suis toujours pour t'aider tu compter sur moi alors bonne chance.  
  
Lunicorne : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic alors au prochain chapitre.  
  
Magali : Rectification Ron et Hermione ne les ont pas entendue encore, il on juste remarquer leur changement d'attitude c'est tout, je crois que tu vas aime ce chapitre il y a pas mal de réaction surtout de la part de Rogue comme tu peux voir alors merci de toujours lire ma fic, au prochain chapitre j'espère. 


	19. Les vacances de noel partie 1

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR, mais les autres sont à moi comme Maria etc....  
  
Bonjour à tous j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu car moi mon goût pour l'écriture est revenue et vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres presque toute les semaines, les chapitres à venir seront plus que palpitant car j'ai plein d'idée en tête alors j'espère que vous allez venir les lire régulièrement  
  
Les réponses au reviews seront à la fin du chapitre comme à l'habitude alors comme dans tous les chapitres précédents tout sera pareil alors si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me le dire vous aurez une réponse assurer.  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous et souvenez vous à la fin de m'envoyer un petit review.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 18 : Les vacances de Noël (partie 1)  
  
Le tain avançait à une vitesse normale, mais ce n'était pas le cas des élèves dans les compartiments, surtout dans celui des intrus et leurs amis. Sin et Jamsie était toute existé d'aller passer leurs vacances dans la maison des Black, Maria essaya de les calmer un peu mais rien à faire c'était de vrai enfant. Sin allait enfin voir la maison qui allait lui appartenir dans quelque année tandis que Jamsie lui était heureux de voir son ami heureux ce n'était pas vraiment dur vue qu'il avait pratiquement grandie ensemble.  
  
Hermione, Liliane et Amélie parlaient entre elles mais les penser de Amélie était toujours tournée vers son nouveau petit ami, ce qui n'aida pas la conversation vue qu'a chaque fois que ses amies lui posaient une question elle demandait sois de répéter ou ne répondait pas tout cour.  
  
Harry et Ron riait des connerie que Sin et Jamsie faisaient pour énerver une Maria qui commençait à perdre son sang froid, tandis que Rémi et Ginny était en pleine conversation sur le Terrier, Remus voulait tous savoir sur la maison des Weasley car lui aussi avait grandit dans une famille qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais sa ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup vue qu'il avait ses amis pour l'aider dans n'importe quoi.  
  
La moitié du chemin faites, les adolescent s'étaient un peu calmer, tout le monde était occuper à faire quelque chose quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser entre Lily et Amy qui paraissait tout les deux exaspérer.  
  
« Maman qui a-t-il? »  
  
« Oh rien mon chéri, c'est juste ton père et Sirius qui se raconte encore des bétisse nous commençons à y être habituer avec le temps. »  
  
« Maman, il rattrape le temps qu'il on perdue je suis sur que toi et Amy vous faites la même chose. »  
  
« On a eue assez de temps pour tout se dire tu peux me croire Harry. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas sur, vue que Maria est un sacrée paquet de nerf quand elle veut. »  
  
« En parlant de ma fille ou est t'elle? »  
  
« On n'en sais rien elle a disparue depuis à peu près 45 minutes. »  
  
« Et vous ne vous êtes douté de rien? »  
  
« Pourquoi elle cour un danger? »  
  
« Je ne crois pas mais comme je la connais, c'est les Serpentard qui courent un danger avec la fille d'un maraudeur dans la parage. »  
  
« On a entendue danger et Serpentard, nous sommes partant nous. »  
  
« Fred, George ou étiez-vous passer? »  
  
« Nulle part Ginny on te le jure. »  
  
« Je ne vous crois pas, aller dites ou vous étiez, j'espère juste que vous n'avez pas embêté les premières années avec vos marchandises. »  
  
« Nous faire ça.. »  
  
« Jamais tu nous connaît très mal.. »  
  
« Petite s?ur. »  
  
Ginny regarda ses frères et retourna à sa lecture en lâchant un soupir d'exagération, les jumeaux vinrent s'asseoir au côté de leur petite s?ur et commencèrent à la taquiner ce qui fit rire tout le monde dans le compartiment, la mère de Harry et Amy en profitèrent pour aller rejoindre leur mari qui étaient encore en train de se compter des choses sois du présent ou sois du passé mais à la différence de leur conversation de plus tôt leurs femmes participèrent à leur conversation.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Un peu plus loin dans le train Maria était tomber face à face avec le fils Malefoy, ce qui ne lui plus pas beaucoup mais à la différence des autres fois il était seul ce qui était très rare. Ils se regardaient tout les deux droit dans les yeux près à sortir leur baguette en tout temps mais c'est Malefoy qui baissa les yeux en premier au grand étonnement de la jeune fille alors il prit la parole d'une voix faible.  
  
« Je suis désoler sur ce que j'ai dit sur ton père plus tôt cette année. »  
  
« Malefoy qui s'excuse, il y a quelque chose la dessus. »  
  
« Non je te jure, pourquoi tu est toujours sur la défensive? »  
  
« Ça ne te regarde pas, alors pousse toi de mon chemin j'ai des choses à faire. »  
  
« Je ne te laisserais pas passer temps que tu ne m'aura pas écouter. »  
  
« Dit moi pourquoi je devrais t'écouter toi un partisan de Voldemort. »  
  
« COMBIEN DE FOIS IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE LE DISE JE N'AI RIEN À FAIRE AVEC LUI D'ACCORD, IL A GACHER MA VIE. »  
  
« Arrête de crier je ne veux pas qu'on me voie en ta présence. »  
  
« Alors écoute moi et tu partira plus vite. »  
  
« Je t'écoute. »  
  
« Je veux vous aidez dans votre tâche, je sais que je ne servirais peux être à rien mais je voulais juste qu'une personne la sache c'est tout. »  
  
« Toi tu veux aider des Gryffondor c'est un miracle. »  
  
« Maria, je sais que tu sais que la rancune entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ne dates pas de la construction du château, les histoires raconter sont des mensonges et tu le sais comme moi alors pourquoi on essaye pas de changer ce qui pourrais devenir un guerre entre les deux maisons avec les années. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas accepter ta proposition mais je vais la garder en tête tout comme l'aide que tu veux nous donner mais je te jure que si un jour je retrouve ta tête sous une de ses cagoules je vais m'arranger avec ton cas. »  
  
« Tu retrouveras ma tête sous ses cagoules, parce mon père veux que je sois comme lui mais il ne veux rien savoir de ce que je pense alors ne t'occupe pas de mon cas tout suite attend de voir ce que je peux ramener comme information. »  
  
« J'attendrais mais ne met pas ma patience à bout, je dois y aller tes copains s'amènent je pense. »  
  
Maria partie sans laisser le temps à Drago de dire n'importe quoi, celui-ci fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par des Serpentard qui le cherchait depuis une éternité dans tout le train. Maria les regardaient d'un coin de compartiment qui était occuper par des élèves de première année de Serdaigle, qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air, elle leur fit une grimace qui fit reculer ceux qui voulait la mettre dehors quand les Serpentard eurent disparue elle sortie du compartiment pour ce rendre dans le sien, ou elle fut heureuse de voir que personne ne lui posa de question. Le reste du chemin se passa sans encombre tant pour les adultes que pour les adolescents.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross, Neville ne tenais plus en place il voulait absolument sortir le premier du train pour voir qu'elle surprise l'attendait, tandis que Harry et Maria étaient en pleine conversation avec leurs pères, au même moment Lucius Malefoy approcha et remarqua que Harry Potter était avec des adultes et il décida de s'amuser un tout petit peu.  
  
« Tiens, tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas monsieur Potter qui c'est enfin trouver des personnes qui pourrait lui servire de parents. »  
  
Lily et Amy qui n'étaient pas encore sortit du train entendirent ce que Malefoy venait de dirent et les deux femmes sortirent furieuse du train, Lily se dirigea vers un Malefoy stupéfait de la voir en vie mais il le fut encore plus en voyant James et Amy.  
  
« C'est impossible,......vous êtes mort. »  
  
« Nous sommes belle et bien vivant Malefoy et si tu adresse encore un fois la parole à mon fils pour lui dire quelque chose comme plus tôt, tu aura à faire avec moi. »  
  
« Et avec moi aussi. »  
  
James s'était avancer au côté de sa femme et regardait Lucius d'un air qui voulait tout dire, Lucius fit signe à son fils de le suivre et ils partirent en meugrant de plus en plus contre Dumbledore.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quand il eue réussit à sortir du train il chercha sa grand-mère sur le quai mais il ne l'aperçue pas, il commença à s'inquiéter mais il décida de se calmer car tout aurait pue arriver, elle était peux être juste en retard c'est tout. Une voix de femme le fit revenir à la réalité, cette voix l'appelait par son nom, il se tourna et tomba face à face avec une femme qui lui souriait. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant cette jeune femme, mais quand il remarqua l'homme qui souriait lui aussi à l'arrière il s'empressa de dire :  
  
« Maman.........Papa....c'est vous? »  
  
« Oui, Neville chéri c'est nous, viens ici que je te prennent dans mes bras. »  
  
Neville ne se le fit pas prier deux fois il s'élança dans les bras de sa mère qui avait les larmes au yeux, Neville leva la tête et vie son père avec les larmes au yeux, il se dégagea quelque minute de sa mère et alla voir son père qui lui adressa le plus beau des sourires, Neville ne pue s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras grand ouvert de l'homme devant lui.  
  
La famille Londubat était enfin réunis, au grand bonheur de Neville qui avait rêver toute sa vie de revoir son père et sa mère normal, en fête Harry et Maria n'étaient pas les seuls qui était chanceux de dire que leur parent avaient eux une deuxième chance.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry remarqua Neville dans les bras d'un homme et d'une femme et quelque part derrière lui il entendit Amy rester muette devant la famille Londubat, il se retourna vers sa marraine mais celle-ci n'avait que des yeux pour la famille devant elle, Lily essaya de lui faire cracher le morceaux mais rien à faire les seule sons qui sortirent de sa bouche fut :  
  
« Il a enfin ce qu'il a souhaiter depuis des années. »  
  
« Quoi, qui, Amy explique toi. »  
  
« Lily, ne cris pas je suis sur qu'elle nous expliqueras en arrivant à la maison. »  
  
Émilie la mère de Neville les aperçue et en quelque enjambé toute la famille fit réunis à l'entour des intrus, des Weasley, des Black et des Potter.  
  
« Amy, Lily c'est bien vous???? »  
  
« Émilie, je suis tellement contente de voir que tu vas bien. »  
  
« Et moi de te voir en vie, comment est ce possible? »  
  
« Notre fils Harry nous a fait revenir avec l'aide de Maria la fille de Sirius et d'Amy. »  
  
« Et bien je dois les félicités alors. »  
  
« Amy qui a t'il pourquoi es-tu si blanche? »  
  
« Oh se n'est rien Émilie je t'assure tu sais comment j'était avec les voyage en train dans le temps, je pense que sa na pas changer. »  
  
« Et bien je suis contente de vous avoir revue, mais nous devons partir nous avons des choses à préparer, au revoir et à bientôt j'espère. »  
  
« À bientôt. »  
  
« Bye, bye les amis. »  
  
« Bye Neville, passe de bonne vacance. »  
  
Neville s'en alla en souriant en compagnie de sa famille et au même moment Ginny s'exclama haut et fort :  
  
« MAMAN PART ICI, NOUS SOMMES ICI, PAPA, MAMAN. »  
  
Molly et Arthur vinrent les rejoindre et quand ils aperçurent James, Lily et Amy, Molly laissa échapper un petit cris, Ron, Fred et George essayèrent de tout lui expliquer sans la faire flipper plus mais rien à faire elle pensait que s'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, Sirius s'avança prêt d'elle et salua Arthur au passage qui fit de même.  
  
« Molly, regarde moi. »  
  
« Sirius, c'est impossible, Amy, Lily et James son mort dit moi que je ne suis pas les seules à les voir. »  
  
« Tu n'est pas seule Molly, tout le monde les voie ils sont belle et bien vivant en chair et en os. »  
  
« Mais comment???? »  
  
« Harry et Maria les ont fait revenir à la vie. »  
  
« Mais c'est impossible sauf si vous avez tous le pouvoir du ph?nix en vous. »  
  
« Nous l'avons bien Molly. »  
  
« Oh je suis tellement contente de vous revoir, Lily sa fait tellement d'année, Amy, je ne sais pas quoi dire tu n'as pas changer, et James ton fils de ressemble tellement. »  
  
« Je sais, c'est pour sa qu'on dit tel père tel fils. »  
  
« Oh mais il a mes yeux James alors n'en dit pas trop. »  
  
« Il n'a pas juste tes yeux ma chère Lily il a aussi ton caractère quand il veut. »  
  
« Tu rigole Arthur ce n'est pas vrai j'espère. »  
  
« J'ai bien peur que se soit la stricte vérité, alors nous y allons je pense qu' il y des jeunes qui voudraient aller manger un bon repas. »  
  
« OUAIS!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Bien on se voie bientôt, Harry! »  
  
« Oui on planifiera quelque chose pis tes parents viendrons si ils veulent aussi. »  
  
« Ouais alors à plus tard tout le monde. »  
  
« Bye bye. »  
  
Les trois familles se séparèrent, deux partirent ensemble et l'autre s'en alla dans le sens opposer des autres. Jamsie et Sin ne tenait plus en place c'est Amy qui les calma, celle-ci avait reprit ses couleurs et semblait de bonne humeur, Maria était heureuse, elle retournait enfin chez elle-même si s'était que pour quelque semaine au moins toute sa famille serait enfin réunit et son père allait enfin rencontre son beau-frère ça annonçait des catastrophes mais Maria était contente pareille.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le manoir car se n'était pas une maison comme l'avait dit Maria mais plutôt une immense maison, deux femmes était surexciter d'enfin revoir une famille qui serait enfin réunie, mais malheureusement l'homme qui était avec eux ne partageais pas la même opinion qu'eux.  
  
« Céleste calme toi, se n'est que la maîtresse des lieux qui reviens ce n'est rien d'autre. »  
  
« Comment ça rien d'autre tu rigole, mon frère reviens, il est libre tu comprend libre et la maîtresse des lieux comme tu le dit à un nom et c'est Maria et j'ai le droit d'être heureuse si je veux ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire compris. »  
  
« Chérie calme toi, je n'est pas voulue te vexer c'est juste que c'est du monde que tu vas pouvoir revoir quand tu veux même les adolescents que nous accueillons sur notre toit. »  
  
« Je sais mais je suis tellement exciter de revoir mon frère et sa fille ensemble, tu sais Maria a grandi sans connaître son père et maintenant ils sont ensemble tu imagines. »  
  
« Je sais, je comprend. »  
  
Pendant que Céleste et Gary parlaient tranquillement, Cassiopé Black s'était assis sur un des divan et flattait machinalement la tête de Godric mais quand celui-ci leva la tête et regarda la porte d'entrer elle su immédiatement que Maria allait ouvrir la porte d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Maria entra en compagnie de Harry, Sin, Jamsie et Amélie, tous les 5 étaient en grande discution et ils n'aperçurent pas que Céleste, Cassiopé et Gary les regardaient Maria fut interrompue par le cris de sa tante qui venait d'apercevoir, Lily, James et sa belle-s?ur. Celle-ci tomba dans les pommes et son mari eux juste le temps de la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle s'écrase au sol, Sirius n'avait que des yeux pour sa mère qui elle aussi s'était rassit sur le choc en voyant entrer 3 personnes supposément morte.  
  
« Maman!!!!! »  
  
« Siri chéri est ce que je rêve. »  
  
« Non maman, Amy, Lily et James son bien vivant. »  
  
« Oh mon dieu j'ai souhaiter se jour depuis des années, Amy vient ici je dois vraiment te serrer dans mes bras. »  
  
Amy s'avança vers sa belle-mère et tout les deux pleurèrent, au même moment Maria donnait une claque en plein visage de sa tante et celle-ci se réveilla d'un seul coup mais quand elle aperçue James qui la regardait en souriant elle dit :  
  
« C'est impossible....vous êtes mort. »  
  
« Céleste c'est une longue histoire qu'on te racontera quand les enfants seront partie, car je crois qu'ils l'ont assez entendue depuis notre résurrection n'est ce pas Harry. »  
  
« Je ne les comptes plus papa, alors Maria tu nous montre un peu les alentours. »  
  
« Et le terrain de Quidditch n'oublie surtout pas. »  
  
« Je n'oublierais pas les garçons, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire. »  
  
Elle se tourna vers sa mère et sa grand-mère et s'accroupie au sol tout en appelant Godric qui s'était cacher en apercevant son ancienne famille.  
  
« Aller Godric, n'est pas peur, tu les connais, aller viens me voir je sais que tu en meurt d'enfin. »  
  
Lily regardait Maria parler dans le vide mais elle fut vraiment surprise d'apercevoir le lion que elle et James avaient avant de mourir sortir de derrière le divan et s'approcher ta tête basse vers sa nouvelle maîtresse. James aussi avait remarquer et il ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux le lion qui au par avant lui appartenait, mais il remarqua que le lion avait l'air d'avoir peur d'eux alors il dit :  
  
« Godric nous ne t'en voulons pas alors change d'air. »  
  
Godric s'arrêta net en chemin et regarda son ancienne famille, la tête haute et la queue droite il se dirigea en courant en direction d'une Maria qui se fit plaquer au sol tellement elle ne s'attendait pas qu'il arrive si vite. Sous le poids de l'animal qui n'arrêtait pas de la lécher elle réussit à dire :  
  
« James...tu n'aurais...pas pue attendre qu'il soit rendue près de moi avant de lui....dire ça. »  
  
Tout le monde rie à cette remarque mais ils remarquèrent quand même qu'il y avait un malaise dans la pièce et c'est au même moment que les adolescents s'éclipsèrent de la pièce pour laisser les adultes discuter en paix.  
  
Maria fit visiter sa maison à ses amis et ceux-ci n'en crurent pas leur yeux tellement il y avait de pièce, ce n'est que rendue au bout d'un couloir qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient rendue devant une immense pièce ou plutôt un immense bureau ou était entreposer des centaines de livre mais ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde même Maria c'était un immense tableau ou 4 adultes des plus souriant et 2 jeunes bambins dans les bras de leur mère souriait devant la personne qui avait prit la photos.  
  
« C'est la dernière photos qu'on a tout pris ensemble avant que tes parents ne meurt. »  
  
« Tu veux dire que c'est la famille Potter et la famille Black? »  
  
« Euh oui, bien c'est reconnaissable pour nos parents mais les deux bébés c'est nous quand nous avions 1 ans. »  
  
« Sa alors Harry tes cheveux était pire dans ta jeunesse. »  
  
« Et je suis encore jeune pour tout te dire Sin. »  
  
« Je sais mais quand tu était bébé je voulais dire, tu ne trouve pas Amélie qu'il se ressemble beaucoup. »  
  
« Oui et même toi Maria tu n'a pas changer. »  
  
« Pour tout dire j'ai changer complètement depuis des années. »  
  
Jamsie regardait le tableau et s'en prendre gare il dit :  
  
« Je dois dire que tu était plus belle étant bébé. »  
  
« QUOI??????? »  
  
« Je blague c'est une joke aller ne sois pas fâcher. »  
  
« Tu blague ah oui... »  
  
« Sa suffit vous êtes pire que des enfants, Maria peux tu nous dire qui a prit la photos. »  
  
« Oh c'est Remus Lupin. »  
  
« Notre prof?????? »  
  
« Oui s'est le meilleur ami du père de Harry et du mien, c'est Lunard le célèbre maraudeur. »  
  
Ils continuèrent de regarder le tableau quelque temps et Maria décida qu'il était temps de continuer la visite, elle leur montra les chambres d'inviter et quand elle fut rendue devant la sienne Amélie devient blanche et elle balbuta :  
  
« Ton..chat..est-il...enfermer dans ta..chambre? »  
  
« Chacal je les complètement oublier, et pour répondre à ta question oui il est la pourquoi, oh ne t'en fais pas il ne te fera aucun mal je t'assure. »  
  
Sans attendre que quelqu'un d'autre dise quelque chose sur son chat, Maria ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ses inviter furent étonner par la grosseur de la chambre mais encore plus par la couleur des murs, car ceux-ci était de couleur rouge et or la couleur des Gryffondor. Harry regarda la chambre et ne pus s'empêcher de dire :  
  
« Dit moi que ce n'est pas ta chambre!!!! »  
  
« Euh, c'est ma chambre je sais elle es un peu grande, mais je l'ai depuis que je suis née. »  
  
« Maria comment tu savais que tu allais être envoyer à Gryffondor? »  
  
« De quoi tu parles Sin? »  
  
« Bien les couleurs, tu sais c'est les couleurs de Gryffondor, alors comment tu savais que tu allais y être envoyer. »  
  
« Je suis née d'un maraudeur alors veux, veux pas je suis en partie maraudeur aussi mais pour tout dire c'est le courage. »  
  
« Je comprend mieux, alors on va manger maintenant. »  
  
« SIN!!!!!!! »  
  
« Quoi j'ai faim moi. »  
  
Ils quittèrent tous la chambre pour s'en aller en direction des cuisines ou ils rencontrèrent tout le reste de la famille qui parlait tranquillement, Céleste remarqua Maria et lâcha un cris à réveiller les morts.  
  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Quoi, Céleste qui a-t-il, quoi?????? »  
  
« COMMENT OSE TU SORTIRE CE STUPIDE CHAT DE TA CHAMBRE? »  
  
« Et n'insulte pas Chacal il ne t'a rien fais et il est tranquille, il veux connaître le monde c'est tout il ne mordra pas personne je t'assure, il va jouer avec Godric. »  
  
« NON REMONTE LE LA HAUT IMMÉDIATEMENT. »  
  
« Tu peux rêver Céleste. »  
  
« Attention mademoiselle je peux toujours mettre ma menace à jour. »  
  
Maria deviens si blanche que Sirius s'approcha à une vitesse ahurissante de sa fille de peur qu'elle s'effondre au sol, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, celui-ci se tourna versa sa s?ur et dit d'un ton sévère.  
  
« Céleste c'est quoi ton problème de lui faire si peur que sa, et c'est quoi cette menace au juste. »  
  
« Je ne fais que l'avertir et ma menace est de détruire le terrain...... »  
  
Elle n'eue pas le temps sa phrase que James et Sirius s'étaient déjà précipiter vers le jardin pour voir si le terrain de Quidditch qu'ils avaient construit était toujours sur pied et quand ils firent certain qu'il était bien la Sirius reviens vers sa s?ur et lui dit d'un ton sec.  
  
« Tu touche à se terrain et tu vas le payer très cher. »  
  
« SIRIUS, ne menace pas ta s?ur. »  
  
« Mais moi et James avons passer la moitié d'un année à construire ce terrain maman alors je ne veux surtout pas qu'il soit détruit par une idi.. »  
  
« SIRIUS BLACK. »  
  
« J'ai compris. »  
  
Jamsie, Sin, Amélie et Harry étaient tous les quatre plier de rire tout comme Amy et Lily mais Maria, son père et James étaient tous les trois en colère contre Céleste qui avait encore une fois gagner, c'était comme dans le bon vieux temps. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et des elfes de maison vinrent leur servir à manger, le souper ne se passa pas comme les deux jeunes mères l'auraient voulue mais ils eurent le plaisir de rire de leur mari pendant tout le souper, ceux-ci était encore en colère contre Céleste et sa annonçait des vacances très mouvementer.  
  
Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, les adultes posèrent plein de questions au intrus qui trouvèrent toujours une réponse à chaque question sans jamais réveiller rien de leur vrai vie, l'heure était très avancer et les adolescent décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Maria montra la chambre des garçons et demanda à Amélie si celle-ci voulait coucher dans sa chambre mais elle refusa l'invitation en disant qu'elle aimait mieux coucher dans une chambre tout seule, mais Maria savait bien qu'elle voulait être tout seule avec son petit ami. Quand ses amis furent installer pour aller se coucher elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit à tous et se dirigea versa sa chambre suivit de près par Chacal et Godric.  
  
Ils s'endormirent tous très vite et sauf Sin qui alla rejoindre Amélie dans son lit ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils s'endormirent collés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Sirius et Amy allèrent voir leur fille dormir tout comme James et Lily allèrent voir leur fils, quand ils furent sur qu'ils dormaient tranquillement ils allèrent eux aussi se coucher.  
  
Pendant ce temps Jamsie rêvait. Il était sur le bord d'un lac et avait l'air t'attendre quelqu'un c'est au même moment qu'une jeune fille au cheveux auburn arriva derrière lui et lui sauta au cou, très surpris le jeune homme n'avait pas remarquer la nouvelle venue et ne l'avait pas identifier. Ce n'est quand remarquant ses yeux qu'il la reconnue.  
  
« Lily. »  
  
« James. »  
  
Leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
  
Quand Sin avait quitter la chambre des garçons il avait entendue son meilleur ami murmurer le nom de la jeune fille dans son sommeil et cela l'avait bien fait rire mais il n'avait pas souffler un mot à sa petite amie il s'était juste fait une note mental à lui-même.  
  
*Il faut que je réunisse James et Lily ou sinon je crois que celui-ci va virer fou un jour ou l'autre.*  
  
La nuit ce passa bien pour tout le monde, et les jours suivant aussi, Harry avait passer beaucoup de temps avec ses parents ce qui le rendait de jour en jour de plus en plus heureux, au grand bonheur de tout les adolescents Harry reçue une lettre de Ron quelque jour après leur arriver au manoir des Black.  
  
Harry, Ma mère est d'accord pour qu'on vienne vous rendre visite et elle a même dit qu'elle viendrait avec mon père c'est super oh et Ginny, Liliane et Hermione disent à Maria et Amy qu'elles doivent aller magasiner cette après- midi sur le chemin de traverse alors elles voudraient les voir la si elles peuvent bien sur. Bon comme je disait avant que ma s?ur vienne me dérager on va venir faire un tour et peut-être qu'on passera la vieille de noël et noël ensemble qui sais. Donne moi de tes nouvelles. Ron.  
  
PS : Si vous allez sur le chemin de traverse nous seront au magasin de Quidditch vers le début de l'après-midi alors on se voie la bas si vous venez, nous sommes obliger d'y aller pour faire des achats avec les filles tu imagine magasiner yeuk!!!!!!!  
  
Quand Harry eue parler avec Maria et Amy pour le magasinage toute les deux allèrent se préparer pour aller rejoindre leurs amies mais Sirius et James eurent une meilleure idée que les deux jeunes filles.  
  
« Eh bien les garçons allez vous préparer, ne rester pas la à rien faire. »  
  
« Où est qu'on va? »  
  
« Sur le chemin de traverse nous avons des achats à faire pour tout dire et noël n'est que dans quelque jours. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi les filles n'y vont pas toute seule, elles sont assez grande. »  
  
« Sin si ta blonde t'entend dire quelque chose du genre je suis sur qu'elle va t'étriper mon vieux. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Lui a tu acheter quelque chose pour noël? »  
  
« Oh mon dieu j'ai complètement oublier. »  
  
Il se leva et courut jusque dans sa chambre pour se préparer à partir, 5 minutes plus tard les garçons étaient près à partir mais les filles quand à elles ne l'étaient pas encore. Ils partirent 45 minutes plus tard à cause des filles qui avaient prit tout leur temps pour se préparer. Alors tous ensemble, incluant les parents de Harry et Maria et Céleste et Gary ils partirent rejoindre la famille Weasley, les trois intrus et la famille Granger qui eux aussi avait décider d'accompagner leur fille sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Ils partirent tous ensemble plus heureux que jamais, bientôt ils seraient réunis tous ensembles.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Et voila un autre chapitre de terminer, je sais je coupe sa vite mais les vacances ne sont pas terminer bien sur il aura un autre partie je vous assure je ne suis pas sadique quand même, mais je vous jure que je ne savais vraiment pas comment le finir se chapitre, alors si la fin n'est pas à votre goût vous n'avez qu'à accuser mon mal de tête et ma grippe je devrais être au lit en se moment mais je voulais vraiment mettre à jour le plus vite possible alors j'espère que vous avez apprécier quand même. Maintenant le titre du prochain chapitre :  
  
Les Vacances de Noël (partie 2)  
  
Maintenant place aux réponses des reviews :  
  
Clémentine : Merci vraiment d'avoir répondue au petit sondage mais j'ai une majorité de Liliane/Jamsie mais ne te décourage pas Hermione/Ron sont les prochains et merci pour la review j'espère que tu continueras à venir lire la suite.  
  
Magali : Je suis contente de voir que tu es revenue, et bien dit moi comment tu as fais pour deviner avec qui je voulais mettre Ginny, en tout cas comme je l'ai dit as Clémentine c'est Liliane/Jamsie qui as eue le plus de vote alors continue à lire et tu verras pour Ginny bientôt plus tôt que tu ne le pense elle aura quelque surprise même plus d'une, merci encore pour ta review.  
  
_*Marie-Wolf*_ : Enfin celle que je voulais avoir son avis, je suis contente de voir que tu aime alors continue à lire tu ne sera pas déçue pour ce que je réserve à cette cher Ginny rien de sadique je le jure mais bien sentimentale alors j'attend avec impatience ta prochaine review.  
  
Miss Holy Black : Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis contente d'apprendre qu'elle est passionnante sa me fait chaud au c?ur de savoir que du monde lise les choses qui me passe par la tête alors voici pour toit le couple que tu as choisi Liliane/Jamsie sont le prochain couple sur ma liste comme tu as pue le lire dans se chapitre Jamsie commence à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille alors continue à lire.  
  
Mélissa : Merci beaucoup d'être venue lire jusqu'au bout alors pour toi j'ai décider de faire mon chapitre en deux partie pour pas que tu ailles trop mal au yeux alors reste des notre, ton couple étaient à eue une majorité de votes alors continue à lire et je fait mon possible ou plutôt le plus vite que je peux.  
  
Je voudrais aussi remercier tout les lecteurs silencieux et je leur adresse un petit mot alors si vous n'avez pas trop peur de vous affirmer faites le j'aimerais vraiment connaître ceux qui lise cette fic mais si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave j'espère juste que vous apprécier. J'aime toujours autant les reviews alors continuer à en envoyer. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. 


	20. des excuses pour vous avoir fait attendr...

J'écris juste pour m'excuser de vous avoir fais temps attendre, mais je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire avec ma fic alors je n'avais pas le courage de la continuer car je pensais que personne n'aimait la lire alors j'ai arrêté pendant très longtemps mais j'ai reçue beaucoup d'email qui me disait de la continuer alors j'ai décider de continuer grâce à ses encouragements. Je ne sais pas si il aura beaucoup de monde qui viendront continuer à la lire mais je vous dit à tout que bientôt le prochain chapitre sera en ligne et que je vais tout faire pour ne pas perdre espoir et continuer, je vous jure à tous que je finirais cette fic.  
  
En tout cas je voulais juste m'excuser pour vous avoir tous fait attendre si longtemps. Maria Potter 


	21. Les vacances de noel partie 2

Titre : Des intrus dans le futur  
  
Auteur : Maria Potter  
  
Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR, mais les autres sont à moi comme Maria etc......bon c'est le blablabla habituelle vous comprenez.  
  
Bonjour à tous je suis extrêmement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pendant si longtemps mais j'ai passée par toute sorte de chose, j'ai été malade et tout le tralala la, mais j'avait perdue espoir en cette fic mais sa n'arrivera plus je le jure. Bon j'espère que vous avez aimer le dernier chapitre même si sa fais longtemps que certain l'on lue, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Les réponses au review seront à la fin du chapitre comme à l'habitude alors comme dans tous les chapitres précédents tout sera pareil alors si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me le dire vous aurez une réponse assurer.  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous et souvenez vous à la fin de m'envoyer un petit review.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 19 : Les vacances de Noël (partie 2)  
  
Le voyage n'avait pas été si long que ça en quelque minute ils étaient tous réunit devant le magasin de Quidditch ou des jeunes enfants contemplait l'éclair de feu qui était dans la vitrine, Harry sourit en pensant que lui il l'avait déjà ce n'est que le cris de joie de Maria qui le tira de sa rêverie, celle-ci avait aperçue la toute nouvelle batte qui était fait par les même fabriquant de l'éclair de feu, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui venait d'apercevoir ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Amy fusilla son mari des yeux et chuchota à Lily quelque chose celle-ci aussi regarda Sirius mais aussi son mari qui commençait à être très gêner par le comportement de leur femme.  
  
« Amy qu'est que j'ai fait encore????? »  
  
« Maria est pire que toi quand elle entend le mot Quidditch. »  
  
« Je n'es rien à voir la dedans, le Quidditch es un sport que tout le monde sauf vous deux aimer. »  
  
« C'est dans ses gênes Sirius, tu était batteur dans ta jeunesse et elle l'est elle aussi depuis sa première année tu imagine, elle va se casser le cou comme toi pendant notre dernière année. »  
  
« C'était un accident pour tous dire et je suis encore jeune sinon j'aurais l'air de quoi de ça. »  
  
Sirius commença à imiter un vieil homme qui passait par la ce qui fit rire tout les jeunes enfants près de lui sauf que Amy elle aurait tout fait pour s'enfuir à toute jambe mais Molly et sa famille la sauva.  
  
« SIRIUS BLACK, non mais qu'est que cette manie de faire des conneries dans les rues, bonjour Amy, Lily, James oh et si ce n'est pas Céleste comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue oh et qui est ce jeune homme. »  
  
« Molly je te présente le mari de ma sœur Gary. »  
  
« C'est à Céleste que je m'adressais et non à toi. »  
  
Sirius marmonna quelque chose sur les femmes qui était tous sur son dos aujourd'hui et décida d'aller voir James qui s'était mit à parler avec Arthur Weasley et les parents de Hermione. Tandis que les jumeaux venaient rejoindre Maria qui était entrer dans le magasin en apercevant la batte, Hermione, les trois intrus, Ginny et Ron allèrent rejoindre Harry et les trois autres intrus quand Maria ressortie enfin du magasin les filles se séparèrent des garçons et allèrent acheter les cadeaux de noël qui leur manquait ce qui voulait dire les cadeaux de tout le monde.  
  
Sirius aperçue sa fille partire avec ses amies et cria :  
  
« MARIA DANS DEUX HEURE TU NOUS REJOINTS ICI!!! »  
  
« COMPRIS PAPA. »  
  
Elle rattrapa les filles et elles partirent faire leur magasinage sur le chemin de traverse, quand Sirius fut sur que sa fille n'était plus dans les parages il entra dans le magasin de Quidditch à une vitesse ahurissante pour aller acheter la batte que sa fille avait vue plus tôt mais il fit suivie par une Amy qui ne voulait absolument pas que son mari achète cette batte pour leur fille. Tout les adultes partirent à rirent face au comportement enfantin des deux adultes, au même moment Harry et ses amis s'éclipsèrent mais quelque part dans sa tête il entendit :  
  
Harry fait attention à toi et reviens dans deux heures au magasin c'est notre point de ralliement.  
  
Harry sourit son père venait de lui parler par télépathie et il tenait à lui en ses temps des fêtes.  
  
Les filles avaient fait la moitié des magasins mais rien à faire Liliane n'arrivait pas à trouver le cadeau idéal pour Jamsie.  
  
« Je ne suis pas pour lui offrir un livre je suis sur qu'il me le lancera derrière la tête mais qu'est ce que je peux lui acheter, Amélie tu es sa sœur que lui as-tu acheter? »  
  
« Bien je lui es acheter un livre sur les farces et attrapes pourquoi? »  
  
« Et à Sin que lui a tu acheter??? »  
  
« Oh ça se n'est pas fait encore, je pense que je vais lui acheter les figurines des meilleurs batteur mais il va falloir entrer dans le magasin de Quidditch maintenant répond à ma question. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas quoi acheter à Jamsie tu imagines je n'est pas d'idée, j'ai acheter un cadeau pour tout le monde sauf pour lui tu imagine comment je me sens. »  
  
« Calme toi Liliane je suis sur que tu trouveras quelque chose, de toute façons nous sommes la pour nous aider alors à nous tous je suis sur qu'on va trouver quelque chose. »  
  
« Moi j'ai peux être une idée. »  
  
« Dit le Maria. »  
  
« Ben je suis sur que tu vas............ »  
  
« DIT LE. »  
  
« Bon, bon offre lui ton cœur ou si tu aimes mieux l'amour que tu as pour lui. »  
  
Liliane ne répondit rien mais rougie énormément ce qui n'échappa pas au autre fille Ginny commença à dire.  
  
« Liliane est amoureuse, Liliane est amoureuse. »  
  
Ce qui faisait encore plus rougir Liliane car oui elle était amoureuse de James Potter alias Jamsie Corwal. Elles allèrent voir dans toute sorte de magasin ou rien ne plu à Liliane pour le cadeau de Jamsie tandis que ses amies finissaient de faire leurs achats elle pensait à ce que Ginny avait dit plus tôt.  
  
Je sais que je suis amoureuse de lui mais si ce n'est pas le cas pour lui de quoi je vais avoir l'air moi, non je ne peux pas faire ce que Maria m'a dit j'aurais l'air d'une vrai tarte il faut vraiment que je lui trouve quelque chose et au plus sacrant  
  
C'est au même moment qu'elle réalisa que tout les autres intrus pouvaient l'entendre ce qui la fit rougir encore plus mais pour le bien de l'univers c'était juste les adultes qui l'avaient entendue, Lily était rouge comme une pivoine ce qui fit rire son mari et Sirius, Céleste les regardaient comme s'ils étaient venue fou et Amy lui expliqua que Lily avec dit quelque chose qui avait fait rire tout le monde.  
  
« Mais je n'ai rien entendue. »  
  
« C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas dit vraiment fort tu sais c'est un vieux souvenir de notre cinquième année. »  
  
« Tu vas chercher loin Lily, vraiment, bon ou ils sont tous ils devraient être arriver depuis au moins 15 minutes. »  
  
« Laisse les un peu respirer Céleste, je suis sur que Maria est en train d'acheter ton cadeau de noël alors relaxe. »  
  
« Ta fille ne m'a jamais rien donner sauf de la misère Sirius alors................. »  
  
« CÉLESTE J'AI ACHETER TON CADEAU. »  
  
« Quoi!!!!!! »  
  
« Bonjour maman, papa, je viens de dire que je viens d'acheter ton cadeau tu vas voir sa vas te servir bientôt. »  
  
Céleste regardait les filles qui venaient d'arriver et tous avaient un immense sourire au lèvre ce qui fit trembler un peu Céleste mais elle ne pue rajouter rien d'autre car les garçons arrivaient en courant et en riant. Fred regarda Maria et partie à rire en la voyant celle-ci vexer le regardait d'un air bizarre et dit :  
  
« Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai????? »  
  
« Oh rien je t'assure c'est juste une connerie qu'on viens de se dire, c'est pas sur toi. »  
  
« Vous êtes mieux ou sinon je vous étripe. »  
  
Les jumeaux arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent Maria comme si elle était devenue une méchante sorcière comme dans les comtes pour enfant moldue, celle-ci les regardait d'un air narquois et commença à rire dans leur face au grand bonheur des garçons qui avaient prit sa menace au sérieux.  
  
« J'était sérieuse les garçons je n'aime pas qu'on ri de moi. »  
  
« On te crois!!!!!! »  
  
« Alors les enfants vous avez tous trouver vos cadeaux. »  
  
« Non on reviens dans quelque minutes sa ne sera pas vraiment long je vous l'assure vous venez les filles!!!! »  
  
Les filles s'éclipsèrent encore une fois dans le magasin de Quidditch sous l'œil attentif de tout le monde et quand elles ressortir Liliane et Amélie avait tous les deux un immense sourire au lèvre se qui fit rire Lily et Amy car tout les deux se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait acheter pour l'élue de leur cœur en cinquième année.  
  
Les achats terminer ils rentrèrent tous chez la famille Black ou Cassiopé les accueillit à bras ouvert, la famille Granger eurent toute la misère du monde à s'imaginer qu'il existait du monde qui vivait dans des maison immense mais Hermione les rassura en leur disant que Sirius et Amy avait beaucoup travailler pour en arriver ou ils étaient ce qui rassura un peux ses parents. Maria fit faire le tour de sa maison à Hermione, Rémi, Patrick et la famille Weasley, quand ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque un lion plaqua Maria au sol ce qui fit monter tout le monde au premier étage, quand Sirius vit que Godric avait plaquer sa fille au plancher il partie à rire et dit :  
  
« Alors Godric tu n'a pas changer avec le temps maintenant à la place de t'en prendre à James tu t'en prend à ma fille. »  
  
Le lion leva la tête et ronronna, Maria réussi à se dégagé et sauta à son tour sur Godric, celui-ci ne s'en attendais pas et fut renverser sur le côté, James et Sirius étaient plier en deux devant ce spectacle tandis que les autres le regardait horrifier c'est Amy qui s'en mêlant en criant :  
  
« GODRIC, MARIA ÇA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX. »  
  
Tout le monde avait sauter de quelque mètre en entendant le maîtresse de maison crier, mais après quelque crie par-ci et par-là le calme reviens dans la maison. L'heure du souper approcha plus vite qu'ils l'auraient imaginer et tout le monde descendit dans la salle à manger ou la table avait été servie, Hermione regarda un elfe de maison rentrer dans la salle à manger et se tourna vers Maria qui riait avec Harry et Jamsie.  
  
« Maria, tu as des elfes de maison????? »  
  
« Oui pourquoi. »  
  
Harry et Ron se penchèrent vers Maria et lui chuchotèrent que Hermione avait fonder la S.A.L.E et qu'elle ferait peux être une grève de la faim ou elle essayerait de faire libérer les elfes de maison de la famille Black.  
  
« Hermione, si je te voie donner quelque chose à nos elfes de maison je t'étrangle compris. »  
  
« Mais c'est inhumain de garder des petites créature enfermer à journée longue comme ça. »  
  
Au même moment, le plus jeune des elfes de maisons s'approcha de Amy et commença à lui donner des caresses que Amy lui remis, Hermione qui avait remarqué ce geste se tourna vers la mère de Maria qui dit :  
  
« Nos elfes de maison son libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent et se son nos amis. »  
  
Hermione ne fit pas de grève de la faim au contraire elle mangea comme elle n'avait jamais manger, elle réussit même à battre Ron qui était le gourmant de la gang, c'est parents furent très gêner devant ce nouveaux comportement mais les autres adultes les rassurèrent que c'était correct leur enfant le faisait toujours un jour ou l'autre. Le souper se passa à merveille et James dit :  
  
« Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de jour avant noël alors je voudrais dire quelque chose. »  
  
« Oh tu vas attendre Cornedrue, moi et Amy avons eue un idée et je crois que ça te fera plaisir autant à toi, qu'à ta femme et ton fil. »  
  
« Aller Patmol dit ce que tu as à dire. Ne nous fait pas l'enguire. »  
  
« Bien après la rentrer des jeunes nous allons commencer la construction de Godric's Hollow. »  
  
« Tu rigoles Sirius, vous allez faire ça pour nous? »  
  
« Bien sur Lily, tu sais que je t'ai toujours pris pour ma sœur et je veux ton bonheur mais surtout celui de mon filleul qui n'a pue avoir une vie normal que depuis quelque année même si des fois la vie nous réserve des surprises il a toujours un bout à tout. »  
  
Molly rit et dit :  
  
« Et bien si ce n'est pas Sirius Black qui deviens philosophe avec ses grand mot, mais de toute façon je vais vous aider moi aussi et je suis sur que Arthur le fera aussi n'est ce pas chéri? »  
  
« Bien sur je suis toujours partant pour reconstruire un maison qui était une légende dans le temps. »  
  
Les adolescents écoutaient leurs parents discuter de la reconstruction de la maison de la famille Potter quand Maria se leva d'un bond urgent et sortie de la Salle à manger en trombe, tout le monde qui était assis tranquillement furent surpris par son comportement mais quelque minutes plus tard ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte retentire et Sirius se leva pour aller répondre au nouveau visiteur, sa fille n'était nulle part en vue ce qui le dérangea un peu. Quand il eue ouvert la porte il tomba face à face avec Lucius Malefoy en personne avec sa femme et son fil, Sirius grimaça et dit :  
  
« Que nous vos cette honore Lucius? »  
  
« Je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi les vivants oh et pour toi c'est parmi les gens libre. »  
  
« Merci maintenant si s'était juste ce que tu avais à dire au revoir. »  
  
« Oh mais tu ne nous laisse pas entrer. »  
  
« Je crois que même si tu essayais de mettre un pied dans cette maison tu te ferais manger tous rond Malefoy. »  
  
« Et par qui, tes elfes de maison. »  
  
Sirius ne pue répondre car au moment ou Malefoy voulut entrer une panthère noir et un lion apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte et tout les deux rugirent si fort que tout les inviter sortirent pour voir se qui ce passait dans l'embrasure de la porte. La famille Granger qui avait déjà rencontré les Malefoy, rirent de ce qu'ils virent mais quand Narcissa la mère de Drago commença à pleurer Amy et Lily dirent :  
  
« Godric, Drixie ça suffit aller ouste parter. »  
  
Drixie regarda les deux femmes mais décida de rester pour voir ce qui allait ce passer, car elle avait découvert un jour dans les choses de sa mère que Narcissa, Lily et sa mère avaient été les meilleures amies du monde jusqu'au jour ou Narcissa avait succomber au charme de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
« Narcissa, je voie que tu as toujours aussi peur de se cher Godric, même si tu es marie avec Lucius cela ne veux pas dire que tes anciennes peur on disparue. »  
  
« L....ily tu es vivant......je pensais que tu étais morte et toi aussi Amy. »  
  
« Nous sommes bien vivante a ce que tu peux voir, mais ce n'est pas qu'on ne veux pas vous voir mais nous étions tous en train de souper alors merci pour cette petite visite et à la prochaine. »  
  
Amy venait de fermer la porte au nez de la famille Malefoy au grand étonnement de tout le monde, c'est à ce moment que Maria décida de reprendre sa forme humaine, sa mère se tourna vers elle et dit :  
  
« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne jamais te montrer en animagique devant Lucius Malefoy, un jour il va te reconnaître et tu aura de grave ennuie. »  
  
« Mais maman...... »  
  
« Non il n'as pas de mais maman, maintenant retourne manger avant que tout devienne froid. »  
  
« Ouais, ouais, arrête d'être fâchée après moi, ce n'est pas ma fautes si Narcissa es tombée ne amour avec un débile comme Malefoy. »  
  
« MARIA »  
  
Celle-ci regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et tourna les talons en directions de sa chambre, tout le monde décida de retourner dans la salle à manger pour continuer leur petite conversation. Mais elle n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'avant d'être interrompue par la famille Malefoy, Maria ne redescendit pas de la soirée au grand malheur de son père car il voulait lui parler de quelque chose. La soirée ce passa sans encombre sauf que la bonne humeur qui régnait avant l'arriver de Malefoy n'y était plus. Amy montra à tout le monde leur chambre à coucher, même si certain protestait pour ne pas rester Amy leur fit comprendre qu'il avait assez de place pour héberger au moins vingt familles dans la maisons et elle voulait que noël se fête en grand cette année.  
  
Sirius alla voir sa fille dans sa chambre, mais celle-ci s'était déjà endormie. Il découvrit prêt d'elle un ancien album souvenir qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où, la dernière page que Maria avait ouvert était celle de elle et Harry dans le jardin en compagnie d'un Godric bien plus petit. Sirius sourit, il referma l'album et abria sa fille pour que celle-ci ne prenne pas froid pendant la nuit, il l'embrassa et sortie rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre.  
  
Les jours passèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient tous crus et bien tôt la veille de noël arriva, tous les adolescents ne tenait plus en place tellement ils avaient tous hâte de voir ce que leurs parents leur avait acheter. Maria s'était réconcilié avec sa mère et tout le monde était heureux. La famille Granger commençaient à être habituer à temps de magie et ils y prenait goût car Amy et Lily leur montra des choses très passionnante. Amélie et Sin étaient toujours collée l'un à l'autre mais Sin n'avait pas oublier la promesse qu'il s'était fait quand il avait entendue Jamsie parler de Liliane dans son sommeil, il décida donc d'entraîner Amélie avec lui et de lui exposer son plan pour réunir ses amis.  
  
« Amélie chérie, j'ai une nouvelle des plus importante. »  
  
« Je t'écoute. »  
  
« Jamsie est en amour avec Liliane. »  
  
« QUOI!!!! Non tu dois sûrement te moquer de moi, c'est encore une de tes farces c'est ça, alors je ne la trouve vraiment pas drôle. »  
  
« Non je t'assure que c'est la vérité, tu te souviens la première nuit que nous avons passé ici? »  
  
« Oui je m'en souviens que c'est t'il passé? »  
  
« Et bien juste avant de sortir de la chambre avant de venir de rejoindre j'ai entendue Jamsie parler dans son sommeil et il disait le vrai nom de Liliane. »  
  
« Pour vrai, oh mais c'est un très bonne nouvelle, Liliane en sera folle de joie. »  
  
« De quoi tu parles???? »  
  
« Et bien imagine toi donc qu'après tout ses années Liliane est tombé sous le charme de Jamsie, elle nous la révéler quand nous sommes aller acheter nos cadeaux de noël. »  
  
Sin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Lily et James étaient tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et aucun des deux ne voulait le révéler à l'autre, c'est à se moment qu'un idée lui viens en tête.  
  
« Amélie et si on essayait de les faire se rapprocher un peu plus, tu en pense quoi. »  
  
« J'attend se jour depuis notre rentrer à Poudlard. »  
  
Tout les deux sourirent et inventèrent un plan qui allait plus que bien fonctionner pour la journée que tout le monde attendait. Pendant ce temps à la cuisine Céleste expliquait au elfe de maison se qu'il fallait préparer pour le buffet de la soirée car tous le monde resterait debout jusqu'au petit heure du matin et à minuit quand la vrai journée de noël arriverait tout le monde allaient déballer leur cadeau. Tout le monde était très exciter au grand bonheur de tout le monde, rien de grave ne se passa, mais Maria devait parler à quelqu'un et au plus vite, depuis quelque jour elle repensait à sa conversation très courte mais conversation tout de même avec le fils Malefoy. Son père s'aperçue que quelque chose la tracassait et il s'éclipsa de sa femme pour aller parler avec sa fille, il avait toujours quelque chose à lui dire lui aussi.  
  
« Maria suis moi je pense qu'on dois se parler n'est ce pas. »  
  
Maria sourit son père savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, il était tellement protecteur avec elle qu'il savait toujours si son bébé allait bien ou pas. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la grande bibliothèque ou le portrait des deux familles était accrocher et commencèrent à parler.  
  
« Alors ma fille qu'est ce qui te tracasse temps, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour les cadeau que tu recevras! »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, à vrai dire je ne pensait même pas à ça, c'est que juste avant de déparquer du train j'ai rencontrer Drago Malefoy et nous avons disons eue une petite discussions. »  
  
« Tu as eue une conversation avec le fils Malefoy???? »  
  
« Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses je te l'assure, c'est plutôt qu'il voulait s'excuser pour se qu'il m'avait dit sur toi plus tôt cette année mais aussi qu'il nous offrait sont aider contre Voldemort. »  
  
Sirius resta sans voix en écoutant sa fille, Drago Malefoy leur offrait son aide c'était suspect mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils leur seraient sûrement très précieux. Maria regarda son père mais celui-ci ne disait rien au grand malheur de sa fille, quand il fut sortit de sa stupeur il dit :  
  
« Je trouve sa louche mais je vais quand même en parler avec Dumbledore c'est un proposition qu'on ne doit pas prendre à la légère, t'a-t-il dit autre chose? »  
  
« Oui il m'a aussi dit qu'il se retrouverait sûrement sous une des cagoules des mangemorts contre sa volonté car sont père veut qu'il soit comme lui, mais que lui ne veut pas, je lui ai dit que je n'acceptait pas sa proposition mais que je la garderais en tête. »  
  
« Tu as bien fait, tu es bien la fille de ton père toi. »  
  
Maria sourit et Sirius la serra dans ses bras, mais il repensa que lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire.  
  
« J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire. »  
  
« Je t'écoute papa. »  
  
« Bien tu te souviens du jour ou nous avons fais revenir ta mère, Lily et James. »  
  
« Bien sur cette journée restera graver dans ma mémoire pour toujours. »  
  
« Bien, je voulais juste te dire que les visions que tu aura serons parfois douloureuse mais tu ne devras en aucun cas les ignorer car elle peuvent vous être à tous fatal. »  
  
« Euh d'accord, mais pourquoi me dire sa aujourd'hui? »  
  
« C'est quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire depuis longtemps mais vue que tu n'a pas eue d'autre vision depuis je me suis dit que je devrais peux être attendre. »  
  
« Je garderais ta mise en garde en tête, mais j'aurais une autre question. »  
  
« Pose la je te répondrais. »  
  
« Maman a-t-elle eue une vision de la mort de Lily et James??? »  
  
« Non, c'est toi qui nous a fais savoir qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose? »  
  
« Comment ça? »  
  
« Toi et Harry étiez très liez quand vous étiez jeune et je crois que quand le sortilège de Voldemort a frapper Harry tu as sue que ton parrain et ta marraine avaient subis quelque chose car personne ne pouvait blesser Harry avant de passer par Lily et James. »  
  
« Ce que tu me dit c'est que moi et Harry savons dans n'importe qu'elle moment si il arrive malheur à un de nous deux. »  
  
« En quelque sorte oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est encore comme ça, vue que vous n'avez pas grandie ensemble après le drame. »  
  
« Je suis sur que oui, nous nous sommes fais confiance vite et nous sommes de très bon ami. »  
  
« Pas plus tu es sur??? »  
  
Maria rougit à la réplique de son père et dit :   
  
« Papa!!!!!!! Non nous sommes que des amis et si nous allons plus loin tu sera l'un des premier informer je te le jure. »  
  
« C'est ce que je voulais entendre, bon descendons avant que ta mère ne commence à se demander si nous nous sommes pas éclipser pour les préparatifs de se soir. »  
  
Maria sourit car son père avait tout à fait raison, sa mère c'était parfaitement demander s'il ne s'était pas cacher pour ne rien faire pour leur petite fête de se soir. Le reste de la journée fut prisent pour arranger la maison, le buffet et tout les cadeaux qui n'avait pas été emballer encore. Le soir vient très vite après cette journée très occuper. Tout le monde avait le cœur en fête, la sonnette de la porte retentie et Amy alla répondre.  
  
« Albus mais qu'elle joie de vous voir ici mais entre ne rester pas dehors. »  
  
« Ma chère Amy je voie que le temps des fêtes vous rends toujours aussi heureuse. »  
  
« Bien sur tout le monde est réunis dans le salon, aller suivez moi je suis sur que James et Harry seront content de vous voir. »  
  
Albus suivit une Amy pleine de joie, elle n'avait pas eue tord en disant que James et Harry seraient content de le voir en se soir de la veille de noël. Le soirée avançait et tout le monde s'amusait, les enfants dansaient au son de la musique qui jouait et les adultes parlaient entre eux des choses qui les rendaient heureux, Sin fit remarquer qu'il restait qu'une minutes avant minuit et tout le monde sauta de joie quand la grande horloge de la maison indiqua minuit, tout le monde se souhaite joyeux noël et c'est à se moment que Sin et Amélie mirent leur plan en marche tout les deux poussèrent Liliane et Jamsie dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Liliane était rouge comme une pivoine tellement elle était gêner quand à Jamsie celui-ci était l'homme le plus heureux au monde.  
  
« Joyeux Noël Liliane. »  
  
« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Jamsie. »  
  
Il se regardèrent pendant un long moment tout les deux et Jamsie tenta le coup et embrassa doucement Liliane sur les lèvres, celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux l'homme de ses rêves l'embrassait en se moment, elle était en train de fondre dans se bras. Quand ils eurent fini de s'embrasser Jamsie dit :  
  
« Liliane voudrais-tu sortir avec moi???? »  
  
« Bien sur que je le veux. »  
  
Elle l'embrassa sous l'œil attentif de tout le monde qui était réunis dans le salon, il ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il n'était pas seul il s'en rendirent compte quand ils entendirent Amélie et Sin dirent d'une même voix.  
  
« Il était temps qu'il se réunissent c'est deux là. »  
  
Liliane rougit de plus belle et Jamsie fit de même, Lily et James sourirent au souvenir qu'il venait de revivrent, Maria et Harry se regardait et sourire tout les deux, quand à Hermione et Ron les deux s'était rapprocher l'un de l'autre et les jumeaux s'en était aperçue alors ils étaient venue se placer juste entre les deux. Fred chuchota à l'oreille de Ron :  
  
« Ça alors notre petit frère est en amour avec la jolie Hermione. »  
  
Ron rougit lui aussi ce qui fit apparaître ses traces de rousseur plus qu'à l'habitude. Mais tout le monde oublia vite les histoires de cœur car le temps était venu de développer les cadeaux au grand bonheur des plus jeunes et des plus vieux. Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon des Black, les adolescents sur le sol et les adultes sur les divans. C'est madame Weasley qui distribua les premier cadeau en premier elle donna les cadeaux à ses enfant et après à Harry, Maria, Hermione et les intrus.  
  
« Cette année j'ai eue plus de bouleau à faire que les années passer j'espère que vous aimerais les cadeaux. »  
  
Ils développèrent tous leur paquet et découvrirent encore des chandails mais cette année il avait changé. Fred, George et Ginny avaient des chandails au couleur des Gryffondor avec leur lettre respective, Ron avait un chandail avec un loup bleu et sa lettre respective, Hermione avait une chouette blanche et sa lettre respective, Harry avait le lion des Gryffondor et sa lettre, Maria avait la panthère et sa lettre et les intrus avaient quand à eux des chandails au couleur de Gryffondor et leur lettre respective. Tous le monde s'étaient lever et étaient aller embrasser madame Weasley et monsieur Weasley. Molly avait les larmes aux yeux. Après ce fut le tour de James et Lily qui offrir le manuel des grandes manœuvre d'un balais magique à Harry, celui-ci était le garçon le plus heureux du monde car il avait remarquer ce livre à la boutique de Quidditch quand il était aller faire du magasinage. Sirius et Amy offrir leur cadeau à Maria et celle-ci n'en crue pas ses yeux, elle venait de recevoir la batte qu'elle avait rêver depuis des jours, elle sauta au cou de son père et de sa mère, Amy dit :  
  
« Je n'étais pas d'accord mais si je veux que rien ne t'arrive pendant les match tu dois avoir une bonne batte. »  
  
« Merci, merci!!!! »  
  
Tout le monde rit du comportement que Maria avait eue en remerciant ses parents, après se fut le tour des enfants de s'échanger leur cadeau. Liliane donna a James le manuel du parfait poursuiveur se qui lui plut énormément, Amélie donna à Sin les figurines des plus populaire batteurs du monde de Quidditch, Jamsie donna à Liliane un collier en forme de cœur avec une inscription dessus.  
  
« Je t'aimerais pour l'éternit »  
  
Liliane pleura de joie, Sin donna de nouvelle boucle d'oreille en or à Amélie qui sauta de joie car elle aussi avait aperçue les boucles d'oreille dans une vitrine pendant leur séance de magasinage.  
  
« Tu nous aurais pas suivit Sin???? »  
  
« Euh bien en faites oui, mais tu aimes. »  
  
« Bien sur gros nigaud. »  
  
Hermione donna un livre de défense contre les forces obscures à Harry et celui-ci lui offrit le livre qu'elle rêvait d'avoir depuis des années, le livre sur les fondations de Poudlard. Ron donna à Hermione un petit pendentif couleur rose qu'elle adora sur le coup, elle lui donna un abonnement à vie au magasine de Quidditch.  
  
« Hermione, c'est a vie tu veux me faire mourir. »  
  
« Bien sur que non mais je sais que tu raffole autant que Harry du Quidditch alors j'ai penser que sa te ferais plaisir. »  
  
« C'est super une abonnement a vie, tu as vue Harry. »  
  
Ron embrassa Hermione ce qui surpris tout le monde car d'habitude Ron était plutôt gêner avec Hermione. Maria donna une petite boite à Harry celui-ci la regarda longtemps avant de l'ouvrir et quand il vit que c'était un vif d'or il n'en crut pas ses eux c'Est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait une inscription sur le vif il l'a lue à haute voix.  
  
« Au meilleur attrapeur qu'il y a. »  
  
« Ça alors Maria c'est vraiment magnifique comme cadeau. »  
  
« C'est rien. »  
  
« Tu crois vraiment ce qu'il est écrit? »  
  
« Bien sur ou sinon j'aurais fait marquer autre chose. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup. »  
  
Il l'embrassa sur les deux joue et remis sont cadeau à Maria, elle l'ouvrit soigneusement et découvrit à l'intérieur de la boite une magnifique chaîne en or, elle était très délicate et dégagea une énergie vraiment surprenante.  
  
« Le vendeur m'a dit qu'elle se nommait le cœur de l'espoir, alors j'ai penser immédiatement à toi car que tu ne le veule ou non tu es en quelque sorte mon espoir. »  
  
« Oh Harry c'est trop gentil. »  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et mit le collier que venait de lui offrir Harry, le reste des cadeaux furent échanger tranquillement tout le monde fut heureux même Céleste qui s'était méfier du cadeau que sa niaise lui avait fait, en faite elle lui avait offert un nouveau coffre à bijou et un album souvenir de son mariage, Céleste avait était vraiment contente de son cadeau et elle avait même taquiner Maria pour Harry se qui l'avait fait rire. Cette soirée de noël avait fait plus d'un heureux, premièrement Liliane et Jamsie c'était réuni tout comme Hermione et Ron, et deuxièmement toutes les familles avaient retrouvé la joie de vivre. Quand la soirée fut terminée vers les petites heures du matin tout le monde alla se coucher.  
  
La nouvelle année se passa encore mieux que noël, et bientôt le temps de retourner à l'école arriva au grand malheur des jeunes qui s'étaient tellement amuser en compagnie de leur parent, mais ils devaient aller terminer leur cinquième année à Poudlard ou bien d'autre surprise les attendaient.

Voila le chapitre est enfin terminer et je m'excuse encore pour le retard je suis vraiment désoler, comme vous avez pue remarquer j'ai former deux couple dans se chapitre les prochains seront sur ma liste son Maria et Harry et après se sera surement Ginny et Rémi notre jeune Lupin si vous aimer mieux mais il aura des nouvelles sur le changement de Drago aussi alors au prochain chapire maintenant faisons place au réponse de review.  
  
Magali : Merci pour ta review je suis désoler pour le retard mais j'espère quand même que tu aimeras se nouveau chapitre, il n'a pas vraiment eue de chahut mais je compte bien en faire à leur retour à Poudlard alors ne te décourage pas il aura une double dose de maraudeur comme tu dit.  
  
Mélissa : Je l'ai enfin mit après toute cette attendre, pauvre toi tu t'es sûrement emmerder dans le cour d'info à ne pas lire mon histoire en tout cas même si l'année est fini j'espère que tu pourras continuer à la lire, merci encore pour ton encouragement.  
  
Marie-Wolf : Je l'ai enfin mit Marie alors j'espère qu'il te plaira comme les autres, je te promet de faire le plus vite possible pour mettre les autres alors ne te décourage pas je me suis remis à écrire, merci encore pour m'avoir encourager à continuer et n'oublie surtout pas mes dessins.  
  
Kyzara : Je te remercie de m'avoir laisser un petit review c'est toujours plaisant à lire j'espère que tu sera toujours des notre même avec le temps que sa ma prit pour mettre à jour.  
  
Merci aussi à tout les lecteurs silencieux mais n'oublie pas laisser moi un petit review sa fait toujours plaisir et sa m'encourage à continuer. Je ne vous dévoile pas le titre du prochain chapitre je veux que sa reste une surprise. 


	22. Un retour un peu choquant

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR, mais les autres sont à moi comme Maria etc......bon c'est le blablabla habituelle vous comprenez.  
  
Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre alors passer du bon temps en le lisant, amusez-vous c'est ce qui compte le plus dans la vie.

**Les maraudeuses je vous promets de ne plus jamais dire que j'abandonne d'accord, si je le redis vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez. Ce chapitre vous est dédié car je sais que vous êtes mes plus grandes lectrices.**

Alors bonne lecture à tous.

Les réponses au review seront à la fin du chapitre comme à l'habitude alors comme dans tous les chapitres précédents tout sera pareil alors si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me le dire vous aurez une réponse assurer.  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous et souvenez vous à la fin de m'envoyer un petit review.  
  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Un retour un peu choquant  
**  
Les vacances étaient belle et bien terminer, ils étaient tous en route vers le château. Le train roulait à une vitesse normale, mais le temps ne passait pas assez vite au goût d'Harry, celui-ci avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne voulait pas en parler à ses amis, car ils étaient tous occuper sois à se minouché ou à dormir tranquillement. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement et Harry se leva baguette en l'air vers le nouvel arrivant, mais celui-ci leva les mains et dit :  
  
« Du calme je ne suis pas ici pour vous provoquer, je veux juste parler. »  
  
« Parler de quoi Malefoy, de tes petites aventure avec le seigneur de ténèbre. »  
  
« Potter je veux juste parler, un point c'est tout. »  
  
« Moi je ne veux pas te parler compris alors va jouer ailleurs. »  
  
Au même moment Maria se réveilla, la seule chose qu'elle vit ce fut Harry debout sa baguette pointer en direction de quelqu'un qui avait voulu entre.  
  
« Harry que ce passe t'il? »  
  
« Rien, juste Malefoy qui quittera le compartiment un point c'est tout. »  
  
« Malefoy!!!!! »  
  
« Oui tu m'as très bien compris. »  
  
Maria se leva mais quand elle regarda la porte du compartiment celle-ci venait de se refermer. Harry se rassit tranquillement et regarda autour de lui, personne n'avait remarquer l'arriver de Malefoy dans le compartiment. La jeune fille le regarda et s'assit à ses côtés, elle lui demanda des explications sur son comportement avec Drago Malefoy.  
  
« Tu veux des explications, je croyais que tu le hais à mourir. »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais il m'a parlé la dernière fois que nous avons prit le train. »  
  
« Que t'a-t-il dit? »  
  
« Il voulait t'aider Harry, il veux tous nous aider, je ne crois pas qu'il sera comme son père, Drago à une meilleur destiné que les descendants de sa famille, tu peux me croire. »  
  
« Comment tu peux savoir ça, tu ne le connais pas autant que je le connais!! »  
  
« Je le connais même plus que tu ne le crois Harry, nos parents travaille au ministère tout les deux et nous avons passé notre enfance ensemble dans les bureaux du ministère de la magie, alors ne viens surtout pas me dire que je ne le connais pas. »  
  
Maria voulut se lever et aller marcher un peu mais Harry l'en empêcha, Ron et Hermione s'étaient lâché et écoutaient d'une oreille attentif ce qui se passait entre leur ami.  
  
« Maria assit toi, je suis désoler je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fais. »  
  
« Oh moins tu sais que tu as tort. »  
  
« Oui j'ai eue tort, mais oublions ça, parlons plutôt d'autre chose tu veux bien. »  
  
« Je veux bien, mais une condition. »  
  
« Je t'écoute. »  
  
« Ne t'emporte plus comme tu viennes de le faire, ou sinon je part et on se reparle rendue à l'école. »  
  
« Je te promet de ne plus m'emporte comme je viens de le faire. »  
  
Tout les deux se serrèrent la main et Maria eue un flash.  
  
**DÉBUT DU FLASH.  
**  
_Un Harry un peu plus vieux qu'elle le connaissait s'entraînait avec acharnement au côté de Drago Malefoy, tout les deux rigolaient comme des petits fou. Jusqu'à se que la porte de l'endroit ou ils étaient s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, une jeune fille au cheveux brun entra et dit :  
  
« Harry, Drago nous avons un problème..........Ginny et Maria on disparue. »  
  
Les deux garçons devinrent si pale que la Hermione du flash crue qu'ils allaient tout les deux dans les pommes. Mais à la place de s'évanouir ils sortirent de la salle à une vitesse folle.  
__   
  
Quelque minute plus tard elle se retrouva dans un endroit froid et dessert, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle s'imagina avant d'apercevoir une Ginny un peu plus vieille qu'elle ne la connaissait, celle-ci était gravement blesser. Au même moment elle s'aperçue en face du seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.  
  
« Potter ne tarderas pas, alors dit lui quelque chose de ma part. »  
  
« Va à enfers Tom, tu n'es qu'un sale............ »  
  
« Ça suffit, ENDOLORIS. »  
_  
_Elle s'écroula au sol et cria à en réveiller les morts._  
  
**FIN DU FLASH.**  
  
Maria cria tellement fort, qu'elle réveilla tout le compartiment, maintenant tout le monde la regardait, Hermione et Ron étaient accourue dès que Maria avait commencée à crier, Harry essayait de la faire sortir de sa transe, mais rien à faire, il lui posa des tonnes et des tonnes de questions, mais Maria s'était refermer sur elle-même. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter entrèrent comme des ouragans dans le compartiment, quand Sirius aperçue sa fille toute tremblante, il voulut la prendre mais celle-ci le repoussa et dit :  
  
« Pourquoi c'est moi qui voie ça, pourquoi??? »  
  
« Ma puce de quoi tu parle. »  
  
« De notre disparition à moi et Ginny, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le voir. »  
  
Ginny regarda Maria comme si elle était devenue folle, car tout les deux étaient dans le compartiment, elles n'avaient pas disparue elle était bien là. James ferma les yeux et dit :  
  
« Maria tu as le don de ta mère. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas l'avoir, je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il arrivera je veux être normal, c'est tout. »  
  
George et Fred dirent ensemble pour éclairer l'humeur :  
  
« Être normal, mais jamais on sera normal nous sommes des sorciers. »  
  
Personne ne ri de cette remarque mal placer, Harry n'y comprenait rien à se qui se passait, Maria avait parler de disparition mais pourtant tout le monde était là sauf sa mère et Amy qui étaient rester à la maison. Sirius aida sa fille à se lever et lui dit de le suivre dans son compartiment, ils allaient parler de tout, James se tourna vers son fils et dit :  
  
« Harry nous t'expliquerons tout à notre arriver à Poudlard. »  
  
« D'accord papa. »

Quand les adultes furent sortit du compartiment avec une Maria très bouleverser, tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Liliane les fit tairent en élevant la voix et dit :  
  
« Bon si on veux tous parler, il va falloir le faire un à la suite de l'autre ou sinon ça va faire comme plus tôt, Ginny qu'à tu as dire? »  
  
« Bien, premièrement je n'ai rien compris à tout ce qui viens de se passer, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Maria à dit qu'on avait disparue tout les deux, nous étions pourtant tous assis dans le même compartiment. »  
  
« Je sais Ginny, nous nous posons tous la même question que toi, mais moi je voudrais savoir ce qui est arriver pour qu'elle se mettre à crier comme elle l'a fait. »  
  
Amy avait tout a fait raison, vue que la plupart s'étaient endormie et s'étaient tous fait réveiller par un crie de terreur, Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry, celui-ci dit :  
  
« Quoi???? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »  
  
« Je suis pas si sur que ça Harry. »  
  
« Quoi, mais je jure que je n'ai rien fait Hermione, nous nous sommes juste serrer la main. »  
  
« Et c'est ce qui a déclancher sa vision, vous vous disputiez sur Malefoy plus tôt, ne me regarde pas comme ça, nous étiez bien réveiller moi et Ron, on vous entendaient tu sais. »  
  
« Oui, mais on a juste parler quelque minute de Malefoy, c'est tout après elle m'a fait promette quelque chose et nous nous sommes serrer la main. »  
  
« On le sais Harry, on ne dit pas que c'est de ta faute, on dit juste que c'est toi qui a fait déclancher sa vision comme la dit Hermione. »  
  
Harry ne dit plus rien, tout était encore de sa faute, Ron et Hermione avaient raison, Maria avait eue cette vision à cause de lui, mais pourtant ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucun sens, il était sur d'un chose, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vue un de ses souvenirs.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un compartiment non loin de là, James et Sirius essayaient de faire parler Maria, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien dire, elle avait tellement eue un choc en ressentant de le Doloris de plus tôt.  
  
« Maria tu dois nous dire ce que tu as vue, souviens toi ce que je t'ai dit pendant les vacances, ce que tu voie pourrais vous être fatal un jour ou l'autre. »  
  
« Mais........ »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu dois nous dire ce que tu as vue, c'est pour ton bien et celui de tout tes amis. »  
  
« En premier.....j'ai vue une salle d'entraînement, Drago Malefoy et Harry s'entraînaient, ils avaient l'air de vraiment bien s'amuser..........., mais tout a coup Hermione est rentrer dans la salle et à dit....... »  
  
« Elle a dit quoi???? »  
  
« Sirius laisse la parler. »  
  
« Je la laisse parler Cornedrue, c'est juste que je m'inquiète c'est tout. »  
  
« Je sais Patmol, je m'inquiète autant que toi, continue Maria et prend ton temps. »  
  
« Elle a dit qu'il y avait un problème..........puis après elle a dit que Ginny et moi avions disparue. Harry et Drago son sortit comme un coup de vent de la salle, par après..........je me suis retrouver dans un endroit sinistre. »  
  
« Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as vue Voldemort. »  
  
« Oui, Ginny était gravement blesser, puis il a dit que Harry ne tarderais pas à venir et que je devais lui faire un message, mais j'ai refusé et je lui ai dit d'aller en enfer. »  
  
Sirius sourit à ce que sa fille venait de dire alors il dit :  
  
« Tu es bien la fille d'un maraudeur. »  
  
« Sirius, ça suffit laisse finir ta fille de parler. »  
  
« D'accord, pas obliger d'être bête comme un pied Remus, continue ma puce. »  
  
« Il a dit que ça suffisait, puis il m'a jeter le sortilège doloris et après plus rien. »  
  
« Je voie, il n'y a rien d'autre? »  
  
« Bien, quand il a jeté le sortilège, je l'ai sentis qu'il me frappait. »  
  
« Encore plus bizarre, tu dit que Drago Malefoy s'entraînait avec Harry? »  
  
« Oui Remus. »  
  
Remus marcha de bord en bord du compartiment en marmonnant pour lui-même, Sirius commençait à s'impatienter et James lui essayait de distraire Maria. Sirius n'en pouvant plus s'exclama :  
  
« Remus va tu pouvoir nous dire, ce qui se passe? »  
  
« Si tu pourrais me laisser le temps, je pourrais vous le dire. »  
  
Maria regarda son père et Remus et partie à rire devant l'attitude de son père et de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus la regarda et sourit alors il repensa à quelque chose.  
  
« Maria, te souviens tu qu'elle âge vous aviez approximativement? »  
  
« Je dirais qu'on avait à peu près 16, 17 ans je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'on avait l'air plus vieux. »  
  
« Je comprend maintenant, c'est une vision du futur......... »  
  
« On avait pue le remarquer Lunard. »  
  
« Ferme là Sirius, comme je disais avant de me faire interrompe c'est une vision du futur, qui vous aidera à vous préparer à vous défendre contre Voldemort et je crois que monsieur Malefoy vous sera des plus utiles. »  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa un peu plus tranquillement qu'il l'avait commencer, mais ils avaient toujours des tonnes de questions qui trottaient dans la tête de tout le monde. Harry se dit que son père lui avait promis de tout lui expliquer en arrivant au château, alors il s'endormie pour le reste du voyage.

Le train s'arrêta à la gare et tout les élèves sortirent pour avoir les meilleurs calèches, mais les intrus et leur amis attendaient, car ils voulaient absolument savoir si Maria allait mieux, ils aperçurent au loin leur professeur de Défense contre les forces obscures et le père de Harry, mais pas de Maria n'y de Sirius. James s'approcha de son fils et dit :  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas fils, elle va très bien. »  
  
« Tu es sur??? »  
  
« Parfaitement sur, maintenant rentrons ou sinon nous allons arriver en retard pour le souper de bienvenue. »  
  
« Mais papa....... »  
  
« Je répondrais à tout vos questions plus tard d'accord. »  
  
Ils approuvèrent tous d'un signe de tête et commencèrent à embarquer dans des calèches différentes, les intrus ensemble, le trio et James ensemble et les jumeaux, Ginny et Remus Lupin ensemble. Le voyage jusqu'au château ne fut pas très long, quand ils entrèrent dans le château Peeve l'esprit frappeurs le jeta sur la tête plein de ballonne d'eau, au grand malheur des filles qui avaient passer des heures à se coiffer le matin même. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrer de la Grande Salle, où James et Remus leur lancèrent un sortilège de séchasse, les filles ne purent dirent rien sur leur coiffure, car elles avaient remarquer au loin Maria. Liliane, Amélie, Hermione et Ginny crièrent tout les quatre en même temps :  
  
« **MARIA BLACK!!!!** »  
  
Maria les aperçue et se cacha presque sous la table, car maintenant toute l'attention de la Grande Salle était sur elle et c'est ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde à part Voldemort bien sur. Elles arrivèrent tous en courant et serrèrent Maria dans leur bras, alors Amélie dit :  
  
« Ne nous refait jamais plus un peur comme tu nous à fais plus tôt, nous pensions que tu avait vue un monstre. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas peur des monstres. »  
  
Les filles rirent tous en cœur, les garçons les rejoignirent quelque instant plus tard. Dumbledore prit la parole quand tout ses élèves furent installer, quand il commença à parler, il n'eue plus un bruit dans la Grande Salle.  
  
« Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez tous passer de très bonne vacance en compagnie de vos parents, car à partir de demain les cour recommenceront. »  
  
Il eu des bruits des désapprobations ce qui fit rire le vieux directeur.  
  
« Je voie que quelque personne dans cette salle serait rester en vacance, mais ce n'est pas le cas, premièrement je voudrais vous annoncer quelque nouvelles très importante, votre professeur de vol, madame Bibine doit s'absenter pendant quelque temps alors votre nouveau professeur sera monsieur James Potter. »  
  
Il eut des hourras dans la salle, car tout le monde qui avait fréquenté Poudlard depuis le départ de James Potter savait que celui-ci était une légende temps au Quidditch qu'en vol. Harry regarda son père d'un air surpris, car son père ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son poste de professeur. James sourit à son fils et dit :  
  
« J'avais promis à Albus de ne rien vous dire. »  
  
« Mais.......je ne sais pas quoi dire papa, bravo pour ton nouveau poste, qu'est que maman à dit en l'apprennent? »  
  
« Elle était furieuse après Dumbledore, mais après quelque jour elle a accepté. »  
  
Les intrus, le quadruo, les jumeau et Ginny rirent, car ils avaient tous appris à connaître Lily Potter, celle-ci n'aimait pas le Quidditch, elle avait peur que les enfants se blessent, il faut dire qu'avec James elle avait eue quelque mauvaise expérience. Liliane regarda Jamsie et rit, car tout les deux savait comment leur eux adulte avait réagis à cette nouvelle, James avait sûrement sauter au plafond tandis que Lily avait immédiatement répondue non. Dumbledore continua son petit discourt quand ses élèves se furent calmer.  
  
« Bien je voie que cette nouvelle vous a plut à tous, j'espère que la prochaine vous plaira autant. Je vous annonce formellement que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin seront vos professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal pour un certain nombre d'année. »  
  
La table des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle hurla tellement ils étaient content d'apprendre que Sirius et Remus seraient là l'an prochain, Remus était tellement un bon professeur et Sirius en serait un aussi bon, vue qu'il avait du passer par beaucoup d'étape dans sa vie. Maria regarda son père et lui sauta dans les bras et elle dit :  
  
« Dumbledore t'avais fait promette, je sais. »  
  
Sirius la regarda et sourit, Harry félicita son parrain et Remus pour avoir accepter un poste aussi maudit par tant de personne. Dumbledore fut obliger de calmer ses élèves car il avait un autre nouvelle à annoncer.  
  
« Calmez-vous j'ai presque terminer, la dernière nouvelle c'est que nous accueillions parmis nous un nouveau fantôme, certain d'entre vous le connaissez car il a fait une partie de ses études ici à Poudlard. Je vous demande donc à tous d'accueillir Cédric Diggory le fantôme de Poufsouffle. »  
  
Cédric apparut de nulle part et on pue entendre un Cho hystérique qui s'évanouie quelque seconde après l'avoir aperçue, ses amies essayèrent de la réveiller mais rien à faire. Harry, Ron et Hermione était devenue aussi blanc que les murs de l'infirmerie. Il n'y eue aucune applaudissement sauf du directeur, de James, des intrus et de Maria. Cédric sourit au directeur et dit :  
  
« Ce n'était peux être pas une si bonne idée que ça Albus. »  
  
« Cédric, il sont sur le choc ne vous en faites pas, tout ira pour le mieux. »  
  
Il alla rejoindre les autres fantômes, ceux-ci lui souhaitèrent la bien venue parmis eux. James regarda son fils et dit :  
  
« Harry qui a-t-il? »  
  
« Je.......rien......je monte me coucher.  
  
Harry quitta la Grande Salle, mais avant de sortir il pue entendre Pansy crier :  
  
« Et Potter, Diggory est revenue te hanter pour ne pas lui avoir sauver la vie l'an dernier. »  
  
Le directeur la fit taire d'un simple coup d'œil, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent eux aussi, Cédric quand a lui les suivit, car il voulait dire quelque chose à Harry. Les intrus, Maria et James ne comprenaient rien. James avait sa petite idée, car il se souvenait de quelque souvenir qu'il avait garder de l'au- delà mais pas plus qu'il en fallait. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui commença à expliquer ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier, les jumeaux l'aidèrent :  
  
« L'an passé, Harry à du participer au tournois des trois sorciers, mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas de son plein gré James, tu sais très bien qu'Albus n'aurais jamais accepter. »  
  
« Je sais, mais que c'est t'il passé au juste. »  
  
« Et bien, pendant la dernière épreuve, Cédric et Harry se sont entraidé........ »  
  
« Et quand ils ont prit la coupe, qui n'était pas la vrai c'était en faites un portoloin qui les a mener........ »  
  
« Dans un cimetière, la Peter à tuer Cédric puis après tu-sais-qui est revenue à la vie. »  
  
James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni Maria mais les intrus s'étaient un peu attendus à quelque chose du genre. Sirius regarda les jumeaux et leur dit :  
  
« Merci beaucoup les garçons, vous m'avez piquez la vedette, s'était moi qui devait leur raconter. »  
  
« Désoler!!! »  
  
« On en pouvais s'en empêcher. »  
  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus, elle se tourna vers ses deux frères et dit :  
  
« J'en ai assez que vous terminiez la phrase de l'autre, parler normalement, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jumeaux que vous devez tout faire pareil. »  
  
« Désoler Ginny, nous sommes désolé. »  
  
« Oui vraiment désoler. »  
  
Elle ne pu résister au visage que ses frères lui firent et dit :  
  
« C'est correct pour cette fois, mais la prochaine gare à vous. »  
  
Maria quitta la table, elle devait voir Harry, pauvre lui il devait encore plus se sentir coupable. Drago regarda Maria partir et pensa.  
  
« J'espère vraiment qu'ils me croiront, je n'en peux plus de cette vie à deux faces. »  
  
Pendant ce temps Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et personne ne parlait, ils étaient encore tous sur le choc de la nouvelle du retour de Cédric mais cette fois-ci en fantôme. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Cédric les observait, il en profita pour regarder la salle commune, car même s'il était un fantôme, il n'avait aucun droit de visiter les autres salles communes. Harry leva la tête et l'aperçue, il se leva et dit :  
  
« Cédric je suis........ »  
  
« Harry, je ne t'en veux pas, au moins tu a respecter se que je t'avais demander et je t'en suis reconnaissant. »  
  
« Mais je n'ai pas réussis à te sauver la vie!!! »  
  
« Ça ne fais rien, au moins toi tu es en vie et la seule chose que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, rien d'autre et au contraire je ne suis pas venue te hanter. »  
  
Harry sourit et dit :  
  
« Je suis content de te revoir. »  
  
« Moi aussi, Hermione, Ron changer un peu d'air vous avez l'air de deux mort vivant. »  
  
Hermione regarda Cédric et dit :  
  
« Je pense que pour cette année c'est le clou du spectacle. »  
  
« J'en ai un peu entendue parler, je vous félicite tous, pour votre changement en animagus. »  
  
« Comment tu le sais??? »  
  
« Ron je suis un fantôme, je sais tout. »  
  
Ils rirent tous de cette remarque, mais furent tous interrompue par Maria qui venait de rentrer en tornade dans la Salle.  
  
« Harry, tu n'es coupable de rien, d'accord tu n'es pas coupable de la mort de Cédric ni de ce qui m'ai arriver dans le train plus tôt. »  
  
« Maria calme toi, je sais que je ne suis pas coupable, moi et Cédric avons parlé. »  
  
« Oh!!!!!! »  
  
« Mais pour le train je ne suis pas si sur. »  
  
« Arrête de te culpabiliser ou sinon je...... »  
  
« D'accord je ne suis pas coupable. »  
  
« Merci! »  
  
Cédric sourit, cette jeune fille pouvait faire changer d'avis à Harry n'importe quand. Hermione remarqua le regard de Cédric et dit :  
  
« Oh les présentation, Cédric je te présente Maria Black, Maria je te présente Cédric Diggory, anciens élèves de Poudlard et maintenant nouveau fantôme de Poufsouffle. »  
  
« Enchanté. »  
  
« Moi de même, tu es sûrement la fille de Sirius? »  
  
« Elle en personne. »  
  
« Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous quitter, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de venir ici. »  
  
« A bientôt Cédric. »  
  
Cédric disparue ce qui laissa Harry, Maria, Ron et Hermione seul, ils ne redescendirent pas souper avec les autres, ils décidèrent de rester assis tranquillement à parler, Maria leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé dans le train. Harry se sentit toujours un peu coupable, mais ne le laissa pas passer trop, car il aurait reçue un savon de la part de sa Maria.

Quand tout les Gryffondor montèrent pour venir se coucher, ils aperçurent quatre silhouettes assises dans les divans, les intrus s'avancèrent et Liliane et Amélie dirent tout les deux en même temps.  
  
« Oh! Ils sont tellement mignon ensemble. »  
  
Les garçons s'avancèrent tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller leurs amis et ils purent apercevoir ce que les filles avaient vue. Ron et Hermione étaient accoter l'un sur l'autre et dormaient paisiblement tandis que Harry et Maria étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Harry avait un bras qui entourait Maria et tout les deux paressait heureux.  
  
Les jumeaux commencèrent à faire des paris, pour savoir dans combien de temps Harry et Maria seraient ensemble, Ginny fut l'une des premières à parier au grand malheur de Harry et Maria. Car elle avait un plan en tête pour les réunir tout les deux, et quand Ginny avait quelque chose en tête c'était dur de lui enlever, ses frères le savaient parfaitement.  
  
Sirius et James montèrent à la tour des Gryffondor pour parler de tout ce qui c'était passer dans le train cette journée la. Sirius sourit en apercevant sa fille dans les bras de son filleul, il avait toujours su qu'un jour au l'autre sa fille et Harry serait ensemble. Les intrus, et la petite bande de Weasley s'installèrent confortablement pour entendre le long récit de James et Sirius. Celui-ci dura quelque heure, car les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de faire des conneries, mais rien ne réveilla nos jeunes tourtereaux.  
  
C'est plus tard cette nuit la que Ron se réveilla et s'aperçue qu'ils s'étaient tous endormie dans la Salle Commune, il réveilla ses amis et ensemble ils montèrent tous vers leur dortoir. Leur nuit fut remplie de rêve fantastique.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, moi en tout cas j'ai eue beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Maintenant faisons place au reviews.  
  
**MaRiE-WoLF :** Merci d'être venue lire le dernier chapitre, tu m'a temps encourager pour que je continus, je devais continuer, merci de ne pas oublier me dessins, continue à me donner des bon commentaire et je continuerais à écrire de bon chapitre.  
  
**Les maraudeuses :** Je compte bien que vous gardiez un œil sur moi, non mais qu'est ce que j'avais en tête pour abandonner cette fic elle est trop super, continuer la votre vous aussi je l'adore. En tout cas ce chapitre s'était pour vous, j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour en écrire un autre alors laisser moi un beau review pour celui-ci. Merci encore de m'encourager.  
  
**Tziganne :** Merci pour ta review, j'adore en recevoir. Et pour ta question c'est pour bientôt comme tu as pue t'en apercevoir par toi-même dans ce chapitre. Continue à m'encourager à ta prochaine review.  
  
**Mateia78 :** Je dois dire que c'est l'une des plus longue review que j'ai pue lire. Je te remercie des conseilles, je suis en train de corriger tout les chapitres, je te promet d'essayer de mettre plus de description, mais pour l'instant c'est l'histoire qui est comme ça. Je vais aussi essayer d'approfondirent l'histoire, mais je ne te garantie pas que sa se fera. Encore merci pour tes conseils et continue à lire. J'espère vraiment que tu aimes.  
  
**Paco :** Je te remercie de m'encourager, mais surtout de me laisser un si beau commentaire, j'espère que tu as aimer se chapitre. Merci encore.  
  
**Phantme :** Merci pour la review, c'est toujours apprécier, et non je n'en avais pas parler, mais je vais en parler bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Je peux te donner un indice, un sortilège. Continue à venir lire, je promets de ne plus mettre autant de temps pour les chapitres.  
  
Voila un autre chapitre de terminer.

**Prochain chapitre : La chambre de l'héritier**

A plus tout le monde !!!


	23. La chambre de l'héritier

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur  
  
**Auteur :** Maria Potter  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR, mais les autres sont à moi comme Maria etc......bon c'est le blablabla habituelle vous comprenez.  
  
Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre alors passer du bon temps en le lisant, amusez-vous c'est ce qui compte le plus dans la vie.  
  
Les réponses au review seront à la fin du chapitre comme à l'habitude alors comme dans tous les chapitres précédents tout sera pareil sauf les conversation télépathique qui seront maintenant définie par les tirets alors si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me le dire vous aurez une réponse assurer.  
  
En passant je fais la correction des premiers chapitres, car je sais qu'il y a énormément de fautes, je m'excuse pour ceux qui sont maniaque de l'orthographe, ne vous en faites pas tout est pareil sauf pour les fautes. Alors bonne lecture à tous et souvenez vous à la fin de m'envoyer un petit review.  
  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : La chambre de l'héritier.**  
  
La nuit avait passé un peu trop vite pour Liliane et Amélie, elles s'étaient couché un peu tard à cause du récit de James et Sirius, mais tout les deux étaient contente de savoir que Maria avait compris pourquoi s'était elle qui avait la responsabilité des visions. Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur tout comme Maria, tout les deux avaient dormis comme des princesses dans le bras de leur prince bien aimer. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux, mais Maria décida quand même de se dire que Harry et elle n'était que des amis. Tout les quatre commencèrent à se préparer pour leur journée de cour, mais Liliane et Amélie avaient énormément de question qui leur brûlait la langue alors Amélie commença :  
  
« Maria, tu sais que toi et Harry ferriez un merveilleux couple?? »  
  
« Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. »  
  
« Mais vous étiez si beau ensemble hier soir. »  
  
« Quoi??? Comment ça hier, soir qu'est ce qui c'est passée? »  
  
Maria commença à s'affoler au grand malheur de ses amies, car quand Maria Black s'affolait se n'était pas un cadeau. Liliane regarda Amélie et le coup d'œil qu'elle lui lança voulait tout dire. Toute les deux avec l'aide d'Hermione, elles calmèrent Maria qui avait commencé à s'inventer plein de chose.  
  
« Maria calme toi, il ne sait rien passer entre toi et Harry je te l'assure, vous étiez juste collé l'un à l'autre pendant que vous dormiez sur le divan, c'est tout. »  
  
« C'est tout tu es vraiment sur Liliane, on n'a rien fait d'autre tu ai sur? »  
  
« Je suis parfaitement sur, ça va maintenant. »  
  
« Oui, oui ça va. »  
  
Maria avait l'air déçue pendant quelque minutes, mais son sourire revient immédiatement, ses amies avaient remarquées se changement en apprennent qu'il ne s'était passée rien d'autre. Hermione se dit mentalement qu'elle devait en parler le plus vite possible à Ginny qui avait déjà commencé à former un plan pour les réunir tout les deux. Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que la porte du dortoir s'ouvre et qu'apparaissent la tête de Sin et Ron qui dirent en même temps.  
  
« Vous êtes prêtent les filles, on attend plus que vous, Ginny es en bas déjà. »  
  
« Déjà, on mon dieu on n'a pas vue l'heure passer, on descend dans quelque minutes. »  
  
Les garçons refermèrent la porte et marmonnèrent :  
  
« Quelque minute mon œil, sa veux plutôt dire dans un heure. »  
  
Ils descendirent rejoindre les autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de questionner Harry, celui-ci ne comprenait plus rien.   
  
« Oh arrêter les gars de quoi vous parlez au juste? »  
  
Jamsie le regarda et ri.  
  
« Tu veux rire, on parle de toi et Maria, quand est que tu vas lui demander de sortir avec elle. »  
  
« Jamsie nous sommes amis, rien d'autre. »  
  
« Tu es sur???? »  
  
« Bien si il doit se passer quelque chose, il se passera quelque chose c'est tout. »  
  
« Tu parle comme un fille Harry. »  
  
« C'est pas vrai. »  
  
« Harry je sais ce que je dit, je suis une fille si tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer encore. »  
  
« Ginny je sais que tu es une fille, mais je ne parle pas comme vous. »  
  
Ils commencèrent à se chamailler sur qui, qui parlait comme une fille. Quand Maria, Hermione, Amélie et Liliane descendirent c'est ce qu'elles virent comme spectacle, un gang de gars qui se chamaillait sur qui, qui parlait comme eux. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant se spectacle, car ils faisaient tout comme eux au moment même. Les garçons arrêtèrent de parler quand ils entendirent des rires, ils se tournèrent vers les marches et aperçurent quatre jeunes filles prêtes pour leur première journée. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était mais Ginny recommença à les harceler ce qui fit encore plus rire les filles. Les garçons descendirent rouge de honte de c'être fait humilier devant les filles, quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner Dumbledore sourit en les voyant de si bonne humeur. Aucun des adolescents ne remarqua le regard que posait Drago Malefoy sur yeux. Pour la première fois depuis 4 ans Drago les regardait non méchamment mais plutôt avec envie. C'est Liliane qui l'aperçue et décida d'en parler avec les autres intrus.  
  
-Et oh j'ai quelque chose à vous dire  
  
-Lily si c'est pour parler de notre humiliation, on ne veux rien entendre.  
  
-Se n'est pas de ça Sirius je te l'assure.  
  
-De quoi alors?  
  
-Vous croyez que le fils Malefoy veut vraiment aider Harry?  
  
Il eut un moment de silence dans l'esprit des intrus et la seule chose qu'ils entendaient s'étaient les jumeaux et Ginny qui continuaient à se disputer, alors Peter réagis le premier.  
  
-Je crois que oui, vous savez tout peux changer, prenez moi par exemple j'était votre amis et je vous es tous trahis pour le bonheur de Voldemort.  
  
-Peter ne pense plus à ça, je suis sur qu'on réussira à te faire changer d'idée quand on reviendra dans notre temps, mais je dois dire que c'est une très bonne exemple.  
  
-Tu es sur James que vous allez tout faire pour me faire changer d'avis?  
  
-Bien sur, n'est pas les copains?  
  
Ils répondirent tous par un oui catégorique et ils continuèrent de parler de Malefoy et son changement de comportement. Lili leur expliqua ce qu'elle venait de voir et il en conclure que Drago Malefoy avait vraiment l'intension d'aider le jeune héritier et ses amis. Quand ils eurent finis de discuter entre eux, ils allèrent rejoindre la réalité ce qui voulait dire le chahut que faisaient le jumeaux. Ils déjeunèrent tout en riant et en ne pensant à rien d'autre que leur petite journée, personne ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qui allait leur arriver très bientôt, même pas Maria. Les hiboux arrivèrent avec des lettres pour un peu tout le monde, un hibou vient poser la gazette des sorciers devant Hermione et attendit qu'on le paye pour repartir. Elle le feuilleta quelque minute mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Harry trouva un peu bizarre qu'il n'ait rien qui parle de Voldemort, car depuis l'attaque à Sainte Mangouste il n'avait plus fait parler de lui, s'était sûrement un mauvais signe et Harry se dit qu'il devrait peux être en parler avec son grand-père. Le déjeuner terminer, ils durent aller en cour, en chemin vers leur cour d'histoire de la magie Harry entendit :  
  
_« Vous êtes prêt à découvrir mon secret, chercher et vous trouverez!!! »  
_  
Il s'arrêta de marcher et demanda :  
  
« Vous avez entendue? »  
  
Tout le monde fit signe que non, alors Ron et Hermione blanchirent et dirent d'une voie tremblante :  
  
« Tu......crois que c'est........un autre ......basilique? »  
  
« Euh je ne crois pas, la voix sonnait comme paisible non comme un voix de serpent. »  
  
Maria et les intrus avaient l'air perdue devant l'explication que Harry venait de leur fournir, comme toujours Hermione leur expliqua leur aventure de deuxième année.  
  
« Bon, pour commencer Harry parle le fourchelang, pendant notre deuxième année il entendait une vois, ce qui est très mauvais signe même pour un sorcier, mais le hic c'est qu'il était le seul à l'entendre cette voix. »  
  
« Alors il entendait la voix du serpent c'est ça? »  
  
« Non il entendait ses sifflements dans les tuyaux Amélie, bien s'était un basilique qui voulait tuer tout les enfants de moldue et ceux qui n'avait pas le sang pure. »  
  
« D'accord et aujourd'hui c'est la même chose c'est ça? »  
  
Tout le monde regarda Harry, mais quand il vient pour répondre Cédric traversa le mur le plus prêt et dit :  
  
« L'héritier se fait appeler chez lui, c'est pour sa qu'il est le seul à l'entendre, ce n'est pas un basilique comme l'autre fois c'est l'ancêtre de Harry ou plutôt son esprit qui l'appel. »  
  
« Comment tu sais tout ça Cédric. »  
  
« Facile je suis un fantôme, je voie tout et j'entend tout. »  
  
Celui-ci disparue après sa dernière réplique, ce qui laissa nos amis un peu perplexe, mais ils n'eurent guerre le temps d'en parler plus car l'heure avançait et s'ils ne se dirigeaient pas illico presto, ils seraient tous en retard pour leur premier cour. Ils se rendirent le plus vite possible en cour et Harry repensa tout l'heure de son cour à ce nouvel obstacle qui lui venait d'être révélé. Les intrus oublièrent vite la mystérieuse voix tandis que Hermione et Ron firent de leur mieux en se disant que ce n'était pas un basilique. Maria quand à elle se dit que le moment était peux être arriver pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette prophétie qui les liait tous. Le cour fut extrêmement endormant, la preuve en sortant de la salle, Jamsie, Sin et Ron étaient toujours endormie et ils avaient même des traces qui prouvait qu'ils s'étaient tout les trois assoupie. Ils marchèrent tous en direction de la porte d'entré pour se diriger vers leur cour de soins au créature magique quand ils aperçurent Dumbledore, Minerva, James, Sirius et Remus discuter, ils voulurent aller les saluer mais quand ils entendirent :  
  
« Nous devrions peux être l'informer de ceci Albus. »  
  
« Le moment n'est pas venue Minerva, je suis sur qu'ils se débrouilleront comme il faut tout les deux. »  
  
« Mais Albus, c'est impossible, ça nous a prit plus de 3 ans avant de la découvrir, nous devrions peux être les aider. »  
  
« Non Sirius, de toute façon si Amy et Lily ne vous avaient aidé un peu, vous le l'auriez jamais trouvé, de toute façon j'ai une confiance absolue en ta fille. »  
  
Maria fut très intriguer en entendant parler de sa mère, car leur conversation tournait entre autre vers elle, sa mère et une autre personne si elle avait bien compris, elle s'avança près du groupe d'adulte mais fit arrêter par Harry qui lui chuchota :  
  
« Arrête, ils ne nous on pas vue et on pourrais être accuser de les espionner. »  
  
« Et quoi encore Harry! »  
  
Maria n'écouta pas Harry et alla saluer son père et son parrain.  
  
« Salut papa, James, Remus professeur Dumbledore, professeur McGonagall. »  
  
« Maria que fais-tu ici, tu ne devrais pas être en cour?? »  
  
« Je suis juste venue vous dire bonjour avant d'y aller, sa cause un problème??? »  
  
Aucun des adultes ne répondit alors elle en conclut que oui.  
  
« Bon d'accord j'ai compris je suis de trop. »  
  
« Maria ce n'est pas ça, nous étions juste en grande conversation. »  
  
« Sur quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais trouver si maman et Lily n'avaient pas été là, c'est ça? »  
  
« Quoi........mais qu'à tu entendue?????? »  
  
Maria regarda son père qui était de plus en plus bizarre et décida de lui cacher tout ce qu'elle avait entendue, elle ferait sa petite recherche par elle-même, car tout les cinq n'avaient pas vraiment l'air à vouloir lui dévoiler quoi que se soit.  
  
« Oh rien j'ai juste entendue que vous parliez de maman et j'ai été curieuse c'est tout, bon je vous laisse j'ai un cour, à plus tard papa. »  
  
Elle s'éclipsa avant que son père ne puisse lui demander d'autre question qui pourrait trahir ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la cabane de Hagrid. Leur professeur n'était nulle part en vue ce qui donna un peu la frousse aux élèves, car Hagrid avait toujours quelque chose de bizarre à leur apprendre. Il arriva quelque minute plus tard et tous les élèves l'entendirent dire :  
  
« Rester, oh j'ai dit rester. »  
  
La plupart frissonnèrent de peur, car ils pensaient que s'était une bestiole des plus terrifiantes, mais ils se trompaient tous.  
  
« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à mon cour, aujourd'hui nous allons étudiez le comportement des licornes. »  
  
Tout le monde lâcha un soupir de soulagement, mais Hagrid n'avait pas finis de leur expliquer qu'elle sorte de licorne.  
  
« A je voie que sa vous plaît à tous, mais je dois vous avertir ce ne sont pas des licorne ordinaire, celle-ci se laisse approcher par tous à la différence des autres et elles ont très mauvais caractère, comme l'hippogriffe. La licorne noir demande beaucoup de respect de la part de ceux qui veule la touché, vous devriez vous avancer et vous inclinez, quand elle se sera incliner vous pourrez la touché, alors qui veux commencer. »  
  
Tout le monde recula sauf Maria et Harry qui continuait d'écouter Hagrid, quand il les aperçue à l'avant des autres il dit :  
  
« Très bien Maria, Harry avancez-vous, je vais aller chercher deux licornes. »  
  
Tout les deux se tournèrent vers leurs amis qui leur souriaient à pleines dents, Hagrid revient avec deux licornes derrière lui, elles paraissent mauvaises mais quand elles aperçurent Maria et Harry elles s'immobilisèrent, Hagrid les plaça devant chacun. Celle qui était devant Maria la fixait droit dans les yeux alors Hagrid dit :  
  
« Maria ne la fixe surtout pas droit dans les yeux, comme je l'ai dit elles sont très méfiante. »  
  
Celle qui était devant Harry reniflait l'air et on aurait dit que ses yeux s'étaient élargis de surprise car quelque minute plus tard elle s'inclina et s'avança doucement vers Harry. Celui-ci un peu surpris eux un mouvement de recule, mais quand il entendit Hagrid dire d'un voix des plus surprise il s'arrêta.  
  
« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est impossible. »  
  
La licorne s'avança doucement et quand elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, celui-ci entendit :  
  
_« Le sang de Gryffondor coule dans tes veines, alors tu as notre confiance à tous. »  
_  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il se tourna vers Maria qui venait de s'incliner devant l'autre licorne, il regarda ses amis qui le regardait d'un air surpris alors il reporta son attention sur sa licorne, il tendit la main et celle-ci s'avança plus près de lui, Harry la caressa et il entendit encore.  
  
_« Ne sois pas surpris, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'entendre, tout te sera dévoiler en temps voulue, profite du moment pour l'instant. »  
  
_Harry sourit et décida d'essayer de lui parler, à son grand étonnement la licorne la comprenait.  
  
_« Pourquoi il y a juste moi qui est votre confiance? »  
_  
_« Tu n'es pas le seule, ton amie a côté parle à mon cher amis, mais j'ai bien peur que celui-ci lui fasse des peurs, mais le plus important pour l'instant c'est que nous comptons tous sur toi et tes amis pour le vaincre. »  
_  
_« Voldemort c'est ça? »_  
  
La licorne ne répondit rien à cette question, elle resta plutôt énigmatique.  
  
_« Découvrez la chambre et tout vous sera révélé. »_  
  
Harry fut sortie de sa conversation par des élèves qui le bousculait d'un bord pis de l'autre, tout le monde voulait essayer même les Serpentard, la licorne recula vers Hagrid se qui cassa le lien qu'il avait entre celle-ci et Harry. Hagrid les supplia de se calmer.  
  
« Calmez-vous, tout le monde pourra essayer, mettez-vous en rend l'un derrière l'autre, je veux deux ranger, aller ou sinon tout le monde ne pourra pas passer avant la fin du cour. »  
  
Tout le monde écouta au doigt et à l'œil de Hagrid et ils purent tous passer avant la fin du cour. Quelque part un peu plus loin, quatre personnes étaient cachées dans les buissons, alors le plus vieux dit :  
  
« Je crois que nous aurons rien à lui dire, Hagrid à tout fait pour nous. »  
  
« Alors, ils doivent se débrouiller seul maintenant? »  
  
« Oui Sirius. »  
  
« Et bien si j'aurais cru un jour que ma fille serait prit pour sauver le monde. »  
  
« Tu ne l'aurais pas cru, tu aurait rit de nous autre si on te l'avais dit Patmol. »  
  
« C'est même pas vrai Cornedrue. »  
  
Sirius et James continuer de se chamailler pendant que Remus et Albus parlaient des héritiers, ce qui voulait dire de Harry et Maria car tout les deux devaient jouer un rôle qui pouvait leur être cruciale dans cette histoire.  
  
Le cour terminer, tout les élèves se dirigèrent en direction de la Grande Salle pour le dîner et pour certain pour terminer leur devoir. Maria et Harry avaient bouleverser tout les deux, leur amis leur posait plein de question mais aucun des deux ne voulait répondre, ils prétendaient qu'ils était juste un peu fatiguer et qu'ils avaient faim. Les intrus se posaient vraiment plein de question, car ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver ce qui aurait pue faire changer d'air leur amis si vite. De toute façon dans leur temps le secret de la chambre ne leur était pas encore révélé.  
  
Harry se sépara du groupe à l'entrer de la Grande Salle et Maria fit de même quelque minute plus tard, elle décida donc de monter à la tour d'astronomie pour réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit la licorne plus tôt pendant le cour. Par pur hasard Harry décida lui aussi de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie pour réfléchir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant Maria assis sur le rebord de la tour en train de penser, celle-ci ne l'avait pas entendue monter tellement elle était préoccuper. Harry se racla la gorge doucement pour ne pas effrayer Maria, celle-ci se retourna et dit brusquement, un peu trop à son goût.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici??? »  
  
« Du calme je ne te suis pas si s'était ta question en sous entendue, je suis juste monter pour penser un point c'est tout, mais vue que c'est occuper j'irais ailleurs. »  
  
« Non, je suis désoler, je ne voulais réagir comme ça, c'est jusque j'ai quelque chose qui me préoccupe c'est tout. »  
  
« Je voie qu'on est deux alors, tu veux en parler? »  
  
« Si tu en parle avant oui. »  
  
Harry sourit, il alla s'assoire prêt de Maria et commença à lui raconter du tout début.  
  
« Tu sais se matin j'ai entendue quelque chose? »  
  
« Oui le fantôme de Cédric a dit quelque chose sur l'héritier se fait appeler ou quelque chose du genre. »  
  
« Ouais et se que je trouve encore plus bizarre c'est que la licorne m'a parler d'une chambre, tout comme la voix que j'ai entendue plus tôt. »  
  
Maria resta sans voix elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle pensait être la seule qui avait entendue la licorne lui parler, Harry prit se silence pas très bien.  
  
« Tu me crois sûrement fou, tu dois te dire, il est fou celui-là il entend des voix partout. »  
  
« Non Harry, je t'assure....... »  
  
« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule qui pense ça. »  
  
« Tu vas me laisser finir oui ou non, j'essaye de te dire que moi aussi j'ai entendue la licorne me parler, elle m'a parler d'un chambre que l'héritier devait trouver et le plus vite possible et elle ma aussi dit qu'il aurait énormément besoin de moi dans les temps à venir. »  
  
« Pour vrai, alors je ne suis pas fou??? »  
  
« Bien sur que non, mais j'ai aussi entendue parler mon père, ton père, Dumbledore, Remus et McGonagall parler de quelque chose que ton père et mon père n'aurait jamais trouver sans l'aide de ta mère et de la mienne, c'est peux être la chambre de l'héritier. »  
  
« On pourrait peux être le demander de l'aide, ils savent peux être quelque chose. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Harry, ils n'avaient pas l'air à vouloir me dévoiler grand- chose plus tôt. »  
  
« Alors on demande tout à nos mères. »  
  
« Bien sur, on y va je veux réglé cette affaire le plus vite possible. »  
  
Ils quittèrent le rebord de la tour d'astronomie et se dirigèrent d'un pas pressant en direction de la volière, Harry n'eue guerre de misère à trouver sa chouette, car quand celle-ci le vit entrer elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.  
  
« Bonjour Hedwige j'aurais une mission de plus importante à te confier es- tu prête à t'envoler pour moi? »  
  
La chouette huhula de plus belle, c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Maria sortit une plume et morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire.  
  
Bonjour maman et Lily, 

Harry et moi aurait une petite question à vous posez et on espère avoir quelque réponse de votre part à tout les deux. Bien je commence, nous aimerions savoir ou nous devons trouver la chambre de l'héritier, ne répondez pas que vous ne savez pas de quoi on parle, on a entendue papa et James en parler plus tôt avec Dumbledore, nous savons que vous les avez aider à trouver quelque chose et nous croyons que c'est la chambre de l'héritier. Alors si vous pouvez nous aider, le plus vite serait aimable. Je t'aime maman et Harry fait dit qu'il aime Lily.  
  
Maria et Harry qui vous adore tout les deux.

« Pas mal comme lettre Maria! »  
  
« Oh de rien, j'en ai souvent envoyer à ma mère des comme ça quand j'était à mon ancienne école. »  
  
Harry plia la lettre et l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige en lui disant :  
  
« Cette lettre es destiner à ma mère et à Amy, et surtout ne part pas sans une réponse approprier. »  
  
Hedwige s'envola sous les ordres de son maître et elle ne revient que tard après le souper. En entendant leur réponse Maria et Harry étaient aller rejoindre leur amis qui leur avait garder quelque chose à manger et tous ensembles, ils allèrent à leur cour de l'après-midi. À l'heure du souper Maria et Harry regardèrent en direction des chouettes qui entraient pour venir porter le courrier mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hedwige. Ron qui commençait à s'impatienter parce que son meilleur ami ne lui disait pas ce qui se passait dit :  
  
« Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez tout les deux, vous attendez quelque chose ou quoi? »  
  
« Oui c'est ça Ron on attend des nouvelles de nos mères. »  
  
« Ah! Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui nous sommes revenue depuis moins d'une semaine, je suis sur qu'elles sont en parfaite santé. »  
  
« Nous devons trouver quelque chose et nous croyons qu'elles peuvent nous aider à trouver ce qu'on cherche. »  
  
« Et c'est quoi cette chose que vous cherchez tout les deux? »  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation, mais les intrus étaient en grande conversation sur quelque chose qui échappa complètement à Harry et Ginny et les jumeaux étaient partie depuis un bon moment, alors il dit tout bas :  
  
« Nous cherchons la chambre de l'héritier. »  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent surpris tout les deux et Hermione dit :  
  
« Pendant le cour de Hagrid, la licorne de Ron et la mienne nous en on parler. »  
  
Maria sourit et dit fière d'elle :  
  
« Je te l'avais dit Harry tu n'es pas fou. »  
  
Harry partie à rire sous l'œil attentif de ses deux complices depuis son entrer à Poudlard, mais aussi de ceux de son père, son parrain et son grand- père. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller s'installer confortablement dans la Salle commune de leur maison pour parler un peu plus en priver et c'est à ce moment que Hedwige arriva. Maria allait s'asseoir quand elle entendit un bec cogner à la fenêtre, elle alla l'ouvrir et Hedwige s'engouffra dans la salle, elle alla se poster sur l'épaule de Harry et lui tendit la patte. Harry prit la lettre et donna quelque biscuit à sa chouette, sitôt rentrer elle ressortie comme si de rien n'était. Maria vient s'installer prêt de Harry pour pouvoir bien lire la lettre qui lui était aussi destiné. Harry l'ouvrit et commença à lire.  
  
Bonjour à vous deux, 

Non mais qu'est ce que tu as dit à Hedwige pour qu'elle n'arrête pas de nous achaler pour qu'on vous récrive, elle a été insupportable tout le temps qu'elle était à la maison. Nous aimerions bien vous aidez à trouver cette chambre, mais nous avons reçue des instruction strique, nous devons en aucun cas vous aidez. Nous sommes vraiment désoler mais vous devez trouver par vous-même, le seul conseil qu'on peu vous donnez c'est de vous fiez à votre instinct mais surtout d'avoir confiance en vous.  
  
Lily et Amy qui vous aimez.

PS pour Maria : Ma chérie dit à ton père que je l'aime et qu'il ne fasse pas trop de gaffe.

PS pour Harry : Harry chéri dit à ton père que je l'aime et qu'il ne se tue pas sur un balais, je veux le revoir vivant. Nous vous aimons fort tout les deux et ayez confiance en vous, vous trouverez bientôt.  
  
« Elles ne nous aide pas beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas. »  
  
« Ouais tu as raison Harry, d'après toi les instructions viennent de qui? »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione dirent d'une même voix.  
  
« Dumbledore!!!! »  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous et approuvèrent, il avait juste Albus pour donner des instructions comme celle-ci. Ils discutèrent encore quelque temps de la chambre de l'héritier mais ils durent mettre fin à la conversation quand les intrus vinrent les rejoindre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien une bonne partie de la soirée et décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher pour la journée qui les attendait le lendemain.  
  
Les semaines passèrent et ils ne trouvèrent aucuns indices sur où pouvait se trouver la chambre de l'héritier, Maria et Hermione avaient chercher dans tout les livres qui aurait pue en parler, mais il n'y avait absolument rien qui parler d'un chambre que Godric Gryffondor aurait fait construire pour ses héritiers. Pendant que les filles se creusaient la tête à essayer de trouver quelque chose dans les livres, les garçons eux essayaient de trouver des indices dans le château. Harry n'entendit pas la voix lui dire des choses ce qui l'inquiéta un peu, car ça faisait des semaines qu'il cherchait et ne trouvait rien.  
  
Mais par un jour parfaitement frais, ils décidèrent tout les quatre d'aller faire un petite promenade dans la cour du château, mais à mit chemin de la porte d'entré Harry entendit pour une seconde fois.  
  
_« L'héritier doit chercher au plus profond de sois même et il trouvera, il ne doit pas se décourager, il est de jour en jour un peu plus prêt de la chambre, le moment arrive. »  
  
_Harry un peu déconcerté s'arrêta, ses amis le regardaient et Maria dit :  
  
« Tu l'as entendue encore c'est ça? »  
  
« Oui, mais la, la voix disait qu'il fallait que je cherche au plus profond de moi et à vrai dire je ne comprend rien de tout ce charabia. »  
  
Maria soupira de désespoir et dit :  
  
« Tu dois y croire Harry, c'est la seule chose que tu dois faire. »  
  
« Mais j'y crois!!!! »  
  
« Je te crois, mais on dirait que tu n'y crois pas assez. »  
  
« Mais je viens de te dire que j'y crois. »  
  
« Je sais Harry. »  
  
Harry quitta ses amis, Maria l'avait mit en colère en lui disant qu'il n'y croyait pas assez. Pourtant c'est à ça qu'il pensait nuit et jour, il n'en pouvait plus il devait trouver la chambre aujourd'hui ou sinon il deviendrait fou. Ses amis furent un peu déconcerter par se départ soudain alors Ron prit la parole.  
  
« Bravo Maria, tu l'a mis en colère! »  
  
« Je ne voulais pas, je lui es juste dit ce que je crois. »  
  
« Oui mais toute vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire. »  
  
« D'accord je n'aurais peu être pas du lui dire ça, mais est ce que je suis tout seule à penser ce que je lui ai dit? »  
  
Ron et Hermione gardèrent le silence, au grand malheur de Maria qui se sentait encore plus coupable, elle décida donc de quitter le couple pour partir à la recherche de Harry. Ron et Hermione furent un peu déçue du départ de leurs amis, mais ils décidèrent de profiter de leur moment seul à tout les deux.  
  
Harry marchait tête baisser dans les couloirs de l'école et quand il la releva il ne reconnut pas le couloir dans lequel il s'était aventuré. Mais un tableau en particulier attira son attention, il ne l'avait jamais vue au part avant et il décida d'aller l'admirer vue qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il s'approcha lentement et pue apercevoir un phoenix et un lion, tout les deux avait l'air paisiblement heureux jusqu'à ce que le phoenix prennent la parole.  
  
« Qui es-tu toi jeune inconnue à nous regarder fixement??? »  
  
« Euh désoler je ne voulais pas vous déranger......... »  
  
« Répond à ma question? »  
  
« Je me nomme Harry James Potter, je suis élève à Poudlard et j'appartient à la maison de Gryffondor. »  
  
« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendue Harry James Potter???? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Alors tu dois sûrement être le fils de James et Lily Potter? »  
  
« Oui ce sont mes parents, pourquoi vous les connaissez. »  
  
Le phoenix n'eu pas le temps de prendre la parole que le lion s'étira de tous ses membres et demanda :  
  
« Où est la jeune Black? »  
  
« Elle est sûrement dehors en train de radoter que je ne crois pas assez en se que je cherche. »  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit dehors, et tu dis qu'elle serait en train de parler de la chambre c'est bien vous le savez? »  
  
« Nous le savons car nous sommes ses gardiens, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais mon garçon. »  
  
Harry déconcerté par ce que le lion venait de dire ne réagis pas immédiatement et c'est en silence et surpris que Maria le trouva planter devant la porte de la chambre.  
  
« Harry, je suis désoler je n'aurais pas du dire ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, je le pensais mais je n'aurais pas du le dire. »  
  
Harry se tourna lentement et dit en balbutant :  
  
« Je....l'ai....trouver. »  
  
« Quoi, mais qu'à tu trouver, Harry qui a-t-il??? »  
  
Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Harry qui était trop silencieux à son goût et le secoua un peu pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Un fois sortit de sa stupeur il se retourna vers le tableau et dit :  
  
« Si c'est bien derrière se tableau que se trouve la chambre, puis-je entrer? »  
  
Le lion et le phoenix se regardèrent un instant et ils parlèrent tout les deux en même temps.  
  
« Vous devez avant tout nous trouver tout les deux un nom. »  
  
Maria regarda les deux animaux et dit :  
  
« Pourquoi pas Godric et Fumseck vue que vous le ressembler beaucoup!!! »  
  
Les deux se regardèrent surpris et dirent :  
  
« Ce sont les noms que Godric Gryffondor nous a donner avant vous, c'est merveilleux nous les porterons avec respect et bonheur. »  
  
« Bien c'est décider vous vous appellerez Godric et Fumseck, maintenant on peu entrer pour voir de quoi la chambre à l'air? »  
  
« Bien sur jeune héritier de Gryffondor mais avant tout, à chaque fois que vous voudrez faire entrer quelqu'un de nouveau dans cette chambre vous devrez nous donner la permission. »  
  
« D'accord, alors je donne la permission d'entrer à Maria Black pour l'instant. »  
  
« Elle aurait pue entrer sans problème mais avec votre permission c'est encore mieux, vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »  
  
Maria et Harry attendirent que le tableau pivote mais rien ne se passa au grand étonnement des deux adolescents, alors Godric (le lion) dit un peu surpris.  
  
« Mais qu'attendez-vous donc? »  
  
« Que le tableau pivote bien sur. »  
  
« Mais il ne pivotera pas, vue que c'est une chambre secrète, vous n'avez qu'à passer à travers du tableau. »  
  
« Ah je comprend maintenant. »  
  
Tout les deux passèrent l'un à l'arrière de l'autre, quand ils regardèrent leur environnement rendue de l'autre côté, ils n'en crurent pas leur yeux. La salle était décorée au couleur de Gryffondor et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune de leur maison. Maria décida d'aller inspecter les alentours et Harry l'entendit crier, il partie à sa recherche dans le labyrinthe qu'il appelait la chambre de l'héritier.  
  
Il retrouva son amie dans une grande bibliothèque, celle-ci avait crier en voyant l'immensité de la pièce.  
  
« Harry tu as vue, tu a même une bibliothèque personnel, Hermione en serait verte de jalousie. »  
  
« Oui, il y a même un bureau plus bas. »  
  
« Et j'ai trouvé une salle d'entraînement. »  
  
« Pour vrai elle est ou???? »  
  
« Tu tourne à gauche en sortant d'ici et c'est la troisième porte. »  
  
Elle se retourna pour voir si Harry l'écoutait, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparue, il était parti en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Ils examinèrent chaque pièce de la chambre que maintenant ils avaient appeler l'appartement de l'héritier tellement il avait de pièce. En tout ça leur prit au moins un bon 2 heure avant de retourner à leur point de départ, ils avaient découvert une salle de bain plus grande que celle des préfets, au moins trois chambres avec lit à baldaquin double bien sur, une salle de repos, une salle d'entraînement, des armoires pleine a craquer de toute sorte d'objet et de mélange à potion. Ils avaient découvert tellement de chose dans leur nouvel appartement qu'ils ne voulurent pas le quitter. Maria avait remarqué quelque chose plus tôt qui avait attiré son attention, mais Harry l'avait entraîné ailleurs. Elle décida donc de le traîner jusqu'au bureau et l'objet qui avait attirer son attention plus tôt attira celui de Harry aussi. Celui-ci s'en approcha tranquillement et le toucha, au contact de son doigt l'objet se mit à vibrer. Quelque minute plus tard une sorte d'hologramme en sortie, et Harry plongea ses yeux dans celui de son ancêtre, celui-ci commença à leur parler.  
  
« Je suis content de voir que mon héritier à enfin trouver ce qui lui revenait, mais en plus la jeune Black l'a aidé à retrouver ce qui lui appartient. En franchissant le tableau vous avez découvert ma demeure qui est maintenant votre. Dans cette demeure je dormais, je m'entraînait et j'apprenais mais je relaxais aussi comme vous avez pue vous en apercevoir vous-même. Tout ceci t'appartient Harry et prend en bien soins, je vous laisse maintenant sur un mot de bonne chance et surtout garder espoir. »  
  
L'hologramme disparue au grand malheur de Harry qui aurait bien voulue discuter avec son ancêtre, mais son malheur disparue très vite quand il aperçue le paysage par la fenêtre du bureau.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée enfermer dans la chambre rouge et or. Leurs amis les cherchèrent partout sans trouver aucune trace d'eux. Ils passèrent même à plusieurs reprises devant le tableau de Godric et de Fumseck, ceux-ci riaient d'eux à chaque fois qu'il les entendait crier le nom de Harry et Maria.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer, j'espère qu'il vous a plut autant qu'à moi. Si vous avez des questions posez les j'y répondrait, et en passant pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris qui est qui entre le lion et le phoenix et bien voici une petite explication. Godric c'est le lion et Fumseck c'est le phoenix. N'oublier pas de m'envoyer une petite review.  
  
Maintenant faisons place au réponse des reviews.  
  
**MaRiE WoLf :** Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. En passant je m'ennuie énormément de toi et moi aussi sa me fait drôle de dire que ne se reverra plus toute la gang assis sur une chaise d'école, mais bon on vieillis et les études aussi alors on va se revoir quand même de temps en temps dans la rue, on se téléphonera pis on fera quelque chose un de ses jours. Pour les dessins prend ton temps ma fic n'est pas prête d'être fini encore. Merci encore pour la review et passe de bonne vacance, moi j'en passe en tout cas.  
  
**Hisoka :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, j'adore en recevoir. Pour le couple Maria/Harry je peux te dire que je suis en train de préparer un chapitre dédier juste pour eux, mais pour la publication je n'es pas de jour en particulier, je publie le plus vite possible en tout cas. De tout façon comme tu la peux être remarque je suis en train de faire quelque modification au chapitre précédents alors les nouveaux chapitres arrive quand j'ai le temps entre ma vie, le travaille et mes amis. Mais encore merci pour la review et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre.  
  
**Boris :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment Boris et je fais tout pour écrire le plus vite possible alors j'espère grandement te revoir au prochain chapitre pour une nouvelle review. Merci encore.  
  
Merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux et à tout les autres mais pour l'instant je me pose un question **OU SONT PASSER LES MARAUDEUSES??????** J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre les filles. N'oublier pas envoyer moi des reviews je les adores. 


	24. Résumer des chapitres

Bonjour à tous, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mit à jour, mais vraiment il sait passer des choses dans ma vie que j'ai du résoudre, mais je vais me faire pardonner car je compte bien mettre à jour le plus souvent possible. Je compte terminer cette fic alors je vous est faites quelque résumer sur chaque chapitre. Certain son long mais je voulais vous remettre dans l'histoire alors j'espère que vous aller apprécier.

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard, j'espère que vous aller me pardonner.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

Explication sur la relation de James et Lily en 1965. Explication sur Harry et ses amis en 2003. Hermione est nommée préfète, Harry sort avec Cho Chang et Sirius est toujours en fuite. Voldemort reprend des forces et est de retour.

**Chapitre 2 : Voyage dans le temps**

Lily Evans à des cheveux auburn et lisse et des yeux vert émeraude. Amy Johnson à des cheveux noir et des yeux brun noisette. Lily vole la cape d'invisibilité de James pour se cacher dans les cachots en attendant les maraudeurs. Sirius alias Patmol, James alias Cornedrue, Remus alias Lunard, Peter alias Queudver. Les filles sont coincé entre l'armoire à potions et les maraudeurs, ceux-ci leur sautent dessus et toute les potions mélanger ensemble forme un vortex temporelle qui les entraînent tous.

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard en 2003**

3 octobre 2003. Ils réalisent qu'ils ne sont plus en 1965 mais en 2003. Sirius pince James pour être sur qu'il ne rêve pas, mais ce n'est pas un rêve. Ils se rendent tous caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James au bureau du directeur. James appel Lily mademoiselle je sais tout. Le mot de passe pour s'introduire dans le bureau du directeur est espoir. Dumbledore est très étonner de tous les voir mais se souviens parfaitement d'eux. Ils découvrent qu'ils rentreront chez eux quand les effets des potions seront partis et que ça peut prendre quelque temps. Ils continueront leurs scolarités à Poudlard en 2003, mais ils doivent changer de nom et d'apparence. Ils viendront tout juste de déménager d'Australie, ils sont en 5e année et seront sûrement être répartie à Gryffondor. Ils prennent la potion de Jouvance pour changer d'apparence.

**James:**Jamsie Corwal : ne porte plus de lunette et plus de cheveux en bataille, ils sont lisse et toujours noir et des yeux brun.

**Amy:** Amélie Corwal : cheveux brun lisse et des yeux brun.

**Sirius:** Sin White : ses yeux ne sont plus bleu mais vert et ses cheveux sont blond et en bataille.

**Lily:** Liliane White : cheveux blond friser et des yeux bleu.

**Remus:** Rémi Patterson : il n'a pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux sont couleur sable.

**Peter:** Patrick Patterson : il a beaucoup changer, il a perdue sa graisse à les cheveux brun foncer et les yeux noisette.

James et Sirius sont émerveillés par la beauté de Lily et Amy. Il y a un autre élève de nouveau à l'école et c'est une fille.

**Chapitre 4 : La répartition et une découverte**

Harry à un pressentiment mais il ne sait pas si il est bon ou mauvais. Harry remarque immédiatement la nouvelle et Cho est jalouse. Ils sont tous envoyés à Gryffondor même Maria Johnson. Les maraudeurs sont un peu surpris en entendant le nom Johnson, car la seule personne à porter se nom est Amy. George ne joue pas au Quidditch alors il aura une sélection et Maria est intéressé par le poste de batteur. Malefoy passe derrière eux au moment où il parle Quidditch et écoeure Harry. Lily, James et Amy se rendent compte que Harry est le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans.

**Chapitre 5 : Première journée mouvementer**

Ron et Harry rient d'Hermione tandis que les nouveaux pensent que celle-ci est folle. La mère de Maria était directrice adjointe au ministère (elle est morte) et elle se transformait en lynx des neiges. Ron et Harry veulent faire des recherches sur la famille Johnson et ils demanderont à Sirius si il en sait un peu plus. Remus est très content de revoir Maria et demande à Harry, Ron et Hermione de venir le voir dans son bureau. Maria et Drago se confrontent en plein couloir et Malefoy lui lance un sortilège mais un bouclier apparaît et un chien, un lynx, un cerf, un tigre et un loup apparaissent. Maria cloue le bec au 6 gars et Amélie est stupéfaite. Maria se fait prédire sa mort, le mot de passe pour accéder à la tour des Lions est Gardy. Sin fait des remarques sur la formation de couple genre Maria/Harry et Liliane/Jamsie. Harry largue Cho parce qu'elle est trop jalouse et le faucon blanc de Maria (Kira) lui apporte des nouvelles. Maria et Harry se fâchent l'un contre l'autre, elle lui donne le livre des maraudeurs. C'est alors que Sin se rend compte que Maria est sa fille. Il est très amoureux de Amélie. Les intrus ont une réunion dans le parc tandis que le trio apprend à devenir animagique. Ron sera un loup bleu, Hermione sera une chouette à tête blanche et Harry sera un Griffon. Sniffle (alias Patmol ou Sirius) est de retour.

**Chapitre 6 : Le retour de deux amis**

5 octobre 2003. Harry fait des excuses à Maria, mais celle-ci ne veut rien entendre. Sirius apprend la mort d'Amy et Harry lui donne rendez-vous le lendemain soir à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Hedwige arrive au même moment que Kanu le faucon noir de la grand-mère de Maria. Hagrid est revenue. Lily apprend que elle et James sont morts quand Harry avait à peine 1ans. Sin dit à Jamsie qu'il aime sa sœur, en plein milieu du cour d'histoire de la magie. Amélie n'arrête pas d'harceler Jamsie pour savoir qui est la fille que Sin aime, sans savoir que c'est elle. Sirius engueule Remus et Albus pour ne pas lui avoir dit que sa femme était morte et que sa fille était à Poudlard. Drago insulte encore la mère de Maria, mais quand elle veut lui sauter au cou Hagrid la rattrape. Maria à une retenue.

**Chapitre 7 : Cour de potion et retenue**

Céleste la tante de Maria envoie Chacal le chat de sa nièce et celle-ci lui r'envoie au plus vite, car il a fait peur aux filles et il est arrivé au petite heure du matin. Sin, Jamsie et Rémi comprennent parfaitement Maria par rapport à Céleste et les garçons ne comprennent pas les filles. Maria devient blanche en apprenant que Severus Rogue est le professeur de potion. Les intrus parlent par télépathie. Sin et Jamsie promettent à Amélie et à Liliane de ne rien faire pour se faire découvrir. Maria habite Godric's Hollow et a un terrain de Quidditch dans sa cour et elle propriétaire de la maison. Godric est le lion qui habite chez Maria. Les yeux de Maria change de couleur. Rogue dévoile à toute la classe que Maria est la fille de Sirius Black. Maria envoie promener Rogue avant de quitter le cour. Dumbledore laisse la journée libre à Maria et celle-ci doit se rendre dans le bureau de Lupin plus tard dans la journée pour faire sa retenue. Patrick se sent coupable car il sait que c'est lui le traite. Tout le monde décide qu'ils parlent toujours à Maria même si c'est la fille de Sirius Black. Peter avoue au intrus que c'est lui le traite. Harry fait remarquer à Maria qu'elle a de beau yeux, celle-ci est très gêner. Maria va à sa retenue et parle avec Remus, celui-ci demande pour le livre des maraudeurs et Maria lui montre qu'elle peut se changer en panthère noire. Remus réfléchie et se dit que c'est la quatrième personne dont parle la prophétie.

**Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous et explication**

Harry, Ron et Hermione vont au rendez-vous que Harry à donner à Sirius, en chemin ils rencontrent Rogue et McGonagall en pleine conversation. Sirius explique pourquoi il ne leur a rien expliquer à propos de sa fille et de sa femme, il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir été là. Le livre des maraudeurs est une partie de l'héritage de Harry, car il appartient aussi à Maria. Harry lit un mot qui lui est destiné dans le livre des maraudeurs. Lily et James sont la marraine et le parrain de Maria et Amy est la marraine de Harry. Ils parlent de Godric's Hollow. Sirius va voir sa fille. Lily, Amy et James discutent dans le monde des semi morts. Le pouvoir du phoenix peut les faire revivre. Le père est la fille sont enfin réuni et le trio apprend que Maria se transforme en panthère noire.

**Chapitre 9 : Sélection de Quidditch**

Harry est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il manque maintenant 4 joueurs à l'équipe, 2 poursuiveurs, le gardien et un batteur. George pense que le poste de batteur n'est pas pour une fille. Jamsie et Amélie se sont inscrit au poste de poursuiveur. Ron est prit comme nouveau gardien dans l'équipe, Amélie et Jamsie ont eue le poste de poursuiveur. Les Serpentard s'interpose pendant la sélection du batteur. Un cognard fou attaque Maria et tout le monde est impressionné par le spectacle qu'elle a donné. Maria est donc la nouvelle batteuse. Ils font tous la fête à cause qu'ils ont une excellente équipe cette année. Dans le dortoir des garçons la fête continue, tandis que dans celui des filles une longue conversation commençait et se terminerait seulement à 3heure du matin. Lily, James et Amy espionnent les filles et les garçons de l'endroit ou ils sont et se compte leur angoisse.

**Chapitre 10 : Querelles, annonce et demande**

Sin a une idée en voyant que les filles ne sont pas encore debout, il explique son plan à Jamsie, mais il ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de Liliane. Sin appel Jamsie Cornedrue. Sin fait apparaître plein de couleur sur Liliane et lui jette un seau d'eau. Celle-ci pense que c'est Jamsie et elle gueule après lui. Liliane donne une de ses claques à Jamsie sous l'œil attentif de tout le monde. Dans le cour de potion c'est comme à l'habitude, tout va mal. Sin avoue à sa sœur que c'est lui qui lui a fait la force et il reçoit deux gifles. Ils apprennent le sortilège du Patonus en Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry explique comment il a appris à le faire au reste de la classe. Les intrus découvrent que le Patronus de Harry à la forme animagique de James. Maria sait en faire un aussi et la forme de son Patronus à la forme animagique de son père. Lupin encourage Hermione et Ron à se concentrer. Sin jure sur la tête de Jamsie que plus jamais Liliane ne serait son cobaye. Un bal aura lieu à Halloween. Sin à l'air d'un idiot en essayant d'inviter Amélie au bal. Elle est sur le choc mais accepte avec joie. Hermione et Ron iront ensemble, Harry à une mystérieuse cavalière, Liliane et Jamsie iront ensemble, Rémi et Ginny aussi et Maria a elle aussi un mystérieux cavalier. Cho invite Harry mais il n'est pas libre. Patrick en profite pour demander à Cho mais elle le vire de bord. Ils partent tous heureux dans le parc sauf Patrick.

**Chapitre 11 :** **Le Bal**

Sirius assistera au bal sous sa forme animagique. Maria et Harry se font harceler pour savoir avec qui ils vont au bal, mais aucun des deux ne le dit. Les cours de l'après-midi sont annulés. Peter n'a trouvé personne pour aller au bal. Jamsie et Sin sont nerveux. Sin veut aller espionner les filles mais Rémi l'en empêche. Kira vient porté un colis à Maria. Elle reçoit un petit diadème et un pendentif en forme de larme. Ginny porte une robe mauve a un maquillage léger et ses cheveux ont été raidie. Rémi porte lui aussi une robe mauve. Hermione et Ron sont eux aussi assortie, ils portent des robes blanches. Liliane porte une robe bleue à un maquillage léger et ses cheveux sont remontés en queue de cheval. Jamsie porte aussi une robe bleue. Amélie et Sin portent tout les deux une robe vert émeraude. Maria porte une robe au couleur de Gryffondor qui lui dévoile les épaules, elle porte le collier qu'elle a reçue et ses cheveux sont remonter et soutenue par le diadème. Harry porte une robe de la même couleur que Maria, car heureusement ils vont ensemble au bal, au grand étonnement de leurs amis. Drago va au bal avec Pansy Parkinsson. C'est les Bizarts Sister qui animeront la soirée. Tout le monde va danser sous l'œil attentif de Remus, Albus et Patmol. Les paries commence pour savoir combien de temps le couple Maria/Harry prendra pour se former. Patmol essaye de séparer Maria et Harry avant qu'il se rende compte qu'ils sont ensemble pour le bal. Les 4 filles décident qu'à tour de rôle elles feront danser Patrick car celui-ci est plus triste que jamais. Maria montra à danser à Harry se qui ne fut pas facile. Mais des visiteurs inattendue font leur apparition se qui sommes la panique dans la Grande Salle.

**Chapitre 12 : La première attaque**

Voldemort fait son apparition au bal et veut faire une pierre d'un coup en tuant Harry et Maria. Dumbledore et Remus défendent leur protégé, mais Maria a une autre idée en tête. Remus ordonne à Patmol de surveiller sa fille. Le seigneur des ténèbres envoie une armée de serpent en direction de Maria qui marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles, mais Harry fait échouer ses plans en parlant Fourchelang, les serpents quittent le château en ne faisant aucun mal. Maria provoque Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Les spectres de Lily, James et Amy sont très inquiets. Dumbledore réalise que la prophétie est vraie. Drago ressent du mépris pour un mangemorts (son père). Maria récite un ancien sortilège pour vaincre Voldemort. Les spectres de Lily, James, Amy et Cédric font fuir Voldemort et ses mangemorts. James leur dit que le moment n'est pas venu pour le seigneur des ténèbres de disparaître. Il leur dit aussi qu'ils peuvent les faire revenir si il trouve l'animal qu'ils portent en eux. Patmol attrape Queudver. Sirius reprend sa forme humaine devant toute l'école et dévoile la vraie traite Peter Pettigrow. Maria se ramasse à l'infirmerie.

**Chapitre 13 : Séjour à l'infirmerie**

Peter essaie de faire croire que Sirius a perdue la tête, mais Remus dit le contraire. Les aurors arrivent et veulent attaquer Sirius, mais Hermione les empêchent. C'est à se moment qu'ils remarquent Peter. Harry redescend de l'infirmerie bredouille, quand il entre dans la Grande Salle il aperçoit Peter et essaie de l'attaquer mais Sirius le retient et les aurors pensaient qu'il l'attaquait. D'autre personne entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et c'était Cassiopé Black et sa fille Céleste Black, toute les deux étaient très en colère. Godric entra dans la salle et effraya beaucoup d'élèves. Céleste et Cassiopé sont heureuse de revoir Sirius, mais la mère de celui-ci lui donne une claque derrière la tête. Maria rêve qu'elle parle avec sa mère et celle-ci lui dit qu'elle doit découvrir quelque chose au plus profond de soit. Dumbledore passe un accord avec l'auror en chef et celui-ci accepte. Harry est triste car la personne qu'il aime est très pâle. Jamsie et Harry passent leur nuit au chevet de Maria. Tout le monde est inquiet pour elle. Severus essaie d'empêcher Sirius de quitter la Grande Salle, mais sa fille le réclame. Sirius se rappel qu'ils ont le pouvoir du phoenix en eux et que Lily, James et Amy vont revenir à la vie.

**Chapitre 14 : Le procès de Sirius Black**

Céleste et Sirius entre dans la Grande Salle en se chamaillant et Jamsie et Liliane sont de plus en plus proche. Harry à Maria dans la tête. La métamorphose de Harry, Ron et Hermione avance très vite. Maria sort de l'infirmerie en parfaite santé. Maria croit que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont prêts à se transformer. Elle veut absolument sortir car Drixie veut se dégourdir les pattes. Sirius est inquiet pour son procès. Harry réussit à se transformer et Maria lui donne le nom de Dric. Hermione et Ron sont déçue de ne pas s'être transformer encore tandis que Sin et Jamsie voudraient aller rejoindre les trois animaux dehors mais Amélie les dissuade. C'est le procès de Sirius et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore devront témoigner. Albus ne leur à rien dit d'avance pour ne pas énerver personne. Fudge traite Sirius comme un vrai criminelle, se qui exaspère Albus. Sirius est maintenant libre et pour compenser avec les 12ans qu'il a passer à Askaban, le ministère de la magie lui offre 50 milles gallions. Peter est condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

**Chapitre 15 : Toute la vérité**

Dumbledore a top de chose sur les épaules et Minera s'en ai rendue compte. Il essaye de trouver une place pour les 6 intrus pour passer noël, alors il décide d'écrire à Molly Weasley. Molly et Arthur décident de prendre sur leur toit Liliane, Rémi et Patrick alors Albus demandera à Sirius si Amélie, Sin et Jamsie pourront passer les fêtes chez lui. Cho amènes Harry en dehors de la Grande Salle pour lui parler et Harry lui dit qu'il ne l'aime plus et retourne déjeuner. Maria rougit quand Harry la regarde. Sirius accepte de prendre Amélie, Sin et Jamsie chez lui pour les vacances. James Potter est le petit fils de Albus Dumbledore. Albus et Sirius parleront aux enfants. Drago agit bizarrement pendant le cour de potion ce qui inquiète un peu le trio et Maria. Dumbledore annonce au intrus ou ils iront vivre pendant les vacances et après ils demandent à parler avec le trio et Maria. Albus avoue à Harry qu'il est sont arrière grand-père et que Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard ont écrit une prophétie qui les concernent tous les quatre. Ils sont très étonner d'entendre la prophétie. Ils découvrent que Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et c'est pour cette raison que Salazar Serpentard à quitter Poudlard. Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor et Maria/Harry se réunira en temps voulu tout comme Hermione/Ron. Les intrus se promettent de tout faire pour aider leur quatre amis à propos de la prophétie.

**Chapitre 16 : La résurrection des grandes familles**

Harry rêve des prochains plans de Voldemort, il attaquera l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Il tombe dans les escaliers et est prit de convulsion c'est Maria qui le découvre. Elle devient hystérique. Le professeur McGonagall explique aux élèves se qui vient de se passer et Neville a peur pour ses parents. Maria est autorisé à rester à l'infirmerie pour prendre soins de Harry. Bientôt Lily, James et Amy reviendront. Les parents de Neville vont très bien, ils ont retrouvé leur esprit. Drago veut avertir Harry quelque chose mais il lui dit des choses blessantes. Drago dit qu'il n'est pas heureux dans sa famille. Liliane a peur de s'avouer les sentiments qu'elle a pour Jamsie. James dit que le temps était enfin arriver. Harry et Maria ne comprennent pas immédiatement mais Maria a une idée et demande ou sont leur corps. Sirius explique à Minerva se qu'ils ont fait quelques années au par avant. Dumbledore a conservé les corps dans une salle secrète et tous ensemble ils s'y rendent. Hermione découvre que Harry et Maria vont faire revenir leur parent. Maria a une vision sur le passé en arrivant devant la toile des quatre fondateurs. Les fondateurs les autorisent à entrer, Harry se transforme en phoenix et quand il reprend sa forme il enflamme les corps de Lily, James et Amy. Trois bébés phoenix apparaissent. Maria s'assoupie, mais quand elle se réveille sa mère est devant elle en chair et en os.

**Chapitre 17 : Le départ pour les vacances**

Harry est au ange ses parents sont revenue et ils sont enfin réunis. Lily et James avouent à leur fils qu'ils l'ont observé depuis leur mort, mais ils veulent l'entendre leur raconter sa vie. Hermione ne remarque pas immédiatement les nouveaux venus et commence à parler avec Harry et Maria. Tout le monde est perplexe en entendant dire que James, Lily et Amy sont revenus à la vie. Sin perd son paris contre Jamsie, mais revient à la charge immédiatement. James, Lily, Sirius et Amy entendent la conversation télépathique des 6 intrus, mais ils leur disent que leur secret est en sécurité. Severus Rogue n'en revient pas du retour de James, Lily et Amy. Mais quand il a revue Lily, l'amour qu'il avait pour elle refit surface. Sin a une petite conversation avec Harry sur Amélie et Maria. Sin fait sa demande à Amélie, mais il se parle avec leur vrai nom et Amélie dit oui. Amélie est au ange et quand ils entrent dans la Grande Salle les parents de Harry et Maria savent immédiatement que Sin a fait sa demande. Rogue pense à Irma la femme qu'il aime. La grand-mère de Neville lui a envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'elle l'attendrait sur le quai 9 ¾ avec une surprise et celui-ci ne tenait plus en place. Ils rigolèrent tous pendant le trajet vers la gare.

**Chapitre 18 : Les vacances de Noël (partie 1)**

Maria commençait à perdre son sang froid parce que Sin et Jamsie faisaient plein de connerie. Harry et Ron riaient d'eux. Liliane, Hermione et Amélie parlaient même si la plupart du temps Amélie écoutait à moitié. Rémi et Ginny parlaient du Terrier. Drago vient d'offrir son aide à Maria, mais celle-ci est septique mais garde sa proposition en tête. Lucius est très surpris de voir Amy, Lily et James vivants. Les parents de Neville sont sur le quai et l'attendent et tout les deux ont retrouvé leur lucidité. Molly non plus n'en revient pas, mais elle est très heureuse de les voir vivant et en santé. Céleste s'évanouie en apercevant les trois revenants tandis que Cassiopé est sur le choc mais très ému. Godric s'en veut, mais James lui fait comprendre qu'il n'y ait pour rien. Amélie à peur car Maria ouvre la porte de sa chambre et Chacal y est enfermé. Jamsie rêve de Liliane et Sin se promet de les réunir tout les deux ou sinon son meilleur ami va virer fou.

**Chapitre 19 : Les vacances de Noël (partie 2)**

Maria retombe en enfance en apercevant la nouvelle batte qu'ils ont mit sur le marché. Liliane capote elle n'arrive pas à trouver un cadeau pour Jamsie. Les adultes entendent tout se que Liliane à penser. Maria et Godric s'amusent un peu en arrivant au manoir mais Amy les fait se calmer. Sirius annonce qu'ils reconstruiront le manoir des Potter, Godroc's Hollow avec l'aide de Molly et d'Arthur. La famille Malefoy vient leur rendre visite. Narcissa était amie avec Amy et Lily avant. Amy chicane sa fille. Sin et Amélie élaborent un plan pour réunir leurs meilleurs amis. Maria raconte sa rencontre avec Drago Malefoy à son père et celui-ci trouve ça suspect mais dit qu'il en parlerait à Albus. Sirius met sa fille en garde pour ses visions, elle ne doit pas les ignorer. Quand Lily et James sont mort c'est grâce à Maria que ses parents l'on sue. Sirius veut être le premier informer si il se passe quelque chose entre Maria et Harry. Albus arrive au manoir et à minuit Amélie et Sin mettrent leur plan en action. Jamsie embrasse Liliane et après lui demande de sortir avec lui, elle accepte avec joie. Tout le monde fut très heureux de leur cadeau. Harry à donner un collier à Maria, il se nomme le cœur de l'espoir.

**Chapitre 20 : Un retour un peu choquant**

Drago entre dans le compartiment mais Harry le met à la porte. Harry et Maria se chicane mais se réconcilie. Maria a un flash du futur qui les concerne et Drago est dedans. Maria est sur le choc et réveille tout le monde. Elle explique tout à son père, son parrain et Remus. James devient professeur de vol et Sirius aiderais Remus dans les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cédric Diggory est maintenant fantôme à Poufsouffle, Cho s'évanouie. Pansy écoeure Harry en lui disant que Cédric est venue la hanté. Sirius explique à James, Maria et les intrus se qui c'est passé l'an dernier (4e tome) c'est en faites les jumeaux qui explique et Ginny leur dit qu'ils sont énervant. Drago souhaite que le trio et Maria vont le croire car il n'en peu plus de la vie qu'il mène. Cédric n'en veut pas à Harry. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Maria s'endorment comme si ils étaient en couple. Ron et Hermione sont ensemble mais ils se font discret.

**Chapitre 21 : La chambre de l'héritier**

Maria capote car elle pense qu'il sait passer quelque chose entre elle et Harry, mais ses amies lui disent le contraire. Les garçons harcèlent Harry et se font traiter de filles par Ginny. Drago les regarde avec envie quand ils entrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry entend une voix qui dit qu'ils sont prêts à découvrir la chambre de l'héritier. Maria surprend une conversation. Pendant leur cour de soins au créature magique, des licornes leur parle de la chambre. Harry et Maria se pogne encore. Ils sont devant un tableau représentant un lion et un phoenix, ils les nomment Godric et Fumseck. Si Harry veut faire entrer d'autre gens, il doit autoriser les deux animaux. Il faut traverser le tableau pour entrer. La chambre de l'héritier est immense, il y a une bibliothèque, un bureau, une salle d'entraînement et encore d'autre. Un hologramme apparaît et explique où ils sont. Tout le monde les cherche mais ils sont introuvable, Maria et Harry bien sur.

* * *

Et bien voici les résumer de chaque chapitre écrit j'espère que vous avez apprécier.

Le chapitre 22 est en cour d'écriture je le publierais bientôt, en tout cas le plus vite possible.

Maria Potter


	25. Désespoir et soulagement

**Titre :** Des intrus dans le futur

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR, mais les autres sont à moi comme Maria etc.…..bon c'est le blablabla habituelle vous comprenez.

J'espère que les résumés ont aidé à certaine personne à se remettre dans le contexte de l'histoire, si vous avez des questions vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message.

Je suis de retour après une très longue attente mais je suis quand même de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Alors passer du bon temps en le lisant, amusez-vous c'est ce qui compte le plus dans la vie.

Les réponses au review seront à la fin du chapitre comme à l'habitude alors comme dans tous les chapitres précédents tout sera pareil alors si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me le dire vous aurez une réponse assurer.

En passant je fais la correction des premiers chapitres, car je sais qu'il y a énormément de fautes, je m'excuse pour ceux qui sont maniaque de l'orthographe, ne vous en faites pas tout est pareil sauf pour les fautes.

Alors bonne lecture à tous et souvenez vous à la fin de m'envoyer un petit review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Désespoir et soulagement**

Hermione, Ron et les intrus étaient toujours à la recherche de Maria et d'Harry, mais aucune trace d'eux. Ils avaient belle et bien disparue.

Tout le monde commença à s'inquiété et des choses plus horribles les unes que les autres leur traversaient la tête.

Ils passèrent plusieurs fois devant le portrait de Godric et de Fumseck, mais ils ne se doutaient même pas d'un poil que leurs amis se trouvaient derrière le portrait des deux animaux.

Ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils avaient trouvé la chambre de l'héritier.

Godric et Fumseck riaient tellement du petit groupe qu'Hermione se retourna vers eux et dit d'une voix frustrer :

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de rire des passants? Taisez-vous ça vient fatiguant à la longue. »

« Oh, tu entend cela Godric, cette jeune fille voudrait qu'on arrête de faire du bruit? »

« J'ai bien entendue mon cher Fumseck, mais nous ne nous tairons guerre pour le moment, n'est ce pas? »

« Bien sur que non. »

Hermione tourna les talons si vite qu'elle se serait sûrement enfarger si elle n'avait pas été si décider à quitter le couloir au plus vite.

Elle était si frustrée qu'elle en oublia son inquiétude, mais quand elle eue rejoint ses amis l'inquiétude reviens comme une bombe.

Ils décidèrent de poursuivre leur recherche en groupe séparer.

Ron et Hermione partirent faire leur recherche à l'extérieur du château, Jamsie et Sin partirent en direction des cachots, Liliane et Amélie referaient le tour du château et Rémi, Patrick et Ginny retournèrent dans la salle Commune pour trouver une solution si ils ne retrouvaient pas leurs amis.

* * *

A l'extérieur les recherches n'avançaient pas beaucoup.

Ron essayait de calmer Hermione qui commençait à imaginer le pire.

« Et si tu-savais-qui les avait enlever? Ils sont peux être mort, oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'on va faire si ils sont mort? »

« Hermione calme toi, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils n'ont aucune égratignure. Ils se sont sûrement juste isoler pour pouvoir discuter. »

Mais à vrai dire Ron n'en était pas sur du tout, mais il essayait de paraître calme devant la femme de ses rêves.

Hermione quand à elle le regardait bouche bée, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il pense cela, leurs amis avaient disparue depuis près de 5heure, elle commença donc à lui crier des injures mais une bouche la fit taire.

Ron était en train de l'embrasser!

Le baiser terminer Ron la regarda et dit :

« C'était pour te faire taire un point c'est tout! »

Ses oreilles devinrent si rouges qu'on aurait cru que c'était deux tomates très mûres.

Cela suffit à faire taire Hermione, ils poursuivirent donc leur recherche en silence et en se posant plein de question.

* * *

Au même moment dans les cachots de leur professeur de potion préféré Jamsie et Sin s'étaient mit dans de beau drap.

Ils avaient commencer leur recherche dans les cachots les plus éloigner, mais ils n'avaient malheureusement rien trouver.

Ils avaient donc poursuivie leur recherche plus désespéré que jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il arriver devant la porte du bureau de Rogue.

C'est alors que Sin eue la mauvaise idée de s'introduire dans celui-ci.

« Jamsie et si on allait voir a quoi ressemble se bon vieux Rogue plus vieux? »

« Tu sais très bien que se n'est pas le moment approprier pour s'introduire dans son bureau, nous devons chercher Maria et Harry. »

« Aller tu brûle d'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, ne te laisse pas tenter, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes de notre temps. »

« D'accord, tu ma convaincue mais pas plus de 10 minutes. »

« Marché conclut Cornedrue….. »

Sin reçut une taloche derrière la tête de la part de Jamsie.

Celui-ci le regardait comme si la fin du monde venait d'être annoncé.

« Ouch! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup? »

« Ne m'appel plus comme tu viens de le faire, quelqu'un aurait pue nous entendre. »

« Désolé j'y ai pas penser. »

Ils regardèrent bien si personne n'était en vue avant de s'introduire dans le bureau du professeur Rogue et Sin marmonna que la carte du maraudeurs aurait été bien utile en se moment.

Ils regardèrent un peu partout, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de bien intéressant, Rogue était rester ennuyeux même en vieillissant.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas se diriger dans leur direction, ils remirent tout à leur place dans un temps éclair.

Mais malheureusement pour eux quand ils mirent le pied à l'extérieur du bureau ils tombèrent face à face avec Rogue lui-même, celui-ci passa donc à l'attaque immédiatement.

« Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau? »

« Nous, nous sommes trompé de porte professeur, nous avions crue apercevoir la souris d'un ami se faufiler sous la porte. Mais je crois plutôt que s'était celle d'à côté. »

« MENTEUR! Vous êtes coller demain soir pour vous être introduis dans mon bureau sans une permission. »

« Mais professeur….. »

« Et de plus j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor. »

Sin et Jamsie décidèrent donc de ne plus en r'ajouter ayant peur de faire perdre encore plus de points à leur maison.

« Alors messieurs Corwal et White on se revoit ici même demain soir 8heure. »

Il entra dans son bureau et leur claqua la porte en plein visage.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte et rendue plus loin Jamsie regarda Sin et dit :

« Bien joué mon vieux, nous étions supposer être à la recherche de Maria et Harry mais à la place nous avons récolté une retenue avec Rogue demain soir. »

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait dans les parages celui-la! »

« Oui et bien quelque fois tu devrais essayer de penser. »

Sin regarda son meilleur ami et se sentie offusquer de la façon d'on son meilleur ami venait de lui parler, leur recherche se continuèrent dans un silence absolue.

Jamsie était toujours fâché après Sin pour leur avoir récolté une retenue avec leur pire ennemie et Sin quand a lui était assez mal à l'aise devant leur situation qu'il aimait mieux ne rien r'ajouter pour ne pas que la colère de Jamsie explose.

Ils continuèrent leur recherche mais en vain ils ne trouvèrent que quelques élèves de Serpentard qui se rendaient à la bibliothèque.

Ils n'eurent même pas le courage de les provoquer un tout petit peu, ils commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter pour leurs nouveaux amis ou plutôt pour leurs futurs enfants.

Ils décidèrent de reprendre le chemin de leur Salle Commune sans avoir trouver aucun indices qui pourrait les informer ou était Maria et Harry.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Liliane et Amélie continuaient leur recherches un peu partout dans le château, mais elles discutaient plus que d'autre chose.

Liliane était très nerveuse car son futur fils avait belle et bien disparue tandis que Amélie réfléchissait à leur situation alors elle proposa :

« Liliane, tu crois qu'il aurait trouvé la chambre de l'héritier? »

« Ça ce peux très bien, mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas venue le dire à Ron et à Hermione, je suis sur qu'il leur ai arriver quelque chose. »

« Je m'inquiète moi aussi, mais essayons de ne pas imaginer le pire d'accord, ils ne leur ai rien arriver je suis sur tout vas bien. »

Celle-ci commençait vraiment à s'inquiète et Liliane due la secouer quelque minute pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprit. Cette tactique fonctionna car elle recommença à réfléchir à leur situation. Liliane commença à réfléchir elle aussi mais une idée lui vient en tête.

« Alors toi et Sin c'est toujours le parfait amour? »

« Oui, je pensais qu'il ne se rendrait jamais compte que j'existe je suis encore au ange et tu sais quand il m'a fait sa demande et bien nous nous sommes parler avec nos nom. »

« Il n'y avait personne au alentour? »

« Non nous étions seuls, nous avons ou plutôt Sin à vérifier avant de commencer à me parler. »

« Oh c'est mignon. »

« Et toi et Jamsie, qui aurait crût? »

« Certainement pas moi, mais depuis que nous sommes ici, je voie les chose différemment et je l'ai vue d'un autre œil. Il es plutôt charment et je l'aime. »

« Et bien, je n'aurais jamais crue entendre ça de ta bouche, mais je suis quand même contente, je vous trouve tellement mignon ensemble. »

Elles continuèrent à discuter tout en scrutant au alentour et dans les salles de classes vide si leur amis n'étaient pas là. Mais leur recherche était vaine. Quand elles arrivèrent prêt de la Grande Salle elles aperçurent Ron et Hermione qui entraient et ceux-ci leur firent signe qu'ils ne les avaient pas trouvé.

Ils décidèrent donc de tous remonter dans leur Salle Commune, peut être que Rémi, Patrick et Ginny auraient trouvé une raison pour justifier l'absence de leurs amis.

En chemin ils rencontrèrent Sin et Jamsie, mais aucun des deux ne s'adressaient la parole au grand désespoir de leur petite amie. Tout le monde leur posait plein de question mais ils ne voulaient pas répondre. Alors Liliane dit :

« Bon ça suffit vous deux, vous allez nous dire ce qui c'est passé dans les cachots et immédiatement. »

Sin et Jamsie se regardèrent et tout les deux se mirent à parler en même temps.

« Nous avons une retenue avec Rogue, parce que nous sommes entrer dans son bureau et non nous n'avons pas trouvé Maria et Harry. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrer dans son bureau? »

« Sin voulait y aller pour voir quelque chose. »

« Et je voie que tu n'a pas été plus intelligent que lui Jamsie, car tu es entrer toi aussi. »

« Il était d'accord lui aussi, alors ce n'est pas tout de ma faute, ne me regarde pas comme ça Amélie j'ai fait un erreur je le reconnais. »

Amélie regardait son petit ami d'un air vraiment mauvais du genre je vais te tuer, mais quand elle l'entendit lui dire qu'il reconnaissait qu'il avait fait un erreur son expression se radoucie. Quand à Jamsie, il était dans le beau drap, Liliane était tellement fâché contre lui qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« Liliane, je suis désolé, alors arrête de crier je t'en supplie. »

« J'arrête de crier, mais je suis quand même déçue de toi, moi qui pensait que tu avais changé je me suis trompé complètement. »

« Mais j'ai changé, je te le jure je ne suis plus le même, combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que je suis désoler. »

« Des milliers de fois si il le faut. »

Sur ce elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame elle fut suivie par un Jamsie suppliant de l'écouter et par le reste de leur amis. C'était Sin qui avait eue l'idée d'entrer dans le bureau et c'était Jamsie qui est subissait les conséquence avec Liliane, il eut un petit rire au coin des lèvres ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue au yeux de Amélie.

« Oh mais ne rit pas ton tour viendra bien vite, si ce n'est pas moi se sera ta sœur et tu le sais. »

Son sourire disparue et il recommença à s'inquiété pour ses amis, ils valait mieux penser à eux qu'à ce que Liliane ou Amélie pourrais lui faire subir. Quand ils furent tous entrer dans la Salle Commune, Rémi, Patrick et Ginny leur demandèrent :

« Alors vous les avez trouvé? »

« Non et vous vous avez trouvé quoi dire si on nous demande ou ils sont. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent Ginny et celle-ci dit :

« Bien on pensait peux être dire qu'ils étaient rester dans leur dortoir pour terminer des devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas terminer, mais après nous ne savons pas trop. Vous savez ils ne passent pas vraiment inaperçue vous savez. »

« On le sait Ginny c'est pour ça que nous sommes partie à leur recherche. »

« Oh arrête Ron, essaye de faire mieux pour voir je suis sur que tu ne serais pas meilleur que nous. »

Ron ne dit rien car sa petite sœur avait parfaitement raison. Celle-ci les regarda tous et déclara qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir d'histoire de la magie ou sinon elle serait dans de beau draps.

Elle sortie et laissa ses amis et son frère planté là comme si il y avait d'autre chose de plus important que leur amis disparue.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de l'héritier, Harry et Maria continuaient de contempler la chambre comme si ils venaient tout juste d'y entrer, le temps ne comptait plus la seule chose qu'ils comptaient pour eux maintenant s'était d'explorer la chambre de fond en compte.

* * *

Pendant que leurs amis s'inquiétaient pour eux, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fou. Ils avaient fait le tour de toutes les chambres, ils en avaient 4 en tout. Maria avait crier en apercevant les salles de bains, car celle-ci était immense encore plus grande et plus luxueuse que celle des préfets. Harry avait traîner Maria jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement et ils s'étaient amuser à faire un petit duel. Ils avaient regardé une bonne partie des livres de la bibliothèque et y avaient trouver des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas pus voir dans les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école. Après avoir fait le tour plus d'une fois ils décidèrent de s'assoire dans le salon et de se reposer.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, j'ai vraiment hâte de raconter ça à Ron et à Hermione. »

« Je sais moi aussi Harry et tu vois il a fallu qu'on se chicane un peu pour la trouver cette satané chambre. »

« Oui tu as raison. »

« Je savais que tu y arriverais, oh en passant Ron et Hermione t'on dit si ils avaient réussit à se transformer récemment? »

« Non pas vraiment nous n'avons pas parler beaucoup avec tout ce qui c'est passer, mais j'ai confiance en eux je suis sur qu'ils y arriveront, si j'ai pue le faire sa ne doit pas être si dur pour eux. »

« Mais toi tu as un avantage. »

« Lequel? »

« Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor alors tu es un grand sorcier ou tu deviendras un grand sorcier. »

« Je sais mais ils ont un rôle important dans l'avenir eux aussi, toi aussi nous sommes ceux qui réussiront à vaincre Voldemort pour de bon j'espère. »

« Oh je pense bien que oui, mais je m'ennuierais de l'affronter et de le mettre en colère, je suis tellement heureuse quand je réussis à le mettre dans tout ses états, je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu es sadique j'en reviens pas, mais j'aime bien quand tu provoque Tom, j'aime ça moi aussi. »

« Et c'est moi la sadique! »

Tout les deux rirent, mais Harry avait autre chose à dire :

« Tu pourrais prendre le fils Malefoy quand Tom aura disparue pour de bon. »

« Non je pense qu'il sera important pendant la guerre contre Voldemort et je crois même que c'est déjà commencer, je ne l'ai pas connue calme et réserver, à chaque fois que je voyais il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche mais c'est temps si il est bizarre. »

« J'avoue qu'il est bizarre, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance c'est tout. »

« Harry tu te souviens de la vision que j'ai eue dans le train? »

« Eh oui. »

« Et bien Drago était dedans et vous vous entraîniez ensemble, vous aviez même l'air à bien rigoler. »

« Tu veux rire? »

« Non pas sur mes visions, c'est la stricte vérité. »

Harry resta sans voix, alors il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et se leva d'un bond, il avait l'air affolée. Maria se leva quelque temps après lui et dit :

« Harry que ce passe t'il? »

« Ça fait 7heure que nous sommes ici et c'est l'heure d'aller souper. »

« Quoi, mais c'est impossible on dirait que ça fait seulement 1heure que nous sommes ici, oh mon dieu ils vont nous chercher partout et si ils pensent qu'ils nous ai arriver quelque chose. »

« Oh merde allons y avant qu'ils avertisse quelqu'un. »

Ils sortirent en trombe de la chambre de l'héritier et se dirigèrent le plus vite qu'ils le purent dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Ginny sortait de la bibliothèque pour aller souper quand quelqu'un l'entraîna dans un couloir, elle ne vit pas immédiatement qui était la personne parce qu'il faisait très sombre dans le couloir mais quand il commença à parler elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans sa direction.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy? »

« Baisse ta baguette Ginny, je veux seulement parler c'est tout. »

« Oh parce que maintenant je suis Ginny pour toi je ne suis plus Weasley et moi je veux pas te parler ou t'entendre me dire quelque chose. »

« Je suis désoler je t'ai dit des choses blessante à toi et ta famille et je m'en veux, je veux simplement vous aidez, je ne peux plus vivre comme je vie c'est impossible. »

Ginny se détendit un peu mais resta septique un moment, Drago continua à parler il se vidait le cœur devant la jeune fille qu'il l'avait fait rêver quelque fois c'est dernière année.

« Tu sais être un Malefoy n'est pas vraiment un plaisir, j'aurais voulue être plus aimable avec vous tous et être envoyer ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, mais j'ai vécue dans une famille qui pratique la magie noir en tout cas mon père le pratique. »

« Pourquoi tu me raconte ça à moi? »

« Je veux que quelqu'un comprenne ce que je vie, Harry ne veut pas m'écouter et c'est compréhensible après tout ce que j'ai fais et Maria et bien c'est Maria, toujours sur la défensive et je l'a comprend. »

« Alors pourquoi c'est à moi que tu raconte ça, tu aurais pue parler avec mon frère ou Hermione? »

« Ton frère ne m'aime pas et ne dit pas le contraire je le sais, et Hermione ne m'a jamais pardonner de l'avoir traiter de tu sais quoi en deuxième année, mais toi je t'ai observer, non pas comme un voyeur mais je t'ai observer et j'ai remarquer que tout le monde te confiait toujours quelque chose et que tu les écoutais comme si c'était naturel. »

« D'accord là je suis vraiment dépasser tu m'espionne et tu me fais des compliments, ou est passer le Drago Malefoy que je connais? »

« Il n'existe plus, ce n'était pas le vrai. Ginny je veux vraiment vous aidez, mon père est de plus en plus persistant pour que je gagne les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres mais si je refuse je me fais tuer…. »

« Ton père te tuerait? »

« Oh que oui, il nous a déjà menacer de le faire si moi et ma mère on ne l'écoutait pas. »

« Oh mon dieu, mais c'est affreux. »

« Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux me sortir de là je ne suis plus capable de jouer le double jeux et je ne veux pas servir le seigneur des ténèbres, tout mais pas ça. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse? »

« Parle avec Maria ou Harry et explique leur ce qui se passe chez moi et dit leur que je veux vraiment les aider. »

« Je leur dirais mais si je me rend compte que tu nous joue dans le dos, tu es mort et je me chargerais de toi moi-même compris! »

« Eh oui. »

« Bon maintenant puis-je aller manger? »

« Oui bien sur et merci Ginny je te revaudrais ça un jour je te le jure. »

Ginny reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle un peu plus bouleverser qu'en sortant de la bibliothèque, les révélations de Drago lui avait fait chaud au cœur et il paraissait tellement sincère, elle allait tenir parole, elle parlerais avec Harry ou Maria quand ils referaient leur apparition. Elle ouvrit les portes et alla s'assoire avec ses amis, mais aucune trace de Maria ou Harry encore.

« Ginny, pourquoi ça ta prit temps de temps, sa va bien tu as l'air bouleverser? »

« Je vais bien Ron, je suis juste inquiète pour M……. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir sur une Maria et un Harry très essouffler.

Ron, Hermione, Sin, Jamsie, Liliane, Amélie, Ginny, Rémi et Patrick se levèrent si vite qu'ils effrayèrent la moitié des élèves autour d'eux. Maria et Harry s'avancèrent vers leurs amis et essayèrent de parler mais ils n'avaient plus de souffle.

Sirius et James avaient remarquer que le petit groupe semblait inquiet, mais ce qui les avait le plus frapper ses que leurs enfants n'étaient pas avec eux, mais quand ils les virent entrer et que tout le monde se levaient ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne les avaient pas vue de la journée.

C'est le directeur qui fit taire les rumeurs qui commençait à circuler, car en voyant tout ce monde se lever à l'arriver des deux nouveaux arrivant tout le monde avait eue son mot à dire.

« Et bien si ce n'est pas une surprise, je demanderais à tout le monde de bien vouloir se rassoire pour terminer se merveilleux souper et mademoiselle Black, monsieur Potter la prochaine fois que vous seriez en retard essayer de faire un peu moins une entrer fracassante. »

« Désoler professeur nous n'avions pas vue l'heure. »

Dumbledore regarda ses deux protéger et rit avant de se rassoire. Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondor Maria et Harry se faisaient bombarder de question par tout leur amis.

« Ou est ce que vous étiez passer nous vous avons chercher partout? »

« Il ne vous est rien arriver, vous-savez-qui ne vous à rien fait? »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous être montrer avant nous nous sommes inquiéter nous autres. »

« Eh est ce qu'on pourrais placer un mot avant que vous posiez d'autre question. »

« Oh veux des réponses immédiatement Harry et de ta part à toi aussi Maria. »

« Bien nous avons trouvé la chambre de l'héritier et nous y avons passé toute la journée. »

Personne ne parla tous étaient étonner que la chambre avait enfin été trouver alors Amélie sourit et dit :

« Je te l'avais dit Liliane, je te l'avais dit. »

« Oui, c'est d'accord j'ai compris Amélie pas besoin de sauter de joie comme tu le fais. »

« Désoler, mais j'avais raison non. »

« Je viens de te le dire que tu avais raison. »

Le reste du souper se passa sans encombre pour personne, Liliane avait même pardonner à Jamsie, Amélie n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait raison, Ginny pensait à sa conversation avec Drago et elle se retourna même pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, mais quand elle le regarda il baissa immédiatement la tête.

Il était en train de les regarder mais Ginny s'était tourné alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il les espionne encore plus. Mais celle-ci compris qu'il était seul et qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose pour lui.

Ils montèrent tous dans leur Salle Commune et continuèrent leur conversation. Maria et Harry décrivaient la chambre de l'héritier comme si elle était juste devant eux, et Harry promis à tout le monde en tout cas tout le petit groupe que le lendemain il les ferait visiter, mais Jamsie et Sin dirent.

« Cette fois-ci il faudra qu'on vérifie l'heure car nous avons une retenue avec Rogue à 8heure demain. »

« Comment ça. »

« Parce que c'est deux idiot se sont introduit dans son bureau pendant qu'ils vous cherchaient. »

« Liliane je pensais que tu nous avais pardonner? »

« Je vous ai pardonné, mais il fallait que Harry et Maria sache ce qui c'est passé. »

« Et il fallait que tu nous traite d'idiot ma chérie? »

« Oui. »

Liliane n'aurait pas pue être plus clair qu'elle venait de l'être, pendant que Liliane et Jamsie discutaient Ginny avait entraîner Maria à part des autres et elle lui expliqua la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago.

Maria fut elle aussi choquer d'apprendre que Lucius Malefoy avait fait des menaces de mort à sa femme et à son fils et se dit que dès qu'elle serait seule avec Harry elle lui en parlerais.

« Je le dirais à Harry, Ginny et si tu le revoie avant moi en tout cas dit lui que je commence à le comprendre et que je veux faire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Tu as confiance en lui? »

« Pas encore, mais bientôt je sens qu'il jouera quelque chose dans notre histoire. »

« Je ne te comprend pas mais si tu crois qu'il ne fera rien pour nous nuire je suis prête à vouloir l'aider moi aussi. »

« Tu comprendras quand le moment sera venue Ginny et je suis sur que toi et lui vous entendrez parfaitement. »

« Qu'à tu vue encore? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu as eue une vision c'est pour ça que tu dit ça. »

« Eh oui et non, c'est plus un pressentiment. »

« Ah je voie. »

La soirée passa plus vite que prévue et bientôt tout le monde monta dans les dortoirs pour se couché. Leur journée avait été plus qu'épuisante.

Les garçons s'endormirent presque immédiatement tandis que les filles s'endormirent dès que leur tête toucha l'oreiller.

Pendant se temps Sirius et James écrivaient une lettre à leurs femmes pour leur dire qu'ils étaient à peux près sur que leurs enfants avaient découvert la chambre de l'héritier.

Sirius prit Kanu qu'il avait emprunté à sa mère et lui donna la lettre qu'il devait se rendre au manoir des Black.

La lettre envoyer ils allèrent se coucher car le lendemain une grosse journée les attendait.

* * *

Et voila le chapitre 22 est enfin terminer, je vous avais promis de le terminer le plus vite possible quand j'ai publier le chapitre sur les résumer des chapitres.

J'ai tenue ma promesse en 2 jours vous avez eue un résumer de tout les chapitres écrit et un chapitre j'espère que ça aide à me pardonner.

Bon maintenant je vais répondre au personne qui mon envoyer des reviews je sais que c'est loin mais je m'en souviens toujours alors je répond.

**Lunathelunatique :** Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition, mais j'aime mieux le faire seule, mais je te remercie quand même je suis flatter par ta proposition. Je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fic te plaît et à ta demande et à la demande de plein d'autre personne voici la suite. Merci encore pour la review.

**Sissi : **Merci beaucoup pour la review et ne t'en fais pas c'est bientôt, le moment arrive très vite je te dirais peux être dans les prochains chapitres. Mais c'est maximum 4 chapitre c'est avant que les vacances d'été commence tu peux en être sur. Merci encore pour la review.

**Valou :** Voila enfin la suite, j'espère que tu t'en réjouira même si ça à prit plus de temps que prévue pour que je mette à jour. Mais j'espère pareil que tu apprécieras.

**M :** Merci beaucoup Méli, j'espère que tout vas bien pour toi ça fais un certain temps qu'on c'est vue, voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. J'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.

**Johp5 :** Le voici enfin le prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu aimera et j'espère recevoir d'autre review de ta part.

**Les maraudeuses :** Les filles je suis extrêmement désoler de ne pas avoir écrit avant, vous avez du tellement m'en vouloir, je promet de ne plus jamais recommencer je terminerais cette fic je vous le jure. Mais j'ai eue des petits ennuies et je devais réglé quelque problème, mais la tout vas bien et voici la suite j'espère que vous aller aimez. Je suis vraiment désoler les filles.

Et voila pour les reviews, merci aussi au lecteur silencieux et ne vous gêner pas de venir laisser un petit review.

Je ne sais pas encore le titre du prochain chapitre mais c'est pour bientôt.

Maria Potter.


End file.
